Pheolvrom
by Pheolvrom Team
Summary: The year is 2049 and the Xmen have since perished save for one, Wolverine. Now in world of ravaged by the Legacy Virus, War and Hate the Pheolvrom Team must unite and stand together in these final wars or face Extinction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is our first story. We decided to come up with a team that would be us in the xmen world. Each character resembles someone in the real world. This is simply the prelude to the story. Hope you like it. **

* * *

The Year is 2049. 

The world has changed. In 2011 Bolivar Trask sent into affect the sentinel act. Millions of machines were built to deal with mutant criminals. At first they were programmed to only cure there targets but when the cure proved ineffective and the sentinels were armed with advance laser technology and now were required to kill there targets. A mutant uprising soon occurred world wide as all mutants began to shout for the destruction of the murdering sentinels.

Magneto raised a large mutant army and went on a final strike against Bolivar Trask and the sentinels at Washington. And as all of these events were occurring world wide the x-men had become divided. Half of the students thought that they needed stop any further mutant attacks and try for peace while the rest believed that a final war should be fought once and for all. Storm and Logan decided that peace between Humans and Mutants was impossible so they along with half of the students left the mansion and formed a new mutant team. The Professor chose to stay behind along with the rest of the students. And while Magneto's Army leveled Washington, Sentinels soon swarmed them and beat off the attack. Then in 2016 a sentinel group attacked the x-mansion. When they were done nothing was left except for fiery ruins. Storm and Logan returned to find no survivors.

Then in 2017 Magneto created Asteroid M and joined up with Logan and Storm and the rest of the students. And with in all the chaos a new enemy rose named Mr. Sinister. Sinister then reaveld a new biological terror...the Legacy Virus. The sentinels were equipped and went on a massive assault. Thousands of mutants were infected and intern began to spread the virus. And so years passed and wars were fought. Asteroid M was blown out of space and crashed in New York City. What became of the remaining x-men is unknown. Most are believed to be dead. As for the rest of mutant kind well they have gone into hiding. Bolivar Trask along with Sinister took world wide control. Now Earth has fallen in the hands of two tyrannical dictators. The sentinels have grown in numbers and enforce any law there masters create.

But with in all the chaos a new mutant team is about to rise. They will launch what will hopefully a quest for freedom. And as the world trembles in fear an alien ship will loom in space. Its intentions are unknown. So it begins X-men Rebellions

* * *

**A/N: Please review**


	2. New World Order

Ch. 2 The new world order

Our world is a nightmare. Much that once was has been erased permanently by the new rulers who domain over us. We live in constant fear of being found and captured, for if we are death is certain. Weather if it's by experimentation or by mass extermination, we are murdered with out mercy.

In 2018 Bolivar Trask used the sentinels to force other world leaders out of power, thus he crowned himself along with Sinister Kings of there new Earth. Then as the sentinels became too destructive, Sinister used biological warfare to exterminate us, utilizing the new Legacy Virus in which mutants were captured, infected and released with the virus.

It spread like a wild fire throughout the remaining mutant population. I my self am currently a carrier of the disease, but thanks to the amazing work of Moira Mac Taggart it has been isolated in a small section of my heart.

After the virus killed most of all remaining mutants Trask and Sinister ruled unopposed and it has remained so for the last 30 years. I was born in 1990, and at age 17 Moira presented me with a regenerating gene that has kept me and a few others the same ever since, to help one day liberate the world from terror. I have been a top leader in our underground sanctuary for the last six years, I' am second only to _Wolverine._

It's sad but the mutant teams once known as the X-men have long since been forgotten. They were inevitably every mutant's last hope for defeating Trask. But they became divided and were destroyed. Wolverine is our leader and he has yet to reveal what happened to the rest of the x-men. Though he is in command I have sensed a certain instability with in him. His tragic past I think is causing him to loose his grip on reality. Two weeks back he proposed that we all go on a final strike. I objected saying that it would lead us to our death and the notion was dismissed. I hope that our leader is not lost to us.

We live in an underground city built by the Morlocks called Haven. The name is obvious in its meaning but that's what it is. Although the living conditions are poor we accept them. Haven is divided into three main sections, living corridors, the link tunnels and the battle arena. Haven is also sanctuary to gays, non believers in the new religion Oblivion and all outcasts of the new world. The city is well hidden beneath the city of New York and we pray it remains that way until the time is right.

Fear is a powerful and effective tool to wield. But fear inspires anger and rage. While fear keeps us hidden like roaches in the dark, anger and rage drive us and keep us alive. For one day we will strike without mercy. The sentinels, the kings and the humans.

As for the rest of the humans, they have accepted there new laws and regulations. They do not question, or protest against there masters. I could care less for them and the only consideration I have is for the ones that live with us, the ones who refused to go quietly into the night. Although mutants have been forced underground mutants are still born all around the world. Unfortunately there fates are never happy. Upon discovery of the x-gene at birth mutant babies are injected with Ziox and killed. Those who escape death at birth, live only to face it when there mutation is triggered later on down the future.

My birth name was Eric Mantras, but I no longer go by that name for it has become a lost fragment of who I once was. My parents were humans and they rejected me. I now go by name Immortal for it is a representation of who I am and they loyalty to my kind. It is a name I intend to take to the grave.


	3. Fallen Allies

**A/N: Please review and hope you like this chapter**

* * *

"Hey Immortal, are you ready?, come on we're going to be late. Morty! You in here?"

"Yes I'm here", said Immortal in a very subdued, almost hypnotic voice. He turned to the tall, goodlooking man who had entered his room. This man looked very bright and cheery, but his messed-up, scruffy hair looked oddly out of place.

"And what are we going to be late for, Luke", asked Immortal, not sounding as though he was really interested in the answer.

"Um, we need supplies remember? Come on, ya know Roxie and Orchid hate to be kept waiting. So what are ya doing up here in the dark anyway mate?" asked Luke.

"Oh nothing, just...just think bout things", mumbled Immortal.

"What things?"asked Luke in his usual positive tone, as he approached immortal. And with just the slightest glance at immortals face, he knew the answer.

"Do you think this will ever end?" said Immortal as he buried his face into his hands.

"Of coarse it is. One way or another, this cant go on forever." stated Luke.

"Im not so sure," Immortal replied. "Sometimes everything seems like such chaos. The Sentinals continue to grow in numbers, the amount of innocents that lose their battle to survive out there are growing even quicker than the Sentinals are. And even Wolverine seems disillusioned with which direction we are heading to. Do you think there's a light? Asked Immortal.

"Yeah, coarse there is. Here, I'll turn it on for ya", Luke said as he turned away to head towards the door with a slight smurk on his face.

"**Damn IT LUKE, is everything always a joke to you**!"roared Immortal. "Some of us here aren't just floating around, from place to place looking for their next hit of action. I would have thought that with as long as you've been here now you could keep that in mind."

Luke stopped dead in his tracks, the smurk now clearly wiped from his face. "Listen here champ", said luke in a much less positive tone than he had been using. "Yes things are a mess at the moment, yes I have noticed the change in our leader lately, and YES I'm fully aware of the reasons that people are here. But the fate, whether it be good or bad, of the entire world does NOT rest solely on YOUR shoulders. There is more to the people down here than this bloody war. More than just preparing for our next attack. There's people here who love and care bout ya, and I would like to think you feel the same. So ERIC, maybe YOU could keep that in mind."yelled Luke, in a tone that sounded as he had waited to say this for a while now. The door to the room slammed shut, as Luke stormed down the hall to meet Roxie and Orchid.

* * *

"Come on guys, lets get going." said luke as he turned the corner meeting up with his friends. 

"Where's Immortal?" asked Orhid.

"He's not coming." Luke said in an obvious huff. Roxie put her hand on Lukes shoulder, to stop him from walking past them.

"Oh great, what happened?", she sighed.

"Oh nuthin, it's...it's...just once I'd like to talk to the real Eric."

" NO, please tell me you didn't call him that." Roxie and Orchid asked at the same time.

"Wellwell I didn't mean it, but theres more to him than this hard, relentless warrior that he hides behind all the time."

"We know, but keep in mind he's been around for a lot longer than we have, his points of view and beliefs have a little more drive than most people." stated Roxie as the three of them approached the van that was always used to carry supplies.

"So whos driving?" Luke asked changing the subject

"I am."said Orchid in a very confidant voice.

"No way, you did last time, somehow YOU always end up behind the wheel, and WE always end up stopping at 1 hundred different places we don't need to." cried Luke. And as he started to try and hustle the keys from Orchid, they suddenly flew straight out of their hands, across the road and straight into Roxie's hand. Clearly she had chose the smarter option,,,run for the drivers seat and use her telekinesis to grab the keys.

"hey, no fair, we where distracted." they cried in protest.

"Sorry, my bad." bragged Roxie. "Now come on, lets go. Bronco ain't going to stay open all day." The man Roxie was referring to was Bronco Jones, he owned a convenience store that could cater for your every need. Including those special needs for those special customers. From weapons, technology and most importantly, information. It was always best to visit Bronco at dusk, just as he was bout to close, guaranteeing minimal customers would be there.

As the three drove for what seemed around ½ and hour. They finally turned into a tight alley way and parked the van in a way that had quick escape written all over it. They jumped out and made their way back to the main street.

"We all know the drill."implied Luke.

"Yeah, we do, everything will be fine,we just need to..."Orchid began but didn't finish her sentance for she let out a scream, scaring Roxie half to death. "AHHHH!!!" In mid-sentence Orchid had turn to Luke, who had morphed into a short, thin, quite weak looking man. "God Luke, warn me when you are going to do that."

"Sorry, but you all know I always do this when we are out in public." exclaimed Luke. His ability to morph had become a far greater weapon in this war than his other mutant abilities. So much of this war at the moment had turned into survival of the sneakiest, rather than survival of the fittest. Luke was the teams spy. Although a very happy, positive man, when its needed he can be merciless. Trained in every style of combat known to man, combined with his mutant ability to change into liquid metal to form razor sharp weapons makes him the perfect assassin. And in there lies his team alias, ASSASSIN. He also possesses limited magnetic capabilities. Although 10 times more powerful than the legendary Magneto, it only has a range of approx 50 metres. This also allows him to fire metal objects from his body to take out targets and in extreme situations he can explode his body into thousands of liquid metal pieces to tear apart large or multiple targets.

The three made their way through the front door of Bronco's store. But there was someone else behind the counter. A large, strong looking man with the most bright, curious eyes any of them had ever seen.

**_Hey guys, what do we do now. Where the heck is Bronco?_** said Roxie telepathically to the others. **_We cant trust this guy with our type of order._** The three looked at each other with nervous expressions. For years they had been getting their supplies here, and not once was Bronco abscent for the delivery.

"Can I help you youngsters?" quivered the man from behind the counter. For a moment they stood silent.

"Um yeah," jumped luke."We are looking for a guy named Bronco.We were told this is the best place to buy some good old fashioned vegemite."

"Oh, well I cant say that ive ever heard of those, hmmm no, and Bronco will be back momentarily from doing the banking.. but is there anything else that three special people like yourselves might require?"

**_Hey Roxie, this is all wrong. If Bronco was ever unable to be here to meet us he said the store would be closed. And if he wasn't here than no-one would be_** Luke said to Roxie, who, as usual still had them all linked telepathically.

**_Yeah, and what's with the banking story, his nephew always does that stuff, please, Bronco would have no idea about BANKING,_** said Orchid.

**_Guys, we need to go, NOW!!_** said Roxie in her stern telepathic voice.

Orchid looked at her friend and vocally whispered, "Why?"

**_Luke is right, Orchid. This is all wrong, way wrong, I cant sense Bronco, like I mean at all, anywhere and on top of that I can't penetrate this guys mind. _**Roxie said still using telepathy to keep their conversation to themselves.

**_Whoa, that cant be good,_** sighed Luke and then turned to the man and answered his question, "Um no thanks, we were only looking for the one thing, we'll try another store."

They left as quickly as they could without looking obvious when Roxie turned to the others. "What was with that comment SPECIAL PEOPLE LIKE YOURSELVES?" she asked the others.

"Yeah, that made me really uneasy."said Orchid. The word SPECIAL means only one thing these days. They all looked at each other and said all at once,

"HE knew that we are mutants." Then there was a huge white, blinding flash and they found themselves flat on their backs. They got to their feet only to be surrounded by debris everwhere. They then noticed a pile of what could only be described a terrifying mass of twisted bricks and metal. Even more disturbing was the fact that this now replaced Bronco's store.

"Oh no." cried Roxie.

"Bronco!" yelled Luke as he flew over to the wreckage and transformed into a shiny, smooth metal figure and began rip the twisted metal apart in search of their ally, their friend.

"Luke stop!" cried Roxie. "Its no use, he'ss not there. Like I said, I cant sense him at all, and if I cant sense him, he's..."

"DEAD?" whispered Orchid as she walked up to Luke who was now on his knees next to the rubble, "Come on Luke, there's nothing we can do."

"She's right Luke." Roxie said, "Lets get back home, you know how quick the Sentinals sworm into an unruly disturbances like this."

* * *

**A/N:Please review and let us know what you think. Constructive critisum please. **


	4. Trouble

**A/N:Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

While Roxie went over to Luke, Orchid turned around to get back in the car but was blinded by a light. Roxie sensed her shift in emotion. "Oh God."Under her breath she whispered and then turned to Luke and screamed,"Luke we have to go now if we don't want to make mess of this"  
Luke got up and noticed the trouble that they were in, like a pack of coyotes, the sentinels swarmed in on there prey. There were at least fifty sentinels cornering the mutants. One of the sentinels said analyzing mutant abilities.  
"I was so hoping to show you my power instead" Orchid said in a sarcastic voice. She flung up from her spot.

Roxie and Luke screamed "NO!!!!"

She didn't listen her right hand had long poisons thorns, in her left vines that could cut steal.  
Orchid was a unique mutant having the anatomy of a plant rather then human. The flowers growing out of her head are actually attached to her. She had a healing factor and had complete control over all plants. She could even create new hybrid ones that she could use as a weapon. Along with this she could also talk to animals which comes in handy when your lost along with this her powers are constantly evolving. Also since she is a plant, telepaths had a harder time getting in her head. She was often teased on her team by being called pea head. But no one would ever want to pick a fight with her.  
As she was flying she effortlessly twirled through the wind her green streaks now prominent in the light. Her glowing green eyes looked straight into the sentinel's red lifeless ones and put her deadly vines straight through its core at the same time without turning her head pack she bombarded the sentinel behind her with the thorns. Then with the vines still in the one sentinels core she plunged her self to its chest bounced off, did a flip straight to the ground unscathed.

Roxie looked at Luke and stated,"Well she is affective."  
Luke grinned back and replied "This will be fun."  
Luke transformed into a killing machine. With a helmet and an almost glass surface over his face to protect him from the static he flew in the air by pushing on the earths gravitational force. And twirled down with arms now turned into long blades and gashed the sentinels. Roxie pushed off the ground and with telekinesis suspended in air while pulling the sentinels into each other.  
Meanwhile as Orchid was fighting a sentinel behind her blew a laser straight threw her. She gasped but instead of falling over she was still standing tall the laser reviled what she looked like inside. It was green then vines curled around as if they were alive covered the gap in her stomach. Skin quickly over laid the vines and her stomach looked unscathed. In rage she turned around a looked straight at the sentinel. Then smirked and said "I don't die that easy."

Then what looked like veins on her body was overlaid in plants of all kinds she turned into a moving plant. She planted her hands into the earth. The ground trembled for a second and after paused. For a couple of second pure silence as if all earth knew something was going to happen. From the earth enormous trees bursted like fire works in air. Some of the trees crashed through the sentinels, destroying them. Around thirty sentinels were left.

Roxie and Luke looked over to Orchid seeing what had happened. Following the trees purple flowers sprouted in a circle in about a hundred rows. The Bloomed but unleashing a devastating bombard of needles that exploded the remaining sentinels. But Orchid didn't stop or rather she couldn't stop. Roxie turned her head and looked at the horror that was happening. She knew how this felt how it felt that your powers controled you instead of you controlling them. She dodged over to Luke and put up a telekinetic shield which stopped the thorns but only in front of herself.

"Why don't you just use your telepathy to stop her" Luke asked shouting so Roxie could her him over the shattering needles.  
"Because for some reason I can't reach her in her state when she uses her powers its like talking to a plant itself which I can't do." Roxie answered telepathically

It was only time that could keep them alive, Roxie was now straigning from holding the sheild up for so long soon and she knew she would have to let go. Luckily it stopped soon after the horror had come. Orchid sat in her forest with a blank look knowing the damage she had caused. Roxie flew over with Luke and they both put a hand on her back to comfort her. Roxie had empathy for her because she goes through the very thing never knowing when you'll cut loose. Its hard to keep the monster within you chained down and the constant struggle almost drives you to insanity and so Roxie help Orchid up and they headed home.

* * *

**A/N:Please review**


	5. An Unspoken Bond

Ch. 5 An Unspoken Bond

The small band of mutants returned to Haven safely. The jeep rolled into a cave some 10 miles from Bronco's old shop. Haven had multiple entrances to the base, specifically incase Haven's location was to ever be discovered and quick retreat was needed. Once back in Haven, Roxie departed from Orchid and Luke and agreed to regroup later but first she had some business to attend to.

Walking down a dimly lit hall way she thought of Bronco's disappearance and was saddened that he had been found out and taken. More then likely she knew he had been tortured for the information regarding Havens location but knowing him as she did he would not speak a word of it. And yes the possibility existed that a telepathic mutant could be used against him but it was an unlikely scenario for the only mutants Sinister kept were ones in which he preformed cruel and inhumane experiments upon and likely there would be no telepaths among them. She reached Immortal's room and knocked softly before his voice told her to come in.

She turned the knob and opened the door to see him in the middle of his room sitting crossed legged and multiple objects around him floated steadily through the air. He wore a light black cloak and had a small scar extending from the left side of his neck down. She found it odd that in all the years Immortal had resided in Haven he never bothered to customize his room. It was the size of her room but darker. It was made of stone walls in which a dimly lit yellow lamp provided just enough light to see. He had a no bed, instead he had a small cot in the back corner and next to that multiple piles of rugged books. The objects floating in the air floated down smoothly and he stood up.

He turned and faced her, his brownish green eyes letting up as he saw her.

"Bronco's is no longer of use to us anymore," she said holding back her emotions at the thought of his capture. "After we found out it wasn't him we went to leave when a band of sentinels attacked us. We were able to fend them off with a lot of help from Orchid though she nearly lost it again."

If he did feel anything upon receiving the news of Bronco's capture he kept it hidden from her.

"It's an unfortunate loss" Immortal said his eyes fixed on hers, "But he did his job well and like all of us knew the risks involved. I apologize for not have accompanying you but…" His voice trailed off and once again Roxie knew that he was not allowing her inside himself.

"It's ok" she said sympathetically. "We managed like we always do; you don't always have to worry for us."

"I know but I do it inevitably… more so about you."

_About me? _She thought.

"You do?"

"Yes. I know it might sound odd but I do and though you are capable of just about anything, I worry for you…as you do over me."

That was the truth and he laid it out in front of her unexpectedly. She had always worried for him and cared for him though she never thought he worried over her. But in giving it further thought she realized that she was the only person whom he ever allowed into his pain. And now it made perfect sense. It might have been more obvious to her early had she ever pried into his mind but she chose never to invade his privacy in such a way and he knew she never would.

"So what dose this mean?" she asked.

"It means that we feel for each other. Not in a romantic sense but in the sense that we both comfort each other and have shown compassion for each other in times of need."

As she thought that over she realized that he was right yet again. She could recall many intense battles in which her rage had overcome her and like Orchid she found herself loosing touch with herself, falling into a vast sea of darkness when he would reach out to her just before she was lost and pull her back to herself again.

She met his gaze once more and they stared at each other for a moment, both looking in the other's eyes as windows to there hidden souls.

"I understand it then" she said.

"I'm glad you do." And he laid his hand tenderly upon her shoulder. "So we'd better find Wolverine and inform him our one stop weapons dealer is lost to us."

And they both went off together. Though it had seemed that this development was love there was no acting out upon it. All that had been done was confirming a bond between the two and maybe in the future a relationship might form but for now there remained strong companions to each other.

Immortal knew that in more ways then one, Roxie was similar to him. The largest was in the sense that while her life seemed obvious to most, Roxie kept a lot of past memories hidden deep beneath her soul that Immortal thought she no longer acknowledged. But he respected her for who she was and the life from which she had traveled through and looking upon her he wondered if she would ever establish a connection out to a man from her early past. He had made the connection between her and the other when she first joined Haven but had decided against telling her or the other, instead allowing for nature to run its own course. The walked off down the hall way, not speaking to each other, instead just enjoying the other's company.


	6. Wolverine

**A/N:Here is chapter six. **

* * *

Chapter Six

Immortal and Roxie walked the distance to the Wolverine's quarters in Haven. Wolverine was among the original Xmen and the real leader of Pheolvrom and Roxie was second in command, not only because of her skill and abilities but because she was his daughter.

Everyone knew this not only because she Roxie had inherited her father's fury but because she had tattooed her father's signature claws upon her chest. The tips began at he far end of the left side of her neck and ended at the right side of her breast, however one could only see to the top of her right breast because her black leather tube top covered the rest.

Also, a tattoo of the head of an actual wolverine rested upon Roxie's back, which could always be seen. The Lone Mutant's daughter made sure that everyone knew who she was at all times. Immortal knew that that was so much true now as it may have once been. He figured that this particular tattoo had once held great power in making people do what Roxie wanted but as of this moment the tattoo was hidden by Roxie's black leather trench coat.

The trip from Immortal's room to Wolverine's room was actually along one. Immortal and Wolverine had rooms on the opposite sides of Haven for reasons that no one, not even Roxie, knew but finally the two mutants came to Wolverine's door, where Roxie knocked three times as some kind of password she'd developed with her father.

Typically, Wolverine was not a social character and as long as he had smokes and beer, he stayed in his room unless he was absolutely needed. Now there had been times when he did come out and "mingle" with the others but those times were very rare. If Wolverine wasn't in his room drinking and smoking he was off somewhere looking for smokes and a beer. No one dared to bother him except for one person and she didn't even have to knock.

Once Roxie knocked, she opened the door not even waiting for a reply. She was his daughter and felt that she could come and go as she pleased. They stepped into the room and found Logan smoking a cigar and reading a newspaper that was from the days of the X-men. On the front page, Roxie saw, a picture of the whole team. Strom, Scott, Nightcrawler, Colossus and even the lovely Jean that her father had told her about. Anyone who knew the history of the X-men would know everything from their powers to the missions but only someone who was actually there could tell of the feelings that they had for one another. Now, Roxie nor Immortal understood why Wolverine read the old newspapers but they knew didn't, rather wouldn't, explain himself.

"Hey Rox." Wolverine said without looking up. He smelt her and Immortal before they ever go to his door, despite all the smoke in the room. Immortal closed and locked the door behind them, which got Wolverines attention. Whenever Rox came just to talk the door was left open but when it was business the door was shut. He put his paper down next to his chair and looked at his daughter's face. She was upset, trying not to cry actually, but because she was so much like him, she wouldn't allow her tears to fall.

"What happened?" Logan finally asked taking a puff of his cigar.

"Bronco was taken." Roxie said plainly and straight to the point.

"How?" Wolverine asked. This wasn't good. Bronco was an important ally that Pheolvrom needed.

"Don't know." Immortal said getting in on the conversation.

"We went to get what we needed. Bronco wasn't there but someone else was." Roxie replied.

"Who?" Wolverine asked, "No one but Bronco is ever there."

"Not sure." Immortal said and then Roxie continued.

"We left and the place was turned onto rubble and to make things worse, sentinels attacked."

"Everyone all right?" Wolverine asked hoping that those who had accompanied Roxie had been brought back in one piece.

"Yea but Orchid nearly lost it again."

"She all right?" Wolverine asked.

"Yeah. Luke's with her now. He was with us when it happened." Roxie replied to her father.

Wolverine shifted his eyes from his daughter to Immortal. Why had they come together? Usually Roxie came alone to tell him of news that needed his attending to. Why the sudden change? Then it hit Wolverine as he looked his daughter over. She was a mess from head to toe. Dust and sweat all over her body but Immortal was as clean as a whistle. He hadn't gone like he was supposed to and so Roxie had to go tell him what had happened. When he figured this out, he stood to his feet and glared at Immortal.

"Why didn't you go like you were suppose to?" Wolverine said angrily. He didn't tolerate this kind of behavior.

"Dad." Roxie said trying to get her father's attention but he wouldn't listen to her for now.

"I want an answer Immortal."

"Cause I wasn't feeling up to it." Immortal said. He didn't want to tell the Wolverine the real reason he didn't go with Roxie and the others but he didn't know what else to tell him.

"I'm not buyin' it boy." Wolverine said, "You let yer team down. That's somethin' I will not tolerate and you damn well know it!"

"Logan!" Roxie said calling her father by his name as she telekinetically pulled him back. "He's telling the truth. He wasn't feeling well so I told him to stay here. Now cool it! We've got to figure out what we're gonna do about Bronco."

Logan took a deep breath as he looked at his daughter and said, "We need Bronco. We're gonna get 'im back."

* * *

**A/N:please review. Chapter seven will be posted shortly**


	7. Emergence

Ch.7 Emergence and Vengeance

**T**_he dark is generous._

_Its first gift is concealment: our true faces lie in the dark beneath our skins, our true hearts remain shadowed deeper still._ _But the greatest concealment lies in not protecting our secret truths, but in hiding from us the truths of others. _

_The second gift is comforting illusion: the ease of gentle dreams in night's embrace, the beauty that imagination brings to what would repel in the days harsh light. But the greatest of its comforts is the illusion that the dark is temporary: that every night brings a new day. Because it is day that is temporary._

_Day is the illusion._

_Its third gift is the light itself: as days are defined by the nights that divide them, as stars are defined by the infinite black through which they wheel, the dark embraces the light, and brings it fourth from the center of it's own self._

_With each victory of the light, it is the dark that wins. _

The mission was simple, find and rescue Bronco, assuming he was still alive. Now the task of locating Bronco fell on the shoulders of both Roxie and Immortal. While Roxie possessed some telekinesis its power was limited to a rather small radius and finding Bronco would other wise be impossible if not for Immortal's numerous powers of which he could boost his fellow allies' mutation strength.

Mutations come in countless varieties. Some mutants have immense abilities in which there powers give them the power to dominate. Others are of little concern in that they might only affect minimal things, nothing that would draw sufficient attention. And others have physical deformities which make the fact that they are mutants well known to all that lay eyes upon them. For the good mutants, they do not abuse there gifts, they do not use them to dominate and take away free will. But for the other ever growing half, the power calls to them and they bend to its will and gradually overtime they become the power in which the mutation wields.

Such is an ever growing case with more and more mutants whose powers slowly begin to influence there minds and bring about the deepest and most dark desires. Roxie and Orchid are two perfect examples of dominating power, but these two in particular have trained there minds and confronted themselves to insure that they keep there thoughts from straying and letting power run ramped. Just like the once young Wolverine was forced to confront his inner demons and time and time again he has proven he is the master of his domain.

Roxie stood with Immortal hands placed on top of his as she drew power from him. Immortal stared directly into her eyes though they were shut, while she focused her power on locating Bronco, Immortal watched and in this short meaningless period, time seemed to stand still. Though he had not confessed a dying love to her he felt…..a pulse inside himself that was slowly spreading throughout his mind. If it was love which he suspected it was, it was growing rapidly and soon he felt he would no longer be able to hide it. Her hands squeezed his slightly as she drew more power, her eyes letting up as he assumed she must be near Bronco's mind. Then she released her grip on his hands and time resumed its normal pace again.

"He's being held captive at Alkon" she said, letting the extra power taken flow through her body.

"Alkon?" asked Immortal, "That's a long way to take him just for imprisonment."

"Yes it is" agreed Roxie. but we both know the purpose of it is to prevent a rescue mission by us."

"To bad for them we found him" laughed Immortal a rare event indeed for him to laugh. Roxie noticed it and couldn't but help to wonder if it was partially due to her.

"All right I'll go inform Logan and you should gather the crew and inform them we have a long night ahead of us.

Alkon was one of many prisons for any undesirables located in the heart of what used to be Florida, but unlike other prisons Alkon was of a higher security and busting out Bronco would not be an easy task. Further more as Immortal was already predicting, Bronco would not be the only one to escape, for if this mission was acted out the team would inevitably rescue all the prisoners. Thus all the stealth evacuation crafts of Haven would be needed which made for more problems. Wolverine was indeed the leader of the Pheolvrom team but he was not the master of Haven for Haven was the city of the Morlocks and they had there own leader who had ruled from time before Wolverine, _Marrow._

Now Marrow was the main voice in all actions. Though at times, feelings between Wolverine and her could be tense, they for the most part were able work together peacefully and agreed on most situations, but this unlike other times was asking for all the air craft the Morlocks had and it was unlikely that Marrow would allow it.

And the two parted to attend to there preparations. Roxie returned to her father's room and went in. She was surprised to see her father already suited up in his old black leather that was in desperate need of patching up. Though it looked like he might have tried to repair it himself once or twice the suit still needed a lot to go.

"Ya find him?"

"He's being held in Alkon."

"Alkon huh, that's a hell of a ways from here."

"Well I doubt we have much time. But we need to act soon. And you might need to consult with her about a massive evacuation."

"Listen Rox, I'm fairly sure Marrow wont mind. Those prisoners are who we are fighting for and Marrow I'd imagine will support us with out question."

Roxie noted her father's over confidence and suspected if Marrow chose not to help them it would be largely due to that.

"So what is the team for this" asked Wolverine?

"I'm not sure, Immortal is assembling them now."

"Immortal planning on joining us this time or is he going to sit back while we are left to fend for our selves."

"Alright now that's enough dad. He's helped us many times before and he's saved all our lives on multiple occasions so you need to back off of him."

Logan noted how defensive Roxie became.

"Don't tell me you have feelings for him."

"I don't, I'm just saying you need to give it a rest."

"Fine Rox, now go and help the others. I have to go and ask her royal highness for help."

"Alright then I'll see you down in the hanger."

And Roxie left her father to join the others. She inevitably realized that her father had become aware of how defensive she was of Immortal and what he implied about her feelings towards him. She couldn't allow for future slip ups like that, for if her father discovered her true feelings for Immortal he would do everything in his power to keep them apart. It was a scenario where she was the General's daughter and her father would never approve of a lower class soldier.

It was unfortunate but she would figure it out in time. She reached the elevator and entered. Pressing number 18 to take her to the main hanger.

Immortal was left with group choices and he chose hesitantly when it came to Luke. Though he personally did not care for the ever joking mutant he knew as everyone else did that his abilities were of to much value to leave behind. So he reluctantly made the choice to bring him along. After he was done the team consisted of Himself, Roxie, Orchid, Luke and Billi. Billi might be considered a dangerous choice by others for her powers were feared by mostly everyone for she was a master manipulator. Immortal saw her talents as a great advantage and he would not dare leave her behind.

The team was boarding a stealth chopper which other then Wolverine was the only remaining part of the now extinct X-men team.

A low beep caught Immortals attention and he turned to see Roxie exiting of the elevator. His heart pulsed a little quicker.

Aboard the black steel stealth chopper the team was talking of the missions that now lie ahead of them. Luke, aka Assassin currently had everyone's attention.

"This mission will be easier then most. With all our combined talents, Alkon won't stand a chance. And if all else fails we have old iron bones to save our skins. And I'll be back just in time to finish eating my taco."

"Your confidence never falters" stated Orchid. "But we must take this mission seriously if we are to achieve victory."

"I agree," said Billi emerging from the shadows of the chopper. Luke and Orchid both felt a pulse of fear pass through them. Billi noted there fear and grew angry though she concealed it well enough for them not to notice. "Why you all look like you've seen a ghost. Something wrong?"

"No" stated Luke. "Nothing is wrong; we were just discussing the mission."

"I see" said Billi. "Well if you require my services I will be in the back reflecting upon my thoughts."

Walking off Orchid and Luke gave a sigh of relief. "She gives me the creeps," said Orchid.

"Why did Immortal choose her of all people to join us," asked Luke?

"Who know but there is something about her I don't trust."

Roxie and Immortal walked up the chopper ramp and sat down, Immortal up in the cockpit.

"Everyone set," asked Immortal?

"Yup, said Luke. "Were set like four pioneers traveling to menacing prisons on a mission to rescue over 3,000 prisoners and free a world from the rule of the two Kings and be back in time to watch Orchid's re runs of the Oprah show."

Everyone sighed that time and Immortal flinched as a wave of anger surged down his spine, through his arms and into his clenched fists where he fought back the urge to blow Luke right out the choppers walls.

"Not exactly the answer I was searching for but it means the same I'm assuming."

Orchid gave Luke a hard punch to the chest. "I don't watch that show, it's my sisters and she likes it not me."

"Yeah Ok" laughed Luke.

They all gave up silence when Wolverine came up the ramp. He looked upset and Roxie new why.

"She said no, didn't she dad."

"Says it's too much of a risk. Ironic she says that when it was her that had taken five teams just to rescue her brother two years back."

The mood was settled and Logan walked up to the cockpit surprised to see Immortal sitting in his seat.

"Get out kid, this is my job."

"I can handle it Logan."

"Kid I won't ask you twice.

Immortal heard Roxie's voice in his mind, telling him to move. So he did. Not because he feared the Wolverines Wrath but because Roxie had asked him to. He slid over to the co pilot seat and Wolverine settled in to his. Telepathically Roxie thanked him. A few switches were flicked and the choppers systems came online. Turning the chopper to the main hanger gate, Wolverine initiated the gate release which would lead the chopper out through a cave system taking them to the outskirts of New York. The gates opened and the chopper launched into the cave.

Wolverines handling was perfect though the maneuvers he did seemed risky, he maintained complete control. Twisting and turning the chopper reached the surface in no time and activated stealth mode, turning the chopper practically invisible. Soaring to unimaginable heights the chopper continued on no one speaking.

Immortal's mind was flowing with thoughts, none of which concerned the mission. His mind was divided between anger at Wolverine and feelings for his daughter. What is he to do? His confidence quivers, ready to collapse and his entire life seems to be playing out before him. Every emotion comes back, every memory. Feelings of love and hate and when measured, the hate crushes the love. And now He looks to Roxie. The one he loves and then to her father the one he hates and there's a _division._

_You must regain your confidence. The past is done and isn't going to change, but your future lays before you. So if happiness is what you desire, then do what you need to do to be free. Hesitate no more. Act on impulse and you will be victorious. _

* * *


	8. Vengence

The trip to Alkon was long and silent. But two hours later they had reached Florida. The once famous sunshine state was now filled with skyscrapers soaring above the clouds and a permanent fog, a result of all the sentinel factories. The chopper began its decent and soon they were upon Alkon. The prison resembled a high fortress. Its massive size spread out to a 5 mile radius. It was shaped almost like an ancient pyramid but at its top one large tower spiraled up extending its reaches beyond the clouds.

Wolverine lowered the chopper to the prisons base.

"Ok" said Wolverine, "Here is the plan. Billi you can project your self inside to search for Bronco's location and what we need to do to free him. Luke once we have our plan you can morph your comedic ass inside and unlock the main gate. Roxie, Orchid, you'll stick with me. And Immortal you will work on freeing the remaining prisoners."

"Wait," said Roxie, "I thought Marrow wasn't providing us the evacuation ships."

"She's not but were still going to free those prisoners and then they will at least have a chance to make it on there own."

The goals were set and the mission began. Billi projected herself inside the prison and began her search. Moments later she was back to herself and brought the required information.

"OK this isn't going to be easy" she said. "Bronco is located in cell 7383. There are 3 control rooms which control the three sections of the prison. So Immortal you will have to travel to all three and activate the cell release codes which is made up of three words for each. The first is En. The second section is Sabah and the third is Nur. For the rest of you, to get to Bronco's cell you have to cross a large bridged section which is guarded by two sentinels. After you get past them Broncos cell will be three rows down and on your third left."

"Ok" said Wolverine, "you heard her now let's go."

The chopper lowered and the mutants entered the prison through a top ceiling vent. Billi stayed behind to man the chopper and keep it prepped for a quick departure.

Once inside the group stayed together for the first part. The prison was high tech. Its metal walls were various shades of a blue and black metal. Energy circuits laced the wall sending white beams of energy passing through which made it look as if it was one continuous line. They were approaching the bridge. Wolverine made sure everyone was ready and pressed a red key on the left side of the door that stood before them. The key flashed green and the door slid open to reveal the two waiting sentinels.

"Oh this is easy," said Luke and using his own magnetic powers he popped the heads off of both the machines. The stumbled for a moment and both fell off the bridge. And as the team made there way across the metal bridge they noticed many bridges above them and below them all going off in different directions. The team continued on when the massive gate ahead of them steamed open. Mist poured out of the room and multiple pairs of blue lights appeared, hovering 7 feet in the air.

"Ok….," said Luke.

The mist disappeared and to everyone's surprise an army of 7 foot tall sentinels lied ahead of them. They were exact replicas of there taller forms but these were smaller though taller then anyone of them. The sentinels began marching out on the bridge.

"Ok this is going to be by far one of the easiest missions on record" stated Luke and he charged the machines.

Orchid called out No, but the overconfident young man rushed forward his body metaling up and holding out his hands he fired metal shards into the sentinel mass. And as one or two fell one machine launched itslef into the air and at an unimaginable speed slammed itself into Assassin sending him tumbling back from where he came but before anyone had a chance to react, the machines arms transformed into guns and red lasers fired at Luke. His metal body deflected most of the shots but the machine was relentless and when it shots failed to destroy it morphed its hands into rocket launchers and shot two missiles near the ground of Luke and the small section of the bridge collapsed and Luke fell.

Orchid cried out no and she morphed her own arms into countless green vines which laced themselves down the bridge to the lone sentinel and the vines impaled it and tore it to shreds. She pressed her attack even further sending the vines to the rest of the heartless machines but before they struck a sentinel fired a white laser upon the vines and like a fuse her vines were incinerated all the way back to her arms.

"Immortal" shouted Logan, "Take a different route and go free the prisoners. Orchid Roxie stay close to me."

Immortal took flight as he glided up to the bridge above him. One sentinel flew after him but Immortal fired an arc of electricity upon the machine and it fell.

Logan was about to charge the rest of the army when simultaneously there leg rockets powered up and they took to the air. Arming there lasers they fired upon Wolverine, Orchid and Roxie. The three ducked the blasts but they were not the target, but rather the bridge itself. And this time the entire bridge collapsed sending the three falling into darkness. Wolverine and Roxie were fortunate to fall to the bridge below them and all there cuts and wounds, healed due to there advanced healing factor. Orchid however continued to plummet until she hit another bridge with a sickening crunch next to Luke.

Immortal continued on running down the higher bridge until he reached the main gate. It was locked and there was o switch to open it. So he charged his volts of lighting and unleashed it upon the gate. Smashing through it he continued on. He passed multiple hallways, uncertain where the first control room was when Billi entered his mind. He stopped.

"Ok listen Immortal here are the directions to the rooms" and she fed the information through out his mind.

"Thanks Billi, how are the others faring?"

"They'll hold but not to much longer so hurry."

"Will do" and Immortal continued his trip.

Logan and Roxie were surrounded by the machines that were swarming around them firing various shots upon them. Roxie fired a few telekinetic shots upon them missing one and striking the other which brought it to the ground but hundreds more still swarmed around them.

Below them Orchid and Luke were regaining there strength when a band of sentinels descended down upon them. Apparently the white lasers had a rather intense effect on Orchid so when Luke saw the shots fired he morphed himself into a metal dome covering Orchid and shielding off the lasers. When the first wave finished he took the chance and split his metallic body into thousands s of shards and sent them all piercing through the air. The sentinels that had swarmed them fell and Orchid was back to her feat. The metal shards flew back down and Luke reassembled his body.

They looked up to see hundreds more sentinels which they knew were overrunning Roxie and Wolverine. Luke used his magnetic levitation and carried Orchid and himself up to the battle. He dropped Orchid off on the bridge and saw that Roxie was being pummeled by laser fire and Wolverine was trying to fight through a group to get to her. Luke summand a massive magnetic wave in his hands and then he unleashed it.

The sentinels were blasted away and the bridge of which they stood upon gave way. Using further magnetic energy Luke stabled the bridge using all of his might and propelled it up when he realized that his magnetic wave had sent Wolverine off the bridge. But Orchid had taken care of that sending a net web of vines out which gently caught Wolverine and brought him back. After leveling the bridge to where the first had been Luke orederd them to continue on. Roxie's wounds had healed and Wolverine helped her to her feat. They all proceeded to the gate from which the mass of sentinels had come and after they were off Luke severed his magnetic link with the bridge and allowed it to fall down below. Luke flew over to join them and they continued on.

Immortal had entered the first control room, destroying three sentinels as he did. He rounded to the main computer and entered the first password. The word En. Odd he thought and he continued on to find the other two computers. The first section of prisoners were released and Roxie, Logan and Orchid were met by a wave of fleeing prisoners. They had only been half way from the third row which contained Bronco's cell when the mass of prisoners flooded past them. So fighting there way through the mass the team pushed on.

The mass of mutants, and other undesirables found no bridge from which they could cross and panic overcame them.

Immortal made it to the second computer, fallowing Billi's instructions and entered the second word, Sabah. Another odd word and the next section of prisoners were freed. He pushed on to the third computer.

The remaining Pheolvrom team made it to Bronco's cell which had not opened like the others and Wolverine tore it down. They were shocked to find no Bronco.

Immortal made it to the third computer with ease and entered the final password, Nur. With that he started heading back when he sensed a familiar presence. He stopped to analyze it, certain it couldn't be them and when he felt what they were doing he knew it was. The three _Cuckoos_. He felt for there location and found it. Ha found a near by elevator and began his trip up to the main tower. His blood boiled at the mere though of there foul existence.

The elevator reached the top of the tower and the door opened. The room which lay before him was elegantly decorated. A feminine presence was certain and ahead of him laid a large metallic door which beyond were the three and one more Immortal confirmed sensing Bronco's presence. Immortal sent an electrical blast to the door and it was blown off its hinges. He continued on entering the room. The three sisters were shocked by his appearance and some what startled.

"Eric?" the Phoebe sister questioned.

"Yes." the Mindee sister confirmed.

"How?" questioned the Esme sister.

The three sisters were dressed in identical black leather tank tops and pants and all wore white capes, the sister in the middle, Mindee wore hers with her hood up. The room was a copy of the legendary cerebro. The three girls were suspended in mid air and before them was Bronco. It became obvious to Immortal that they were extracting all the information from Bronco's mind.

"So you survived Eric," said Mindee her voice full of superiority.

"It appears we were….not as thorough as we thought," said Esme.

"No matter girls, we can finish the job now," said Phoebe.

Immortal realized that the security of the Morlocks and Pheolvrom team had been breeched by the three venomous sisters and it was either there lives or his.

_You want to spill there blood don't you?_

"Yes."

"Yes?" questioned Mindee. "Yes to what Eric, to our killing you? If so then I agree."

_Then do it. Do not hesitate. Fill your hunger by spilling there blood. Use your impulse and you will achieve victory._

"Bronco" said Immortal, "Leave now, the team is waiting on floor 224. I'll meet up with the rest of you when I finish up here."

Bronco wasted no time and thanked Immortal as he left.

"Finish up here?" questioned the Phoebe sister. "Why do you mean to defeat us and take us prisoner to your little base?"

"If so then you are mistaking Eric," said Esme.

"No your lives will not be spared. You will pay for all the lives lost because of your treachery. I will taste your blood."

The threat silenced the sisters and fear now seeped into there confidence. "Fool," said Mindee and she attacked.

Immortal sensed that Bronco had made it back down and now Luke was coming up to retrieve him. He was upset that more time couldn't be spent murdering the three but he had enough time and so he was happy. He used his electrical energy to pull the door he had blasted off back into place. And he proceeded in destroying the three.

Luke was ascending the elevator after having met up with Bronco, he was glad to see he was still alive. Logan had ordered him to retrieve Immortal after witch they would be able to leave Alkon and the sentinels behind. The door opened and before he even stepped out he heard there screams. It was women who were screaming and there screams chilled the fluid in the hallows of his spine. He saw a door up ahead in which blue light was flashing from and the screams kept growing and growing.

He could here pleading voices, begging, crying for there tormentor to stop and then one by one the three screaming voices were silenced. When all was done the door shattered open and in a pool of blood and three bodies, one which was hovering in the air Immortal stood, volts of lightening coursing thought his body. A few seconds passed in which Immortal examined his work and smiled then he turned and headed to Luke.

Luke was shocked that the tormentor had been Eric and was scared that he himself might be killed.

Immortal walked past him and casually said, "Come on, our mission was a success. Let's go re group with the others."

"What have you done" asked Luke in a shaky voice?

"Oh that" Immortal remarked. "That was just me reliving some buried feelings of rage and anger. No biggie. But just for the heck of it let's keep this little blood shed our little secret."

This time Luke did not make any jokes. This time he said nothing. He joined Immortal in the elevator, sickened by what lay back in the room dead.

_How did it feel?_

**_Wonderful_ **admitted Immortal to himself

_As I told you it would._

_**Yes** _said Immortal.

_What about Luke?_

_**What about him?**_

_He saw._

**_So he won't talk. The fear inside him will keep him silent._**

_Hope your right._

_**I'am**._

And Luke and Immortal re joined the group and left. Before Bronco could talk to the group about the sisters, Immortal conversed with Billi and had her erase his mind of the event. He could have had her do the same to Luke but he decided not to. The reached the chopper and left.

Three hours later, Sinister stood with Trask examining the three dead Cuckoos.

"Pitty, said Trask.

"Indeed" confirmed Sinister.

"Who did this?" asked Trask.

"Security cameras show that it was a male mutant, age 20 wearing a black cloak. He used electricity to kill our dear Phoebe here. He burned out Esme's eyes and snapped her neck and our dear Mindee suffered the worst. He used his bare hands to rip off all her fingers on each hand. Then while she was still alive he plunged his fingers into her chest and ripped pulled apart. After that he fried her."

"Well I'm looking forward to meeting him," said Trask.

"As am I."

"So Sinsiter what's with all the recent work in Egypt? A large portion of my sentinels are now searching for a tomb of some sort."

"Yes well I'm trying to find an ancient Pharaoh whom might be responsible for brining the rise of the Egyptian empire and a possible mutant." Sinister lied.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"No reason in particular just….interested."


	9. Whispers of two

Ch. 9 Whispers of two

_**T**he dark is generous, and it is patient._

_It is the dark that seeds cruelty into justice, that drips contempt into compassion, that poisons love with grains of doubt._

_The dark can be patient, because the slightest drop of rain will cause those seeds to sprout._

_The rain will come and the seeds will sprout, for the dark is the soil in which they grow, and it is the clouds above them, and it waits behind the star that gives them light._

_The dark's patience is infinite._

_Eventually, even stars burn out._

The mission was a success. Bronco is alive and well and the Pheolvrom team suffered no casualties. The night is late still and the team has checked off to there rooms to take the much needed sleep they are owed. Bronco is too at rest and will answer questions of his capture in the morning, but for now all is silent in Haven. Only three remain awake, two are conversing with the other in secret and one is too haunted by the three mangled bodies in which he saw tonight.

Haven is a city which never fully dies down. While the Pheolvrom members are at rest the Morlocks and other mutants, as well as rejected humans are busy still. Some are guards in which they defend all of the entree ways into Haven. Others have learned to go with out sleep, and they spend there nights working around the city, making improvements or doing what ever they please.

After the team returned and ventured there separate ways, Immortal went off with Roxie. Her room was more decorated then his; it possessed a higher quality of living. She had a small bed backed into the far corner from which the two sat side by side now. Two dressers where placed on the right side of the square room and above them laid a small mirror, essential to every woman's room. And farther up was a small wooden work desk.

Killing the three cuckoos had felt wonderful. For Immortal to take revenge on the three who had betrayed the x-men and all of mutant kind was a memory never to be forgotten. And though he did not regret his dark deed, he decided not to reveal it to Roxie. And the reason being was he feared what her reaction might be. If she were to learn of it, it could put a damper on there relationship which had not yet grown to full blossom and there for could not withstand any turmoil before it was done growing.

And that was another question to ponder, how long would it take to maximize there growing…love for each other?

Roxie looked into his eyes and as she did she noticed something. Perhaps a momentary flash but something _alien._ It made her feel uneasy but it why it did eluded her at the moment. He wasn't telling her everything she concluded and what ever he was keeping bottled in this time stuck out from other occasions.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You look a little pale, and you seem like you have something on your mind."

"I don't as far as I know."

A pause.

"Why did Luke have to go and retrieve you? What held you up?"

"Nothing, I got a little turned around and was lost for a moment."

Another pause and a whisper.

_She suspects you._

**_She doesn't know anything._**

_Not yet._

**_She won't and I can make sure of that._**

_How? Do you intend to use Billi's powers of the mind to send her off your trail and take away her free will?_

_**No…never. But she won't find out.**_

_Luke knows and eventually he will talk regardless of how much fear he is under now._

"How did you get lost?"

"What's with the third degree," Immortal asked? His tone pulsed of agitation which made Roxie all the more uneasy but fueled her questions all the more until he would tell the truth.

_You're being backed into a corner._

**_What would you have me do then if you're so much better at theses questions?_**

_If there is one rule to live by it is this: if you must lie, lie in the arms of the one you love._

_**That's idiotic and makes no sense other then deceit.**_

_You refuse to tell her the truth so a lie becomes necessary._

"You're lying to me," said Roxie her tone remaining the same but now Immortal was trapped and she was holding the door shut tightly.

_Think fast._

"Roxie…my life is pain. If I were to show you what really lies with in my mind it would be a hostile and cold. You are right in my not being lost and yes it's a lie but for now just trust me. I know how that sounds but you have to for the time being, because one day I give you a glimpse of the world in which I keep locked and then you will see my reasons for keeping it a secret."

_That's not much of a lie. In basic you've just said that she can't handle the truth now._

Roxie's face shifted to discontent and Immortal new there conversation had ended and Roxie was disappointed in him.

"It's getting late," she said, "and I'm tired."

"I understand."

And Immortal got off the bed and walked silently out the door. Roxie didn't look at him. He felt twisted inside, that the one person for whom he cared most for he had let down. He headed back to his room.

_Pathetic._

_**Oh and you could do any better?**_

_Yes._

_**Maybe it's time I know who exactly are you and why have you invaded my mind?**_

_Invaded? _The voice asked questioningly. _I have not invaded your mind but merely given advice of which you can use or ignore._

**_Who are you?_**

_My identity shall remain my own secret for now and in time I will tell you._

_**Liar.**_

_No actually I mean that, unlike your lie to Roxie in which you will never tell the truth. But I will tell you this much, together you and I will change this world for the better. Together we will remove the current heads of power and make this world a better place for all types._

_**How exactly are we going to do this?**_

_In good time my young friend, in good time._

The conversation was over and Immortal arrived at his room and settled in for the night.

Luke had remained awake. The prospect of going to sleep while a possible monster lay three rooms down from his own had forced him to stay awake.

"_What have you done?"_

"_Oh that" Immortal remarked. "That was just me reliving some buried feelings of rage and anger. No biggie. But just for the heck of it let's keep this little blood shed our little secret."_

He had said it so causally. _No biggie. _He had mutilated there bodies beyond reconfiguration. _Let's keep this little blood shed our little secret. _Immortal's cold and unsympathetic words were tormenting him. _Our little secret._ But it shouldn't be my secret. I didn't kill them, you did. But I must tell someone, anyone. But what if he finds out? He'll kill me just as he did them. A monster, a cold and heartless monster. I can't allow his murders to go unknown, but what can I do?

These thought's bounced endlessly through Luke's mind as he constantly weighed his options. Mean while Logan had fallen asleep in his own messed up bed and for the first time a smile crossed his face while he slept.

Logan stood in the X-mansion graveyard, kneeling at her grave. He laid his fingers in the soft grass. Jean's tombstone. He ached for her touch. He yearned for her kiss and he was dying for her love that he had never received. It was the Phoenix (who if possible) was the only one who had loved him, not Jean. Jean had loved Scott not him and ironically it was Scott who died. Perhaps the Phoenix loved Logan's animal side, his sense for adventure and his lust for danger or it loved Wolverine. The Phoenix saw in him what was in its own soul and had killed Scott because it wanted Wolverine and Jean truly didn't.

Dreams are strange in what they can teach us. Logan had finally learned that he hadn't killed the woman that loved him but the creature who had. The selfish creature had realized that if it could not have peace then no one would.

But as his dream continued, the sunny sky grew dark clouds. Soft cool drops of rain began to fall and the earth began to tremble. Logan stood up in confusion and then the earth beneath his feat split and separated and Jean's coffin lifted vertically into the air. He stared in horror and then the coffin's locks slowly popped off, one by one and then the coffin opened.

She was wearing a white dress and she hovered out of the coffin as it fell back into the grave. The dark skies returned to sunshine and intensified her beautiful long red hair. Her warm loving eyes met his and tears slipped out of Logan's eyes as his mouth slightly dropped in awe.

"Hi Logan," she whispered.

"Jean?"

She nodded her head and glided down in front of him. Her arms wrapped around him and he hugged her in return and then there lips met in one titanic moment where all the troubles in the world had never existed and was just a bad dream. There lips separated and then she stepped back from him and Logan didn't know why.

"You killed me," she said barley hearable.

"What?"

The skies turned dark grey and her warm loving brown eyes drifted back to those black doll eyes, her skin blackened and fire engulfed her body and she took the sky screaming and screeching. The fire spread and took form…a Phoenix.

"**You killed me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Jean Noooooooo!!!!!!!

The dream faded and Logan awakened in a cold sweat. His adimantium claws were out stretched and his pillows were torn. He cupped his hands over his face and silently wept. Life was cruel.


	10. Talking and breakfast

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to add another chapter but I'm sure it was worth the wait. **

* * *

The next morning was a glorious one. The sun shinning with just a few thin, white clouds here and there throughout the sky. While you could look up to the sky and see the warmth of the sun, down on the surface was filled with a strong cold wind which carried dust and rubbish up and down the street. In and out of the lifeless souls that walked the street, yielding to the laws of their new leaders. It was near impossible to escape this, unless one was fortunate enough to make it to the edge of the city and find 'Haven'.  
It was a contrast to the real world in every way. Where they had sunshine, Haven was filled with lights as it was buried so deep, with so many long, twisting tunnels. Elevator shafts and loading docks were the only glimpses of natural light that Haven touched. And where the streets were cold and filled with the pointless lives of so many, Haven was warm, and for the most part, filled with people of hope and joy. From young children playing games. Streets of caftshops and some entertainment. Good entertainment? Well that decision was always left to the individual.

On the lower levels of Haven is where you would find the population's homes. Put down in the lowest part incase of an invasion. Homes were the common term used by everyone, but they were a far cry from the homes they were used to before this war. They were more like a city of apartments. All varying in size, depending on the family occupying it. However many of these type remained empty. The ones that were full were the single apartments, as the majority of the people who fled to haven, came there alone. Shunned by their families, they usually bring only themselves and the clothes on their back.

Up the top levels of the 'Homes' is where you'd find the homes of the 'Pheolvrom' members. On the higher levels so as to be close to the things needed to protect haven and fight this war. Close to the medical facilities, 'Council' meeting room and most importantly for some, the 'Arena'. The place to go and perfect your skills, strength and combat training. Constructed, a long time ago, with the help of Wolverine, Storm and Forge, it is Haven's version of the X-men's 'Danger Room'.

And just below 'Arena', a few yards to the left Luke had just left his room from a restless nights sleep. A problem he very rarely encounters. He proceeded down the corridor, and as he turn a sharp left he was surprised by the figure in front of him. After all it was quite early in the morning for this person to be out and about. However early it may be though, to be smoking a cigar was not such a surprise.

"Logan", whispered luke. "What ya doing up, something wrong"?

"Nah kiddo, nothins wrong,…………..just….. I, paused Logan.

"Do you remember when you first got here Luke"? said Logan more like a statement than a question.

Whoa thought Luke. First name basis. This cant be good.

"Um, yeah coarse I do, it was…………..

"Well im glad you do champ, cause its almost all a blur to me now". Mumbled Logan. "damn it, I cant remember", he yelled.

"So what", Luke replied. Clearly puzzled by why this suddenly seemed so important to Logan. "Logan, people come and go here all the time. Man I impressed that you can even recall my real name".

Logan lifted his head and looked straight into Luke eyes.

"Forget your name kid? That's something that will never happen. From the missions we've been on, the courage you've shown and from drapping ourselves over the 'BAR' till all hours of the morning. By the sounds of it I trust and respect you more than you know", said Logan as he slowly look a breath from his cigar and returning his head to its sunken position.

Luke was suddenly filled with a feeling of importance he hadn't felt in a long time. To hear such words from the man he had looked up to for so long was above amazing. But his joy was short lived, for he had remembered the last time he heard Logan speak this way. And that time it was to Roxie, his own flesh and blood. Luke looked to the floor, leaned against the wall and looked at Logan.

"They're back aren't they?" asked Luke softly.

"Whatta ya mean kid? Don't talk in riddles", Logan asked

"The dreams or should I say 'SHE'S BACK'. How long now?" Asked Luke raising his head.

"Bout 2 months" Logan whispered. "Aaaaaaargh. Why cant I fix this?" he roared.

"Logan……….Logan look at me" said Luke, grabbing Logan by the shoulders. "Mate, you have to step back a bit. Give yourself time".

"TIME"? he yelled. "that's just it Luke, none of us have time in this bloody war, and what bout Roxie? Theres no way im leaving her on her own".

"I think she can look after herself now mate and im not suggesting you actually leave Haven. I'm just saying you might need to step back from active duty for a while and besides, Roxie, on her own"? smirked Luke. "She'll never be alone, Orchid and I will make sure of that".

"and what about Immortal?", asked Logan.

Luckily he was not looking at Luke when he asked the question, as Luke face had clearly given away too much.

"Oh yeah, him too I spose", Luke replied in a lose, matter of fact type of way.

"Have you noticed anything different bout him lately"? Logan asked.

Luke looked at Logan with an expression fear and relief.

"Different, what do ya mean"?

"In his behavior kid".

"Well, no not really". Luke decided to play it safe. "The same old moody, intense bloke ive always known. No offense". Luke finished with a smirk, in which Logan returned with a slight frown.

"And Roxie, how she been lately"?

"Well now that you mention it, she's been really good lately. She seems to be happy all the time, somethings obviously agreeing with her", replied Luke slowly turning to Logan.

"WAIT A MINUTE, what'ya saying", quivered Luke looking straight into his eyes. "Roxie and Immortal, ya mean Immortal and Rox".

No this cant be Luke thought to himself, not now. Not after all this time. NOT after what he just saw. Immortals loyalty has never been questioned. They all trust him, but after last night something's not right. Especially throwing something like a 'Relationship' into the mix.

"Nah im not saying anything for sure. Maybe im just being a dad.Well mate, ive got someone else to see", Logan said as he regain his composer and stuck his cigar back between his teeth. "Where were you goin anyway"?

"Just off to the arena for a work out", Luke replied.

"Well ill see ya, and…ah not a word to Rox bout this stuff", implied Logan

"yeah right-o. for now anyway", Luke stated.

They gave a quick mutual smirk of agreance and went their separate ways.

* * *

There was a knock on a door. 

"Orchid, its me. You ready to go I'm starving".

The door open to reveal Orchid grabbing a few last things into her bag and heading towards the door.

"Yeah, now im ready, Roxie. Im hungry too", said Orchid and then spotted someone standing next to Roxie that she hadn't expected to see this early in the morning. "Oh………….hi Immortal", she said in a surprised tone as she walked out of her place and up to Roxie.

"How'd you manage this. He's actually joining us for breakfast"? Orchid whispered.

"Ssshhh", replied Roxie immediately. "Don't push it, it took me long enough to convince him to even leave his room this early, let alone have a meal surrounded by a heap of people.

The three made their way down the corridor, turned left just past what seemed like a door that was open revealing a large, smartly dressed woman trying her best to get her children to dress for the day. A job that would be easy if the tall dark haired boy with glasses would stop making his brother and sister's clothes fly around the room in what seemed like an amateur rendition of Michael Jackson's 'Thriller'.

As the walkway slowly widened, more people emerged. Old, young, families. From smartly dressed business people to scruffy looking store keepers setting up shop for the day. As they approached a run of places to eat Roxie noticed a young, tall beautiful woman. Dressed very neatly, her hair pulled back and wearing a slick black apron. She was standing outside a cart that was an absolute disarster. Tables covered in left-over food. Chairs with half eaten French fries and stains of tomato sauce over them.

Immortal noticed Roxie watching this woman.

"You know its one thing to have convinced me to do this, but quite another thing if you think im eating there", Immortal said standing behind the girls as he looked around uncomfortably at the crowd surrounding him.

"Hang on wait for it Immortal", said Orchid as she slowly leaned her head in his direction so as to get his attention.

And as he turn his head to join them watching this woman, she proceeded to take what looked like a long deep breath, closed her eyes. She then exhaled a beautiful, thin red and gold dust that covered everything out the front of the cart and everything began to shine as though it were brand new. She then composed herself, checked to make sure everything was clean, then walked inside while turning the 'open' sign as she went in.

"Hmm, how appropriate", mumbled Immortal as they made their way over.

"What was that", asked Roxie

"Oh nothing, I just……..

"He said,… 'how appropriate', I take it in regards to that type of power belonging to a woman", said Orchid with a smirk, trying to get him in to trouble.

"REALLY, did you now", demanded Roxie with an up-turned nose. "Someone's enjoying walking a very fine line this morning".

"Now, now ladies, come on lets order. We need to be done before we all meet with Bronco".

Some time had past as they sat and ate, occasionally stopping for some light conversation, with Roxie asking why Luke didn't join them this morning and Immortal not responding. And there was even a glimpse of light shown by Immortal upon seeing his reaction to a small mutant boy being yelled at by his father some reason. Though the girls had decided not to acknowledge this in fear of making him uncomfortable.

"Come on, we all finished? It's nearly time and we have to stop past the arena to get luke.

As they turned down the last corridor on their way, they noticed Luke standing outside the arena talking to someone. And as they approached the conversation seemed to finish, and the young woman walked away.

"What did she want"? Orchid asked Luke in a bleak way as Billie left. "Weird, weird weird", she finished

"It's strange", replied Luke. "I don't really know to be honest". "She said she was just passing by, then started to ramble on about…………um….

"About what"? they asked

"Well, like I said…………….i don't know…………weird". "Though I did get to ask her in all her 'popping in and out' last night at Alkon if she noticed anything out of the ordinary".

"What do you mean 'out of the ordinary', asked Roxie

Luke looked at Immortal, and Immortal at him.

"Like anything at all that might help us against who took Bronco". "But she said she didn't though, too busy keeping an eye on all of us", said Luke, but this time interrupted by Immortal,

"Come on, lets get to the conference rooms before they start without us", Immortal said giving an order that he knew everyone would comply with.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Chapter eleven will be up soon.


	11. Good news and Bad news

A/N: Hope you like it.

* * *

They soon approached a door that led into a what resembled a hall of offices. With big round tables, desks with high tech equipment. Large screens showing different locations throughout Haven, as well as 3 screens in the center which looked like a feed into the cities CCT footage. They made their way through to the back to find a short stocky bald man. He had no hair to speak of and his skin was a dull dark grey and had jet black eyes. 

"Good morning Eugene", greeted Immortal in a soft, pleasant tone.

"Immortal", nodded the man as he turned to face the solid stone wall behind him. He raised his hands and the wall slowly became liquid and separated to reveal one last room with just one large long stone table, with around ten chairs around it. And as Immortal, Roxie, Orchid and Luke walked through, they all grabbed a chair to sit with the four figures already in the room. The four people consisted of Logan, Bronco who look 100 better for the nights rest and the two others were Marrow and Hopkins.

"Hey dad, sorry we're a bit late", said Roxie taking a seat.

"That's alright hun, as long as……"

"No time for pleasantries, lets get down to business", Marrow interrupted, leaving Logan looking furious at the mere sound of her voice.

"Business, right." Roxie said as was going to allow the meeting to begin when Immortal said, "And what exactly is your business here", said Immortal clearly uninterested in her answer, as Roxie gave him a look to say 'just let it go' and Orchid and Luke rolled the eyes as to say 'here we go'.

"Don't take that tone with me boy. I, along with the council are the ones in charge down here, not the likes of you. If Bronco has ANY information that helps us, WE will be the first to hear it", Marrow snapped as she rose to her feet.

Logan turned to everyone, in an attempt to keep everyone calmed and cool said, "Yeah, Marrow thinks it best that the council be informed on all news and decisions from now on." He gave Roxie a look that said he didn't like it anymore than they did and continued, "Bronco, the floor is yours".

"Well im not sure where to start".

"With that day in the shop, the day of our order". Marrow said bluntly.

"Well it was nearing the end of the day, almost time for you guys to arrive when the shop door opened. I was under the counter at the time and didn't immediately see who had come in. When I stood up there were……..this is a bit embarrassing ….but……but three of the hottest young ladies I'd even had in my type of shop".

Immortal's interest rose immediately, turning his now wide eyes to Bronco as if he knew what was coming next.

"Yeah," Bronco continued, "All dressed in their tight, black leather and caps.The one in the coat, man, abs of steal.Well anyway, that one, she came up to the counter and asked for…..well……..i cant remember. All I can remember is the sudden urge to do whatever these three wanted.Like I mean I would've slit my own throat for these girls if they had only thought of it, let alone ask me to. The next thing I knew I was in a shinny steal cell with no way out. When I looked onto the corner I saw the one that wore the hood of her top up, Mindee I believe her name is".

"Hmm, more like 'WAS' her name", Immortal gleed to himself.

"'You know why you are here, and im sure you realize who has taken you.We have ways of finding out what we want and believe me they are not pleasant.'…… She told me." Bronco said, "Then she seemed to travel from the corner right up to me in no time at all. 'So I suggest you be smart bout your decisions from here on' and then suddenly, she was gone, very creepy it was".

"Ok, and do you have any recollection of the man who stayed behind at the store", Orchid asked.

"No, what man? I just assumed they took me and left the store wide open. I had come to terms that my shop had probably been looted beyond recognition by now. But by the sounds of it, its ok, I mean if you guys got there".

The room went silent.

"Bronc", whispered Roxie as she put her hand on his. "It's um….It's…"

"Your little market stall's gone buddy", interrupted Marrow heartlessly. "Did you honestly think they would leave it standing after they left? Ha, na. really."

"**SHOW SOME RESPECT TO THE PEOPLE WHO RISK THEIR LIVES FOR US** **DAMN IT**", roared Logan.

**"Don't you speak to me bout respect you!" **Marrow roared in an egual tone to Wolveirne's.

**"Your lucky your even here today to hear all this!"** said Logan in a softer tone

"**You don't tell ME bout my fortune you simple wolf, I decide which meetings I will sit in on in Haven**", she screamed.

"**Not talking bout the meeting bub, talking bout you being here with us today, PERIOD**"!

They then gave a look towards each other that no one else understood. Except for the council member Hopkins who slowly lowered his head and took a step backwards.

"Guys, its Ok", interrupted Bronco. "She's right, after what I think was the next day, I should've realized my entire existence was probably being eradicated".

"Why champ"? spoke Luke for the first time.

"Well when _'they'_ take the time to see you in person,…………well you know your in trouble".

"_THEY_"? a few of the others all asked at once.

"Trask and Sinister, which other '_TWO_' would I be talking bout"?

"What were they like"? asked Orchid curiously

**"WHAT WERE THEY LIKE"?** raised Marrow. **"They're not celebrities girlie".**

"Orhid", blurted Bronco quickly. "They made me feel physically ill. From Sinisters pure evil appearance to Trask's complete discontent for any type of life that stands in the way of his plans. Eww they just made me feel disgusting being near them".

"What did they ask of you", said Marrow sternly.

"Well, everything. Mutants I know, their capabilities. Where they are, how many there are. What I give to them and how long ive been doing it for. Absolutley everything, but trust me they wouldn't break me. Don't get me wrong there were plenty of slaps here and there, but I can handle that stuff." Said Bronco proudly.

"So what were they doing with you up in that 'Cerebro' they constructed?" asked Immortal.

**"WHAT",** raised Roxie. **"They've got a Cerebro?" **She knew it would not be a good thing if they had a cerebro that would be able to find Haven. The fact that they hadn't yet was the one saving grace that enabled Pheolvrom and everyone else who lived there to live saftly from the rest of the world but had everything now fallen through?

"Roxie dont panic." Bronco said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder,"It looks cool but its got nothing on the legendary CEREBRO. It took all three of those soulless es to make it work, and even then their ability to extract stuff from me was limited. Day in day out I tried to fight it", said Bronco lowering his head into his hands but im sorry my friends, things did slip through the cracks of my mind".

"FINALLY", cried Marrow, enough of this rambling. "What exactly did you tell them"?

"I didn't _'TELL'_ them anything you bitter old hag, but they did get out of me a few things. 1) they know of 'Pheolvrom', I think it's a bit of a blur to them though. They sensed some of your abilities, but how strong and who they belong to seemed to elude them.2), they know what I supplied to you over all these years and 3) um…………..they…………they know bout Haven".

BANG, a fist went flying onto the table.

"Damn, I knew this day would come", cried Marrow.

"We all did", replied Logan.

"I'm not talking bout them finding us in general, im talking bout one of your guys stuffing up, Logan".

Logan had finally had enough and got to his feet with Roxie talking to him telepathically.

_DAD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_

_Don't worry about me, darlin'. _Wolveirne replied headed to the door but Bronco stopped him.

"Wait a minute, im not finished", said Bronco, "there's more". "Those three were, if you hadn't noticed, a little too witchy. The problem with their 'CEREBRO', is that it was terribly unpredictable, which is why it took the three of them to operate it and in there lies the fundamental flaw. Because it took three separate minds to operate it, if left, what I can only describe as 'GAPS' all over the place. Like places my mind could hide from time to time and even get information from 'THEM'."

"You mean it opened a two way, mutual connection of your minds instead of just one way mind reading", explain Roxie.

"Yes yes yes , exactly and from what I can tell, they had no idea because I noticed it the very first time yet they took me back there every day, so surely they couldn't have realized".

"Well spit it out champ, its about time we had some good news here", excited Luke.

Bronco took at deep breath, then continued.

"There are lots of little things all over the place that may come together later I suspect, but there are two major things. Number one, they know of Haven but have absolutely no idea of where we are so for now we are safe. They seemed very frustrated by this.Number two and this is what they are most afraid of, their minds spoke of 'THE ONE'. "From what I understand there is somebody who is the key to fighting the 'LEGACY VIRUS.'"

All eyes around the table seemed to jump out of their sockets with either excitement or confusion.

"I know what your thinking, and no I don't know what they mean exactly when they say 'THE KEY' to it. All I do know is that they are extremely paranoid bout it …………….and…………..that person is here………………in Haven".

**"What!**", cried Marrow. **"What does this mean, that's not enough for us to go on".**

"Im sorry, that's all I have. Better than a thorn in your side I'd say, ah Orchid".

Orchid return Bronco's humour with smile.

"Come Hopkins, we must confer with the council to decide our course of action, and not a word of this to anyone, all of you", demanded Marrow as the both left the room.

"Ummmmm yeah, cant wait to see what they come up with", sighed Orchid. "I'm sure she thinks we are like, just the cleaners around here or something".

"Dad, what does this mean?" Roxie asked. It was times like this where she wished she could see the future and know what was going to happen.

"I don't know hun", Logan quietly replied. "But theres not much we can do bout it right now. As long as we've got this information and we remain hidden to them, we'll just have to see how it pans out".

They all got to their feet to make their way out when Bronco stopped them.

"Um now that they've gone, theres one more thing, someone else was there with me".

"What, another prisioner"? asked Luke.

"NO, it was really weird. I first heard it in the cell when I woke up, but then I just thought it was that Mindee woman but then I heard it right after my frist cerebro interigation".

"Heard what"? asked Orchid.

By now Roxie and Immortal had almost made their way to the door.

"The voice", said a nervous Bronco.

Immortal stopped in his tracks and turned round.

"VOICE, what do you mean voice?"

The others were taken a back at Immortals sudden interest.

"Well at first I absolutely my self, like am I going crazy or what? Then I thought it might have been the after affects of the interrogations but then he seemed to be actually talking bout things in that actual moment, like sometimes it seemed he was on my side, like trying to help then, he was trying to get me to do things like, controlling me but then he would go back to like being my invisible friend, but the funny thing is I haven't heard him since you guys came and got me".

"Well I definitely don't know what to make of that bub, but Rox, I think this is a job for you, don't you think"?

"No worries dad, im on it, you OK with that Bronc",

"Yeah sure."

As they made it back to the outer corridors and the group slowly separated leaving Logan and Luke at the back Bronco stopped them.

"Logan, can I have a word…………………in private"?

"Anything you can say to me you can say to Luke",

"Yeah maybe but, well…………………

Logan gave Luke a look.

"Hey nah that's cool, I have to go help with the construction of the new quarantine block anyway, I'll see ya guys this arvo", said Luke as he made his way to the lifts just in front of them to the left.

"Right-o bub, whats up".

"Um, the day they took me to see Sinister, they left me alone for just a minute and in the reflection on the glass door behind Sininster's desk…………….I saw this".

Bronco reached from behind his back and handed logan a folder, and with a very confused look Logan opened it.

* * *

A/N: Please review 


	12. Secrets

**A/N: Hope you like it. **

* * *

Logan looked through the file and couldn't believe what he saw. Anger suddenly over came him as he threw the file in Bronco's face. 

**"What the hell is this? Some kinda joke?"** Wolverine yelled as loud as he could.

"Logan, I swear it isn't a joke." Bronco said with his hands held up as if Wolverine were pointing a gun at him or holding blade to his throat.

Wolverine merely ignored Bronco's statement and then stormed off and headed to his room, leaving Bronco standing there to pick up the folder and the other three standing far enough off where they hadn't heard anything.

Roxie left Immortal and Orchird and walked over to Bronco who had just picked up the folder and had turned around.

"Roxie, I didn't mean to anger him." Bronco said as if he had to defend himself to yet another person.

"What was in the folder?" Roxie asked bluntly. She knew Bronco didn't mean to anger Wolveirne but the point was, he had and Roxie wanted to know why because She hadn't seen him this angry in a long time.

"I think Wolverine better tell you, Roxie." Bronco said, "No offence but it is a private matter for him.'

**"Bronco, I don't give a damn if it is a bloody private matter!"** Roxie yelled, **"He is my father and I have every right to know what was in that folder that pissed him off! Give it to me now or else!" **

Bronco, not wanting to anger Roxie any further, handed the folder to the Wolverine's daughter. She did not open it but simply nodded her head in thanks and then went to see her father.

When she got to his room, the door was shut and locked, for a change, but that didn't stop Roxie from going into the room. She telekinetically unlocked the door, walked in and then shut and locked the door behind her.

Once in the room, she saw her father's room was completely a mess. His clothes were scattered all through out the room, his dresser was cut into pieces and the mirror that had once sat upon the, once whole, dresser, was now shattered all over the floor.

Roxie had to scan the room for a moment or two to find her father and at first she thought she had beaten him here but then she saw him sitting on the floor by the other side of his bed. She hadn't even moved when Wolverine said, "Get out of here Rox."

"Like hell I will." Roxie said as she sat on her father's bed and threw the folder on to the ground next to him and said, "What's in that folder?"

"Nothin' that you need to worry about!" Wolverine replied without looking at his daughter. He stood to his feet and went to stand by the closet door. He had yet to turn around and look at Roxie but she didn't expect him to.

"Nothing I need to worry about?" Roxie asked, "I'm your daughter! I deserve to know what was in that folder!" Roxie said as she telekinetically picked up the folder and held it in front of Logan, trying to get him to open it. She could just open it herself but she felt that if it angered him this much, she should at least ask him before doing so.

**"I ain't openin' that damn folder up again!"** Wolverine yelled as he hit it to the ground with his hand as he walked into his bathroom and then slammed the door shut.

**"Then fine! I'll open it!"** Roxie yelled back at her father as she got up off of the bed and was headed to the door, to leave, when she saw a puddle of blood heading to the bath room door.

"Dad?" Roxie asked as she walked to the bathroom door, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Wolverine said, "Yeah, I'm fine Rox."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay, I'm leaving now. Let me know if you need something."

Roxie said as she left the room and closed the door behind her and once she was gone, Wolverine opened the bathroom door.

"I wish I could, darlin'." Wolverine said as he walked back into the bathroom and look at himself in the mirror. Both his hands, where his claws came out were covered in blood. His claws always left wounds but they had always healed quickly and Wolverine had never thought about it. That is until now. As Wolverine watched his hands, his left one began to heal, slowly but eventually healed completely and then so did his right and once they were healed completely Wolverine washed his hands clean and looked at his door and said, "I wish I could tell ya Rox. I really do."

Then Wolverine moved to his bed, where he did something that he never did when anyone was around. He wept.

* * *

Roxie sat on her bed with the folder in front of her and simply stared at it. She wanted to open it and find out what had made her father so angry that he would nearly pull his claws out and go after Bronco but she feared that if she did open it, she would become angry enough for her to loose control of her powers that she had finally learned how to keep in check. She hadn't lost control in so long that she had almost forgotten what it was like to loose it. That was until she saw Orchird loose it back at Bronco's place. 

Roxie never wanted to loose control like that again and that is why she sat on her bed simply staring at the closed folder when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said simply not looking up form the folder until the door opened and Luke came in and shut the door behind him. Luke never paid Roxie a visit in her chambers but then again, Logan never stormed off for reasons that were unknown, well almost never.

"Hey, Rox." Luke said as he sat on the end of Roxie's bed.

"Hey, Luke. I guess you heard about what happen with Wolveirne."

"Yeah, I did actually." Luke said. He knew that whenever Roxie called her father by his first name, she was mad at him or something that would blow over but when she called Wolverine, things between Roxie and Wolverine wouldn't blow over so easily. "You doing okay, mate?"

"Yeah." Roxie said and when neither person didn't say anything for awhile Roxie broke the silence and said, "No I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Something ain't right."

"What do you mean something isn't right?" Luke asked, "Cause from where I'm sitting, things look perfectly all right to me. You've got morty."

"What are you talking about?" Roxie asked and then Luke realized he had said too much, "you think me and Immortal are…..you know…together?"

Luke simply nodded his head and Roxie simply laughed and shook her head, "No, we're just friends, Luke and nothing more."

Although Luke believed what Roxie had told him and didn't push her any further on the matter, Roxie didn't believe what she had told him. She knew she liked Immortal, maybe even loved him but she didn't want anyone else knowing and if Luke all ready had suspictions then that meant, so did her father and possably everyone else in Haven. She would have to be moe causious about how she showed her emotions for Immortal and how she presented herself around him, when they were with the others.

"Will then what's wrong?" Luke asked when Roxie hadn't said anymore about Immortal.

"I don't know. Has Wolverine been acting any differently lately?"

"No, not that I've noticed. Well except for……" Luke said and then he immediantly shut his mouth and was afraid to open it again for he did not want to tell Roxie about the dreams that Wolverine had been having lately because then Roxie would try to block the dreams like she did the first time.

"Except for what?" Roxie asked and when Luke wouldn't make eye contact, she pressed on, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." Luke lied and he knew that Roxie knew he wasn't telling the truth.

"Luke, I am a telepath and a damn good one. You don't tell me now, I swear I'm gonna pry it from your mind and then do something horrable to you."

"Like what?" Luke asked and given the slight smile that was on Roxie's face, he didn't think she would do what she had sworn.

"Make you believe you're a six year old girl, I dunno." Roxie said with a slight laugh. As much as she wanted to hurt Luke for not telling her, she would never do something horrable to him. He was like a brother to her and then suddenly, Roxie's smile faded and her laughter stopped and she looked at Luke and said, "Please, Luke tell me what ever it is that your not telling me."

"He made me promise not to tell you Rox." Luke said in the same serious voice that Roxie had used.

"Luke, he's my father and I deserve to know what the hell is going on with him."

Luke looked at Roxie and saw how there were tears in her eyes. This whole thing was really bothering her and he realized that she wasn't angry with The Wolveirne but simply worried about him. Luke took a deep breath and said, "His dreams are back."

"The ones about Jean?" Roxie asked. She remembered the last time her father had had a dream about Jean. He was a wreak for a month. He didn't eat, didn't sleep. He never came out of his room and when he did he was in the Arena at night. Roxie was about to jump to her feet and go make the dreams go away for her father when Luke stopped her.

"Rox, you can't help him this time."

"Why not?" Roxie asked, "You saw what happened to him last time. You're the only one who saw what happened last time."

"The only one besides you, you mean."

"True but why can't I help him? Why can't I just make it go away like I did the first time?"

"Because it obviously didn't work and its obviously something he needs to come to terms with. Let him deal with it."

Tears came down Roxie's cheeks and said, "I don't wanna see him go through that again."

"I know." Luke said as he placed an arm around Roxie and picked up the folder and handed it to her, "You gonna find out what made him so mad?"

Roxie dried her tears and nodded her head as she opened it and found pictures of Jean Grey and lab work and even more. As she looked through it she realized what all this information was and she knew it wasn't good.

"What is it?" Luke asked when she saw the look of horror on Roxie's face, a display of emotion she hardly ever showed to anyone.

"Jean Grey's DNA, other lab work tests, and pictures of her. Look here's one of her when she was in her swim suit."

"Why is all this in the folder?"

"I dunno but I do know why it made dad so mad. Brought up the fact that he's been having the dreams again."

"When I talked to Orchird she said that Bronco got this from Sinister,"

"Yeah, so?" Roxie asked.

"Why would Sinister have this on file?" Luke asked, "I mean if you ask me, its kinda messed up for him to have all this. I'd hate to think about how he got all this information on her."

There was silence for a moment for Roxie didn't know how to answer Luke's question but then suddenly she realized it and knew it was not going to be a good thing.

"He's going to clone Jean."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yeah, that's a bad thing."

"How bad?"

"Bad. Jean Grey was a level five mutant and when she gets pissed its bad but think if she were to actually go along with Sinister and be on his side, she could do a hell of a lot more damage if she didn't have a good side."

"Yeah that's bad." Luke said.

"Yep." Roxie said as she closed the folder and jumped off the bed and was going to head to the door when Luke grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell the others what this is."

"Don't."

"What? They need to know what's going on. Luke if you think I'm going to tell them about my dad, your wrong cause I'm not, I'm….."

"No, that's not what this is about."

"What then?"

"Its just that…." Luke began but found what he had said in his head over and over and over again was suddenly so hard to say because he knew that the woman before him would not believe him.

"Its just what?" Roxie asked, getting slightly irritated with her friend, "What is it that you are having such a hard time telling me?"

"I don't trust Immortal." Luke finally said.

"what?" Roxie asked, "Why not? You've never questioned his loyalty until now. Why?"

"I have my reasons Rox."

"Yeah and I want to hear them, Luke!"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, all right?"

"No, Luke, it's not all right! The rest of the team needs to know about this folder and what is more than likely about to happen, may happen or has all ready happened and unless you give me one hell of a damn good reason why I shouldn't tell everyone I'm going to call a meeting now."

Luke looked at his feet and said, "I can't give you one."

"Fine then." Roxie said and then headed to the door and when she opened it Luke looked at her and said, "Please be careful around Immortal."

"Luke, he would never do anything to hurt me." Roxie said and simply left Luke in her room to think about what had happened.

* * *

A/N: Please review 


	13. The Promise

Ch. 13 The Promise

**Egypt Night**

The pyramids of Giza

King Sinister, a dark and twisted mind walks into the great pyramid itself, accompanied by his loyal new breed of Sentinels. Drilling machines pull back from with in the tunnel and a black round door is revealed at the end with Egyptian engravings covering it. Sinister walks up to the door and stops. He takes his left hand slowly and places it upon the door. The texture is smooth and cold as ice.

"My Lord I have arrived."

_Good my servant, now you must speak in the ancient tongue and the door will open._

"Yes my liege." Sinister pauses and recalls the ancient language his master has shared with him and speaks. "Ulk' Rah imundra' toika sul-vec gesh lulsa. Rak'za gwesido bal-krushea. En Sabah Nur."

Nothing happens. The door remains shut and Sinister fears he did not recite the incantation correctly in which his master would be angered. And then the hieroglyphs come alive and shine a mystic blue. The door begins to shake, then separates in a spiral formation. Dust and sand falls from the ceiling and visibility becomes temporary disabled.

_Very good my servant now enter._

And Sinister dose. The chamber is large as the Sentinels lights reveal and the room is covered in hieroglyphs. The sentinels scan there lights over the room, digitally mapping in there memory cells until finally all there lights come to a focus on a black sphere in the center of the room.

"My lord?"

_Place your hand upon the stone._

Sinister complied. He walked to the center of the room and grasped the stone. Instantly the mystic blue hieroglyphs came to life, the room began to swirl, the sentinels froze and were obliterated. Lightening flashed and cracked from the walls, and then zap! The room returned to its default state, the sentinels were scrap and Sinister had vanished.

**Haven**

Once again, night is upon the hidden city though upon this night many lie awake wondering the city, communing with friends or family or working the computers monitoring the world above.

Deep down at Haven's core power system lays a sea of pipes. Pipes, that delivers power, water, heat and air. It is here in this valley of twisting metal the Wolverine has taken refuge to reflect on his thoughts. Away from the crowds and commotion. And as he reflects upon his thoughts his heart weakens. He loves his daughter and whishes to tell her the truth but he can not bring himself to say it. Better for her not to know.

Steam pours down from the elevator behind him and the doors open. Immortal steps out and joins Logan at the steel railing.

"What do you want kid?"

"Nothing you can give me Logan. I'm just curious as to why you're dwelling way down here. Oh and despite my appearance, I'm not a kid."

"I'm just thinking about things, the entire purpose of traveling down here is to escape from everyone and yet you of all people found me."

"Actually I wasn't searching for you. It appears we have a common goal of getting away from it all."

"So what's on your mind Erik."

Immortal made a fist beneath his cloak but he did not launch it. Instead he found what Logan had said to be meaningless and intended to get him to leave. He didn't.

"A lot of things," Immortal replied, "But we all have our own…troubles I assume."

Logan shuffled his hands.

"Kid can I ask something of you?"

"Logan I'm not a…"

"A kid I know but compared to me you are and I need to ask something of you."

"What?"

"You have to promise me something."

"Depends."

"Immortal!"

"All right I promise. Now will you tell me what it is I'm promising?"

"I'm not an Immortal like you. My healing factor slows my ageing considerably but I still age. And if something were to ever happen to me in this war I want you to look after her."

"Who?" though Immortal new exactly who Logan spoke of, he just wasn't sure how he knew.

"I know you have strong feelings for her. And if something ever happened to me I want you to take care of her."

Immortal did not need to think.

"I will, you have my word."

"And if we ever do make it out of this cloud of chaos I want the two of you to begin a new team reselected from out of the ashes."

"The X-men," Immortal answered.

"Yes. Only I want both of you to create a team of people who will keep the peace. People who will dedicate there lives to helping the world and her peoples. These people will start off as friends but slowly they become your brothers and sisters…a family. People who you would die for and them for you."

Logan's voice choked with emotion and Immortal instantly understood why Logan was asking all this from him.

"You planning on going some where old man?"

"One day. And please this is only between you and I. Don't tell her or anyone what I have asked of you."

"I promise I'll do my best to take care of everything."

"I know you will, you're a good person."

Ironically this was what hurt Immortal. This hurt more then Logan using his own name because this was something Immortal was finding in his heart not to be true.

"Logan can I see your hand?"

"Why?"

"Just let me see."

Logan held out his hand and Immortal took it in his and generating a small current of electricity he shocked Logan strong enough to make Logan shoot his claws out which instantly retracted but did not heal immediately and blood trickled out.

"Ahhh! What the hell did you do that for!" yelled Logan.

"I had a feeling, and I was right."

"You could have just asked."

"Would you have told the truth?"

"Of course not."

"Then you have my reason."

"Still."

"Then Logan perhaps you need to remain out of any intense battles for the time being."

"I won't and this isn't something that goes away."

"Is it the virus?"

"I doubt it is. No this is something else. Speaking of the virus how are you holding up?"

"Moira made certain it lay dormant."

"I hope it remains that way."

"There's another reason she made it dormant."

"What do you mean?"

"In time an anti virus might be created from my blood."

"A cure huh? Well leave it to her to figure that out. I guess you could ask Ava if she could do a blood test in which a cure might be harvested."

"I'll look into it." Immortal gazed at the sea of pipes. "I hope that one day this war ends Logan, I pray it dose because it's taking it's toll on us all and I doubt we can hold out much longer."

"I know what you mean. And one way or another, this war will end weather we will die out our rise up."

Immortal place his hand upon Logan's shoulder. "You're a good man Logan and if there's one thing you have taught me it's never to give up and I never will. Like wise I hope you never give up. Good night Logan."

And Immortal left to the elevator, leaving Logan alone with a bit of hope now that his daughter, should anything happen to him be safe.

Ava Delersa was the medical doctor of Haven. She trained under Moira Mac Target and her commitment to her work is extraordinary. Her facility because it is a type of hospital is a considerably larger then the rest of the facilities in Haven.

Immortal had been infected with the legacy virus long ago. In fact it ordered by his supposed loved ones. Walking out of the elevator on level 37 he kept a brisk pace as he headed into Ava's hospital. Of all places in Haven this was the cleanest. Metal tools shined from bright over head lights. A clear reflection of your image could be seen in the mint tile flooring and various computer monitors along with scanning devices filled the room.

Of course this technology was not manufactured in Haven it was stolen from the city above. It was a small crime but next to the crimes of the two kings it was nothing and thus justified.

Immortal walked into the lab and waited. There was no reason to call out Ava's name for the moment he entered computer sensors alerted her to his presence and by now she was on her way. And she was.

"Hello Immortal," she said as she emerged from her own personal elevator that lead to her private quarters.

"Hello Dr. Delersa," was Immortal's toneless reply.

"So what brings you to my section at such a," she looked at her watch, "Late hour has two thirty AM?"

"I'm ready to donate a possible cure."

"Ah so you're ready are you. Well I'm glad and hopefully with in your blood a cure will be extracted. Now please take off your top garments for a physical must be done."

"Why? If it is only my blood there should be no reason for a check up. I assure you I'm in good health."

"I do not doubt your health," Ava snapped. "Its procedure and your condition must be recorded for information on documenting this hopeful event."

"Then Doctor what your about to see must stay with in this room and if you would please, shut off the security cameras."

"Why, I doubt I'm going to see anything I haven't seen before."

"Please doctor."

"Very well." And Ava went around the room deactivating the monitors.

"Now, off with your tops."

Immortal began to unravel his black cloaks layer by layer and turned his back as so she would see. He unraveled the last wrapping and dropped the cloaks to the floor.

Ava placed her hand over her mouth and gasped, "My god." She stared wide eyed and said nothing for a full minute. "Who did this to you?"

Immortal sighed, a few people. The first was my father. The second was my mother. The rest came from various prison guards and the lasers from a man gifted in the art of torture."

"Moira never told me of this."

"Because I requested the same from her as I now do you. You are not to tell anyone."

"Dose Wolverine know of this?" she asked.

"No. No one knows and I intend to keep it that way."

Ava was still in shock.

"Doctor could you continue please."

"I, I…yes of course."

And Ava did all the tests, all the while glancing at the mutilated flesh. The blood was drawn and placed in a small freezing unit. Various x-rays were done and a CAT scan as well. Reflexes were testes as well as vision and hearing. The finally Ava finished.

"Ok, you can put your clothing back on," she said in a voice that showed her sorrow for his wounds. "I could try to heal," she began but Immortal cut her off.

"Just as Moira attempted Doctor? No, there is nothing that can be done and I ask you once more to keep this to your self."

"I will Immortal."

He finished layering his cloaks back on. "So Doctor when are the results going to be given?"

"Tomorrow. The scanners will take some time to process your blood as well as the x-rays and CAT scan."

"Then I'll check back tomorrow Doctor."

And Immortal walked out of the room leaving a still stunned Doctor holding her clip board in the room. Heading back to his room, Immortal stopped at Roxie's door as a light glowed from beneath the door. A warm light and warmer still lay the heart upon the other side. He placed his hand on the knob but did not enter. What was there to say? He still had no answer for her regarding the truth of Alkon and thus things would be the same and she would ask again. He removed his hand silently and continued on to his room.

With in her room Roxie was looking over the folder of Jean Grey and silently crying for her father. She needs him and yet he is becoming distant. She wants to help him and yet he will not allow her to. Why? She hates the folder and the woman inside it. It's that woman who is the source of all this. She pulls a picture from the folder and tares it to pieces. Her anger is growing but it's not enough to bring on a full rage. She closes her eyes tightly and the room shudders. Her light is crushed off the shelf and the room goes dark, and her eyes glow for a moment and then fade away.

Immortal enters his room, drops to the floor and sleeps. Sleep is a pleasure he sometimes enjoys. A period when his mind can drift to better times though often it doesn't, and in turn brings unwelcome nightmares.

But tonight is unlike other nights for tonight a voice intrudes upon his sleep.

_Immortal can you here me?_

Pulled from the grasp of a nightmare Immortal sits up. He waits, not certain if he did here the voice but it speaks and he knows he's right.

_Immortal it's time you know who I' am. My true face._

"How?" mumbles Immortal wiping the sleep from his eyes.

_I have a ship that awaits you at the top of Verona tower._

"You want me to meet you? How do I know this isn't a trick or trap?"

_Do you sense deception in my voice?_

"No actually your voice doesn't hint at anything."

_There you have it then. I'm not lying my young friend._

"Friend?"

_Yes. Friend._

"All right then I'll head to the tower."

_I look forward to meeting you._

"Like wise."

Immortal rises from the floor, opens the door and heads out into the hall, not noticing Luke who was behind his door and heard the one man conversation.

This time Luke's courage is renewed and he decides to fallow. So morphing his metallic body he scales the walls and fallows silently as Immortal heads to tunnel 325 which has multiple pipes that will lead to New York.

Finaly taking a ladder to the city Immortal climes out into a dark ally way. He is unnoticed save for a bum who at the moment is passed out from alcohol. Closing the lid behind him he walks out into the city streets. He goes unnoticed for his appearance dose stick out. Various sentinels guard the streets, though at the moment none are in a search mode for mutants so he goes on heading to the Verona tower. Verona he knows was a project of Bolivar Trask and that's what raises curiosity from the voice requesting his presence there. Immortal continued on.

Fallowing Immortal had become somewhat difficult do to the crowded city so Luke took to roof tops. Changing and morphing his liquid metal body to extend over gaps and ally ways. He kept his focus on the mutant below. The mutant who brutally murdered the three women holding Bronco. The mutant who was now involved with Roxie, a close friend of Luke's and he made a permanent mental note not to let Immortal harm her.

Morphing and changing Luke kept up until finally Immortal entered the Verona tower. The tower extended far up into the night sky from which the top was beyond sight. Time for flight. Using his own magnetic abilities Luke hovered into the air and across the large intersections to the tower. The night sky kept him out of sight from any on lookers down below and the Sentinels kept there views upon the humans. Gliding over he morphed into a thin liquid metal upon the building and was fortunate to see Immortal ascending a stair way.

Entering the tower had proved easy. Immortal passed through the human workers and found a back stair case leading to the top of the tower. The elevator would have proved too risky as the security cameras would have focused on him and if considered a threat he would be detained. He continued up. Luke assuming he was heading to the top of the tower glided up as liquid defying gravity.

What seemed like a million flights later, Immortal arrived at the roof of the tower and there 5 yards away was the ship as promised. A silver and black hovercraft, single occupancy and completely automated.

Immortal stopped at the ship. "And I just get in?" he asked the voice.

_Yes. And from here it will take you to Egypt. _

"Egypt?"

_Yes and once there you will enter the great pyramid and proceed down a tunnel leading to the base of the structure and you will come to a large room with a sphere in its center._

"A bit odd but I'll bite."

_Do enjoy._

The ship's systems came to life and the top hatch door opened. Immortal hopped in. Luke heard Immortal say "Egypt" and "A bit odd but I'll bite" has he gone insane? He is speaking to himself but evidence would say otherwise that someone is speaking to him for there is the ship. Luke waited for Immortal entered before he morphed over and melted his body into the ship, blending perfectly.

The ship hovered higher into the night sky before rocket thrusters roared to life and headed off.

The trip was relatively short. Three hours from leaving New York the ship began it's decent to the Pyramids. Luke observed the structures below him and saw with slight horror the clicks of Sentinels below them. They all the new units. The seven foot tall deadly killers, though against his abilities Luke doubted they would have any effect on him. What is Immortal doing with Sentinels he wondered? The ship fallowed its automated decent until it touched down at a landing pad at the base of the great Pyramid.

"Well I'm here," said Immortal.

_Yes I know. I can feel your presence by the power of the ancient technology that lies with in the pyramid._

"So will these Sentinels pose a threat or will I be ignored as I suspect."

_As of now they are oblivious to your presence. Soon they will evacuate and leave for Verona in preparation for Trask's arrival._

"He's heading to the tower because mutant DNA was identified?"

_Yes. Apparently you left a trail._

"I can assure you it wasn't me."

_I doubt the presence of any…"_

"What?"

_Nothing. Proceed into the pyramid, take the stone and you will be transported instantly to me for my return party so to speak._

"Very well."

Immortal hopped out of the ship and headed to the Pyramid while Sentinel spot lights passed over him. He arrived at the entrance and proceeded down a tunnel in which at the end another entrance was clear.

Luke waited until the last Sentinels departed on large transport ships before leaving the ship and returning to his default human form. He fallowed and entered they Pyramid.

"So the pyramids were the work of aliens after all?" asked Immortal.

_Yes and no. Some technology is alien yes but the design of the pyramids can be credited to me and there construction to slaves._

"So what are you, an ancient pharaoh?"

_Yes._

"This technology is no doubt responsible for your prolonged existence?"

_Yes but please, I will share with you many secrets when we meet._

Immortal entered the dark room where he could see the hovering black sphere in the center. He walked up to it and placed his hand upon it. Electricity sparked, the hieroglyphs lit up and Immortal vanished.

Luke ran once he saw the lightning in the room ahead but before he reached the room Immortal was gone. All that remained was a black stone. Luke hesitated before he too placed his hand upon it and he too vanished.

The black sphere that Immortal had placed his hand upon had surged his body with energies of the universe. Brought into a bluish vortex of light Immortal traveled until seconds later the vortex dispersed and Immortal now stood in another chamber. The mystic glowing hieroglyphs surrounded him. The ceiling seemed to be endless and multiple columns filled the room. Directly ahead of him Immortal was treated to a picture of sheer beauty, a large window revealed Earth in the distant space. And just below the window itself the grey land of the moon. Space he thought. How…boring.

"Hello?"

_Ahh, welcome Immortal to my residence. The vast dark, the icy chill, this is my domain. Now if you turn to your right, fallow the hallway and we may begin._

"Begin?"

_Yes. My resurrection._

"You sound alive to me."

_My mind is, though my body has faded and now it must be rejuvenated. Come._


	14. The Fracture Diamond

Ch. 14 The Fracture Diamond

_The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins._

_It always wins because it is everywhere._

_It is in the wood that burns in your hearth, and in the kettle on the fire; it is under your chair and under your table and under the sheets on your bed. _

_Walk in the midday sun and the dark is with you, attached to the soles of your feet._

_The brightest light casts the darkest shadow._

Fallowing the hallway, it opened to an even larger room. To the right seemed like multiple alien devices, in which a series of lasers were laced around the technology. To the left laid another window observing the Earth and directly ahead stood Sinister in front of a large tomb which hovered vertically in the air above a large circular platform and was encased by a green light.

Sinister turned to face Immortal, "Welcome boy, he has been expecting you." Sinister's appearance was truly discomforting. With high cheek bones, milky white skin, dark red eyes and jet black hair he looked more like a mythical vampire then mad scientist. With what looked to be an alien suit and multiple flaps of leather serving as a cape he was indeed strange.

Immortal clenched a fist at the repugnant sight but with held from striking, curious as to how the voice would explain this.

Another blue vortex vanished and now Luke stood where Immortal had previous. He too was entranced by the beauty of Earth and the moon and now wondered if he had got himself in deeper then he could get out. A voice from the hallway to his right caught his attention so he turned to his liquid form, blended and fallowed the voices.

_The time has come my servant; speak in the voice of the ancients. Immortal, I'm in need of your power as well, the devices to your left, go to them._

Sinister began his chanting, Immortal walked to the contraption where it two circular wholes were evident for him to place his hands into. He didn't need to be told what to do, and placing his gloved hands in he released his own electrifying powers.

The voice spoke in its happiness which now it spoke literally instead of telepathically. Energy filled the walls, causing for the ancient text to shine immensely brighter, Sinister chanted and Luke watched from the ceiling in liquid form.

"Yesss, Yeeesss, POWER!!! Is MINE," spoke the voice in elevated volumes.

The power was pouring from Immortals body and just when it seemed to great to continue it stopped, and he withdrew his hands.

Sinister stopped chanting and the tomb opened. And then out came a walking corpse. A living mummy so to speak. Then blood vessels emerged, skin, alien technology, eyes, ears, teeth until the corpse had become a rejuvenated thing.

"I' am Apocalypse." Immortal observed Apocalypse who in comparison to Sinister was far more menacing. He was a fusion of something that had clearly once been human and the alien technology. His face was corpse grey as too were his eyes. He had no hair to speak of and if he did it was covered by the blackish blue alien sheath which covered his head. Silver wires flowed out from the elbows of his arms and off into his back. His chest was grey just as his face but it like the walls were covered in glowing text. His arms were alienized dark grey metal which ran down to his fingers. He was muscled everywhere and from the waist down was ran the alien technology and a loin cloth. He wore golden necklaces and they hovered in the air momentarily after he emerged. He turned to face Sinister who had kneeled down before him.

"Your job is done here, now return to Earth," said Apocalypse in a dry powerful voice.

"But my lord," pleaded Sinister.

Apocalypse raised a giant ape arm and Sinister vanished once more. His attention now drifted to Immortal. "Surprised?"

Immortal summed him up and decided no, he wasn't surprised.

"Not really, I assumed an ancient Pharaoh in the year 2049 would be some what different."

"Very good. So now come the questions but I shall explain them before you ask. Going back thousands of years came my birth. The birth of a deformed child, abandoned by my parents in the dessert, a group of murdering bandits took me in. They too hated and feared me but it was there leader who protected, trained and raised me to become a great warrior. I did. I rose up the ranks and finally a battle between my mentor took place in the Ulradis cave. He wielded a legendary sword called the Herakus and I used my bare hands. We clashed for hours until finally I lost my footing and fell, my mentor hesitated on weather to kill me and it was there that came my mutation. Using powers I could not explain I shattered the sword and in one explosive instant I plunged my fist into his chest and ripped out his still beating heart. He fell and I became the new overlord of the tribe."

Apocalypse chuckled. "They worshipped me as a god and as time progressed I assumed more supporters and followers until at last I was able to challenge Rama-tut himself. I so enjoyed the blood of the great battle and I killed the Pharaoh and assumed power. The one day many years later a craft fell from the sky. Curiosity lead me and a team of my closest followers to explore its crash site. What I found was technology beyond our time. I soon decoded it and learned how to use it for myself. I brought it back to the city and from its pyramid shape I was given the idea of the great Pyramids. Using vast amounts of slaves I had the monuments of my power erected from the earth. Then I learned that I could fuse my body with the alien technology and I did and it was here that I dropped my guard. There was a mutiny and I was turned upon by my followers who had managed to lock me with in the ship. The ship activated and teleported into space upon the moon where I fell into hibernation. The ship however fused with the moon and expanded into this fortress. Centuries passed, and I fell from the position of a God to the forgotten. But I soon woke and found that I could use my mind to communicate with those upon the earth and when I did I was surprised at how the planet had evolved and yet there were so few mutants like myself. It was during the 1800's that I came across a twisted mind by the name of Dr, Nathaniel Essex. He agreed to serve me in exchange for immortality and when the time was right he would resurrect me. The time has come. You now wonder why would I fund the mutant purge of the Earth and have forced you and your friends underground. Well you can thank Bolivar Trask for that. You see in order for Sinister to obtain power the entry way was through politics. Trask was the key, the one with all the money. It was his design of the second Holocaust. But you will take care of him soon."

"Me?"

"Yes, I have no further use for Trask so I know in your heart you want to kill him and it's time you take revenge on those who have wronged you. You see Immortal, I have observed you for some time and have decided that you will be my heir. I see in you myself and for a while I wondered why until recently I found the answer in your blood provided from the time you were prisoner in Alkon. Your blood contains my original x-gene. Some how you are in part a descendant of my blood and I can only assume that someone drank my blood at some point and the x-gene mutated in there body but remained dormant. Quite interesting."

"Indeed. So you're in a new time period with an empire already for you to take control, what do you plan to do?"

"I have come to correct this world. I have come to bring about the final wars in which mutants will finally push Homo sapiens off the planet once and for all which I think you will support strongly."

"Yes, I have no feelings after the crimes they have committed. But tell me, do you plan on destroying Haven?"

"No of course not, they will be key in the war to come. You needn't worry, I know your true reasons for your concern and I assure you she will not be harmed."

Immortal was glad that Apocalypse was choosing to focus his attention else where so he continued on. "So what of Sinister?"

"Sinister is as I said a twisted mind and I no longer need him and soon he will meet the same fate as Trask and I'll even let you kill him as well if you desire so."

"I do. Well this is a lot to take in but the point is that I'm your heir and Humans will finally be dealt with."

"Yes. But before the wars begin the time for your revenge has come. You no what people have wronged you and the time has come for you to meet them again."

"Why?" asked Immortal.

"Because life is about survival of the fittest. In order to rise you must become invincible and know you will confront the demons of your past. Do not show them mercy for they showed you none. Do not pity them for they did not pity you and do not feel guilt at what you do for they felt none for you. And if you encounter new adversaries along the way fight those with as much intensity as you would your demons."

Immortal breathed in a breath of the new life that he was about to take.

"Remember the three sisters and how you felt upon there deaths."

Immortal remembered. It felt so good.

"I will."

Luke watched in horror as a once friend was taking a life of death.

Apocalypse smiled with approval. "But before you go I will now reveal something to." He held out his arms and they teleported to a different section of the alien structure.

When they arrived the room was dark and the only light came from a towering object behind them. And as they turned Immortal gazed upon what looked like a Giant, twisted Dimaond with black vines covering it going up.

"It's called the Fracture Diamond" exclaimed Apocalypse. "It is this device that allows me to interpret and understand path ways to power and control." Apocalypse recited an incantation and suddenly faces appeared within the diamond. "These people Apocalypse explained are fracture points in the web of life. By manipulating or eliminating them, chain reactions occur and from these reactions I can obtain power."

The faces appeared and disappeared. Immortal saw the faces of both Trask and Sinister. "So they are fracture points?"

"Yes, there deaths will yield me complete power."

"So am I just an executioner?"

"No Immortal I offered there lives for you to claim because I know you want them. Trust me in my eyes you are a force to be reckoned with."

Immortal continued to stare at the twisted diamond and was surprised to see the face of Wolverine. "Why is he in there? Are you going to kill him?"

"Theses faces are not all for me, because we are both gazing at the diamond it shows us both people that pertain to us. He pertains to you."

"I'm not going to kill him nor manipulate him," claimed Immortal.

"Sometimes the faces shown have different fates then manipulation or elimination. For instance you are going to kill Trask and Sinister yet there faces pertain to me, in which case I will do nothing and they will die."

"So because these faces appear, do I have to act?"

"To achieve greater power yes. You must."

"I will kill only my enemies, not my friends."

"You have no friends Immortal. The only two people in Haven who care for you are Roxie and her father. Other then that you are as feared and hated as young Billi who I would request you bring her to meet me for I have use of her powers."

Immortal thought for a moment at Apocalypse's brutal honesty and then he reflected upon it and knew it was true.

"I guess your right."

"I'am."

"So what do you request from Billi?"

"I need her help on resurrecting a fourth Horsemen."

"Horsemen?"

"Yes, they are my elite servants who serve me with out question, come now and I'll show you."

Another teleportation and they appeared in a rather small room with four tanks filled with water and two of the tanks had occupants.

"The one on the far left is a mutant known as Sabertooth, an old rival of Wolverine's."

Immortal looked at Sabertooth carefully and noticed that he looked more like a bum in the rags he was wearing but with his hair and sharp fangs he did look like an animal.

"The second," Apocalypse continued is a mutant who at the moment is in the process of cloning. When she is complete she truly will be a terror and a source of great power."

Immortal took notice of her. She was a skeleton with organs, blood vessels and seemed to just be forming muscles.

"Lovely."

Apocalypse laughed, "A dry sense of humor you have."

"Not really, just for the demented."

"So now Immortal your time has come. Trask will be in the top office of the Verona tower. Sinister can be left alone for now. Also I know you will return to your parents to confront them as well and when you do, be sure to bring him back here."

"Who?"

"You'll know when you see him. Also take this." And Apocalypse handed him a small vial labeled coolant on the side that he withdrew from out the side of his arm.

"What's this?"

"I find that it works wonders in freezing metallic objects."

"Then I'm assuming I'll know what to do with it when the time comes?"

"Yes."

"So kill Trask, the demons of my past and bring back Billi and someone else?"

"That's it."

"And my means of travel will be…?"

"I will teleport you back to the room you first came too when you arrived and a new stone will be there. Place your hand upon it and you will be taken to the Verona tower. Then to return simply chant this, Ulk-ra umanto. You will arrive back here."

Immortal took another deep breath, "So it begins."

"Yes." And Apocalypse held out his hand and Immortal found himself back at the first room. And there was the stone.

Luke had decided that one way or another Immortal would return to the stone and was relived when he final did. Immortal grasped the stone and teleported out with the same electrical discharge. Luke did the same.

When Immortal departed Apocalypse returned the the fracture diamond, to stare at a single face. Roxie.


	15. Fight Amongst friends

Ch. 15 Fight Amongst friends

Above the Verona tower Immortal appeared. He walked over to the roof top door and went in. Three seconds later Luke arrived but he instead decided to remain outside the building and thus ha hovered down the front using his magnetic powers until he came upon Trask's main office or room. He knew Immortal was coming to claim his life and he decided to let Immortal have one last kill before he confronted him. He still couldn't believe Immortals turn to hate and power, further more a new more powerful enemy had emerged and after he confronted Immortal he would need to bring him back to Haven.

Immortal fallowed the stairs down until he emerged out in the hallway. He no longer cared if security cameras detected him, the sentinels were now on his side and he wondered if they would take orders from him. He walked along until he came to an opening, a secretary sitting at her desk and behind her a large wooden door. She looked up from her digitized computer.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be up here," she yelled.

Immortal regarded her with no threat. A thirty something with her hair tied up and her elegant blue work dress she was nothing. Immortal continued on to the door.

"Sir step back."

Immortal didn't.

"Security!!!!" she yelled and tapped a button under her desk. Instantly red warning lights emerged from the walls and sirens began to blare.

Sentinels appeared from around the hall, and they came gliding over using there jet legs. Eight emerged and stopped to await orders. The secretary pointed a finger at Immortal, "Arrest him!"

They did nothing.

Immortal pointed a finger at the secratery, "Kill her."

The sentinels opened fire.

Immortal was pleased. "Good now fallow me." The sentinels did. Immortal fired an electric blast at the large wooden door and it splintered and burned. He stepped through.

Watching from outside Luke saw the security lights and heard the sirens, Trask whose desk faced away from the window his under it when his large wooden door burst open and in came Immortal.

Immortal stopped and waited for the cowering king to stand up. When he didn't Immortal zapped the desk to ash and there quivered the mutant hating king who was responsible for millions of deaths.

"Hello my king," Immortal said in a dry tone. "Why my lord do you cower before me?"

Trask gave no answer. Immortal did not require him to speak for this conversation.

"Is it because I'm a mutant my king? Do you fear mutants? Do you hate us?"

Trask noticed the sentinels behind Immortal and seeing them his confidence soared as he stood up and shouted. "Kill the mutant scum now! Kill him!"

"Oh I'm sorry my king your toy soldiers no longer serve you. Apparently there has been a turn of the tide shall we say. The mutant revolution so to speak will soon begin. You see we no longer care for you humans my lord and we have decided that your kind is a threat to our existence and should otherwise be removed."

Trask returned to his state of horror. "No this can't be happening."

"Oh it is my king but you needn't worry, your toys will not kill you. I will."

Immortal's attention was caught by the hovering figure outside, Luke aka Assassin. Was he here to kill Trask as well? Immortal didn't care, let him witness his next revenge. Immortal walked over to Trask who was backed against the window.

"Please mutant, I-

"Save your breath my king."

Immortal clenched a fist and slammed Trask square in the face causing his head to crack the window. Using his left hand he held the king up by the throat tightly to choke him while he slammed him again in the face. Blood poured out of his nostrils and a few teeth fell from the mouth. Immortal knocked him again and the glass cracked wider. Again and again and again. With each blow the glass cracked farther and wider. Trask was no longer able to breath but Immortal wasn't intending him to die from choking. Immortal stopped for a moment and looked into his eyes. "Good bye my king." And with a final slam the glass shattered and King Trask fell out to his death.

Luke watched the king fall with a small amount of joy that one nightmare demon was finally gone. He hovered to the window.

"So were you here to claim his life as well Luke?"

"Na mate. Actuly my business is you."

Immortal thought for a moment and then it hit him. The mutant that was detected at Verona earlier was Luke. When he arrived in Egypt and Apocalypse had started a thought it was Luke he had sensed.

"So you fallowed me, did you? Well good job, you truly do earn the name Assassin."

"Yeah I know I've earned it. But now let's cut to the chase mate. You working with this Apocalypse aint right and you no it."

"You fallowed me to the moon as well did you? So then you heard our little conversation?"

"Yeah, and I'm telling ya now that a final war is what this guys planning and more innocent lives will be claimed."

"The time for the mutant revolution has come Luke. Either you're with or against it but I'm telling you now that I'm on the winning side so I suggest you cross over."

"Man your loosing it and I thought you of all people would never be manipulated like this. What you're planning is wrong and I'm taking you back to Haven, I won't let you endanger us."

"But you heard Apocalypse, he has no interest in Haven," said Immortal.

"Mate are you that blind? Hello his name is Apocalypse, how much more a hint do you need?"

"Me blind? No my friend it is you who is blind."

"Then I doubt I'm the only one. What about Rox? Do you think she will support you on your road to conquest?"

That struck a small nerve in Immortal. "So you've spied on us as well?"

"Actually it was Wolverine who noticed yall's relationship. But Roxie is a friend of mine and I won't let you hurt her."

"Luke I'm done with you. I have other jobs in which I need to do at the moment so I bid you fair well." Immortal turned to leave.

"I'm going to tell her about the murders. I'm going to tell Pheolvrom of what you've done."

Immortal turned back around. "Just so you no, you brought this upon your self." And charging up his energy Immortal fired his Lightning bolts at Luke who was blasted away by the blast but not injured. The battle had begun.

Luke regained control and raising his hand he launched his own counter attack, a small metal ball which hit Immortal from beneath the jaw and knocked him off his feet. Luke flew into the shattered window. Immortal was on his back rubbing his jaw.

"I forgot you could you could do that," said Immortal.

"Mate I can do so much more and I really don't want to show you."

Immortal rubbed his jaw. "Nah, _mate _let's see all the tricks." Immortal jumped back to his feet, charged Luke and both of them fell out the window.

Immortal took a punch which had no effect on a mutant composed of metal. Luke stopped there fall, grabbed Immortal by the shoulders and flung him in another skyscraper. Immortal crashed in through the window and stopped when he hit a desk. Luke hovered over. "Are you done mate or do I kick some more ass."

Immortal struggled and stood back up. Taking a cheap shot Luke turned his body into a complete metal form including metal hair and extended a fist punching Immortal back down.

"Well that was a cheap shot," said Immortal from back on the floor.

"Ah I figured you'd do the same to me," said Luke jokingly.

"You don't seem to be taking this fight to seriously."

"What fight?"

"Ok I'll give you a run for your money." Immortal stood back up and when Luke extended another fist Immortal side stepped it, grabbed on and swung Like into the side of the building. Once more Luke sustained no injury and crashing through the joining wall he liquefied to Immortals feet and began to consume Immortal's body. Spreading over him completely until Immortal had become metal him self in which Luke was now in control of his motor functions. Luke allowed a small patch for Immortals mouth and nose so he could breath.

"So mate how do you plan to get out of this."

"Give me sec."

"Still waiting."

"Still thinking."

"You let me know how that turns out."

"I will."

Luke who had now encased Immortal started walking to the window from which he hovered out.

"Any luck yet?" asked Luke as they descended down.

"Yeah, I think I have an idea it's just one I've never practiced before."

"Oh well when ever you're ready."

"I 'am."

And with that Immortal who was still generating electrical energy turned it into a pulse and from that energy to magnetic. And thus he used it upon Luke who started pulling away from Immortal's body.

"Hey what the hell?"

"Yeah, turns out using strong electric currents I can manipulate magnetic fields just like you."

Luke was pealed away and Immortal using stronger fields morphed Luke into a ball from."

"Well this sucks."

"I bet."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble mate but," Luke reformed into body form, "I can use my own magnetic powers on myself so now your in a pickle."

"Then let's see whose magnetic powers are stronger and holding out his hands Immortal released the invisible force as did Luke.

To opposites, and both were straining but as Luke started moving involuntarily away he realized Immortal had him beat.

"Ok now this really sucks."

"It dose.

And generating a stronger force Immortal slammed Luke into another skyscraper and flew in as well. But before Luke could speak Immortal using more magnetic power began to slam Luke around. Ceiling, floor, ceiling, floor, left wall, right wall, ceiling, right wall, and finally brining Luke out of the building he sent the metal mutant hurtling down to the streets below. A loud bang and explosion signald the hit. Immortal brought metal boy up again.

"You let me know when you've had enough," said Immortal and slammed him back down again. Up and down, up and down.

Upon coming up again Luke focused all his magnetic energy into a single area of his body and launched a super metal fist at Immortal who was caught of guard. Luke regained control and entered through the broken window. Seeing Immortal he extended both arms, formed metal hammers and hammered away upon Immortals body.

"Well I had enough; sorry I didn't let you know sooner."

A slam to Immortals head, his back which caused for sevsere paing and down on his legs. "This is the massage from hell," yelled Immortal who once again grabbed hold of a fist which brought him up to his feat fired massive bolts of arcing electricity at Luke who stopped his assault in question.

"Ahh is this supposed to hurt?"

"Do you feelhot?"

"No, but I'm turning red," and then realizing that Immortal was trying to super heat him causing him to melt he pulled Immortal to his face and head butted him, in which Immortals nose broke.

"Ouch," and Immortal withdrew the vile that Apocalypse had given him, labeled coolant. Immortal took it into his hand and smashed it into Luke's face. The coolant steamed on contact and Luke's face froze in place while the coolant started spreading down. But before the coolant spread completely Luke turned Immortal out the window and impaled him through his shoulder and leg, and super punched him out the window into the city streets.

Immortal flinched at the pain and instead of using the magnetic energy to keep himself from falling he used it upon Luke to yank him out of the building by now the coolant had frozen him solid and when Luke met the city streets he shattered into a million pieces.

Immortal In tern had been blasted back into the lower levels of the Verona tower and just before he entered in he saw Trask's brains smeared across the streets. He smiled before he crashed through the window.

The Wounds Immortal sustained from Luke were painful but none life threatening. Fallen into the lobby floor of the Verona Tower Immortal gathered his strength before shoveling off, returning to his path of revenge. The coolant Luke had been hit with wasn't permanent, and in time Luke would return to Haven to tell of what he considered Immortal's betrayal. He thought of returning to see Roxie but at this point he needed his mind to be free of any anchors which might prevent him from achieving personal victory. When he returned he would explain everything to her and she hopefully would understand. If not well…

Time passed and before long the coolant wore off. Luke rejoined his shattered body and returned to Haven.

The hour was late but the commotion in the city was picked up by Morlock computer techs that monitored all outside activity. There job now was to alert Marrow. Luke had to alert Wolverine if Immortal was to live for now the authority of Logan and Marrow will collide.

Luke pounded upon Wolverine's door, not fearing the tempered man being shattered out of sleep. Logan opened the door fiercely, "What the hell? Do you know what time it is?"

"Wolverine, we have problems," Luke said and Wolverine felt the seriousness.

The path of revenge is one that comes without mercy. Often revenge is sweet but leaves a bitter taste on your conscience, Immortal wondered if he would be left with a bitter taste after leaving his parents. They lived in a large mansion several miles north from the Verona. Immortal had remembered the horrors his parents had inflicted upon him and now he was eager to get back at them. Standing at his old residence he remembered the security coad for the door and entered. Apparently he was also supposed to bring something back to Apocalypse from here though he did not know what.

When he entered he was treated to the large purple elevator doors in the center of the room. Both halls from the elevator lead farther back into an apartment. His father had been a wealthy man, as too had his mother. There main source of money came from making the Legacy Virus more lethal which King Sinister praised them greatly for. He pressed the elavotr key and it opened. He entered and pressed floor 67. He knew where they resided.

Breaking the news to Wolverine had been difficult. Slightly confused out of sleep and an apparent relation made Wolverine doubt Luke's story but never the less he accepted the truth. A Pheolvrom meeting was held in secret, for the Morlocks did not to need to know of this. This time every Pheolvrom member came with the exception of two.

Two members who are not as active on the Pheolvrom team are Di Volo, a mutant whose appearance greatly resembles dragons. She has a copper blue skin with scales crossing over her body, spiked elbows. Long claws, a slight snout and a dragons spiked tail. The other member not always active is Billi. She too was called into the conference room with everyone and the meeting began.

Wolverine stood at the head of the table along with Luke. "Ok guys we have some good news and bad news that out shines the good," said Wolverine.

"Well what's the good." asked Orchid.

"Immortal killed Trask," replied Wolverine.

And though it should have been great news to everyone, because it was Immortal who had done it, suspicions rose.

"Immortal?" questioned Billi. "Well good for him."

Billi was an outcast as far as everyone was concerned and her support in Immortal was a bit odd.

"And the bad news?" asked Orchid.

"According to Luke theres a new threat has emerged, one who appears to be responsible for everything. A super Mutant called Apocalypse who is over five thousand years old."

"I fallowed Immortal last night out of Haven" said Luke. "He was speaking to himself and as I fallowed him to Verona tower, a ship was there waiting for him. I attached myself to the ship and next we landed in Egypt with an army of sentinels. Immortal went into the pyramid fallowing a small tunnel which then lead to a teleportation device. From there Immortal fallowed by myself arrived on the moon in an alien fortress."

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Di Volo with her eyes glowing.

"I wish it were," said Luke. "But I fallowed Immortal were Sinister was waiting for him. From that point Immortal assisted in some sort of resurrection and out of a tomb came this man I think whose body is fused with the alien technology. From that point he made Sinister disappear and spoke to Immortal about a final war, the purging of humans and explaining that Immortal is some how his heir by blood and in short Immortal is serving this guy now. Immortal did ask if this mutant would attack Haven and he declined. He's manipulating Immortal and Immortal is doing what he wants voluntary. From there Apocalypse ordered Immortal to kill Trask and that's when I fallowed him back to the Verona tower. I do admit that I waited for Immortal to kill Trask before confronting him."

The shock spread to everyone's face save for Billi who seemed rather happy at the news.

"When I confronted Immortal he resisted and we fought. Our fight was comical and thus neither of us really tried. But Immortal escaped after he used a freezing substance upon me. I wounded him but knowing him, he's alive and back on his mission of revenge."

Wolverine spoke to everyone. "We now have multiple problems. The first is some how we must confront Immortal and get him back with us. The second being this Apocalypse where appears to be the master mind behind everything. And the third is Marrow. Because Immortal is now deemed a threat to Haven, Marrow will no doubt organize a hunting party to kill him. Now I as well as you don't want that to happen so we have to find him first."

It was then that the door opened and in came Dr. Delersa. "Ah Pheolvrom team I'm glad I found you, I have incredible and bad news."

"I doubt it's any better or worse then what we have been discussing but shoot," said Logan.

"Yes. Well as you all know, Immortal who appears to be absent at the moment is a carrier of the Legacy Virus though its contained inside of him. Well last night he came for the test in which I extracted his blood and from it derived a possible cure. And the wonderful news is that I did, his blood which I slightly tweaked and a cure has been drawn."

"That's great news," said Wolverine though the joy in his voice was low.

Ava looked at everyone and her mouth dropped. "Don't you all understand, we have a cure."

"We do Doc," said Luke, "But at the moment Immortal's gone nuts."

"What do you mean?"

"He's apparently working with someone else, a mutant named Apocalypse who is behind everything, the war, the virus even behind Trask and Sinister, well now just Sinister sense Immortal has killed Trask."

"Oh," she said in a grave voice. "Well that's the bad news I was going to tell you. You see because this virus has been lying dormant in Immortal for so long it's had a unexpected side effect."

"What side affect?" asked Wolverine.

"Well I find it hard to believe but the virus is fluctuating his brain chemistry. It's chemically affecting his mind and there's a risk that if the virus stays with him he could become mentally unstable. And if what you've just said is true then it's he's already unstable. Then you must take this cure." and Ava layed it upon the table in a small vial of red liquid. "This will cure him but I need him back uncured so I can extract one more sample of the virus in its dormant form. If you cure him pre hand then there cure will not be able to be duplicated."

"Wonderful," said Wolverine. "Well we have a lot of problems now don't we. OK we'll set out to find him but where he's going, I don't know."

"He's on a road of revenge," said Luke. "He's going after all the people who have committed some crime or another against him. Logan, you've known him the longest, would you know who he's going after?"

"Perhaps," Ava interrupted "he will go after his father, the one who mutilated his back so badly?"

And Wolverine sighed deeply, "That's exactly where he'll go."

"Then we need to stop him," said Orchid.

"I doubt we will," said Logan. "I know for a fact the horrors his parrants did to him and he wont show them mercy. It's funny but once I asked him about his past and he told me one day he would make them pay. Now it seems that that day is here. Then we will search fro him, all of us and Billi you will be the biggest help. But I'm telling you all that if we get this problem under control tonight then none of you are to mention this to Roxie. At the moment she's already concerned for me and I won't have her stressed over Immortal. If everyone's ready then let's go."

And as everyone got up to leave Marrow burst through the door, rage burning in her eyes.


	16. Blood Brothers

CH. 16 Blood Brothers

Upon his arrival to his parents floor Immortal was surprised to here a soft moaning off some where in the building. The moan was not that of sex but a moan of pain. Immortal honed in on the sound and fallowed it to the kitchen closet. He opened the door and a flash back from his childhood slammed into him, though the moaner that was in front of him was not himself. He looked at the boy who was on his knees with his hands tied over his head and the boy was facing the back of the closet so to him Immortal wasn't seen.

"Please dad no more," he whimpered, pleaded to his father whom wasn't behind him. "Please dad no more," he started to shake and cry. Immortal gazed upon his mutilated back which was bleeding down a sign of a fresh slashing. It appeared that his wounds had healed up and had been torn back open and Immortal knew instantly three things. One, that this boy who couldn't be older then 14 was his brother. Two that he was being mutilated just as he himself had been. And three that they were both mutants.

Immortal took his brothers tied hands and unbound them. His brother still believing it was his father cried out, "Please dad no."

Immortal spoke in a soft tone. "I'm not him." He untied the boy's hands and the boy turned to face him, tears trickling down his face. Immortal nearly gasped for his brother bared such a resemblance to himself.

"Who are you?" asked his brother. Immortal wiped the tears from his eyes and took off his top cloak and wrapped it around his tortured brother.

"My name is Erik. As hard as this might be to believe I'm your brother."

"My brother?" he whimpered in a slightly less fearful voice.

"Yes. What's your name?" Immortal asked wiping away more tears as he helped his brother up.

"My name is Ty, but they haven't called me that sense they found out about me." Meaning his parents who had learned of his mutation.

"They tortured you just as they did me. And I apologize I haven't been here for you. My back is scared just like yours will be. They did the same to me."

"You're my brother," asked Ty, though not as a question but more a statement to himself.

"Yes and your coming to live with me now, I'm going to make them pay now for what they have done. Unless you have any protest go wait on the couch and what ever you here, ignore it and know that they will never harm another souls ever again." And Ty limped over to the couch and Immortal saw the blood soak into his cloak.

Immortal walked into his parents' room, closed the door and turned on the lights. His father woke instantly and so did his mother.

"Mom, Dad. Tell me how have you been?" Immortal spoke in the same tone he did to Trask before he killed him.

His father displayed his shock as did his mother.

"You're still alive?" his father gasped.

"It can't be," said his mother, "You were infected with the virus, you should be dead," she said in a sinister voice.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm very much alive and I just came from meeting my brother whom you have appeared to commit the same torture you did upon me."

His father was 61 years old and his mother 64. Apparently evil dose not die with age. To the left of Immortal he noticed the open balcony and decided that would be his mother's fate. As for his father he decided to inflict as much pain on him as possible and give a slow death.

His parents were speechless.

"What, no hug? Some reunion. I guess I can't blame you both, I mean after all I 'm a mutant," Immortal said as he walked across the room exploring there closet, bathroom and finally the balcony.

"The sentinels will kill you, you little shit," said his mother in her usual sinister tone.

Immortal laughed. "Yeah about that, well they work for me now. Odd I know but the tide has turned and you are the odd ones out."

His father stood up from the bed and in his night stand he pulled out his gun.

Immortal regarded the old weapon with no fear and as his father aimed it at him Immortal used his magnetic power to seize the weapon from him and fired to shots into the mans knee caps. His father howled in pain and dropped to the floor.

"John!" his mother gasped and she got out of the bed and raced over to him running passed Immortal who seized the frail old woman by the throat and lifted her in the air.

Back on the couch Ty flinched at the two shots but he remained where he was.

Still holding his mother by the throat, Immortal walked into the bathroom, opened the top drawer with one hand and pulled his father slasher out which still shined with his brothers blood. Also he took out a long rope and carrying his mother by the throat, and holding the slasher and rope in the other hand, he proceeded to the balcony.

"Maggie!" his father screamed crawling on the floor.

Out side on the balcony Immortal laced the rope around the iron fencing and then he laced a loop around his mother's neck. She struggled and he lifted her over the railing.

"Mom, I do wish you had been a better mother. But you can take comfort now that you will perish into hell and there your ways of parenting will be prized and rewarded."

Her feet were kicking back and fourth and her eyes were tearing up.

"Now mom I will ask you a final question. Bowels in or bowels out?"

She did not respond.

"Oh well then if you will permit me, I'll choose for you."

She didn't protest.

"Bowles out it is then," and taking the slasher he slashed vertically down through her stomach and dropped her. The rope uncoiled faster then a striking snake a then came the sound of a crunch. And after she stopped falling her internal organs spewed out to fall on people below.

Immortal looked over the railing to see his mother dangle from side to side.

"Pity." And then he returned to his father who watched his wife drop.

"You bastered!" his father screamed.

"Dad are you forgetting to take your pills? I think you are and if memory correctly…" Immortal shuffled through the nightstand, "Ah here it is, the same pills you forced down my throat which paralyzed me but left to feel the slasher cut down my back." Immortal knelt down and rapped his arm around his fathers head, pulled his mouth open and forced the pills down his father's throat. John struggled but the pills were swallowed and Immortal waited for paralysis to take effect.

"Please son," quivered his father "please forgive me."

"Forgive you? No, there is no forgiveness for you, you sick fuck."

And His father fell back on the floor, he was paralyzed. Immortal took the slasher in his hand and began.

First he romoved his fathers eyelids, cutting them off. Next was the nose in which he slashed open. Tears came pouring out of his fathers eyes now, as well as blood from the nose. Immortal then took his hands and finger by finger he removed the nails. He did the same to his feat and then he cut off his man hood.

"Are you enjoying this dad, as much as I 'am? I hope you are." Immortal continued.

Next he took the blade to his fathers face. He inserted it into the flesh and began to cut away the skin covering his fathers face. More blood, more tears.

"Sorry, I just wanted to remove that mask you wear and see your true face. And now that I have seen it I prefer the mask. And now John, say hello to Maggie when you see her in hell."

Immortal placed the slasher down, tightened his fist and plunged it into his father's chest and pulled out his heart. It beat for a few seconds and then stopped. Immortal wiped the blood from his face and left the room.

Ty was still sitting on the couch. "Ok I'm done, let's go my brother. I know a woman who will treat your wounds." Ty stood up shaking, not because of fear because he was cold. "I truly am sorry for what they did to you."

"Its not your fault."

"Well I still feel bad."

"Don't."

"Well there done and when were walking out, depending on what your stomach can take don't look up."

"I won't."

"So what's your mutation?"

"I'm not sure entirely, I can manipulate various energies but I can't create."

"Well I can project myself," said Immortal as they entered the elevator. "I can also fly and manipulate metal."

"Lucky you."

Immortal laughed at that. "You're in so much pain yet you control your emotions to hide it."

Ty shrugged his shoulders which he instantly regretted, "I bet you act the same."

"Sometimes."

Wolverine and Marrow were at like never before. She was screaming, he was yelling and in basic Marrow saw Immortals turn as a threat to haven and wanted to kill him. Logan, because he liked Immortal and because his daughter did as well wanted to do as Ava had said. Marrow wasn't listening though and she did not care that Immortal was the cure. The Pheolvrom team looked on as did a few other Morlocks.

This was a long expected scenario which Orchid had predicted. Marrow was the leader of Haven. This was the Morlocks domain, not Pheolvroms. It seemed that a civil fight, not war had finally come.

Immortal brought Ty down an ally way and from there proceeded to Haven. Billi sensing his presence communicated telepathically.

_There all arguing over you. _

Billi used her projection powers to appear in front of Immortal and Ty.

_Whose this?_

"My brother."

_He's cute, who new you had a brother._

"I only learned of him today."

Billi looked at Ty. _Nice to meet you, my name is Billi._

"My name is Ty."

_Ty…it suits you well. I see you're injured, I'll alert Ava for you._

"Ava?"

"She's the doctor of Haven," said Immortal

"Oh, thanks."

_No prob. SO Immortal what's all this business with you and this Apocalypse?_

"Funny you ask Billi, he wants to meet you."

_Me? Really, how flattering that the main man wants to see me of all people._

_Oh Immortal would you like to here what's going on?_

"I've got time."

_Well Ava was able to extract a cure from your blood and she needs you to meet her so she can get another sample._

"That's good."

_Yes indeedy. But the down side is the virus is screwing up your brain chemistry and is causing a mental instability._

Immortal stopped walking. He pondered that news for a moment. "Your not yanking my neck are you?"

_I don't yank. But the plus is Ava can inject you with the cure and mental stuff goes poof, back to normal._

"That's good news."

_Yes so what are your plans?_

"I guess to give more blood, take the cure and depending on how I feel after I'll let you no."

_So did you confront your parents?_

"My mother's hanging from her balcony and my father no longer has a face or heart.

_Ooh, dark. Well Currently Marrow wants to kill you, and Logan wants you to live. _

"What do you recommend I do?"

_I would say bring your brother to the doc's room, I'll take care of security and then I'll inform Wolverine to let Marrow go after you while he comes to meet you in tunnel 256. How's that?_

"That will do fine."

And Billi vanished.

"Girlfriend?" asked Ty.

"Nope, an outcast like myself."

"You have a girl friend?"

"Sort of."

"What's her name?"

"Roxie."

"You like her?"

"Lover her."

"Good for you."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

And they continued on while Billi took down security.


	17. A Plunge into Chaos

Ch.17 A Plunge into Chaos

Billi was a master of deception. She easily took care of the security systems while Immortal and Ty crossed back into Haven and arrived in Ava's medical room. Billi had a knew idea.

_Immortal? _

"Yes."

_I have an idea, care to here it?_

"Do tell."

_Ok well Ava has a cure right here on the table and sense there's so much commotion, I could take it and bring it to you. Before I do you leave a final sample of your infected blood and then take the cure. From there I'll control Ava's mind and have her fix up Ty. Then the three of us can leave to see Apocalypse. How's that?_

"Very clever, we'll be waiting."

_Yay. _And the conversation was over. Billie snagged the vial and snuck out of the room while Marrow and Wolverine continued to blow air on each other.

"So what is this place?" asked Ty.

"This place is an under ground city called Haven. It supports various mutants as well as un desirables."

"Cool. Hey who's Apocalypse?"

"He is an ancient mutant, possibly the first and he has a plan to end this war."

"Then that's good, but why are Wolverine and Marrow arguing?"

"Wolverine is the leader of a team I'm part of called Pheolvrom. Marrow is leader of the Morlocks, the builders of Haven. Marrow has deemed me a threat due to my alliance with Apocalypse. Wolverine is a friend of mine so he's fighting both for me and against me I suspect."

"Against you?"

"Yes, once he quells Marrow he will seek me out and try to divert my allegiance with Apocalypse."

"Why?"

"Because Wolverine and the Pheolvrom team along with the Morlocks believe that humans and Mutants can co-exist."

"Can't they?"

"Not from where I'm standing and our parents are, were living proof of that."

"But if Apocalypse was the reason behind the two Kings then can't you argue that he's the source of our corrupt world as you say?"

Immortal did not have an immediate answer possibly because his brother was more insightful then he thought.

"If it wasn't Apocalypse then it would be someone else. The difference is that Apocalypse is on our side. Survival of the fittest."

"Is that his motto?"

"Yes."

"That leaves out a great deal of people."

"The strong will survive and the weak will perish."

"Really, because I was weak when you first discovered me, is that to mean I was to perish?"

Yet again his sibling left Immortal with out a response. "You have a slight point, but you are by no means weak. For you to endure all that pain, you are not at all weak."

"Apocalypse might say other wise."

"You have yet to meet him, yet your opinion is so clear."

"From what I here, he's just like every evil ruler before his time. He seeks power by any means. He made the world this chaotic so that when the time finally came he could justify ridding the world of humans. And you seem to be more his servant then his heir."

"In the off chance what you say is true my brother, then we will deal with him when the time comes."

"Are you so sure we could? His powers could far well surpass your own. And then what?"

"You ask all the right questions my brother but don't you see that if humans are removed once and for all peace can resume un disturbed."

"Erik, our crisis is very much like the crisis the African-Americans faced when they arrived on our continent. But look, time passed and now we are equal. Time is what's needed here too. There will always be some form of racism or another but there numbers are falling. And if you are so certain to wipe out all humans, ask your self this, do they all deserve death? Look at all the humans here; they are just as much victim as you or I. They have committed no crimes, they do not hate us. Would you have all of them killed? Perhaps many people do hate mutants in the world above but ask your self this, are they all evil? Perhaps they were born into it, neither mutant, black nor gay but simply fit in with the in crowd. They might not believe in the same evils there rulers do. But if you are so certain in your belief, I can't stop you, and Apocalypse will support you. Perhaps your friends here, do care for you and want you to see that harmony is possible."

Immortal chuckled, "My god your right."

Billi entered the room, and Immortal placed another bag of infected blood on a counter. Ava walked in under Billi's control.

"Ok Ty, take off the cloak and the doc can get to work." said Billi.

"Billi," Immortal interrupted, "No. I'm staying here with my brother as are you."

"What! No, we are leaving, that is the plan, I want to meet Apocalypse and serve him." Billi let her anger slip into her voice. "We are going."

"No, were not."

"Let's see about that shall we and Billi took a small surgery knife off a table and plunged it into her stomach and then screamed. "Help!!!!!!!! Quick! Immortal has attacked me!!!"

And Immortal knew at once what she was doing, she would draw Marrow and the Morlocks to him and when they came, they would kill him and possibly his brother. The clever bitch trapped him in a corner, with but one way out. Immortal grabbed hold of Billi leaving his injured brother behind and repeated the words that would transport himself along with Billi back to Apocalypse.

He said the words and they vanished leaving Ava out of her trance and the morlocks with Pheolvrom to take care of his brother who he knew would tell the truth of what happened.

And then in the dark as he was traveling possibly to his death he found Roxie in his mind.

_Immortal, what's happening? _Her mental voice was soothing to Immortal's chaotic mind.

"Look, what ever happens I Love" And he arrived back at Apocalypse's lair along with Billi, the mental connection was severed. He vowed there to himself right then and there that he would kill Billi, regardless of his mental state, and he would enjoy it.


	18. Die or Tell

**A/N: Okay so here is the 18th chapter. Sorry its taken so long to get it up but everyone who has been working on this story has been busy as we all have lives out side of the internet believe it or not. lol. Enjoy. **

* * *

Roxie, from the privacy and comfort of her bedroom, had reached out with her mind to Immortal when she had felt him leave Haven. He was saying something but didn't finish his sentence and Roxie was now trying to reconnect with the man she cared about but, she couldn't get through. She began to worry about him and if he was all right or if he was hurt or something like that. She didn't have all the answers but she knew someone who did.

So finally Roxie pulled herself from her bed and walked the halls of Haven until she came to the door she was looking for. She knocked, only once, loudly and waited for a moment and when she was about to force the door in, it opened revealing Luke, in his boxers and bare chest.

"Roxie," Luke said in a state of shock, "What are ya doing here mate?"

"I need to talk to you." Roxie said and that was all she would say until Luke let her into his room, where they could talk more privatly and Luke knew that. He moved away from the open door, allowing Roxie into his room. He scrambled to put on a pants and a shirt while Roxie stood against the wall simply watching him. He knew what she wanted, not that he was a telepath or anything of that sort but he knew Roxie. He knew that the only reason she was staring him down now was because she wanted something from him and wasn't going to take it from his mind. He sat on the bed, across from Roxie and said, "So what do ya need?"

"I want to know what the hell is going on."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, even though he knew what she wanted to know. He wasn't suppose to tell her by order of the Wovlerine and if Wolverine found out that he had told Rox everything that he had told him not to tell her, he'd flip his lid for sure but what would Roxie do if she didn't find out.

"Luke, you know damn well what the hell I mean!" Roxie began to yell, "I want to know what the hell is going on with Immortal! I want to know why the hell he left and I want to know why the hell no one has told me anything yet!"

As Roxie yelled at Luke, she had moved closer to him, where she was now standing only a few feet from where he sat and watched him as he stood to his feet. She was feeling threatened but not by him. By everyone who had not told her what the hell is happening with Immortal. She cares for him and doesn't want anything to happen to him and if she can, she would like to fix it but by looking Luke in the eyes, she knew that she couldn't fix it alone.

"Rox, I can't tell you."

"Let me guess, Wolveirne told you not to tell me!"

"Yes actually." Luke said hanging his head for a moment but when he looked at Roxie, he saw her eyes become flaming red. The walls began to shake, and small objects began to lift to the ceilling. Suddenly, the mirror that was on the dresser, shattered and the glass flew to the ceiling as well and while Luke looked at all this, Roxie telekinetically pulled out her knife that she always kept in her right boot, sheathed, and pointed it at Luke's neck.

"I will not ask you again, Assassian!" Roxie yelled using Luke's codename, which she never did, not even if she was angry with him, "What the hell is going on?"

"Rox, I can't..." Luke began but Roxie moved the dagger closer to his neck where she was bearly drawing blood.

"Tell me or I'll kill you!" Roxie demanded as the shaking of the walls grew stronger. Luke looked into Roxie's eyes and found that she was as determained as ever and if he wanted to stay alive then he had not choice but to tell her what had happened.

* * *

Wolverine had gone to the infermary as fast as he could. He had heard Billi cry out in pain but he wasn't sure what was going on. He had been on his way to check on Roxie and make sure she was doing all right but this had happened just as he was leaving the hall. When he got to the infermary, Billie nor Immortal were anywhere insite. Only Ava and a boy that Wolverine had never seen before, who beared a starteling resemblance to Immortal himself. 

Orchaid, along with the morlock's who were on security detail in this wing, came running in a few seconds after Wolveirne did. Orchaid took this moment to take charge of the situation, despite the fact that Wolverine was standing right infront of her. If Roxie had been present she would have said that Orchaid was showing off, which she would have been right.

"What's going on Ava?" Orchaird asked moving infront of Wolveirne and walking up to the boy who stood inbetween her and Ava.

"I'm not completly sure." Ava replied running her fingers through her hair.

"What do you mean your not sure?" Wolverine asked, "Billie yelled that Immortal was attacking 'er."

Before anyone could reply to Wolverine's words, the walls began to shake violantly, small objects such as instaments, blankets and IV bags, lifted to the ceiling.

"What's going on?" Orchaird asked unsure of everything.

"Roxie!" Wolveirne yelled as he ran out of the room to find his daughter. He searched every room, including his own as well as hers but couldn't find her. He asked everyone he saw if they had seen Roxie and finally one person said they saw her going to Luke's room. so Wovlerine ran as fast as his legs would carry jhim to Luke's door and just when he was about to tear the door down, it opened and Roxie, with tears in her eyes and on her face, came out and glarred at him and Wolveirne noticed that her eyes were flaming red. He knew this wasn't good. If anything, it was a warning for what was about to happen and he knew someone had to calm her down and soon.

"How could you?!?" she asked simply and then walked towards Area where she would take her anger out on machines.

Wolverine watched his daughter walk away and once she was gone, he looked at Luke and asked, "What the hell happened?"

"I'm sorry Logan but I had no choice." Luke replied unable to look at Wolveirne.

"What did you tell her?" Wolveirne asking Luke realizing what Luke had done.

"What happened to Immortal. Why you didn't want her to know. Everything."

"What? Why the hell would you do a dumb ass thing like that after I told ya not to?!?"

"She was gonna kill me!!" Luke yelled, "I had no say in the matter! I'm lucky she even asked me rather than probed me mind for what she wanted."

"Rox? Kill you? She wouldn't..." Wolverine began but then stopped in midsentence to think about what he was about to say. He knew what his daughter was capable of, he had seen it before, although he knew she didn't remember what she had done. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew that if his daughter was determained enough and angery enough, she could very well have killed Luke. Logan simply sighed and said, "At least she's on our side, Luke. At least she's on our side."

Wolveirne began to walk down the hall the way Roxie had left when Luke stopped him when he asked, "Where are you going, mate?"

"To calm down my daughter, Luke. where do you think?"

"Is that a good idea?"

"Is there any other choice?" Wolverine asked as he finally turned to follow his daughter in an attempt to calm her down and restore the peace to Haven.

* * *

**A/N: Please review**


	19. Why?

* * *

Wolverien chase after his daughter and finally caught up to her when she was about to enter Area. This was the place she always went when she was pissed because by hitting and destorying things, it helped her channel her anger but Wolverine knew that if he didn't talk to her now, he'd never be able to because she wouldn't bring it up again for fear of doing what she was doing now; loosing control. The walls were still shaking, in waves of violance and gental shakes.Logan knew he had to calm Roxie down and he also knew it wasn't going to be easy. 

Roxie had inhereted his short temper but she truely tried to control it more so than her father did. Thus resulting in rare out bursts of anger, causing her to briefly loose control of her powers but not enough to do any real harm to anyone since Roxie typically got herself under control rather quickly. However, this time seemed different because of who all was involved.

"Rox," Wolverine finally said, "Wait!"

"Why the bloody hell should I?" she asked glaring at her father. Her eyes had returned to their normal deep blue shade, however Wolverine figured Rox was controling her anger at least that much.

"Cause ya need ta calm down!" Wolverine said but that didn't help the situation. It only made things worse.

"**Don't tell me too calm down!"** Roxie screamed as she walked into Area. The walls began to shake violantly once again as Wolveine followed Roxie into the training arena. She was about to put the real danger on when she turned to Wolverine, got in his face and screamed at him.

**"How the hell can you tell me to calm down and control myself when you don't do what you preach?"**

"Cause I ain't the one who can kill everything around me with my mind if I loose it!"

**"Do you even know why I am so pissed at you?"** Roxie asked her eyes changed from blue to flaming red and then back to deep blue. She was trying hard to keep from loosing what little hold she still had over her powers and at the moment she was winning the mental battle with in her but Logan wasn't sure for how much longer, **"Do you know why the hell I'm mad at you?"** roxie asked again when Logan didn't answer the first time.

"Cause I didn't tell you about the meeting."

**"That and the fact that you didn't tell me about what the hell is going on with Immortal!" Roxie yelled at her father once more, "Wolverine, I am the flamin' leader of Pheolvrom! It is my job to be COMPLETLY informed about EVERYTHING! If there is something going on I AM to be informed about it! If there is a meeting being held I am the one who should be either leading it or at the very very least be sitting in the same damn room! As for what's going on with Immortal, Wolveirne. He IS on the team! How the hell could you hold a meeting deciding Immortal's fate with out me?!?"**

"We weren't deciding his fate, Rox." .

**"You may as well have been! The bloody cure of the Legacy Virus is in him but it's making him insane? Why the hell didn't you bloody tell me that Ava told you that? I might have been able to help him. Mabybe I could have gotten through to him! Maybe he would still be here with us!! Maybe I..."**

**"Maybe you could have gone into his mind and have what wever the hell you were thinking about doing back fire and you could have wound up dead, or worse!"** Wolverine yelled back at his daughter. he didn't mean to yell at her but she was so angry and she was trying his patience . He couldn't be the calm one forever. Also he knew that when Roxie had said, 'Maybe he would still be with us!' she actually meant with her. Immortal had hurt her by leaving, another reason why she was slowly loosing control.

"Rox," Logan said gently, when Roxie didn't respond to his yelling, "You can't save everyone. Trust me on this. Your heart is in the right place but no matter how much power you have, you can't change fate."

"What are you saying?" Roxie asked confused and when she looked in his eyes, she got the feeling that he wasn't talking about Immortal anymore even though what she was about to say went against that belief.

"Are you saying that it was Immortal's fate to betray us?"

_Was it his fate to betray me?_ Roxie thought to herself as she forced the walls to remain still and gathered her anger together but slowly anger gave into worry and fear. Two strong emotions but not strong enough as the emotion she had just managed to subside and regain control of.

_Does he even care about me anymore?_

"Dad, I can't think for a second that Er...Immortal was meant to turn on us!" Roxie began to defend the man she cared for. Yes she did care for him. More that she was letting on to anyone and for awhile herself as well. She cared for him more than she was probably suppose to since Wolveirne would never approve of her actually having a relationship with someone who he didn't consider her 'equal'. If there was even such a thing and there was no way in hell that Wolveirne would approve of Immortal now since he had betrayed them but for Roxie, it didn't stop there. She would have hope.

"Rox, that ain't what I'm sayin'." Logan replied to his daughter interupting her thoughts, "I'm sayin' that some things can't be fixed by one person. You can't and you ain't gonna do this alone. Got it?"

"Got it." Roxie said and then she looked at her father and asked, "Are you sure your all right?"

"Yeah, kiddo, why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno." Roxie said crossing her arms, "You just don't look like you feel good." Roxie couldn't believe she had actually said that to her father: Wovlerine-the mutant who would live forever.

"Me?" Wolveirne laughed,"Not feelin' good? Rox, do ya know who yer talkin' to? I'm the Wolveirne. I can take any blow any one throws at me! I've been up against Sabertooth, Magneto, more sentinals than I can count and tons of other villans that have long since been dead. I'm fine. You ain't got to be worried about me. I'm better than fine."

"Okay," Roxie said with a slight smile across her face, "I get your point. I don't know what I was thinking." Roxie said but as she looked her father over and saw that he looked fine, her worry did not subside despite his attempt to reassure her. In fact, it was his attempt to reassure her that made her worry even more. Why was he trying so hard to make her believe that he could still take on anything? She all ready knew that. Why would he try to convince her of something she all ready knew was true? Was he trying to convince himself? She didn't know and she didn't know if she would ever know but she would attempt to find out but not now.

Roxie was about to head out of Arena when Wovleirne stopped her.

"Rox,"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for not tellin' ya about Immortal."

"I know. You were just worried about me but don't be. Okay?"

"Okay. Oh by the way, Immortal left a boy behind in the infermary. Orchard was talking with him and Ava last time I checked. He might tell you something that could lead us to Immortal."

"Thanks dad." Roxie said, "I love you."

Roxie left the room leaving Wolverine in Arena, alone and as soon as Roxie was gone, Wolveirne grabbed his chest in pain for but a moment and once it was gone, regained his composure, followed his daughter and said, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Please review**


	20. Immortal's brother

Roxie walked into the infermary, composed, and found Ava tendfing to a boy, who was badly ingured. Orchard stood by his side simply talking to him but the boy was not responding, that Roxie could tell anyway. Roxie had to do a double take because they boy looked so much like Immortal, but his mental signutre was completly different.

"Roxie." Orchard said when she loooked up and saw Wolveirne's daughter walking towards her. She could see that Roxie had composed herself but she also saw that her friend's face was red and slightly wet from crying. With what had happened with the walls and other objects only moments before, Orchaird was surprised to see Roxie composing herself so soon. She was glad though that Wolveirne had managed to calm his daughter down. Orchaird had never seen Roxie loose complete control and she hoped it stayed that way for a long, long time.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Orchaird." Roxie replied simply, not looking away from the boy, "Whose this?"

"Ty." Orchaird said looking at Roxie and seeing her confusion added, "He is Immortal's brother."

"Why do you call him Immortal?" Ty asked, seeimg to surprise Orchaird, "His name is Eric."

"OW!" Ty said as Ava placed some sort of medicane on his wounds.

"Sorry, Ty." Ava replied, "I'm just trying to help."

"Why do you call him Immortal?" Ty asked again looking at Roxie.

"He prefers it over Eric." Roxie said simply, "Its not that we don't know what his name is. Its just he doesn't like his name. Ty, will you excuse us for a moment?"

Ty nodded his head and Orchaird followed Roxie to the other end of the infermary where Ty couldn't hear their converstation.

"Eric just left his brother behind?"

Orchaird noted that Roxie had called Immortal by his real name and no one had the guts to call him that even behind his back. Well with the exception of Luke, but he didn't have guts. He was just plain stupid.

"Yes." Orchaird said looking back at Ty, "Guess he knew we'd take care of him. the kid's beat pretty bad."

"Who did this to him?"

"I don't know. He won't say. I've been down here for thirty minutes trying to get him to talk but he won't tell me a thing. I guess you found out about the meeting we had."

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"Who told you?"

"Luke."

"You sure your all right?" Orchiard asked.

"If your refering to what happened earlier, yes, I am fine." Roxie replied to her friend.

"Good, in that case, do you wanna see if you can get anything out of Ty?" Orchaird asked, "I've got to meet someone."

:Yeah sure. I'll see what I can do. Who are you meeting?"

"No one." Orchaird said with a smile. Roxie noticed that she blushed slightly when she spoke.

"Come on Orchaird," Roxie said with a smile, "Don't hold out on me like that. Tell me. Do I know him?"

"Yes, you know him but that's all I'm gonna say."

"Come on!"

"If you wanna know so bad, Roxie, then read my mind but I ain't gonna tell you." Orchard said as she left the infermary. Roxie was very tempeted to read her friend's thoughts but even though Orchaird had told her she could, Roxie wouldn't feel right about it. If and when Orchaird wanted to tell Roxie, she would but right now, Roxie had more important things to worry about.

"Just about finished Ty." Ava said as she finished bandaging Ty's back the best she could and once she was finished, Roxie gave her a look that asked for her to leave and the good doctor did just that, shutting the door on her way out. Roxie sat on the bed next to Ty.

"So your Eric's brother."

"Yep." Ty replied looking at the floor, "Your Eric's girlfriend right?"

Roxie nearly fell off the bed when she heard Ty's question. Once she got over her shock, she managed to ask, "Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Eric." Ty said bluntly, "Well he said 'Sort of'. What ever that means."

"He siad that?"

"Yeah. He said that his girl's name is Roxie. I am assuming you are her."

"Sort of."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Same thing Eric meant by it. My name is Roxie but I wouldn't say I'm his girl."

"Why not?" Ty asked and Roxie couldn't help but smile at the fact that Ty was acting like a true little brother.

"Your awfully nosey, ya know that?" Roxie said with a slight laugh.

Silence fell for a few moments until Ty looked from the floor to Roxie for the first time and saw the claw tattoo on her chest and lower neck. He thought they were assume and wished he could have something could like that.

"He loves you Roxie."

Roxie looked from Ty to the closed door, sighed and said, "I'm not so sure about that Ty."

"Why aren't you sure? He either loved you or he doesn't. Its as simple as that."

"No, its not that simple." Roxie siad, "I wish it was but its not."

"Why not?"

"Because," Roxie began but stopped to think about how she was gonna word what she wanted to say and once she figured it out she finally said, "When someone loves you, they don't leave you. They stay by your side. They don't do anything to hurt you."

"And by Eric leaving he hurt you?" Ty concluded.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Do you love him?" Ty asked and Roxie looked at Ty with a smile but he could see tears starting to form in her deep blue eyes. He hadn't meant to upset her but somehow he figured she was upset when she first walked in.

"You sure ask alot of questions."

"That's my job isn't it?" Ty asked and Roxie smiled as she nodded.

"True," Roxie siad. She had never had an actualy sibling, younger or older, but she concidered Luke and Orchird her siblings and she knew how they acted, "But now its my turn to ask some questions, if its all right."

"Sure."

"Do you have a mutantion?"

"Sort of."

"What does that mean?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure what I can do. I know its something along the lines of manipulating various energies but I can't create."

"Do you kow where Eric went?"

"I don't wanna get him in trouble."

"Ty, I have to know where he is." Roxie siad looking Ty in the face. "He's not himsel and if we don't find him thenhe can't get better." Roxie allowed Ty to think about what she had said for a moment and then she had and idea and siad, "Ty, what I read your mind?"

"Read my mind?"

"Yeah, I'm a telepaht and that means that I can read, or see, someone's thoughts. I want to find Eric as soon as possable. If you would allow me to read your mind, I think I could do just that. Besides, if I read your mind, you wouldn't be telling on Eric."

Ty seemed unsure about Roxie's prposition at first but he knew her intentions were good and so he agreed to it. Roxie hopped off of the bed and as she was walking to get a stool, Ty saw the wolveirne tattoo on Roxie's backside. At first, the angry creature, made him sence of nervous and uneasy but as soon as Roxie turned around that uneasyness and nervousness was gone.

"Lay donw with your head towards me." Roxie said as she sat on the stool at the end of the bed and as soon as Ty was flat on his stomach, Roxie placed her hands on the sides of Ty's face, closed her eyes and said, "Relax."


	21. Mind Reading

Roxie took a deep breath as she entered Ty's mind and she soon found herself standing next to Immortal with Billie and Ty across from her in the infermary. Immortal was speaking.

"Billi, no. I'm staying here with my brother as are you."

"What?!? No, we are leaving! That was the plan! i want to meet Apocolypse and serve him!" Billied replied and Roxie noted how angry Billi was with Immortal for even suggesting that they stay in Haven. Roxie had always tried to help Billi with life in Haven but the fact was, she was too different to be accepted by the others. "We are going!"

"No we are not!" Immortal yelled back at Billi and just as Billie was about to say something, the infermary faded as did Billie but Immortal and Ty stayed as the infermary gave way to the alley way leading to Haven.

Roxie now stood behind Immortal and Ty and Ty was asking questions. Roxie began to wonder if that was his favorite thing to do.

"You have a girlfriend?"

'Sort of."

"What's her name?"

"Roxie."

"You like her?"

"I love her."

Roxie's jaw dropped when she hed Immortal say those words. Did he really love her? If he did, why did he leave?Did he leave against his will? It was times like these when Roxie had so many questions that she hated the way reading someone's mind actually worked. Everything was out of order and went very slowly and it was beginning to irritate her greatly.

Suddenly the alley gave way to the infermary where she was once more in the room with Billi, Ty and Immortal, watching immortal and Billi argue. Billi was angry, pissed actually, with immoral and suddenly and evil smile came upon her face as she spoke.

"Lets see about that shall we?"

Billi took a small surgical knife off the counter and plunged it into her stonach and then screamed, "Help!! Come quick!! Immortal has attacked me!" Fury appered on Immortal's face as he looked at Ty and then grabbed hold of Billie and was gone

. As the scene gave way to plain darkness Roxie thought about what she had just seen. Billi had forced Immortal to leave. She wanted to get what she wanted and because she knew exactly how to manipulate people, she got what she wanted. Roxie was beginning to believe more and more that Immortal hadn't completly betrayed them. That he hadn't completly betrayed her. In the darkness of Ty's mind, Roxi head Immortal and Ty speaking. Immortal was answering a question Ty had asked.

"Wolveirne and the Pheolvorm team, along with the morlocks, believe that humans and Mutants can co-exist."

"Can't they?"

"Not from where I'm standing. Our parents are, rather were, living proof of that."

The darkness changed to a bedroom where Ty lay on the floor, a man and a woman, more than likely his parents, stood over him with torcher devices.

"Please momma!" Ty dcreamed but she did not listen to his cried.

"Please daddy! I'm your son!"

"You ain't my son! Your a damn mutie!"

The couple began to torcher Ty and watching this memory made Roxie sick to her stomach. She left Ty's mind as fas as she could for she could take no more of what she saw. Once back in her own mind, her eyes filled with tears as she saw the marks on Ty's back. She couldn't believe that someone would do this to another person, none the less their own son. It was appoling to Roxie but she knew there was nothing she could do or could have done for Ty.

"You can sit up now." Roxie said finally.

"Did you get what you needed?" Ty asked sitting up as Roxie had suggested.

"yeah." Roxie replied, her voice shacky wich revealed that she knew what had happened to Ty.

"How do you..." He began but Roxie cut him off.

"It just came to me." Roxie said but when Ty didn't seem to understand Roxie added, "Immortal said that your parents were living proof that humans and mutnats couldn't co-exist."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I became curiouse as to why he thought that. I had no idea that you had a memory that would answer my question." Roxie stood to her feet and took Ty's hands in her's as she contined, "I'm sorry for what they did to you. No one will harm you here and I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." Roxie said as Ty hugged her in thanks.

"Now," Roxie said after the hug, "I've got to call a meeting to tell the team, and Marrow, what's going on and whatt had happened. Are you up to sitting through that?"

"You want me in your meeting?"

"Yes. You are Eric's brother and are our best lead to him. There's no reason you shouldn't be in on the meeting."

Ty thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Good, follow me then." Roxie said as Ty jumped off the bed and followed his new found friend


	22. Lovers of the Night

Ch. 22 Lovers of the Night

As Roxie and Ty made their way through Haven towards the meeting rooms, she showed him various places, the basics for living in Haven. From shops to medical facilities, safe places and exits incase of attacks, schools, play areas and finally the living quarters.

"Whoa", mumbled Ty softly  
"What's up Ty?" asked Roxie.

They were now both looking over the railing of an open walkway that looked over the entire living section of Haven. It gave the feeling of being at the top of a giant coliseum.

"I just wouldn't have thought that there were so many people down here," exclaimed Ty.

Roxie turned to look out over the railing again.

"Yeah well, this wars been going on for a while now and the enemy is relentless and swift. The amount of people forced down here is growing so quickly", she sighed.

"And by people, you mean mutants right"?

Roxie turned to walk away and placed her hand on Ty's shoulder.

"Not always hun, not always mutants."

She then noticed at the front of her room.

_UP FROM THE PLACE WHERE WE FIRST MET  
100 TO THE RIGHT, THEN 100 TO THE LEFT.  
_  
Orchid closed her eyes after reading the note left upon her door, she smiled then turned and made her way down the corridor. "He's such a 'dork'", she sighed.  
All of this was being observed by Roxie a few floors above. And as Orchid slowly went out sight, Roxie turned to Ty with a curious smirk on her face,

"Come on, we have to get going"……………..

Orchid reached the lower levels of the loading docks; she made her way through the crowd of workers, people unloading vans, trucks full of boxes of food, clothing and medical supplies. The docks were only accessible to authorized personnel. The workers, mainly MORLOCKS, but being a member of PHEOLVROM, Orchid had access to anywhere in Haven, except for the councils chambers. But that was of no concern to her as when it comes to politics, Orchid could care less.  
She reached a large steal door with a desk in front of it. And there sat 2 guards in heavy armor.

"ID number ma'am," instructed on 1 guard who had 6 eyes. Orchid looked at both the guards. The second guard rose to his feet, this one was at least twice the height of Orchid.

"Did you just call me ma'am?" asked Orchid.

"Gentlemen, STAND DOWN," came a voice from the background. "Do you not know who this is?"

"Well General, um, we………..  
"That's alright soldier, its probably best you don't. How are you Orchid?" asked the man placing some paperwork on the desk.

"I'm well General," Orchid replied matter-of-factly.

"What brings you up this way? You guys usually have your own private entrance. Don't want to be noticed ay? Hope there's no problem?"

Orchid just stared at him, giving the impression that she didn't want to answer. And the general realized that she didn't have to.

"Well yes, yes," continued the general, "Come on soldiers, open the gates, I'm sure she has pressing business to attend to."

And with that the doors opened revealing a slick, shinny, steal elevator, Orchid entered and nodded farewell as the elevator rose to the surface.  
Orchid, now on the streets above, which disgusting condition was masked by the night sky. She made her way to a small statue some 2 miles away. The statue was full of cracks and chips that made it barely recognizable at all. She stared up into the night sky, smiled and said to herself, "Ok babe, have it your way," She whispered.

She proceeded to take 100 paces to the right of the statue. Turned left and took another 100 paces. She looked down to the bottom of a giant tower she had reached with a big disc like shape at the top of. And at the bottom was a single orchid laying on the ground. She picked it up, held it close to her face and closed her eyes. Slowly the wind began to speed up. Blowing her beautiful, long black and green hair up into the air. The wind was rushing far quicker now. She opened her eyes, (still smiling as she knew exactly what was going on) to find thousands of small metal balls the size of marbles swirling all around her, in all different directions.  
She slowly lowered her hands by her side and turned her head slightly to the left.

"We can't be gone long, Roxie's calling a meeting," she whispered.

"Don't worry, we wont be," came a deep whisper from all around her.

Suddenly the balls began to melt themselves to Orchids feet, waste and hands. She then began to rise up along side the tall tower, slowly rotating to catch the magnificent view as she was now at least 200 feet into the air. Night was the only time the city retained its stunning view amass with glowing lights.

As she rose, with the metals balls still flying all round her, slowly a figure began to form along side her as they melted together. She was now no longer alone, but being held by a man, they embraced as though they had been apart for years. And as they reached the top of the tower the only thing to stop there embrace was their feet touching the ground.

Orchid looked around to see hundreds of candles floating in mid air on metal discs. And in the middle of all these was picnic set up with almost every food you could imagine.

"Luke, where did you get all this?"

"Come on babe," he said as he embraced here from behind. "You'll be surprised what you can get when you can look like government guards."

Orchid smiled. "You've gone to so much trouble".

"Babe, when it comes to you, nothing is too much trouble."

"What's gotten into you lately, you're so corny," she said as they kissed again.

"Come on, lets eat," suggested Luke.

They both sat down and began to pick at the mass of food around them.

"Have you spoken to Logan lately," she asked Luke as she fed him a piece of bacon filled lobster. "And I mean really SPOKEN to him."

Luke sat up and poured some soda into 2 glasses. Wine or champagne would've have been more appropriate but alcohol has no affect on Luke, and Orchid sees it as poison in her veins, so boring old soda it was.

"No shop talk tonight hey babe, its not often it just me and you, alone," he sighed.

"Hey," said Orchid grabbing Luke gently by the face and turning him towards her. "You're right, I'm sorry. How's your family going, heard from them lately"?

"yeah actually, the day before last I spoke to Nathan. Everything seems to be going well; mum and dad are loving retirement, although they still keep in close contact with the CIA Nate says that they will never fully retire. And believe it or not, Jarrod is making his way here to see me as we speak. But the way he travels around, he probably won't get here for months yet."

"Wow, I'll finally get to meet someone from your family, someone like you," Orchid said in an up-beat tone.

"LIKE ME," echoed Luke? "Like me ay, I'm not sure that's a term that many people would used to describe Jarrod," he continued as he began to clear the picnic.

"Well you know what I mean," Orchid snapped. "Something or someone that shows a different side of you, a side of you besides all this fighting and hiding."

"HIDDING?" asked Luke raising his eyebrows. "Me hiding? Never". And as he finished saying this he morphed his body into its metallic form and then began to mirror his surroundings so that he was 'almost' invisible.

"LUKE, NO…..STOP IT," cried Orchid as he began to tickle her.

"NO BABE, COME ON……..STOP," and as she pleaded, long green vines began to come out of her arms and chest. The vines slowly wrapped themselves around Luke, making it near impossible for him to move.

"OK, OK, I give," he surrendered.

Luke then returned to his human form and Orchids vines retracted.

"You should know better than that babe," Orchid sighed. "You know I hate being tickled."  
"I know, but sometimes it's so long between hearing you laugh I just……I just miss it, that's all."  
"Yeah, well me too," she replied as they both got back to clearing the leftovers.

"Hey," Orchid stopped. "Has there been any word on Immortal?"

"Hmm, not that I know of."

"Well, its been like days now, …………………..I hope he's ok," she whispered, knowing full well any sympathy towards him would set Luke off.

"But come on, let's get going. The meeting will be starting any minute and besides, there will still be heaps to do to get Ty settled in," said Orchid looking at Luke from the corner of her eyes.

"Ty? Who's Ty?" Luke asked seeming more interested in cleaning up than the actual answer.

"Um, well……he's Immortals brother.

"Oh GREAT. I suppose he's just a happy bundle of joy, hell bent on destroying himself and everything around him as well then?"

"No I don't think so, he seems nice enough."

Suddenly Luke stopped cleaning and stood up with Orchid close behind him

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"If HE cannot help us, Master spoke of another", Luke mumbled.

"What was that babe, I didn't hear you," said Orchid.

"Well when I was tailing Immortal last week, just before I saw him meet that weirdo Apocalypse I heard Sinister talking to someone saying that if HE cannot help them, then there was another.  
"And you are assuming that HE, means 'Immortal'. And the other might be Ty."

"I don't know. But don't you think it strange that his brother is suddenly on the scene. The thing is though, I thought that Immortal 'HAD' helped him rise already. So,……what would be the use of the brother now?" he puzzled himself.

"Hey, slow down. This could all be coincidental, Ty may have no idea of any of this," said Orchid bluntly.

"Yeah well, I bet Immortal would've said the same thing just before he went all 'serial psycho' on us. Come on, I want to meet him."

And now with their evening all packed away, Luke grabbed Orchid by the hand and they lowered some 300 feet back to the ground. He could not fly them directly back to home as sentinels would pick up on a flying object and would therefore lead them straight to Haven's location.

SO for now they were able to enjoy their time together for a while longer as they walked home.


	23. A new Mission, a new Threat

Ch. 23 A new Mission, a new Threat

_You would think a night like this would tremble to begin._

In secret she has summoned a meeting; the first time she has ever called one with out alerting Wolverine or Marrow. Unfortunately the regular chambers can not be accessed with out alerting suspicion so traveling deep down to a forgotten section oh Haven called the ruins, Roxie waits for the others to arrive.

The ruins had originally been the Morlocks first project of an underworld society. Built during the late 1980's, the technology sustaining it was very primitive and many problems had occurred because of it. But gradually technological advances were made and the Morlocks constructed new sections of Haven, leaving the old to rot away.

Having been down only twice before, Roxie selected the meeting spot relatively close to her point of origin. It seemed to have once been a shop of some kind with various home made trinkets from sewer objects. That thought bothered Roxie to some degree, knowing that at that particular time the Morlocks thrived on what the world above has so carelessly discarded. But at the same time it showed that even deep below a corrupt world, where the suns light never pierces, hope survived and it has yet to die out.

Two minutes later Orchid and Luke strolled in along with Di Volo Serpente, the dragoness mutant.

Roxie motioned to four chairs around a small circular table, "Have a seat please."

Everyone complied and she sat down as well.

But before Roxie was able to begin Luke spoke first.

"What's the deal with this kid, Immortals brother?"

"I'll get to it in a moment," replied Roxie.

"I think it's important we get to it now," continued Luke, his tone slightly more commanding. Orchid gave him a sharp kick under the table. Roxie just stared for a moment, using intimidation to back him off. It seemed to work because his complexion changed slightly and he made a quick glance at Orchid.

"Now then," Roxie moved on, "This meeting is not to be documented in any form. First of all we need to discuss these many recent changes, within the past few days because things are rapidly changing and if we do not keep up with those changes we shall be engulfed in chaos."

She paused, shuffling through a small stack of papers.

"Currently, though this is not said in blame, Immortal appears to be a key point in this web of deception. Luke from what you have reported, the first occurrence came at Alkon where you claimed that Immortal brutally killed three telepaths. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is. I had come up to retrieve him and he stood in the center of there mutilated bodies. Then he walked out and acted as if nothing had happened. He seamed…..almost refreshed by it."

"Why didn't you report this to either my self or my father?" asked Roxie meeting his metallic gaze.

"As he strolled out Immortal, asked me not to. I didn't say anything out of respect for him, but fear of him even though I have little in life to fear."

Roxie nodded her head in acceptance. So far her goal was gather all the information possible. So far so good.

"Ava believes that his sudden mental flip has been triggered by the Legacy virus with in him," said Orchid. "While the virus itself remains dormant, it's having its own side affects."

"Well this isn't really anything we haven't already heard about," said Luke. "What we need is a plan of action."

"Yes, that's what I'm getting to," said Roxie. "But it's crucial you all know every last detail before we act. But continuing on, from this apparent lunar base Luke, you fallowed Immortal back to the Verona tower from which he murdered Bolivar Trask."

"I saw no reason to with hold him from that _kill_. Hell if I had my chance, I would do a lot worse to that sadistic son of bitch." Luke's eyes seemed to look beyond Roxie now, as if he were really playing that scenario out in his head. He snapped back into reality. "But on a second note just so you are aware, the sentinels aided him in that kill."

"What?" Asked Roxie?

"They fallowed him into the room, while Trask was shouting at them to kill Immortal. They didn't obey him but stood behind Immortal and did not respond to Trask's demands."

Roxie's found a sudden lump clutching to the back of her throat. She tried to swallow but it remained. She let her eyes fall to the table.

"Then all this information dose is raise more questions," she said. "Well after your battle, you said you wounded him?"

"It was nothing severe, but enough to cause him to retreat. If it helps," Luke added, "He got an equal amount of shots on me. He also used some sort of freezing agent upon me which I then fell from a skyscraper and shattered upon hitting the street. But I take it he returned?"

"Yes. With him he brought his brother of whom he discovered…while visiting his parents." It was becoming harder and harder to defend the man she loved. "Now the events I'm about to share with you are what I received from reading his brothers mind. Immortal did slay his parents. From there he brought Ty, his brother back here for metical treatment from extensive scaring on his back. While viewing his thoughts I found that Ty had convinced Immortal to change from his path of destruction. But it seems that Billi has played a role in this as well for she apparently is wanted by the one known as Apocalypse. But when Immortal told her his change of plans, she flipped, stabbed herself and was going to set him up for attempted murder. Immortal then grabbed hold of her, said a word I couldn't make out and they both vanished"

Roxie with held from telling about what Immortal had told his brother.

"Then," entered Di Volo, "with all this added information, I still do not see how we can act." Her voice was a mixture of reptilian vocals mixed with human emotion.

"I agree," said Orchid, "We already know most of his story and at the current moment it is irrelevant. I think our attention should be focused on this new comer, Apocalypse."

_The walls are closing in._

"I agree entirely," said Roxie, "But Immortal is still one of us, and we need to bring him back to our side."

"One of us," mocked Luke coldly. "You honestly think that bloke is one of us? He's a murderer, a psychopath. Bring him back here and he will be the end of us." Luke's eyebrows contorted. "Why are you trying to defend him?"

_Closing in tighter_

"Because…because," Roxie stuttered. "He is one of us. I'm not defending his actions, but he was turning for the better…and then Billi interfered and it's her fault. It's her fault."

"Funny," chided Di Volo, "Immortal has committed multiple murders, Billi was simply drawn into manipulation, but yet she is the villain. The only blood on her hands came from her own veins."

_Suffocating_

Anger was churning in the pit of Roxie's stomach. The lump in her throat was burned away.

"Because what Billi did was sadistic manipulation," her anger flowed out. "I've tried to help her in the past. I've never been judging of her and yet she has been playing us all. She has known everything that's been going on right from the beginning. She was set to abandon us all and when that didn't work she was going try and frame him. I have no sympathy for that outcast."

Luke and Orchid showed some alarm in Roxie's anger but Di Volo kept her complexion.

"Rox?" said Luke gently, "What's wrong? Don't take this the wrong way or anything but your temper has been flaring quite a bit lately."

"I…nothing. This war is taking its toll on me and it's a lot to take day in and day out."

"Yes but we all are going through this and not all of us are acting against each other."

Orchid interrupted, "Look its tuff at times for all of us at times and some of us bare more then others. But moving on, what's our plan?"

_Thanks Orchid, _thought Roxie to herself. "The plan," she sighed, "won't be an easy one."

"When are they ever?" asked Luke.

"Never. But this one will require all of us at our best to be accomplished."

Di Volo interrupted, "Are you considering using the boy?"

"No. At the moment his power seems to be elusive. He says that he can manipulate forms of energy, but I doubt he's in complete control yet. Anyway, using the Morlocks computer systems earlier I intercepted a transmission from Sinister to a man named Robert Lefont. He is the warden of a death institution in which a convoy of 136 mutants will be taken to tonight for execution. The convoy will be traveling through the city and will of course be heavily guarded."

She laid four papers across the table showing the Convoys rout, and defense information.

"Now half of this convoy will be moving by land while the other half is the more sophisticated air units. Luke you will be in charge of disabling the air convoy while I will use my power to steady its decent. Di Volo, Orchid the two will focus on stopping the land convoy. As soon as both are down we will instantly be faced with the sentinels as you all know. And I doubt we will be up against the bulking ones either, expect the new elite versions. To combat these new threats, we will be making a stop at a new weapons shop of which Bronco has provided the coordinates for."

"How did he discover a new shop?" asked Orchid.

"He's actually known about it for some time," said Roxie. "But he believed it to be deserted and as fate would have it, it's not. But the weapons we will be most interested in will be EMP's. Continuing on, once the sentinels are down we will liberate the prisoners. Once freed, Bronco has wired 3 super transport ships, Falcon, Blitz and Feather. Yes he is helping us as well and from here, he will control all three ships automatically. We will load our fellow brothers and sisters and return."

"Ah question," entered Luke skeptically, "How do you propose we are going to get those ships out of here? There's no chance in hell the Morlocks will open the gates."

"Bronco's already taken care of it," Roxie reassured him. "Then once were back, I will take full charge for everything and I doubt we will be in much trouble."

"Well planned young leader," said Di Violo. "But I'am curious if this plan, doesn't go as planned, then what?"

"The plan will work so long as all of you do what is needed. As for Immortal and this Apocalypse, I recently sent a message to a friend over in China. She is an expert hacker whom she has said that she should be able to hack a few satellites and then from that point confirm where this moon base is. Then if that proves successful we can draw up further plans to make a final move perhaps. If there are no further questions, this concludes our meeting. We will meet in hanger 24 at 3:30 am. I'll see all of you tonight."

Everyone went there own separate ways after that and Roxie returned to her room reviewing tonight's mission and took in that this action was the first time she had took control of the team. Her first steps to becoming a leader. And it bothered her deeply for this in some odd way made her feel it was the end of her fathers reign though that wasn't possible.

Alone in her room she extends her mind beyond its physical limits. She searches for any hint. Any signature. Any pulse. Nothing. _What's happening to you? _She becomes angry. In response her walls tremble. She feels the power deep with in her mind and its racing to be free. To finally come alive. She takes a deep breath and lets her anger out. For now she can do nothing to solve that problem, so she intern starts thinking of anything she might have missed in tonight's plan.

_The world is changing._

And while the secret meeting was conducted, Wolverine sat alone in a Morlock computer room. The room was small, and dark save for multiple computer monitors of which Wolverine was working endlessly to find a few remaining monsters of his past. On the left screen, was a secret site for Haven, listing the 20 most wanted criminals of the world. The list had once contained Trask's name but where his picture had once been now was a read X. Sinister had been at the top of the list two minutes ago but a new picture was placed above his head. One that had not previously even existed on the page.

The center screen was devoted to searching all information on this supposed Apocalypse. So far nothing except a few meaningless stone pictures which could not be accurately be made out.

The last screen had been divided into four separate security screens monitoring Havens entrances.

But after five hours with no new information, Logan stood and retired back to his room at 12:34 pm. And no sooner had he entered the room did he notice a small white envelope on his bed.

Sniffing the air he detected no previous scent had entered his room while he was away. He gazed at the white object skeptically and then he picked it up. A slid of his claws and the envelope opened releasing folded white letter. He opened it and read the red ink.

_Dear Logan,_

_I have been in a state of hibernation. I need some action Logan, I need to come out of retirement and return to public life. I couldn't help noticing on Haven's rather top guarded web site that I have been elevated to the more prestigious twenty most wanted list. Is this coincidence? Or are you back on the case?_

_If so goodie, goodie._

_By now I imagine your adimantium claws are out. You are correct; this letter was written in my own blood. That should be enough proof that this is indeed authentic. I can only assume that your elevated interest in me must be due to my apparent copy cat killer. Don't you find that funny, "Copy cat killer," I do. Rest assured, I have removed him from the picture, he was a rather nasty boy. _

_And on a related subject I must confess to you I'm giving very serious thought…to eating your daughter._

_I look forward to our next meeting Wolverine, I have been reborn a new. I'm not the same animal you killed 13 years ago, I 'am a far more cunning predator then you can possibly imagine. And I was indeed in your room as well as your daughters and I was so tempted…but I shall wait my fair turn._

_Let the games begin Wolverine._

_Sincerely your friend,_

_Victor Creed. Or as you prefer to call me,_

_Sabertooth._

Logan dropped the letter, his body started shaking violently. It was him. He had been in his room. He had evaded detection. He's returned.

His claws were now going in and out. In and out. He threw his hands to the air and screamed.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Then he remembered… "Roxie!" and he raced out of his room leaving the letter behind.

_He's back…_


	24. Security Threat

Ch. 24 Security Breach

Repeating the given incantation, both Immortal and Billi were teleported through time and space to return to Apocalypse. A last second connection with Roxie was torn from him and they were back.

Back in the alien fortress with glowing text on the walls. Back in the same darkness. Back to the same prison. Billi's first teleportation had temporarily weakened her and she lay upon the stone metal floor. Immortal considered killing her right then and there but he with held for something was different.

As he scanned his surroundings, and looked out into giant window, he realized that the fortress loomed just above Earth's orbit.

_What?_

Turning his gaze to another window revealed that the moon hadn't come any closer. As he now observed the room again it was considerably larger then he remembered it. In fact this was an entirely new room all together. A rumble from behind him caused him to turn.

The stone wall was shifting its structure, spreading apart to reveal the ancient Pharaoh sitting in a large stone chair that spoke of superiority. To his left stood Sinister. To his right stood the mutant that had previously been floating in the tank, Sabertooth. Though his appearance had drastically changed. His hair had been cut back short, his ragged clothing was gone and now he wore a brown leather suit revealing muscled arms and chest. His eyes were the same inky black that they had been before, he seemed to have failed in cutting his black nails and his two top fangs dropped down from the sides of his mouth. Sabertooth.

Apocalypse of course remained the same as before. The muscled Pharaoh, a fusion of alien technology, glowing hieroglyphics, silver wires protruding from out the arms and into his back and the same mystic gray eyes that seemed to look directly into your soul.

"I assume the creature lying at your feet is Billi," said Apocalypse dryly.

"Yes, I brought her just as you instructed," replied Immortal.

Apocalypse raised his palm and Billi was lifted into the air and pulled to him. Twirling his finger, her body slowly turned and he examined her condition. "Self inflicted wounds I see." He gave a quick look at Sinister who then removed a syringe from his body.

"Yes my lord," and Sinister inserted the needle into Billi's open wound and extracted her blood until the syringe was full. Apocalypse motioned him away and Sinister teleported. Apocalypse returned his gaze to Immortal.

"I requested you bring two back, and yet I see only one."

"You mean my brother. This type of life isn't for him."

"You fool," Apocalypse said coldly. "Did you think you had a choice in the matter. Your brother posses a mutation of which will make me invincible. Do you not think that I was monitoring you the entire time, heard your every thought, saw that you were planning on abandoning me," Apocalypse stood to his full height and slowly walked down the stone steps to Immortal and pointed a finger. "Traitor. It is unfortunate what you have brought upon yourself Immortal, I was hoping that your dominate intelligence would side with me but no matter, no matter. All I need is for a slight flip and you'll be right back on track and my plans will carry on."

Thus the truth dawned on Immortal and his blood froze.

"No…It's not the virus. Its him, you've been playing me to his dementedness. Because he would serve you willingly and if I had realized this then…"

"You would have been a waste to me," Apocalypse finished. "But yes you are correct; you would have been a waste." Apocalypse raised his hand and Immortal was lifted into the sir. He was struggling all that +

he could, but it was no use. Apocalypse was in control.

"For now I shall imprison you until Billi's blood is mutated further and absorbed into my blood. Once that happens, Immortal you will cease to exist and Jason will replace you." Apocalypse closed his hand and Immortal vanished to a prison cell else where in the fortress.

Apocalypse turned and Billi was coming too. He telekinetically lifted her to her feet and she rubbed her head, coming back to and then she saw him and her face instantly brightened.

"Your Apocalypse!" she beamed. "Oh what at an honor it is to meet you and to know that you have requested me personally."

Apocalypse observed her childish delight but decided there may be some further use for her.

"Yes I did, Billi. It was your blood which I have already extracted a sample of so currently your value has returned to zero. But I think you will be an amusing soldier to my army and thus if I grant you permission to stay here in this…fortress."

Instantly Billi's girlish smile vanished knowing that she had been nothing in his eyes but who was to say that would be forever. Regaining her enthusiasm she was happy once more.

"I would be most delighted to serve along side of you my lord. But may I ask where we are, and where is Immortal."

Apocalypse seemed taken back by her sudden return to happiness.

"Currently we are hovering just above Earth's orbit. Originally this fortress was located upon the moon but I decided to bring it closer for monitoring purposes. As for Immortal. He is currently waiting for an improvement. Billi I have some other matters to attend to so if you will excuse me, Sabertooth will look after you." And Apocalypse teleported away.

"Sabertooth," questioned Billi?

"Right here my little lamb."

And turning to face the voice, Billi saw him in the shadows, watching her.

"Oh," she said with no clear response.

Sabertooth stepped out revealing his true features to her and her heart began beating a little faster. Sabertooth lifted his nose into the air and took in a deep sniff which caused the corners of his mouth to ark up, revealing his fangs.

"You where Evinile skin cream," he said. He took another waft of the air, "And sometimes you where Le'deton, but not today."

This high powered smell, reminded Billi of some sort of predatory beast smelling out his prey.

"A good sense of smell you have," said Billi nervously.

"The better to smell you my dear."

Billi became more disturbed and Sabertooth stepped closer. "You know what you look like to me, with your good clothes and cheap shoes? You look like a rube. A well scrubbed, hustling rube with a little taste. Your nutrition has given you some length of bone, but you're not more than one generation from poor white trash, are you Billi? And that accent you've tried so desperately to shed? Pure West Virginia. What's your father, dear? Is he a coal miner? Does he stink of olean? You know how quickly the boys found you... all those tedious sticky fumblings in the back seats of cars...while you could only dream of getting out... getting anywhere... getting all the way to the Pheolvrom Team."

Billi stepped away and small tears formed in her eyes.

"You see a lot Sabertooth," she said while her voice cracked with tears. "But why don't you point that high powered perception at your self. Why don't you examine yourself? Maybe you're afraid to."

Sabertooth chuckled and lunged forward at her making a lionish growl as he did. Billi screamed but Sabertooth held her down, his hands wrapped around her neck. He bent his head down to hers and whispered into her ear, "I could snap your neck right now, it would be so easily." And he put a slight amount of pressure, bending her neck to the left. He stopped just before it could break. "You look so good to eat, your so inviting little Billi." His eyes rolled back into his head at that thought.

Then he savagely bit into her shoulder, his razor teeth slicing through her flesh and he tore a chunk out of her and swallowed it down. He placed a hand over her mouth, absorbing her screams and then his mouth was back at her shoulder while he wolfishly lapped up and gulped the blood that had spilled out from the gaping wound. He raised his head finally when he was satisfied. "Don't worry little lamb, you'll live. But before I go, I would like something to maw on for a while." With that he took her hand, cornered her index finger and positioned it behind his back molars and tore it off, crunching bone as he did. Once done he removed his grip on her and left teleporting away.

Billi screamed, both in pain and fear. She held her hand tightly as well her shoulder wound and curled up on the cold floor. "What have I done?"

Another section of the fortress and Apocalypse arrived along side Sinister. This room was more technological then the previous. This section was larger, contained a larger window, various computers and a holding tank in the back area containing a spherical object.

"Its nearly complete my lord. This creation will possibly become the ultimate organism in this universe," Said Sinister.

Apocalypse eyed the tank thinking of that thought and then asked, "Then tonight I assume you have a plan to rid of this Pheolvrom team?"

"Of course my lord. I'm using a prison convoy as the bait which I know for a fact the information has reached them by now. All we need is for them to bite and then our little alien will take care of the rest."

"Excellent. Then I want you as well as you're soon to be partner to over see this operation personally. And deactivate all sentinels.

Sinister turned in shock. "Deactivate them? But my lord, there our soldiers. How would you wish to keep order in the planet with out them?"

"That's the point. Once the sentinels are gone, the mutants re surface and the final war begins."

"But my lord you could just as easily use the sentinels to dispose of the humans. It would be a much quicker process."

"Because my servant, this process will cede out the strong from the weak. And perhaps I'll make use of my nuclear weapons. I know a few other rebellious organizations are rising. One in particular in Australia."

**Haven**

Alone in her room Roxie was startled when her father burst through her door shouting her name.

"Roxie!" shouted Wolverine and he swept over to her, scanning her looking her over. He held tightly to her, wide eyed, "Are you ok? Was he here?"

"Dad, Dad, what's wrong?"

Wolverine was breathing fast and now his gaze swept the room, he started sniffing the air. "He was here."

"Who," asked Roxie more alarmed?

Wolverine stopped and turned back towards her. He placed his hands around her face and his breathing eased. "Listen," he said, "You're just going to have to trust me on this, but tonight you can't stay here."

"What?"

"I'm trying to think," he said ignoring her question. "Some place secure," he mumbled to himself. "The chambers maybe? No, to open."

"Dad!" and Roxie grabbed her hysterical father, "Tell me what's wrong."

And Logan stared at her a moment before he embraced her with all the strength in his arms could give. "Rox, I love you. Please just trust me, for now. Haven's security has been breached. Your coming with me for now, I need to alert Marrow."

Pulling Roxie to her feat, Logan led her through Haven until they arrived at Marrow's quarters. "Stay here," said Logan firmly and he went in.

Five minutes later Wolverine reemerged with Marrow and a group of Morlocks. She paid Roxie no attention as she strode past and Logan once again took her by the hand.

"I want a full systematic sweep," said Marrow speaking to the group of Morlocks. "All security ports, computer systems, every known entrance way. Raise security level to 3. Close all tunnels currently not in use and gather a hunting party. And on a second note tell the party, currently hunting for Immortal to return here."

Marrow and the other Morlock officials left. Wolverine turned to Roxie. "I want you to stay with Orchid tonight. Don't leave the room under any circumstances and there should be at least one guard to protect you. I'm going to join the hunting party for this intruder and I'll explain everything once I have returned, now go."

And Wolverine left a confused daughter behind.

_Great, _thought Roxie annoyed that she had been clued out of what ever was going on. _So much for getting out of here tonight._

She took her com link out of her pocket and contacted the team. "Urgent meeting back in the Ruins," she said into the link. She closed the com and headed for the elevator.

Roxie reached the Ruins first, fallowed by the team.

"What's up Rox," asked Luke, wiping the sleep from his eyes?

"We've got problems," she said. And before she could continue Bronco appeared from out of the shadows.

"Damn right you have trouble."

"Bronco," said Orchid in bewilderment, "what are you doing down here?"

"I figured you all would meet somewhere in secret, I thought of the most remote location and bam, here you are. But, I'm not here to listen in on your meeting, but to inform you all that with this elevated security, there' no way I would be ale to get the three transport ships out of here in time."

"Then what do we do?" Asked Roxie. "If we can't get those prisoners here, they'll be killed."

"Yeah I know, but there is another way."

"Were listening."

"As far as transportation goes well there already in transports. All you would have to do is ward of the sentinels and then pilot the two convoys back here."

"We can't," said Roxie. "Marrow is closing off all the tunnels. And on top of that we don't know any way to get two massive convoys down here with out someone noticing."

"Actually there is. I've checked into the schematics of both convoys and each contains a super flare for emergency use. Now if both convoys signal at once, it will create a blinding flash. Then find the entry way to tunnel C and go in. From that point you should be able to talk Marrow in to unlocking the gate. The draw back is, you guys need to leave now. Marrow will already have all the tunnels and exists closed off so the only path way out now is traveling by foot down here."

"We don't know are way down here," said Luke.

"You don't need to," said Bronco."Here's a map, and good luck."

With that he entered the still open elevator and the doors shut.

Di Volo looked out deeper into the Ruins. "I sense other forms of life down here. Possibly Morlocks, either left behind or ones that have chosen lives of exile. We pose no threats to them but they should let us pass freely."

Roxie scanned there surroundings. "Can you see in this darkness," she asked Di Volo?

"Very much so," replied the scaled mutant. "May I see the map?"

Roxie gave it over. Di Volo scanned through it. "Come now, I will lead us."

Roxie thought for a moment to challenge the mutant's lead but her sight would do the team no good. She fallowed along. Luke looked at Orchid with the remaining light and smiled. He gently took her hand and gave it three short squeezes, his code for "I love you." She repeated the code to him and they fallowed along.

"Well at least we will have time to stop at that new weapons shop," said Luke.

"Unlikely," said Roxie doubtfully. "The weapons we were in need of are EMP's. If we use those around the convoys then we risk damaging them beyond repair. If so the prisoners scatter and die."

Luke frowned in the darkness. "Well then I suppose I'm the main force in all this."

"Don't rule me out," hissed Di Volo. "I can just as equally mach you in capabilities."

"I meant no harm Drag. I'm just saying that for the most part I'm invincible. Practically immortal which had Eric not taken the name first, it would be mine."

"No one is truly Immortal."

"Chill you guys," said Roxie. "Di, how much further?"

"Were actually almost there, it's just around this bend. Don't pay any attention to the ones fallowing us."

"What," shouted Orchid and immediately jumped forward and then turned around.

Di Volo grabbed her arm and kept her moving. "Don't pay them any attention," she hissed.

Roxie picked up her pace as did Luke.

"They call themselves the Never Were," said Di Volo. "Marrow chooses not to believe they exist for there is no food down here. She is wrong. They live off of electrical energy, they feed on power lines that feed from the city down here."

Luke listened closely…and then he could here the small scuttling of feet moving on the ground behind them. "Like leaches," he said.

"Almost," replied Di Volo. "They are the result of inbreeding, so many of them share this capability. I suspect the ones born with out this absorption technique die early on."

"How is it you no so much about this race?" Asked Roxie piercingly.

"I come down here often to be alone. I can go farther in here then most can see. I have observed these mutants for some time and find them quite interesting. They aren't hostile but are devote of emotion. When they are not leaching, they simply sit or stand, or do nothing at all. They fallow us because no one has ever entered this deep before. There curious. And by now they have left us."

"Why?"

"Because we have arrived at our exit."

With that, Di Volo opened her mouth and breathed out a small puff of fire. Then using her hands, she manipulated it and increased its size. "That's better."

"Wait a minute," said Roxie in alarm. "You never told us you could create fire and if so, why the hell didn't you give us all visibility from the start?"

"Because," she said simply, "I have only just been able to create the fire. I did not do this prior because had you seen the Never Were you would not have believed me that they aren't hostile. For they weren't only fallowing us, but they were mocking us. They spend most of there time on all fours, but I saw three of them stand up right around us and there motions suggest a mocking tone. Devote of emotion yes but I haven't been able to figure them out completely. Any way there's our exit. Roxie would you like to lead now?"

Roxie didn't respond but instead she walked ahead into the tunnel leading up. Orchid was quick to fallow, pulling Luke behind her. Di Volo smirked and continued on.


	25. Chaos Rising

Ch.25 Chaos Rising

_Darkness descends. A wind blows. The light flickers._

Emerging from the Ruins, the Pheolvrom Team enters the city through the subway. Slowly and cautiously they enter an ally way. Di Volo and Orchid must stay in the shadows until the right moment. Luke liquefies and travels up the side of a building for a better sum of there opponents.

After a few minutes he liquefies back down. "Ok, I don't know quite how to say this but there are no sentinels."

"What do you mean?" Asked Orchid.

"I mean that they are around but, there not working or something. Most are toppled over and a few others standing but hunched. Now I have the ability to feel magnetic pulses but I can't feel even the slightes trace with in any of them."

"Could be a trap," said Di Volo.

"Possibly," considered Roxie, "But unlikely. I sense that other forces are at work here. I'm hoping that this is for real though, because our mission will go a lot smoother if it is. How much time do we have left?"

Luke looked at his watch, "About one more hour. The convoy should arrive at 4:00am. The air convoy will pass Verona and the ground convoy will pass a few blocks away. So what's the plan?"

Roxie thought for a moment. "Something's not adding up, but it will be you and I, and then Orchid and Di. Di I think you should be able to pilot the ground convoy with ease and Orchid you keep a sharp eye out for trouble. The same deal for us Luke, I drive you defend."

So the hour took its time in passing and for the most part everyone remained quite. Roxie was still pondering about the inactive machines; Luke and Orchid kept giving each other slight looks, but stopped when Di Volo took notice. Then finally, soft rumblings came from the city. The convoys were approaching.

"Ok this is it," said Roxie. "Luke you and I are taking the top, Orchid and Di you take the bottom. A few people are still out walking yes, but at this hour it's only the junkies and homeless so lets do it. On my mark, 3,2,1 Break!"

Roxie and Luke leaped up into the sky, Luke using magnetism as his means of flight and telekinesis as Roxie's. Di Volo and Orchid went by foot.

Upon seeing the massive sky convoy, both Luke and Roxie were surprised at its size. Roxie was in shock that there were no sentinels around. She stopped in flight suddenly. "Luke! Stop." Luke spun around, "What?"

"I can't sense anyone." Suddenly a side door of the convoy opened. A small grayish tentacle merged and lightly touched the convoy door. Then two light blue eyes came into view fallowed by a light grayish mass.

Luke's mouth hung open, "What the?"

Roxie was in just as much shock.

The creature came into full view and their mouths dropped even lower. Its skin if that's what it was, was a mixture of light gray shades along with a milky white tint. It looked like a giant squid almost with its multiple tentacles with the exception that its head was not coned but that of an octopus. Each tentacle ended in two fingers like appendages and instead of a mouth its flesh was intricately woven. It had a childish blue gaze that analyzed both Roxie and Luke. After observing them for a few moments it raised a tentacle at them, though not in aggression. Instead it waved peacefully. Then it proceeded farther out where it then fell out. It gave a series of nasal sounding squeaks as it did.

Both Roxie and Luke were at a loss for what to do. Roxie brought her eyes back to the convoy. It was empty. There was no pilot for the vehicle had been on auto pilot. She looked back down below to see the odd creature was moving.

"Rox?"

"I don't think it's a threat, but it's not exactly intelligent either. Let's go down and see."

They both hovered down.

Di Volo and Orchid had met the same empty convoy as well, and without an odd little squid. They too though saw the first little squid fall and they were heading over to investigate when Roxie and Luke touched down.

"What is it?" Asked Orchid.

"No idea," said Luke. And the team hesitantly walked over. The alien squid was flopping it's tentacles around and then slowly it began propping itself up until it was back to normal or as normal as it could be. Many of its tentacles were bleeding a silver liquid as well as its head. It looked at the team with its blue eyes and resembled an injured animal looking for help.

Roxie eyed it suspiciously and the squid raised its tentacle again, performing the odd wave. "We don't have time for this shit," said Roxie. "No prisoners in the convoys, no sentinels, something's wrong. I'm going to try and read its mind though before we leave."

And no sooner had those words escaped her mouth then the blue eyed squid narrowed its view at Roxie to a menacing gaze. This time it raised two of its eight tentacles, but instead of waving it raised them above its head, challengingly.

"OK," said Luke. "Do we kill it?"

Roxie didn't answer but continued watching the squid carefully.

Then as if a series of multi electrical shocks ignited under the squid's skin its body started to change. Beginning with its wide head, as if bone structure was suddenly forming its face began stretching and contorting. Its mouth stretched out and then back in and slowly the skin pulled back and a mouth was revealed. Then in an ear shattering nasal alien voice it screamed out, "Jadalien!!!" Its blue eyes turned green, and its two tentacles bulked into two massive ape sized arms while the rest of its appendages merged together to form two bulked legs. Its skin quickly changed as well into a blackish gray tough hide. Its head stretched a little more and now it appeared reptilian like the head of a king cobra, with its neck skin creating an intimidating hood.

Thus its metamorphosis was complete. Its mouth now contained hundreds of razor sharp teeth and it growled. It used its two massive front arms for additional support, using the knuckles of its fingers for support. It started walking forward, ape like and snakeish, all the while growling. It kept its reptilian eyes fixed on Roxie.

"It's hostile," said Roxie sternly. "Kill it."

Luke picked up on Q perfectly as he extended his metallic arm into a point spear which then struck the beast straight through its arm. The creature reared its head and screamed an alien cry to the night sky. Luke pulled back at as Roxie now attempted a mental bombardment. It failed. The creature's tough skin blocked her psychic thoughts.

Di Volo went next along with Orchid. Orchid shot out green vines from her arms that wrapped around the creatures legs and flipped it over. Di Volo opened her mouth and unleashed an inferno of fire upon the creature. The creature gave more alien screams and then smoke blocked there view.

"Is it dead?" asked Luke.

Roxie stared into the smoldering fires. A low pitched growl came from with in. The creature reemerged, burnt and crispy. It walked slowly out of the fire with its shallow growls and looked the team over each member as if looking for something. It stopped at Roxie, opened its mouth and unleashed Di Volo's fire breath in stronger counter attack.

Instantly Roxie raised her arms to create a psychic field while Luke morphed his arm into a shield that spread past everyone. The creature stopped.

"My god," said Orchid. "It can copy our mutations and make them stronger."

The growls stopped and Luke's expanded shield pulled back together. The creature was gone.

"Be on your guard!" shouted Roxie.

Everyone's eyes quickly darted left, right, up and down. It was no where to be seen and then two massive beastly arms seized Di Volo from behind and bit into her neck. Instantly the creature's teeth began absorbing Di Volo's cells, as it could clearly be seen as Jadalien began mutating its structure, matching Di Volo.

Orchid suspended her self with multiple vines and lashed out at the beast while Luke made a piercing stab with his metal arms. Roxie used her telekinesis to gather lying around debris into a swirling vortex from which she also used against the beast.

It held on fiercely before it opened its mouth again. Di Volo instantly started staggering away before Jadalien opened its massive arms for another capture. Roxie mentally pulled a near by lamp post from its concrete base and sent in piercing through the monster's stomach.

Orchid used her vines to gently bring Di Volo back while Jadalien struggled with the lamp post.

Di Volo kneeled to the ground in pain.

Luke asked, "Are you ok?"

Roxie nodded her head in response, "She'll be fine. Both her and I share a similar regeneration gene, the difference being that mine works faster then hers dose."

Roxie looked back at the still struggling creature. It had ripped half the pole out and was working on the rest. She noticed that it had sprouted long black hair from its head matching Di Volo's and its structure had some what morphed into a more human posture. She also noted that it was regenerating from its wounds faster then Di Volo.

"Ah, we have to stop it now," said Roxie. She scanned there surroundings and found a sky car parked above on an out stretched platform. _That will do just fine._ But before she could summon it, the Second King arrived. _Sinister._

Landing behind the still struggling Jadalien Sinister touched down, his leather flaps falling slowly to his feat. His darkened eyes observed the team, and a sinister smile made the corners of his mouth rise.

"The Pheolvrom team," said the evil King. "A little group of rebellious teenagers that have been causing us so many problems over the years, how ridiculous."

Jadalien wrenched the rest of the pole from his body and slugged it forward at Roxie who with a quick wave of the hand diverted the pole into still hovering convoy.

Luke's scowled at vamperic King. "A bold move Sinister, one that you won't live to regret."

Di Volo stood back up, her wounds fully healed.

Sinister scanned her as well. "Well look at you. Ugly indeed." He turned to Jadalien and observed its new features. "And you were going to try and absorb her? Please. Why don't you aim your sights a little higher, how about the metal mutant eh? Of all of them his qualities seem the best."

Jadalien smiled its monstrous lips at Luke and it drooled slightly.

Sinister continued on, "How do you all like my little creation by the way. A super genetic absorber who given proper time can become possibly the ultimate mutant warrior. Jadalien is quite remarkable and should gain additional intelligence with each absorption."

Orchid clenched her fists and small vines began protruding from her body. "That's it, we've heard enough. Its time to place you and the freak to your graves, and by freak I mean you Sinister."

The team motioned to strike when Sinister raised a finger, "No, no, no. I have one more player on my team. And here he is now." Sinister looked up into the sky, Pheolvrom team fallowing his gaze. And there miles above the city, a white light was descending down rapidly. The sky broke out in bolts of lightning as it neared and Roxie suddenly felt sick for she had a suspicion for which she prayed was wrong.

Closer. Closer. Then its direction changed and it landed on the air convoy and kept out of sight.

Sinister was pleased. "So what do we have here? Four against three it would seem. But let's face it; Jadalien will be enough to handle you all. And if you're wondering as to who my third mystery mutant is, his name is Chaos."

Roxie entered the teams' minds telepathically.

_Ok guys, we can do this. Di, when you attacked that creature with your fire, it was severely wounded which it then in turn tried to absorb you to heal it self. While it may be able to project fire, I'm not entirely sure it can manipulate it as you can for that ability would have required more of your cells. Currently you have the best chance with it. Orchid, Sinister is not actually a mutant but I wouldn't doubt that his body has been genetically improved. Take a look at his lower mid section and you will notice that his cloak keeps hidden various mechanical wiring. Aim for that section to weaken him and then go for the kill. Luke and I will deal with this new comer who appears to be electrical and if so Luke will have the advantage._

_On my mark, Go!_

Luke and Roxie took to the air instantly while Di Volo began creating a new fire ball and Orchid started manifesting her tentacles.

Jadalien picked up on Di Volo's attack and launched its own streak of searing fire. Di Volo, discarded her own flame and using her powers of manipulation she redirected Jadalien's attack, inflicting it upon itself. The monster how ever for lack of reasoning kept on burning its flame even though it was the only one being torched.

Orchid sprouted thorns on her new vine tentacles and sent them directly at Sinister's mid section. With unexpected lightning reflexes how ever he dodged the horned vines and grabbed hold of them. "I hope you can do better then that!" and using unknown strength he swung Orchid around and around until she went smashing through a shop window.

Roxie and Luke landed on top of the Convoy to meet the stranger with his back turned to them.

Luke morphed his left hand into metallic like lance and his right and extended hammer. Roxie gently placed her hand on his shoulder before he could attack.

_Hold on for a moment,_ she said mentally and took a few steps to the stranger.

"Immortal?" her voice quivered. The strangers head raised at her voice and suddenly his shoulders began shaking…with amused laughter. Then came his attack. Spinning around with such velocity he sent a wave of arcing electricity at Luke who was knocked off the convoy. He turned to the shocked Roxie. "Gonna kill you" and suddenly his whole body electrified and he zapped around the convoy faster then Roxie could keep up with until he appeared directly in front of her and pummeled her face with lightning fists.

Roxie didn't know how to respond. The man she loved more then she could have ever known was trying to kill her. She was loosing conscious before Immortal super shot her off the convoy as well, part of her hair was incinerated and though burned, her skin was healing.

Having healed from his own attack Luke caught Roxie in the air as he arrived back up. "I've gotcha!"

Jadalien ceased his attack after his body could no longer take being fried. He lunged at Di Volo with clenched fists. Di Volo took flight, mustered her own fire assault and blasted the creature out of the sky. Skidding across the ground, Jadalien's body was recovering. Di Volo had to work fast to kill it. She then summoned hundreds of fire balls and started blasting the downed beats, with each blow his skin melting away. She noticed Sinister approaching where Orchid had fallen and in turn she launched multiple flames at Sinister who was caught off guard.

Sinister's body fell to the ground as his cloaks burned away. Rage in his eyes, he turned to attack Di Volo when from out of Orchid's impact sight came 10 horned vines, which impaled Sinister across his body.

Landing back on the convoy, Immortal was gone. Roxie instantly stretched out her mind to sense out his presence. She found it to late, for as she realized that Immortal had electrolyzed himself inside the convoy, it exploded sending Roxie skyward, while Luke went unfazed.

Pulling himself back together Immortal charged after Luke who did not have the same feelings that were restricting Roxie. Luke impaled the Immortal with both fists as he arrived and Immortal was taken off guard as he struggled with shock.

"Nooo!" Roxie screamed as she flew back down, falling faster then her tears.

Luke acknowledged her solemnly, feeling guilt for his action but simultaneously knowing it couldn't have gone any other way. He let his guard down when Immortal came to.

"AAAHHHHH!!!! You WILL DIE!!" And charging his entire body Luke's arms were incinerated inside Immortal and Luke pulled away. "Ha, ha. Ha, ha!" Immortal charged his body again and the wounds were gone. He looked up as Roxie tried stopping herself in mid flight. Immortal launched his body up. His head slamming into Roxie's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

Then he zapped behind her and slammed both fists down upon her back. The wind left her lungs and she fell. Luke was racing to catch her when Immortal zapped besides him and super charging his hands, he shot Luke with higher intensity bolts which upon this strike burned through Luke, severing his body completely.

It was at this point Luke got a good look at Immortals face. The whites of his eyes had changed to blackness while his actual eyes were jeweled red. His veins were visible across his face and his teeth had unusually sharpened. And then something in Immortal's eyes caught Luke's attention. Something had just happened but he didn't know what to make of it. His metallic body healed up and he took a quick punch, sending Immortal flying into the Verona Tower.

Luke caught Roxie once more. She had regained some of her breath in the fall but was still weak.

Back on the streets, the battle was flaring on. Di Volo had blasted Jadalien away and put her full attention on quickly trying to kill Sinister. Orchid had reemerged and was attacking as well, multiple vines impaling and stabbing, while Di was showering sinister with fire.

Taking in the beating of his life, Sinister was succumbing to defeat.

_Ah! How? How can they be winning? My body should have absorbed them instantly the first time they touched me. But why. _Reality suddenly kicked in. _Apocalypse! Its you who is responsible for this, its you. You betrayed me aahhh. I'll kill you. _And then darkness fell. The once King was finally finished.

With Pleased faces, Orchid and Di watched the smoldering body of the dead King.

"We did it," said Di Volo, smiling at Orchid. Orchid gave thumbs up. Orchid was still smiling at Orchid when Jadalien emerged directly behind her, its mouth stretched completely open.

Orchid screamed, "Di its behind you!"

To late.

Jadalien had Di Volo completely inside its mouth by the time DI turned around. It was swallowing her whole, as it arched its serpent head backwards to better slide its prey down its throat.

Instantly the creature gave a scream of joy as its body began to change, light shining its eyes. It looked at Orchids face in joy of her terrified expression when suddenly Jadalien's body changed in color. An orange light was glowing from the inside and then the creature widened its eyes in shock. It had made a miscalculation in devouring its prey and before it was able to regurgitate its entire body expanded and exploded sending waves of heat passing by Orchid.

The smoke cleared and Jadalien was no more. In its place stood Di Volo, smiling with a second victory.

Orchid sighed in relief. The both mutants attention was drawn to the battle above.

Roxie and Luke had joined together in an unbalanced battle. Immortal was sending out multiple attacks and both she and Luke were either dodging them or deflecting them.

_Immortal? What's happened to you?_ Roxie was searching for the strength she needed for this battle but it was eluding her with every turn, how do you confront the one you love most? She had tried a mental attack but some how it had been blocked some how. She suspected an outside force. Roxie noticed a gathering crowd that had poured upon the streets below, and in another dodge of an electric ball it headed to down to the crowds.

A little girl, no older then six holding her mother's hand was struck with that attack. The girl was incinerated as was half of the mothers hand and Roxie stopped in shock.

Defeat overwhelmed her. Starring wide eyed at the screaming mother, and the black ashes of the little girl something inside of her slipped.

_I let you die…I could have stopped him, It's my fault. _She turned her head to Immortal who was in a duel to the death with Luke and her eyes glowed blue.

A sudden burst of wind was emitted by her body caused both Immortal and Luke to stop in awe.

_And I won't watch this any more!_

Suddenly Roxie was screaming at the top of her lungs as a power took hold of her. She aimed both hands at Immortal. He was constricted instantly and she charged her own power blast that glowed red and launched at him with full unforgiving force. The blast sent him flying through the air at an enormous velocity. She watched Immortal slowly disappear towards the Empire state building. A flash of light confirmed his end.

Then sensing another presence Roxie's mind connected with another. Focusing on the dead seven year olds ashes Roxie swirled them back into the air as she reanimated the body. Feeling the girl's presence afloat in the air she captured it and returned it back to her body.

With that last summon of power, Roxie's power vanished like a blown candle light and she passed out.

Luke quickly grabbed her and brought her back down to the streets below.

Orchid and Di Volo quickly rushed over as Luke held on to Roxie. "She's alive," he said. "Just out for a moment."

Over where the little girl had been resurrected came sobbing laughter from the mother who though missing a hand was still hugging her daughter for dear life. The streets now were file with hundreds of people brought out by the disturbances. They watched the group of mutants huddled in the street with curious looks, and multiple whispers.

Suddenly the lights went out and electrical sparks started jumping out ever where, the people screamed in fright. Buildings all around were spouting sparks and the Pheolvrom team looked for the source when an intensifying light caught there attention.

Looking up, almost a mile away, above the Empire State building Immortal was summoning all of the cities power into one massive arching electrical ball of energy.

Hypnotized by the massive energy absorption, the hundreds of people stared in awe.

Luke widened his eyes as did both Di and Orchid.

"No," said Luke, "That can't be meant for us. It's enough energy to blow up the city ten times."

Immortals electrical screams suddenly passed all of there ears. A mile away Immortal had his own eyes transfixed on the downed team.

Luke was still in shock. "You guys, we can't stop that." Suddenly shouting at the top of lungs Luke screamed. "No! Immortal, no, why? Why are you doing this? There will be nothing. Nothing left at all! Please Immortal."

Smiling a demonic smile, Immortal launched the energy ball which was nearly as large as the Empire State building, containing all the power of New York.

As the massive energy ball came it devoured hundreds of sky scrapers along the way killing hundreds, possibly thousands of innocent lives.

Still transfixed, the people in the streets stood motionless, like hundreds of dear caught in the headlights of a massive semi truck about to claim there lives.

Luke turned to Roxie. He started shaking her, "Wake up, come on Rox wake up," he pleaded desperately as the energy ball was closing in.

She winced her eyes open as he shook her. "Rox get up, you have to slow that down some how, please that's all you have to do."

She looked past his back and saw the massive electrical ball gobbling up the city as grew closer and closer, a blinding white light.

"What's happening?"

"Damn it," and Luke flew into the sky, bracing for an impact. "Roxie!!! Slow! It! Down!"

The ball was still approaching at an unstoppable speed when suddenly it started slowing.

It was drawing in closer. Closer. And finally with open hands Luke made contact, the ball's power pushing him backwards slowly. "Rox, you have to increase your power once more, I need the strength to turn it away!"

Immortal watched from afar as his attack was slowing. He grinded his teeth together, charged his hands and fired a super electric wave to reinforce his giant ball of chaos.

Suddenly Luke felt the strength he needed when the ball suddenly lurched forward with even stronger force then before. Luke held his place with all of his might as the energy ball threatened to consume him.

"Rox, I need more!"

And seconds later he felt the surge of power with in him. "Thank you, thank you guys."

Creating a magnetic wave around the energy ball Luke brought fourth all the generated power. "Aaahhhhaahhh! Aaahhhhhhh!!!!" And Luke pushed out his arms and hands in full force and the energy ball headed back. Back with greater intensity and velocity then which it had come. Back directly to its source.

Immortal's red eyes went up in shock and his mouth dropped as his own attack was coming for him. It hit with full force but Immortal steadied it none the less and was struggling for control.

Roxie lay on the ground watching Luke in a battle for millions. He has asked her for a power transfer a couple of times and had thanked her. The problem was that she hadn't been able to give him any power, so how was it that he had generated it. She watched the struggle, the flashes of light; the display of power and suddenly her mind was flooded with another's thoughts.

The first was a vision of a younger version of Immortal's mother in a hospital bed and a doctor. "Congratulations madam, there _twins._

A second vision came. It looked to be a ruined city and there Immortal hovered in the sky when a flash of light cam and another Immortal stood opposite. _What?_ thought Roxie. The vision continued to play out, both of the Immortals aimed there charged hands at each other in close range and fired electrical waves from which there was an equal struggle. The left Immortal had two tears in his eyes while the seconds burned with demented delight.

A final flash and then only one Immortal stood.

A third vision came. This one actually seemed to be taking place in Immortal's mind as once again there existed two, both fighting.

Then came thousands upon thousands of images, of all the battles, all the internal struggles and then Apocalypse. Apocalypse who had been playing both sides.

_There was only one Immortal, _Roxie suddenly realized. _The other is Chaos. _

The images ceased and Roxie was brought back to the real world, where Luke was seconds away from victory.

_That mean that Immortal is still alive,_ Roxie realized. _No Luke doesn't know!_

Luke sensed his closing victory. "It looks like it's the end of the road Eric. It's a darn shame. Maybe if your name proves to be true you'll come back some day…as a better person I hope. I'd like that. Perhaps we'll have a little one on one," he said grinning. "Se ya, I'll bee waiting for you Immortal!"

But before the words could escape her tongue Luke had launched a final massive wave of energy at Immortal.

Hovering at the top of the Empire State building, fighting for his life Immortal could no longer maintain his defense. His eyes faded back to there original brownish green and the black veins vanished as well. The ball of energy closed in on him.

Roxie watched at the energy ball exploded across the city sky, creating a perpetual day and then darkness fell, with the cities yellow emergency lights activating.

Luke descended from his ultimate battle. He smiled at Roxie, "Thank you. I couldn't have done it with out you."

Roxie's gaze was fixed on the Empire State building. Nothing.

"Rox," asked Luke. Her attention snapped back.

"Huh? Oh…that wasn't me."

"What?" asked Luke.

And then emerging from the crowd, "No. It was me." Stepping out from behind a well rounded man stood Ty.

The Pheolvrom team stood in shock.

Then the little girl, from whom Roxie had brought back to life, stepped over to them. She walked right over to Roxie. "You saved me," she said.

And she hugged tightly around Roxie and as if on cue, the crowd suddenly applauded with cheering and shouts of joy.

And emerging from the sky, came a Haven transport ship, piloted by none other then Bronc himself. The ship hovered low to the street and the Pheolvrom team hopped in, Ty as well. The ship gave a roar of its engines and flew off into the night sky.

Roxie looked out the window upon a cheering crowd and then over to the Empire State building.

And she knew it in her bones that this night had marked a turning point.

A possibility of peace and acceptance. Then there was the loss of the man she loved. A bitter Sweat ending it would seem. Ty was staring at her when she turned around and with out warning he came over and hugged her tightly. Roxie allowed the fall of a few final tears and hugged him in return. She was all he had now and she promised to herself and to the memory of the man that was Immortal that she would look out for him now.

A final promise came to herself. _I will shed no more tears_.

From atop the Empire State building Immortal watched the transport ship fly off back to Haven and listened to the continued cheers from that small group of people and his heart was slightly warmed.

His revelation came much the same as Roxie's. For the first time in ages, a chance for peace did seem possible. But at the same point he was now alone, and would remain so he figured, till the end of his days.

He scanned his surroundings, searching for the monster, now freed.

_I'll find you my brother. I'll find you Jason. But until then, you are Chaos and must be stopped. _

Immortal looked down and jumped, gliding down into the city.


	26. One for the books

**_A/N: Enjoy_**

* * *

_**OUTSIDE OF HAVEN:**_

Wolverine left Haven with the hunting party, leaving his daughter, who he hoped and prayed was safe, behind.He knew he owed her an explination of everything and he knew she hated to be kept out of the loop but this time Logan felt it was nessesary for Roxie to be left in he dark. But how did Sabertooth manage to get through Haven with out Wolveirne sencing him. How the hell did he get into his room with out Logan knowing he had been there?Were his sences failing him too? Of all the times to be coming back, why the hell now?Wolveirne should have known better than to believe that Sabertooth had been killed for good.He should have known that his worst enemy could never die for he had a healing factor like the one Wolveirne had or rather used to have.

Wolverine's thoughts had interupted when the hunting party began to split up but sniffing the air, Wolveirne realized they were all going in the wrong direction.Wolveirne had always followed his nose, right after his gut.And right now his gut and nose were telling him the same thing.

Sabertooth was close.

In the shadows close.

Wolverine went down an unlite ally, using his mutated sight to see in the pich black darkness and sure enough, Sabertooth was standing there, waiting.

"What the hell do you want Creed?" Wolverine asked noticing that Sabertooth was actually cleaned up and look like a normal human being as opposed to that over grown cat look he used to have.

"Nice to see you too Runt. Ya miss me?"

"'Bout as much as I miss havng a root cannal."

"Oh that's no way to treat an old friend."

"Friend?" Wolveirne asked, "Says the man who killed my wife!"

Yuriko Oyama had been her name.She was Roxie's mother.Wolveirne knew how much Roxie actually looked like her mother.She had her mother's eyes and her smile but she had her father's fury plus some.True, Sabertooth had tried to kill Wolveirne on Roxie's fifth birthday but hadn't been home.David North, a friend of Logan's, had taken Roxie and fleed from the cabin by Yuriko's command.Roxie is the one who told Logan all this when she finally found her father.David had kept Logan's memory alive for Roxie and for that Wolverine would forever be greatful.Roxie had said that when they left she saw Sabertooth trying to kill her mother but that's not how she died. Sometimes it was easier to believe that Creed had killed Yuriko but thats ot what happened but only Wolverine knew the truth about the death of his wife and he hoped to keep it that way.

His thoughts were interupted when Sabertooth began to speak.

"Yeah know Wolveirne, I was comin' after you that day."

"Nah, really?" Wolveirne said sarcastically. Why else would he have been there that day? "What the hell do you want from me, Sabertooth?" Wolverine growled.

"You know damn well what I want from ya, Wolveirne!" Sabertooth snapped back, "Revenge."

This was yet another classic battle between Wolveirne and Sabertooth. Part of the deadly battle that they both thought would last forever but even this time around, Wolveirne wasn't about to give up so easily. Not with Sabetooth and not after what he could have done to Roxie. Anyone who threatened his daughter, didn't get off so easily and he knew that Sabertooth knew it.

Wolverine stood his ground and prepared himself for battle and said, "You want me? Come and get me?"

Sabertooth took the invite.

He charged Wolveirne and as Sabertooth came flying through the air, Wolveirne jumped to met him and drove his claws into Creed's gut, thus hidding his blood that was spilt because of his claws.

"Your damn lucky I didn't smell ya in Haven, furball!" Wolveirne growled as he through Sabertooth to the ground and began pumiling his enemy with his claws. Once Wolveirne had his claws out, he was fine. His healing factor worked. It was just the matter of pulling his claws out and what not.

"I'am surprised ya didn't notice m, Runt." Sabertooth said punching Wolveirne in the face the first chance he got, "Yer game must be off these days. Guess I'am the better one after all!"

Wolveirne wasn't about to let his archenemy bet him.

He may have been getting old but he still had one good fight left in him.

This would be one heck of a battle.

One for the books.

* * *

**_HAVEN:_**

When Pheolvrom got back to Haven, Roxie couldn't help but feel anger towards Luke for what he had done. He had killed the only man she had ever loved. How did he expect her to take that? Why couldn't there have been another way? Why did immortal have to be the one to die?

"Rox!" Luke yelled from behind her as he ran to catch up to her and when he did he gently grabbed her arm to stop her but she pulled away and kept walking.

"Roxie, what's wrong?" Luke asked as he pushed on. He then realized how stupid his question really truly was and it was only confiermed by Roxie spinning around and glaring at him. Her eyes rappedly changing from the light blue they normally were to a bright fiery orange. Luke knew this wasn't good because last time she was pissed off at him, her eyes had turned a flaming red but now they were a bright orange. Did that mean the she was more pissed his time around? Luke figured so.

**_What's wrong?_** Roxie finally asked telepathically for if she used her voice she would break down crying. **_What the hell do you think is wrong, Assassian?_**

That was a low blow and Roxie knew it but she didn't care. She hated Luke for what he had done at the moment and she didn't know if she could forgive him for that.

As Roxie walked to her room, Luke followed her trying to calm her down but having no success.

"Rox, I'm sorry..." Luke said and he honestly was. He had never intended to hurt Roxie and maybe it was the fact that what happened was the only way things could have turned out that got to Roxie so much. Luke suspected that Roxie had had feelings for Immortal but since she was such a private person, it was hard to tell if her reaction was due to the lose of a team mate or the lose of a lover.

_**Sorry?**_ Roxie asked, **_I don't think you are_**. Roxie said ending the conversation for she saw Ty coming up behind Luke and she knew she had to talk to him before anyone else did and now was just a good a time as any.

"Ty," Roxie said holding back her emotion, "I need to talk to you."

Luke watched Roxie and Ty as they apperently had their conversation telepathically cause neither one said a verbally and neither one moved until Ty grabbed hold of Roxie and cried and when this happened,Luke walked off, giveing them privacy.

Roxie held on to him as tightly as he held to her but did not allow tears to fall.

"I killed my brother!" Ty cried suddenly.

"Ty, look at me." Roxie said pulling his head up to where he could see her face, "You didn't know who it was. I didn't know who it was until I as put up against him. You did what you had to do in order to save everyone." Roxie told the boy to calm him down and perhaps the same thing could be said about Luke but for now she was going to be mad at him.

"Roxie,"Ty asked interupting Roxie's thoughts,"What will happen to me?"

"what do you mean?"

"Well Eric's gone and so are my parents. I have no one left and no where to go."

"Ty, your are staying here wit me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't think Eric would have wanted it anyother way." Roxie said hugging Ty one more time and as she did, she did a mind scan for her father but couldn't find him anywhere. She would have thought he would have been back by now and set on yelling at her because she disobeyed his orders but if the hunting party wasn't back either then she had nothing to worry about but that wasn't the case for a few seconds later she saw the leader of the hunting party that Wolveirne went with.

"Stay here for a second Ty." Roxie said and walked over to the morlock.

His name was Tyron and he had the abilty to blend with his surroundings as well as hearing akin to Wolverine's. Good for stealth. Roxie knew him well.

"Tyron." Roxie said approching the tall black man.

"Roxie, good to see you but didn't your father tell you to stay safe?" Tyron had been with Marrow when the Wolveirne had come to get her and had walked off when Wolveirne had told Roxie to stay with Orchird but his hearing caught the coverstation.

"I can take care of myself despite what my father thinks." Roxie replied and then asked, "Where is my father? He said he was coming with you but I don't see him anywhere."

"He didn't come back with us."

"What?"

"We looked for him but could not find him. We think he was taken."

"By who?" Roxie asked but when Tyron didn't want to say Roxie only pushed him further, "Who were you going after, Tyron?"

Again, Tyron didn't want to say anything for he had been instructed not to say anything to anyone about who they were hunting but Tyron saw Roxie's look of worry quickly become one of anger because she was't getting what she wanted and since he didn't want to anger his friend any further he told her.

"We were hunting the one called Sabertooth."

**"WHAT?"** Roxie exclaimed with a low growl. That was a name that she had never wanted to hear again.

"You know him?" Tyron asked.

"You could say that." Roxie said trying to subside her anger that she felt towards the beast. She hated him with all her heart and there was nothing that could ever change that, "I'm guessing my father went off by himself again?"

Tyron nodded his head and that was all the information Roxie needed.

She walked back to Ty and told him to come with her and as they walked to a computer room that Roxie had used many upon many times, Roxie sent a telepathic message to Pheolvrom telling them where to meet her.

* * *

**_A/N:Please Review_**


	27. Calling China

**_A/N: Enjoy_**

* * *

While Roxie and Ty waited for everyone to arrive in the computer room, Roxie sat down and began pulling up an e-mail account as well as an instant message account and via the instant message began to call someone.

The computer rang for several minutes until a woman answered and a video image of a chinnese woman came up on the screen. She had black short hair and a grey tank top on but the screen only showed from the top of her head down to her waist.

"Hello?"

"Ry," Roxie said,"Its Rox."

"Whatcha need Rox?" Ry asked getting to the point and about that time, Luke, Orchird, and Di Volo walked into he room.Roxie directed Di Volo, who was bringing up the rear, to shut the door behind her before the breifing began.

"Ry,I need the cordinates of Apocolypse's base."

"I told ya thats somethin' thats gonna take awhile, even for me Rox. Apocolypse sounds like one meanass dude."

"He is." Roxie said,"Ry, I've got my team in here listening. Luke, Orchird, Ty, and Di Volo." Roxie said pointing at everyone as she said their names.

"You trust them?"

"With my life Ry."

"Good enough for me." Ry said.

"Something else Ry."

"Anything."

"My father's missing."

"WHAT?!?" Ry, and Pheolvrom exclaimed at the same time.

"How'd that happen?" Luke asked and since Roxie knew it was a question that she knew everyone would have she answered it.

"He went with a hunting party to hunt down a mutant by the name of Sabertooth and didn't return with the party." Roxie explained with anger in her voice.

"You know this guy?" Di Volo asked and then she realized that was probably a stupid question but the tone of voice Roxie had used.

"Probably shouldn't have asked that, Di Volo." Ry said before Roxie could answer the question.

"It's all right Ry. I was gonna have to tell them anyway."

"Tell us what Roxie?" Ty asked, "How do you know Sabertooth?"

"That peice of shit killed my mother!"

The room was dead silent. Roxie had never mentioned her mother before and no one had ever thought to ask since they all thought it was a touchy subject and apparently it was by the tone of Roxie's voice.

"So what are you thinking?" Orchird finally asked breaking the silnce.

"I'm thinking that Sabertooth and my dad are fighting somewhere."

"Why would Sabertooth be fighting your dad?" Ty asked. He'd never heard of Sabertooth before but by the tone of Roxie's voice, he didn't want to.

"Cause Sabertooth and Wolveirne are mortal enemies." Roxie said, "They've been butting heads with eachother for as long as either one can remeber and even before that."

"So what do we do?" Luke asked, "If Wolveirne is in the middle of a battle, don't you think he'll come home when he's done?"

"There would have been a time when I would have said yes, Luke but now I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean Roxie?" Di volo asked not following Roxie's logic.

Di volo studied Roxie's face and knew something wasn't right with Wovleirne but knew she wouldn't say what she knew even if she didn't know much but that's how Roxie was: a private person who kept her father's affairs private just as much as she kept her own.

"I mean my father has changed some how. He doesn't fight like he used to." Roxie said and that was all she was going to say on the matter.

"Ry, ya got what I want yet?"

"Still working on it darlin'." Ry said,"But I did find something that your gonna wanna know."

"I'm listing." Roxie said.

"No,Rox Your gonna wanna see this for yourself. I just sent you an e-mail.

Roxie noddd her head as she checked her e-mail and then found what Ry was talking about.

"Damn it! That dirty son of a bitch!" Roxie yelled slamming her fist on the desk.

"What's wrong Rox?" Luke asked trying to get his friend to talk to him but he knew how hard it was to do that when she was this angry. Hopefully her leadership skills would kick in soon and balance that out.

"Sabertooth is working for Apocolypse." Roxie said but before she could say anymore Ry interupted.

"Rox, I've got what you want. I just sent it to ya in an e-mail."

Rox nodded her head and checked her e-mail once more and opened the e-mail she had just receieved and when she did, a map of the world filled the screen.

What's that?" Luke asked as he looked over Roxie's shoulder seeing the map as well as a red dot somewhere in the united states and a blue dot above the world.

"The red dot is where Sabertooth is and the blue dot is Apocolypse's base." Ry said as Roxie shrank the map so they could see Ry once more, "Also my satilites confirm the Wolverine in Sabertooth's custody, Rox."

"Where's Apocolypse's base?" Di Volo asked.

"Your not gonna like this Rox." Ry said,

"What?" Roxie asked.

"His base is in outerspace." Luke said before Ry could. That is if I'm looking at the map right."

"I'm sure you are Luke." Ry said, "Because that is where his base is."

"How do we get into space?" Ty asked.

"Bronco?" Luke asked.

"Luke, Bronco doesn't have anything that is capbale of anything up flying through the sky." Orchird said.

"Ry?" Roxie asked turning back to her friend.

"Yeah?"

"Can ya get us where we need to go?"

There was silence for a moment on Ry's end and at first Roxie thought that she had lost the connection but it turned out that Ry was just thinking.

"Yea, I got a little something for ya, Rox. Just get yerselves down ta china and we'll be ready to go."

"Will do." Roxie said as said her thanks to Ry and then got off of the computer and turned back to her team. .

"So we going after them?" Orchird asked.

"Hell yes." Roxie said, "We'll have to talk to Bronco about transport to China. From there we're going o be hooked up with a space craft by Ry. Lets head out."

Orchird and Di Volo made it out the door and Luke was on his way out the door when Roxie stopped Ty.

"You stay here."

"What? Why?" Ty asked, "I'm jsut as good as anyone!"

"Maybe," Roxie said, "but its too dangerous!" Roxie said. Since Immortal's eath, she had sworn to protect his brother as if he were her brother to care for Hoever, a part of her didn't think Immortal was really dead. Despite the fact that she had seen him die with her own eyes, she didn't want to believe that the man she loved was truly gone forever but perhaps she was still in denial of what had happened.

However, since immortal wasn't here and Ty needed looking after, Roxie was the next best person for the job and she would do so first but keeping Ty out of this fight. This wasn't his fight, not yet anyway.

If she had had her way, she wouldn't have allowed Ty to come to the rescue but then if she had had her way, they would all be dead.

Maybe she should allow Ty to come. He did save their lives earlier.

"Please Roxie!" Ty pleaded.

"Rox, let the boy come." Luke said standing in the doorway. He felt that Ty could handle himself, "We might need him again."

Roxie thought for a moment and then sighed and said, "Fine but if things get bad," Rox looked at Luke, "You get Ty the hell out of there! Get it? I don't want anything to happen to Ty and if anything does happen to Ty, I'm holding you responsable for it. Get it?"

"Got it." Luke said and then motiond for Ty t gollow Orchird and Di Volo.

"Rox," Luke said when Ty had gone, "nothin' bad is gonna happen."

"Luke, you don't know how pissed off I am." Roxie said puhing past Luke.

As Luke followed Roxie, he thougt about what she said for a moment and hoped nothing bad would happen and that Roxie would keep her cool.

* * *

**_A/N: Please Review_**


	28. Not Giving up without a fight

**_A/N: Enjoy_**

* * *

Roxie and the rest of Pheolvrom arrived in China not too much later. They had taken the fastest Haven transport ship, which originally Roxie had wanted to fly the Haven transport ship to china and simply leave it there and then when all this was over go get i but Bronco wouldn't allow her to do so but he did allow her to fly the ship but he would take it back to Haven where it would be safe. 

Once they landed and Bronco had left, they all looked at Roxie and Ty asked, "What now?"

"Now we find Ry." Roxie said.

"You say that as if you don't know where she is, Roxie." Di Volo said but Roxie simply smiled slightly and said, "Oh I know where she is, Di."

Roxie began walking towards what seemed to be an abadoned wearhouse and as a good team did, they followed their leader. They walked up to the large metal door and to the right of the door was a secrurity pad for entry. Roxie placed her hand on the pad and then the computer voice said, "Oyama, Roxie. Welcome back."

"Welcome back?" Orchird asked looking at Luke but he simly shrugged as they walked inside and saw the many ships, land and underwater vehicals everywhere and in the center of it all as a computer with dozens upone dozens of moniters and a woman, with long jet black hair, sat at the computer typing away faster than anyone on earth.

But Luke and the rest of Pheolvrom, except for Roxie, noticed something about the woman.

She was in a wheelchair.

This wasn't the picture Ry that they had all gotten from hearing her voice over the phone.

"Ry." Roxie said walking toward the woman, who turned around and when she saw Roxie her face light up.

"Rox, long time no see, gal."

"Yeah, ya go the ship for me?" Roxie said cutting the small talk. She wasn't in the mood to catch up on old times and she, in her own way, let Ry know that and Ry understood.

"Yeah," Ry said rolling herself from the computer to the ship that was on the other side of the wearhouse. It wasn't an extreamly large ship but it wasn't a small ship either. It was painted black with silver strikes on the side.

"Nice." Luke said and everyone had to agree.

"Will she do the job?"Roxie asked and Ry simply nodded her head.

"She's capable of intersteller travel, warp speed and what not. Landing gear sticks alittle but she's a good ship, Rox. If ya want somehing ta get ya somewhere and to do it fast, this is yer gal right here."

"Good. We'll take it." Roxie said and then motioned for everyone to board the space craft and then turned to board the ship herself when Ry stopped her.

"Rox, I want her back in one piece."

"I know ya do."

"She's my favorite Rox." Ry said and Roxie simply smiled as she boarded the ship and said, "Their all your favorite, Ry. I'll have her back in no time at all. Who knows maybe I'll have time to give her a good bath."

"God's speed, Rox."

"Thanks." Roxie said as she closed the door and headed to the piolts seat, Luke was her co-piolte and as she started the craft up, got out of the wearhouse and took off, Luke asked, "How do you know Ry?"

"She was in a gang with me before I joined up with my father and started Pheolvrom." Roxie replied simply.

Finally, Ty couldn't take it anymore.

"Roxie, why is Ry in a wheelchair?"

There was silance in the ship for a few moments and no one could tell if Ty's question had angered Roxie in any way or if she was just simply trying to figure out how to s what had happened.

Finally, as Roxie flew the craft through the sky and was nearing space, she answered Ty's question, which was everyone's question.

"Me and her, awhile back, when we were still with the gang and I was the leader, we got into a fight with some humans, who knew we were both mutants. I couldn't save her from what was about to happen." Roxie siad and she was going to let it end their but desided against that and continued, "We fought the best we could but one pulled out a gun and shot her in the gut several times. She was instantly parralized from the waist down. I was so pissed off that I telepathically told the men to kill themselves. I nearly lost my best friend that day. I kept her alive until I could get her to a hospital. She's damn well lucky that she didn't die that day." Roxie concluded and let the converstation and explination at that.

That was a story that no one knew until today. Not even her father knew about what had happened the day she nearly lost her best friend as well as her own life.

She as been young and stupid and she had hated those men for what they had done so much that she didn't regret what she had done.

Now, as she looked back on what she had done, she was sorry for it but it was really more of a sorrow for what had happened to Ry and the fact that Roxie hadn't had a chance to save her best friend. But Ry never dweled on it.

She had always prefered to hang back rather than be out in the feild unless she was with Roxie, of course.

Roxie's thoughts were interupted when sh realied they had arrived at the base. She had put the cloaking device on when they had hit space and she had hoped that was soon enough to make a stealthy entrence.

She landed the craft on the landing pad and telepathically hid everyone from normal sight.

Listen up everyone, Roxie said telepathically as they exited the craft and made their way into the base, Orchird, Di Volo, you guys search the left side of the base. Luke, Ty you guys are with me. I'll be able to keep us invisable no matter where on the base we are. I will keep telepathic comunitcation link open at all times. Let everyone know if you find something.

They walked throught the door and were about to split up when suddenly there as loud screaching sound that forced Roxie to loose consenctration, thus revealing their prescene.

Roxie had dropped to her knees holding her head in pain for it was a pich that only a telepath could hear.

It was a trap.

Apocolypse knew they could come.

"Rox, you okay?" Luke asked bending down to Roxie's level and helping her to her feet and as he did, Billi and Sabertooth, along with a few 'goons' appered before the team.

Roxie forgot her headach and nearly charged Billi and Sabertooth both but Luke held her back.

"Where the hell is my father you sick bastered?!?" Roxie yelled not carring if she showed that she was angry.

"You remember me, darlin'?" Sabertooth asked walking up to Roxie and placing a hand on Roxie's face, "I didn't think you would seeing as how you were young when we first met."

Roxie snapped at Sabertooth's hand and yelled,"Bit me!"

"Don't tempt me, little one." Sabertooth said, "I've all ready past that up once. I may not do the same twice."

"Where the hell is Wovleirne?" Luke said trying to hold Roxie back but he knew that if she really really wanted to she would charge and there would be nothing Luke could do about it.

"Oh he's around here somewhere." Billi said and it was then that Luke noticed that a chunk had been taken out of her shoulder and she only had nine fingers. Did Sabertooth do that to her? If so, why had she stayed? Perhaps she didn't have a choice. Whatever the reason, Luke, as well as everyone there, knew that no one was going to move with out a fight.

* * *

**_A/N: Please Reivew_**


	29. Unsuspected Rescue

**_A/N:Enjoy_**

* * *

Immotal had finally made his way back to Apocolypse's base undetected. He had never wanted to come back but seeing as how he had to get to Chaos before Apocolypse did anything more with him, Immortal really had no choice in the matter. He had propelled himself through the air and into space to get to the base and currently he was crawling through the vent and at any vent door, he looked to see if he could see anyone and so far there was no one to be found anywhere. Immortal was beginning to think that Apocolypse had abandoned his base for one reason or another but as he looked throught yet another vent door, his thought was shattered as he saw Roxie, Ty, Luke, Orchird and Di Volo kneeling before Apocolypse, with Billi, Sabertooth and Chaos at his side, and were being held back strong plastic chains, that were strapped to the floor, and collers, no doubt to neutralize their abilities. He didn't know how they managed t bet themselves captured but he knew he was probably gonna be their only hope. 

Immortal noticed Ty next to Roxie, whose eyes, he could clearly see, were rappidly changing from light blue to a fiery orange, and wondered what the hell he was doing here. Surly Roxie hadn't told Ty to cme with them. This missionwas too dangerous for Ty despite what Ty himself may believe.

Immortal's thoughts were interupted by pocolyse's voice

"My plan has worked perfectly."

"What plan?" Luke asked before anyone else could.

"Wel to be come the ultimate mutant my boy. "Apocolypse said, "See I am going to take your powers and use them for my own and then once I don't need you anymoe, I will dispose of you, thus ridding the world of the annoying team known as Pheolvrom."

"Where the hell is my father?!?" Roxie screamed.She had yet to be answered and that was not helping her anger at all.

Apoolypse snapped his fingers and a door opened and Wolveirne, who was chained was pulled into the room and placed next to Luke.

"Happy now?" Apoclypse asked Roxie, who did not reply but instead she was listening to Luke talk to Wolveirne in a low whisper.

"How do you figure we'll get out of this one?" Luke was asking Wolverine.

"We won't." Wolveirne replied not taking his eyes off of Sabertooth.

"But you always have a plan." Orchird said, "Your the one who gets us out of things like this."

"Not this time Darlin'." Wolveirne said.

Roxie noticed her father's ton of voice and couldn't believe what she had heard, or rather what she didn't hear. There was no growling, no anger, no will to fight. For the first time ever, Roxie knew, the Wolveirne wsa admitting defeat.

"Luke, Orchird," Roxie said, "We will get out of here."

"But Wol..." Luke began but Roxie cut him off sharply.

"Wolveirne doesn't knw what the hell he's talking about." Roxie told her team mate because Roxie didn't tink her father knew what he was saying. she knew something was wrong with him and that it was something more than the dreams of Jean, "You all will live to fight anther day. I promise you that much."

The team knew they would get out now and make it back to Haven because Roxie was a woman of her word. If she said the sky was on fire then you damn well knew the sky was on fire and if she told you you would live to fight another day, that is just what you would do.

Just then Wolveirne's chains were unlocked by Apocolypse, telekinteically. Wolveirne streatched and somehow, Roxie thought, knew what was coming.

"Before, I begin taking your powers and ridding the world of you," Apocolypse said, "Sabertooth, your payment for bringing me Pheovlrom. Kill the Wolverine."

No one seemed to be worried because they all knew that Wovleirne's healing factor would save him no matter what Sabertooth dished out but Roxie looked at her father and his eyes told her what would happen.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"** Roxie cried standing to her feet and trying to get to her father but her chains held her back. Sabertooth charged Wolveirne and in one fowl swoop, took Wolveire to the ground. Roxie saw her father close his eyes just before Creed took him down. He wasn't fighting back. Why? Why the hell was he doing this? Roxie didn't know the answers but she would soon find out.

"Fight Wolveirne!" Luke yelled seeing the horror that was unfolding before them.

"He won't Luke. Its no use." Roxie said with sorrow in her voice."

"Why no? He always fights!"

"He's given up hope Luke. He's lost the will to live" Roxie replied watching as Sabertooth literally ripped Wolveirne apart and when the furball was finished nothing was left but an adimantinum skeleon in a mess of blood, guts and skin.

Luke nearly lost his lunch at the site and Orchird and Di Volo began to cry and Roxie and Ty, and Immortal from where he sat in the vent, were still shocked about what had happened.

The Wolverine, the last of the X-men, the one who was thought to live forever, was dead. Murdered byhis archenemy, who didn't take delight in his death for the Wolverine hadn't fought back Maybe is he'd fought back then, maybe Creed would have liked it more. But how? The two feral mutants had fought for as long as either one could remember and the only reason their fight had lasted this long was because they had healing abilities. Logan had killed Creed just as many times, if not more than Creed had killed Logan and he had always bounced back from death. Why not now? All this ran through Roxie's mind, as well as the rest of Phelovrom, taking out a few details here and there, as Sabertooth pulled away from his enemy's body and found a small mahine attactched to the skeleton' rib cage.

"What's this?" Creed asked picking the device up and examining it. he noticed a blue light, that had died, and the letters, "h" and "f" and he knew exactly what it was, "The runt didn't have a healin' factor no more." Sabertooth said as he walked in front of Roxie and knelt to her level, "Yer daddy ain't the man yathought he was now is he? He lost his healin' factor and had ta have a machine to give it back to 'im. Ain't that pathetic?"

At this moment, Roxie felt no sorrow for her father's death nor shame in the machine. She only felt anger at Sabertooth for what he had done and it ws growng She knew if she didn't cap her anger soon, she'd loose control completly but she didn't care. The last peron he loved, the only person that she had left that she felt she could run to, was gone and Creed was making a mockery of him and Rxie wasn' about to stand for it.

Immortal saw Roxie's eyes slowly stop changing color and stay the fiery orange that meant she was pissed. He knew she was about to loose control and when she did, nothing could keep her power in check, no even a device that was meant to do so. Oh how badly he wanted to go down there and be the hero that Roxie needed him to be but he couldn't. Not yet anyway. He didn't want everyone to know he was alive. Not yet anway.

Sabertooth placed his hand on Roxie's face and said, "Yer daddy's gone, little one. So's yer mom. Your all alone now. Why don't ya say somethin' darlin? Cat got yer tounge?"

That was the last straw. Roxie could control her anger no longer and just before she blacked out and her powers took over, she looked at Luke and with her eyes told him to get the hell out of here the first chance he got. Luke didn't say a thing because as soon as that look form Roxie came, it was gone and she turned Sabertooth and as she shortcircited her collar, and rose into the air, she said, **"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!"**

Roxie then grabbed Sabertooth and pulled him in the air with her and continued to scream at him, **"YOU KILLED MY FATHER! YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND SO NOW I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!"**

Then Roxie's powers took over her and those who knew her, knew that this was no longer the woman that they all cared about. They all watched in horror as the emence power of telekineses literaly began pulling Sabertooth apart. His arms, and legs became destorted, his face thinner because Roxie as litterally pulling Sabertooth's atoms apart.

While this happened, objects from around the room were flying everywhich way and suddenly Pheolvrom's chains were shattered as were their collars and Luke immediantly went for Ty. He had made a promise to Roxie, when this mission began and after what he had done to Immortal, he intended to keep that promise.

"We got to get the hell out of here!" Luke said over the roar of the comotion.

"We can't leave Roxie behind!" Di Volo and Orchird said together. They knew the number one rule was never leave a member behind but that rule could be over ruled and that is what Luke was getting at.

"She ordered me to get us out of her before she lost control!" Luke said, "So we need to get back to the ship and fast!"

Luke ordered and the girls and Ty listened to Luke and followed his orders.

Apocolypse, Billi and Chaos also chose to flee the scene for none of them knew this would happen and once they fleed, Immortal jumped out of the vent and began making his way towards Roxie. Althought it was very hard due to the shear amount of power that was forcing him to stay back. Immortal heard Sabertooth beg for mercy but Roxie showed none and as Roxie made one final attack, Roxie pulled Sabertooth completly apart and he was gone. When it was over and Sabertooth hd been erased from existance, Roxie's body fell towards the floor.

* * *

Roxie felt herself slipping away from the battle and she knew that her powers had take over her. The void of darkness that had take over her, was all too familiar and yet very strange at the same time. She wasn't sure why this void felt so familiar though. she knew that she had lot control once before but there was something more. She felt like she'd doesn what her powers were ding to Creed nw, befor. But something like that one would believe Roxie would remember. All she knew form the last time that this happened, her father brought her back and calmed her down. He had said that she'd lost control and had desroyed a few things but nothing more. He had said everything would be all right but that wasn't the case this time. 

Her father was gone. The only man who could bring her back from this void of darkness was now pushing up daisies. Roxie's anger, frustration, fury and rage were all goneand replaced by a huge sence of loneliness and just when she thought all hope was lost, she felt warmth in the cold dark abyss. She looked around the void and saw the love of her life standing there in the midst of the void. Her subconuse mind was reaching out to him and he was answeing but how? He was dead wasn't he?

_"Eric?"_ Roxie asked as Immortal walked up to her and simply nodded his head, _"But how? I saw you die! Your suppose to be dead!"_

_"Nice to se you too." _

_"That's not what I meant."_ Roxie said, _"How are you..." _

_"Alive? Well while the attack was going on. Chaos and I were having a fight of our own."_

_"Chaos?"_ Roxie asked, _"Your twin right?" _

_"Right. Chaos had devoted all his power into defense trying to stop the energy ball and I from with in took the opportunity to make it impossible for Chaos to electrolyze and escape so when Chaos realized that if he did not separate he would die along with me, he made a run for it by unfusing there bodies. It was at this moment that we were in an electric state while the bomb ball exploded and thus unharmed."_

_"I thought I lost you!"_ Roxie said as she embraced Immortal.

_"Rox, come back."_ Immortal simply said. He knew exactly what Roxie needed to hear but he didn't know if he could do what she wanted him to do.

_"I don't know if I can!"_ Roxie said, tears coming down her angry, scared, sad face, _"Eric, you understand me. You accept me for who I am. No one, except my father, has ever undersood me the way you do. I love you for that. In fact I know now that I've always loved you and I always will."_

Immortal was taken off guard from what Roxie had said and not because of what she said but because she had said it so bluntly but that was Roxi for you.She always spoke her mind and Eric knew he loved her too but he couldn't be with her because of the things he had done, in his past and now. How could she love a man who had done the things he had done He idn't know and at the moment he didn't care. No one else was in Roxie's mind but him and Roxie herself and no one would ever know what happened between the two of them except for them and them alone.

_"I love you too Roxie."_ Immortal said taking Roxie into his arms and kissingher fr the first time. This kiss was so passionate that it put any kiss before it to hame and it would have gone one had immortal not pulled aprat and said, _"Come back. Find your way back."_

_"I don't think I can." _Roxie replied with tears in her eyes, _"I have nothing left. I can't make it on my own."_

_"Rox,"_ Immortal siad using the nickname Wolverine always used, _" can't do what you want me to do."_

_"Eric if you don't help me, I don't know if I will see Haven again!"_

_"Rox,You'll see Haven again, I promise. I'm not gonna leave you here. In fact right now I'm taking you to an emergancy pod. I'll put you in it and send you to Haven butRox you've go to know that I've got things I've got to do. I've got to take care of Chaos and myself. I'm not sure who I am. I can't be what you want me to be. I'm sorry."_

_"What about Ty?"_ Roxie finally asked.

_"What about him?"_

_"He needs his brother. He thinks your dead. I don't want to lie to him."_

_"He has you now. I know you will take care of him and please Rox, don't tell anyone that I am alive. Especually Ty."_

_"Eric, he believes that he killed his brother! Surly you won't let him live with that lie."_

_"Rox, please."_ Immortal said kissing Roxie one more time, _"Don't say anything. Not yet."_

Roxie simply nodded her head and with that, Roxie felt Immortal leave as fast as he could but she also felt that didn't want to leave but right now he was more determined to go after Chaos than he was to stay with Roxie. So he left. Leaving Roxie to try and fight her way back to gainnng control over herself.

* * *

**_A/N:Please Review_**


	30. Unwilling departure

Luke got the team to the ship and although it was a rough take off, managed to get the ship flying and headed towards earth. The ship was silent nearly all the way to Haven. Luke figured he would have Bronco follow him in a Haven transport ship to China so he could deliver this ship back to Ry and tell her what had happened.

"Why did we have to leave her behind?" Ty asked finally asking the question that everyone had wanted answered but feared to ask.

"Because Ty," Luke said, "Rox ordered me to get you out if anything were to happen. You remember that. You were standing right there when she told me that I would be held resposable if anything were to happen to you. I made a promise Ty, and I intened to keep it."

"Luke, can't we go back for her?" Orchird asked. Roxie was her friend and someone she had looked up to and she didn't want to just leave her behind even if there was a chance that Roxie, as stubbron as she was, could survive what she was doing.

"No Orchird." Luke said, "Its too dangerous."

"What's gonna happen to her?" Di Violo asked which was another question floating around in everyone's mind.

"She'll make it home." Luke said with confidence as he landed the cloaked ship just outside of Haven.

"How do you know?" Ty asked.

"Ty, this is Roxie we're talking about. She'll make it back. She has to." Luke saw Roxie as a sister and if she didn't make it through this, he didn't know what he would do. He would get Pheolvrom and would take care of them as best he knew how but it wouldn't be the same. Nothing would.

They were all headed to the gate, on foot, when Di Volo noticed something in the sky and at first she thought maybe it was the base exploding but then she realized it was coming right for them.

"Everyone out of the way!" Di Volo shouted as she pushed Ty and Orchird out of the way and Luke followed her lead when he saw the object coming for them.

"Everyone ok?" Luke asked helping Orchird to her feet when the object had crashed into the gate.

"Yeah, I think so." Orchird replied and then she looked at the object and said, "Luke its an escape pod."

"Yeah it looks like the ones I saw on the base." Ty said and immediantly everyone's hopes were lifted.

Could she have really made it out of the base? Luke thought as he went walked over to the escape pod and pressed a grey butto on the pod. It opened to confirem what everyone thought. Roxie was in the pod but she was out cold. She had black stress marks all in hr fac from the intense use of power that she had used.

"Is she..." Orchird asked but couldn't finish her sentece because Luke cut her off.

"She's got a pulse but its weak. Di Volo go tell Ava that we've got a medical emergancy. Orchird, Ty, you two find a healer and a telepath and fast. Hurry!" Luke said and as the team ran as fast as they could into Haven, Luke picked up Roxie and looked her over more to make sure she didn't have any actual wounds that he could see, which she didn't. As far as Luke knew Roxie had never used this much power before and he wasn't sure if the problem of her being out like this was caused form a physical injury that Luke could not see or if it was all in her mind.

All this ran through his head as he flew down the halls of Haven and was greeted by Di Volo and Ava in the hall just outside of the infermary. Luke flew into the infermary with out saying a word to Ava and simply placed her on the bed and then turned to Ava, who , he knew, had questions.

"What happened?" Was Ava's first question.

"She lost control." Luk said quickly.

"Where's Wolveirne?" Ava asked because she knew the Wolveirne would not be happy to see his daughter in this condition but she knew he needed to know.

"He's dead." Di Volo said with sorrow in her voice.

"What? What do you mean dead?" Ava asked confused. She knew Wolverine had a healing factor and she thought that would have saved him from anything but apparently not.

"He's pushing up dasies mate." Luke said.

"How did this happen?"

"Sabertooth." Luke said plainly but then realized he had to elaberate, "Apparently Logan no longer had his healing factor. He relyed completly on a machine to genertare a healing Facotr but it failed and Sabertooth killed him." Luke informed Ava although he was struggling to hide the emotion from his voice but thankfully Orchird and Ty came into the room with Healer, an elderly gentalman, and a woman in her midthirties that Luke had seen once before but never knew her name. Luke simply looked at Orchird and she said, "This is Paris. she's a telepath."

"Good." Luke said as Healer walked up to Luke, who was standing at Roxie's side, and Paris moved to Roxie's other side by her head, and asked what had happened. Luke told the two morlocks everything that had happened and when he was done explaining, Healer then placed onehand on Roxie's chest and one on her stomach, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A second later he opened his eyes and said, "Aside for the stress marks upon her face and upper body, which I will take away, her body is fine."

"What do you mean fine?" Orchird asked, "She's out cold and this is so much longer than what typically happens. She's never used her power lik that before. How can you say she's fine?"

"I don't know Orchird but whatever is wrong with her,the problem is not with in her physical body."

Everyone looked at Paris who didn't saw aword but simply closed her eyes and entere Roxie's mind and when Paris opened her eyes once more, she said, "The problem is with in her mind. Since she lost control so drastically and her powers have submurced her mind. She is in sort of a void for lack of a better term. "

"Can you bring her out of it?" Ty asked. He didn't want anything to happen to Roxie. He had all ready lost his brother did he have to loose the woman who was quickly becoming a sister to him too?

"I can try but she is very stubborn. If she wants to stay in that void then there's nothing I can do to bring her out."

"Then she'd be lost forever?" Orchird asked a Paris nodded as she said, "Yes, and the longer she stays there the more likely it is that she will be lost forever, as you said Orchird."

"What if I talk to her?" Luke asked.

"What do you mean?" Paris asked for she wasn't exactly sure what Luke was pruposing.

"Would it be possable for you to telepathically connect me to Roxie in the Void?"

Paris though for a moment and said, "It is possable but dangerous. If anything were to go wrong, you and Roxie both could die."

Orchird didn't like hearing this and so she grabbed Luke's arm and said, "Will you excuse us for a moment?" and pulled Luke out into the hall where no one could hear them.

"What?" Luke asked. He could see that this whole thing ws bothering Orchird.

"Are you sure about this?"

"If it will save Rox then yes."

"I just..."

"What?" Luke asked taking orchird's hand, "You what?"

"I don't want to loose you too." Orchird asid with ears inher eyes, "We've all ready lost Immortal and Wolverine and this may sound bad but right now, the way I feel, I'd rather loose her than you. I need you Luke. I don't wanna loose you."

"You won't loose me Love."

"Butyou heard Paris.She said it is dangerous."

"Have I ever backed down cause somethin' is too dangerous, love?"

"No."

"And I ain't startin' now. You won't loose me but if I don't do this we'll loose Roxie and I don't know what Pheolvrom would do with out her. I love you Orchird."

"I love you too Luke." Orchird said hgging Luke and as they walked back into the room, Luke said, "Let's do this."

"Verywell." Paris said giving Luke her hand, "Take my hand, close your eyes and take a deep breath."

Luke nodded his headand preared himself to go into Roxie's mind.


	31. The Void

Roxie, who had stopped trying to free herself formt he void, suddely felt someone trying to pull her out of the Void. It was a telepah bu the name of Paris. Roxie had met the woman a few weeks ago at lunch and Roxie figured that Luke had found her and asked her to attempt to pull Roxie out of the void.

_"What's the point?"_ Roxie screameinto the darkness of the Void, _"I have nothing left!"_

_"That's not true."_ said a familiar voice from behind she turned around and sawLuke standing right behind her.

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_

_"Trying to bring you home, what else?"_

_"Why? What the hell do I have left? Dad's gone.Mom's gone You killed Immortal. Why should I go back?"_

_"Ty."_ Luke said.

"_Ty can handle himself. Besides Orchird and Di Volo can look after him."_

_"No they can't Rox."_ Luke said, "_With the shot amount of time that he has been here, he's gotten close to you. He thinks of you like a big sister and doesn't really trust anyone quite like you."_

_"He'll be looked after Luke."_

_"Not the way you would look after him besides you still have Pheolvrom."_ Luke simply said.

_"The team?"_

_"Yeah. Wolverine's gone. That makes you team leader."_

_"Team? What team?"_ Roxie askd, _"Theres no team anymore Luke."_

_"Yes there is Rox. You, me, Ochird,Ty and Di Volo. We make up the team now."_

_"A team does not kill its own member!"_ Roxie screamed at Luke. So it was finally out. She blamed Luke for Immortal's death but he had all ready known that.

_"Rox, I told you I was sorry."_

_"How can you be sorry when I saw the look of delight on your face when you had killed him?"_ Roxie yelled but she knew Immortal wasn't dead but maybe she still had her anger to get through at Luke for attempting to kill Immortal but she couldn't very well have told Luke the truth, not after she had promised Immortal she wouldn't.

_"Delighted?"_ Luke asked, _"I was glad that you were all right! I never actually wanted to kill Immortal."_

_"Your lying."_

_"Okay fine. Once I wanted to but I didn't do it then. I only did it because it had to be done. We would have died other wise and you know it."_

_"There had to have been another way!"_Roxie screamed as she pounded on Luke's chest as hard as she could and then tears began to fall once more as she said, _"There had to have been another way!"_

_"Rox, there wasn't."_ Luke said holding Roxie's fists so she couldn't hit him anymore, _"Believe me when I say that if there had been another way, then I would have found it. Rox I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I am truly sorry."_

Roxie began to cry into Luke's shoulder and as she did he wrapped his arms around her and held her as tightly as he could with still being gental.

_"Shh."_ Luke simply said.

_"I miss him!"_ Roxie cried, _"I want him here with me!"_

Which was true. Roxie didn't know how she would be able to handle living a lie and knowing the Immortal was still alive. She knew that her heart would race everytime she thought she would see him but itwoudl break when she realized it wasn't him at all but someone else. Part of her would have prefered him to be dead as oppoesed to this lie but then again, that's not what she wanted at all.

_"You loved him didn't you?"_

_"More than I know." _Roxie said simply laying her head on Luke's shoulder and taking a deep breath, "I loved him more than I ever could and I always will." Roxie said as she began to cry agian but these were not tears for her love but for her father.

_"Everything will be all right."_

_"Dad always said that." _Roxie cried, "_I want him back too! He shouldn't have had to die like that! It isn't fair!"_

_"I know Roxie, I know."_ Luke said, _"You have to come back with me. I'll help you as will Paris. If you don't come back, then your gonna die. We'll make Apocolypse pay if you want but Roxie, Pheolvrom needs you. Ty needs you. I need you."_

Roxie and Luke pulled apart and Roxie said, "_All right. I'll go back."_

_"Good come on then."_

_"Wait, Luke."_ Roxie said, _"Before we do, I need to ask a favor of you.."_

_"Anything, Rox. You know that._

_"I want you to tell me exactly what happened. Everything I did down to the last detail."_

_"Won't you remember yourself?"_

_"No,that's just it. Anything that happens when I black out, I have no memory of. Right now I can't tell you exactly what I did and I want to know what the hell happened and if that son of a bitch paid for what he did to my father."_

_"Are you sure?" _Luke asked for if e were in Roxie's position, he didn't know if he would want to know what he had done but then again Roxie and he were two diferent people.

"_Yes, If I did something then I should know."_

_"Okay."_ Luke said, _"I'll tell you everything._" Luke said as he sighed a sigh of relied and he and Roxie made their way out of the void.


	32. Inevitability

"Whoa", luke said taking a deep breath as he sprang up from lying in a bed. Still breathing heavily he looked around to find himself in the infirmary, a few wires attached to his chest and Paris and Ava walking towards him.

"Welcome back", said Ava in her usual soothing voice.

"What am I doing in here? Where's Rox?" Luke asked sitting up and then wishing he hadn't because his head began to spin.

"Its ok, calm down", said Paris. "she fine, she came too a little while ago, shes just gone off to sort some stuff out. Wolverines room I think."

"Is she ok? What happened in there Paris?" Luke asked as he began to take the wires from his chest.

"Never mind that now", interrupted both women. "A more pressing matter, how are you feeling?"

"Actually, im feeling a bit sluggish". "its weird, like…like…NEVER MIND ME, PARIS WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Very well", she whispered. "When we arrived at the void I could sense the instability of us being in there, so I was not surprised that Roxie rejected me almost instantly, and well, threw me out. You on the other hand, she must, on some level, have wanted you to join her on her little holiday. Whatever the reason doesn't matter, finally you both arrived back safely it would now appear".

"FINALLY RETURNED"?…….HOLIDAY? "What do ya mean", Luke demanded

Ava had now come over to help Luke to his feet.

"Luke, you've both been in here for almost 72 hours. With the severity of Rox's condition, some were starting to give up hope on, well especially you", said Ava.

"NO, that can't be right, we barely spoke for like, I dunno, 10 minutes in there. Three days, no way".

Luke was now fully on his feet, slowly morphing his legs into some pants and grabbing a blanket to throw over himself. It was only times like these that Luke felt any physical extremities.  
He walked a few steps and had to rest against a bench full of surgical instruments.

"Ava, whats up with me? I feel like someone drop a 747 on my head."

"Well we can only assume being in a powerful void such as that has drained, well, your essence of some sort." said Paris. "Its not uncommon for non-telepaths being linked for so long. It'll pass soon".

For so long, Luke thought to himself. Three days, he questioned to himself. But not being a telepath, he had decided not to spend any more time trying to work this one out.

"Three days", he mumbled as he straightened up from the bench.

"Yes and as I said, some were beginning to give up hope", nudged Ava.

Luke suddenly pictured himself, laying here lifeless for 72 hours, then thought of the last conversation he had before entering Rox's mind.

"Shit, Orchid, where is she, she'll be a…"

"Mess by now, by God I think the young lads finally got the message", smirked Ava to Paris loud enough for Luke to hear.

Luke rushed out the infirmary door, leaving Paris and Ava to watch him leave, looking almost envious of the feelings shown by the young man towards his love.

* * *

"damn, it's the same thing over and over", cried Orchid, pushing the keyboard away from her. "just repeated, again, again" 

"Hey, be patient", said Di Volo, sounding a little more like an instruction than a request. "There has to be something here, it cant have completely vanished".

Ty was standing behind both of them, studying all 6 of the monitors, switching between different views of the same location. Ty then noticed the door to Pheolvroms control room open. He then made his way over to the person who had entered slowly.

"Hey man, good to see you back with us", Ty said to Luke.

"Um, yeah, Ty its good to be back", replied Luke looking past Ty's shoulder to see Orchid with her head in her hands at the desk. He proceeded to go past Ty, when Ty stopped him from going through.

"No offense Luke, but go easy. She held up for a while, but the last two days…well…have been really tough for her. She was convinced you were too far gone to come back", said Ty.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks. It'll be alright", he said not really paying attention. "I know what im doin".  
Luke slowly made his way towards her, but before he had a chance to breathe a word Orchid looked around and rose to her feet, and just standing there, threw her head into her hands again with tears running down her face, with Luke finally embracing her.

"Hey, Its ok, Its ok im here. Babe, im sorry, I love you", he whispered as she melted into his arms.

Di Volo gave Luke a wink and spun her chair back to the monitors, with Ty joining them once more. Luke and Orchid looked at each other, kissed, then joined the others.

"Hey babe, are you like….ok. besides being upset, you seem…...well…….different", Luke asked.

"I'll be fine now", she replied, pulling her sleaves back down over her arms.

"So what have I missed? Where are we up to?"

Di Volo began to catch Luke up on the last three days.

"Well almost immediately after we returned, we began to monitor Apocolypse' base, now that we know where it is, where it was………

"WAS, what'ya mean WHERE IT WAS"?

"Here take a look for yourself", she replied. Showing Luke to monitors proving that Apoc's base had vanished, leaving what looks to be no trace.

Ty stepped forward, pressing a button on the controls. "And so far the only thing we are picking up is this repeating signal. Orchid, Di Volo and even Marrow have run every test known and cant find anything physically there, but on this deep low level frequency we've picked up this signal emitting from this location, seems like its repeating but….well…..we're not sure".

"it could be lots of things guys, between the satellites and the positions of the locations, could be picking up anything",stated Luke pulling back from the monitors and looking at Orchid, "Can we go see Rox now babe?"

They made their way to the door when Luke stopped.

"Wait a minute", that's the……….is it…………cant be, Di take that signal up three decibels and slow it down a bit", he requested.

"sorry Di", he said ushering Di out of her chair. "I just need to…….

Luke dropped the blanket that was over him and began to change some controls and what looked like compiling a visual image of the signal.  
"Yes, that one up……..move that one to…………THAT'S IT", he yelled

"They look like the horogliphics in that bastard fortress", said Orchid.

"Yeah, they are".

"But how did you figure this out, said Orchid ," like we've been down here for days worried bout where he is?, whats he up to? And bout you and Rox, and you just come down…"

"I heard that signal when in the void, its was a little different, thats why I got Di to mix it up a bit, then just applied a very simple mathematical translation which changes the signal into these markings.

"But what do they say, or mean", asked Ty.

Luke regained his blanket and motioned them all to the door, "Now that's what I think we're gunna need Rox for."

And as Luke and Orchid made their way out of the control room, Roxie made her way through the door. Actually looking healthier than ever, in tight grey slacks and black tank and hair slicked back into a bun.

"Hey, where you two off to?", she asked.

"To see you actually", Orchid replied.

"Yeah, sorry it took longer than I thought. My dads things are in such a mess………………so what did Luke and I miss?".

"You guys haven't spoken yet?" Luke puzzled.

"Yeah, I came here first after waking up, but I had to take care off some stuff before I could concentrate on this stuff".

Orchid made her way back to the equipment as to catch Rox up to date. Roxie began to follow her, but was stopped by Luke, who had not yet regained his strength.

"Oi, Rox, whats going on, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I dealing, but im alright".

"SO your cool with all I told you, your power, what your capable of,.."

"For now, yes I am",

"With the fact you could've done anything, no control…"

"Well…"

"With what you did to Sabertooth?", Luke finished.

"Luke don't push it, y'all know I don't like losing it, no one does. But the fact is", Rox paused, "dad's gone and if I was able to rid this world of that disgusting germ, well, that at the very least is helping me focus on the positives for now", Roxie said raising her eyes at Luke and patting him on the back as she made her way to the others giving him a huge feeling of being brushed off. He then made his way over as well, deciding to let it go.

"So you said before that his fortress has completely gone. Well don't worry to much, im sure he'll show up soon", Roxiesaid in an unusual cheery tone that now caught Orchids attention.

"Yes", Di replied, "but what we didn't get to tell you is that the only evidence that he was ever even there is this faint signal from the location", Di said as she play the recording.

Rox listened for a moment.

"That could be any transmition, from a number of sources", stated Rox.

"Rox, its him, its his signature. It was left there deliberately, why we don't know, or for who, but its definitely his", finished Orchid.

"How could you possibly know it's h…"

"Cause hidden in this signal", Di interrupted, "Luke found these". Di then switched the audio to a visual to reveal the three symbols.

At first Roxie look at them showing no emotion at all.

"Well they look a bit like……….oh", Roxie whispered. "How did y'all figure these out?".

"I did", Luke stepped up. "You know these don't you, I know you've at least heard this signal before, I know you do Rox, cause I heard it……… in your head", Luke said in a more intense tone and having to take hold of the table in front of him to steady himself.

"Well……..I…………they" Roxie began to have flash backs, seeing these symbols, then flashes of Apocalypse, then flashes of Haven, back to the symbols, Haven, her friends.

"Rox, hun, what is it, what do they mean?" asked Orchid, putting her hand on her shoulder.

Roxie slowly pushed past them all to a window that over looked a majority of Haven. Took a deep breath and turned back towards the others.

"I didn't want to tell you guys this yet……but…….Apocalypse has changed his………..well……..'PLANS' you might call it", Rox began to explain.

"Rox, what are you talking bout? what plans? And how do you know all this", asked Orchid

"Right guys, pay attention, we don't have much time and I don't wanna explain this twice", Rox started. "I wasn't taking care of things bout my dad, I was in the archives, searching for something I first read years ago. Some papers written by Professor Xavier".

"WHAT", Luke raised his voice. He always got nervous when Rox used to talk bout all things Xavier, the teachings of the most powerful telepath in history with the thoughts of someone with Rox' power just didn't seem 'safe'.

"Luke, calm down, its all good. Years ago it didn't make a whole lot of sense to me, but now………….anyway……….Luke the reason you heard that sound in the void, and the reason I have seen and know the meaning of these symbols is that when I get to that state of mental hibernation I am, well……….im in what the professor called P.U.I………..PARRALEL UNIVERSAL INDUCTION."

The team looked totally confused.

"OK, I was confused as well, but what it means is that when in this, so-called-VOID, I am at one with all things". "Time, space, people, nature, the earth, all things physical, mental or emotional, everything". "It allows me to see the past, the future,. What people are doing, thinking or feeling", "even memories as well".

"And?" the team inquired

"And, well Apocalypse is coming for us now, from what I could make out in the void is that he was originally un affected by us, but now realizes that we are stronger than he first thought."

"WHAT.ATTACK HAVEN", yelled Orchid. "NO, all the people, all the innocent families, children", she said slowly walking away from the group.

"Babe its Ok, we've got time, don't we Rox, we'll fix it", comforted Luke, trying to take her hand.

"I cant take this any more, the fighting, the senseless deaths, the…"

"Babe, we wont let it get that far".  
"I cant believe after everything that's happened you think we can actually stop this guy"." She demanded

"What sort of a head would attack a guarded place like this, with like over 1000 mutants", Ty questioned Rox trying to make Orchid feel better.

"NOW THAT'S EXACTLY MY POINT", Orchid yelled, holding her hand up to Luke's chest to stop him coming any closer. "Apocalypse obviously knows how good we are, he's change his plans cause if it, and now he's going to attack us, here, on our turf, with thousands of mutants against him"?. "No, no, no this is all wrong, we obviously haven't seen the bad side of him yet, he must have something up his sleeve", Orchid said now in tears as she left the control room.

The team all looked at each other, then all looked at Luke, who was looking as confused and worried as the rest of them, for this was very unusual behavior for Orchid.

"Luke", Rox nudged him and he looked at her, "GO………NOW, we cant do this without her.

"Yeah, yeah im going", he assured Roxie.

"LUKE!, I mean it……………FIX THIS……….we need her."

And as Luke rushed out after Orchid Roxie turned back and whispered.

"Trust me, we need her".


	33. Sorry Hearts

Ch. 33 Sorry Hearts

A passing of space and time and an endless voice echoes…

_Who…_

_Who am I…?_

A vision of fire swirling and dark waters rising. Destruction in the full moon light. Ashes raining down.

_What am I……? _

_What am I…?_

A shirtless man approaches, wounded and struggling, with tears in his eyes.

_Where am I……?_

_Where am I…?_

The man speaks soundless words. Lowers a closed fist…metal claws spur out and then darkness.

_I am ready……_

_I am ready…_

_I am ready!_

The man cries out and blackness descends.

_To be……_

_To be…_

_To be…_

**Haven**

She walks slowly to his room. It's a situation of mind over matter, weather she can bring herself to enter and accept that she is nobody's little girl anymore. She is the last in her blood line and she prays that it will not end with her.

A deep breath and she sets her hand on the knob when….ever so subtly…ghost whispers seem to enter and pass through her mind. She stops and quiets her mind…listening….nothing. Now she ponders weather or not it was merely a figment of her imagination and then the whispers pass again and she is able to decipher some of it, as the words _Who, ready, I, be, am._

Then the trail goes silent again. She rubs her head lightly, in response to what seems to be an ever growing weight falling upon her shoulders. Returning back to focus, Roxie twists the door knob when Marrow appeared at the end of the hall, arms crossed, staring coldly.

"You," she says coldly, "Fallow me."

Roxie doesn't argue with the Morlock leader and fallows, keeping a few steps behind.

Luke fallowed Orchid as she traveled deep into Haven's local section shops, trying to determine what to say before he caught up with her. Her sudden, jump of emotion had come unexpectedly meaning that he hadn't noticed a problem, if there was one earlier. She darted out of view, fallowing a narrow walled ally leading possibly to an old sewer system. Luke fallowed along keeping a steady pace and then Orchid had disappeared again.

Luke paused in confusion and then he saw her. Kneeling just up ahead by an odd sewer water fall that descended to the farthest reaches of Haven.

"Hey," he called gently, "You ok?"

She didn't answer.

And as Luke approached her, she took a green leafed hand and wiped her eyes.

"Please," she said, "I just want to be alone right now."

"Hey, come on, it's me." Luke knelt beside her and placed his hand tenderly upon her shoulder. "Everything's going to be all right, I promise."

"I wish I could believe that. But, it's not going to be. It never will be, yet everyone seems so certain that it will." She turned to him, shook her head solemnly. "Look around Luke. We have spent our entire lives in a rotting sewer city. We have become exiles simply because we were born differently and I'm tired of it all. Everything. I want to walk out in the day light sun with out fear of being killed. I want to live like a person instead of this insect life style which we all have accepted. I don't want to loose anymore friends, or loved ones such as Immortal or you. And that's another thing; none of us have anything or anyone anymore. Look at Marrow, she lost her entire family in this war and because of that her heart has turned to stone. Roxie just lost her father, the last of her family. And then there is poor little Ty. The kid has lost the last of his family as well, were all slowly fading away into this terrible darkness." She turned her head away from Luke and sobbed.

Luke embraced her instantly and pulled her body into his warm loving arms and gently stroked her tentacle hair. A loss for words.

Then turning the half of his body facing the water, Luke turned to his cool sleek metallic form and suddenly they were surrounded by an emotional beauty. The water color shined off of Luke's metallic side and the walls merged into an aurora of beautiful blue lines, spreading all across the rock walls and over Orchid to which she opened her eyes.

She stopped her sobbing.

"Beautiful."

Luke leaned his mouth to her ear and whispered, "No matter what happens, you'll always have me and I you."

Fallowing Marrow into her private quarters, Roxie held her silence until she could determine the nature of this meeting.

Marrows office chambers seemed odd to Roxie in how many of the items did not suit her strict cold personality. There were three pictures on the left wall that seemed to be the art work of little children. Two of the pictures were of bright sunny farms while the third was clearly a drawn section of Haven. A couple of yellow blue spacious lights kept the room at a peaceful tone while upon her black stone desk were the lights from her various personal computer screens which if stared at long enough would cause a severe strain on the eyes. Then there were a series of shelves, in which picture frames of little kids playing about and one of a tall handsome man whom Roxie could not make out before Marrow flipped all the pictures over and sat behind her desk. There was no chair for Roxie.

For a moment Marrow paid no attention to Roxie, instead she typed away at her various computers and cracked her knuckles a few times.

Then without looking away from the monitors she spoke.

"An unfortunate loss of your father, I'm sure you and the rest of your team must still be grieving." She continued typing away at the computers and Roxie waited. "So, how bout that secret mission the six you conducted a couple of days ago," said Marrow with a deceptive smile. "What a battle. I mean you killed both the powerful Immortal and the last King. Bravo," and she clapped loudly. "On that same subject you had Bronco, hack into our security network base, putting every life here at risk and hijacked one of our transport ships. Well done Pheolvrom leader."

Roxie had no response and was currently mixed with feelings of anger and guilt.

"That's what you are now correct, the Pheolvrom leader?" She awaited no answer. "You, at age 21 are now the leader of a mutant fighting team, ready to combat the world's problems and enemies with total disregard for the lives you put in danger." Marrow turned a computer screen to face Roxie and in bold black letters it read **30,000 DEAD. **

Roxie swallowed hard with both a growing anger towards Marrow and remorse for the dead.

"As leader of a team, you are charged with full responsibility for what ever the out come of a mission is both positive and negative. I'm sure you can understand that. Now moving on to the talk of this Apocalypse it seems yet another tragedy doesn't it. With this mission came the loss of Wolverine, and that appears to be it. Apocalypse and Billi escaped unscathed but we still ended up with more deaths." The computer screen now read **12,000 DEAD.**

"Can I credit this to you as well considering it is the result of that space facility crashing down over in Europe?"

Roxie clenched a fist and barred her eyes into Marrow's.

"Look, I did what I had to do and if you think I'm going to apologize for my actions then you are severely mistaken."

"Am I?"

"Yes. The lives lost in New York would have been far greater had I not enacted the team together and fought off those monsters. As for the casualties in Europe, there would have been no way for me to stop that, for which I'm sorry for but if my actions brought this war closer to an end then I see no reason for your implications. I did what needed to be done, and I lost a good friend and my father." Roxie narrowed her eyes. "If you are angry Marrow then I suspect it's due to your countless inactions in this war and my success with in a few days."

"Tell me Roxie do you think you could lead Haven entirely as I do? Perhaps you wish have me tossed away so that you can lead. Do you think that would work?

"No."

"Oh, why not?"

"Enough Marrow. You know the Morlocks, despite being mutants themselves will obey only you with out question. And though I have been here my entire life I would still be treated as an outsider."

"Very good Pheolvrom leader. Now if you wish to continue your secret missions, go right ahead. My next actions will be to cast you and your team members out of the protection of Haven permanently. Then let's see how well your team fallows you. Do I make myself clear?"

Roxie had been clenching her fist tighter and tighter until she realized that her nails had drawn blood.

"Yes Marrow and I hope that you understand that I'm doing all I possibly can in this war and your ignorant personality is hurting all our efforts. The way I see it, were so close to peace and it seems like your trying to stop our progression."

"Progression? You see progression? Roxie are you oblivious to what is happening to the world above? Anarchy has erupted. Earth currently has no leader of any kind and because of that violence is breaking out all across the globe. Mutants are resurfacing, humans are killing them and the world is suddenly in a final battle it seems. I have been in contact with multiple other rebellions and we are meeting soon to decide how to best handle this world wide outbreak. But yes as you stated, close to _peace_," she mocked.

Roxie turned to leave and Marrow spoke again. "You know it always struck me as odd that Immortal rejected Wolverine's offer of leader ship when he passed on. But now it seems that perhaps Immortal had other motives which have been clearly shown in his actions. His death perhaps was a blessing in disguise."

It was all Roxie could do to not kill Marrow at that moment. She left silently.

Alone in his new fashioned room Ty had few possessions none of which belonged to him personally. In his room he was coping with the fact that he had just killed his own brother. The same brother who came to his rescue, he had unknowingly murdered.

_Eric I'm sorry. I didn't know, it's all my fault. I killed you._

And though he was in a better place then he had been, Ty felt completely and utterly alone. Roxie and the team had tried and done there best to help him but his pain would not leave. He felt hollow. Like a fisherman in a small sinking boat at sea. The waves are crashing over and he is sinking into a dark abyss. And there inside this darkness Ty feels something strange.

_Apocalypse, I will kill you. _

This sudden rage causes Ty to tap into an unknown current of power. An endless current of hate, rage and blood. The current he realizes is the darkness with in his own soul, a darkness that his family seems to share. But he will only take what he needs when the time comes. He will not be lost to it. He will survive.

**Haven Tunnels**

A result of Sabertooth's infiltration of Haven, Marrow ordered various scout parties to patrol the outer tunnels spanning endlessly. The scout parties consisted of six members each. Three gunners, two hunters and one tech operative.

Group 316 were currently responding to suspected activity caught on the tech's sensors. The tech himself was not a mutant but an undesirable none the less. He was charged with mapping the tunnels and setting up sensor arrays. And at the moment what was more disturbing then a sensor picking up something was that a sensor had been destroyed.

The team was on edge. Arriving to a large tunnel intersection, the only sounds present were heavy breathing from the team and endless dripping of water.

Two team walked ahead. "Any activity Jack," asked one of the gunners?

"Nothing," responded the tech. "Up to your left though is where the sensor should be."

The crew moved out, while one gunner covered there backs. Approaching the crushed sensor the tech inserted a few wire components and a hollow projection up link. "Ok, just give me a sec and we should see what happened."

And while everyone's attention was fixed on the sensor, no one noticed the two arms that swept down and grabbed the rear gunner pulling him up to the darkness of the tunnel.

"Dirk how you hanging?" asked a gunner up ahead.

No answer.

"Dirk?" and the team turned around. Dirk was gone. And before panic could sweep across the team, the remaining gunners suddenly opened fire upon the ceiling above lighting the tunnels in a series of rapid flashes. And in the continuous flashes of light something was moving atop the ceiling. It was moving fast until it slipped away back into darkness. The guns stooped and after the silence stretched to long, the tech vanished, fallowed by a hunter.

The gunners aimed there flash lights across the tunnel walls, and set up night vision goggles. And then with out warning the creature struck again, guns opened fire and then ceased. The team was dead.

And then in the darkness of the tunnel came another voice, quite and resonating with gained intelligence…. "Jadalien!"

**South America**

Deep within the darkened jungles of Brazil something unexpected is about to take place. In the glowing moon light a lone black and white lemur monkey races across the canopy tops running from the greatest of all its predators…man.

Its hunters lurk on the grounds below and every so often they spot there pray and open fire, to which the monkey has avoided twice. It dose not understand why these hunters are so desperate to kill it but it refuses to stop until it reaches safety. It jumps from branch to branch; its animal eyes decoding the darkness and then lights from below confirm that its hunters have found it yet again.

Bullets fly from below the forest floor and the monkey is quickly becoming less and less lucky. Then coming to rather long separation between the next tree, the lemur must make an impossible jump. It leaps head first, contorting in the air, so close to getting away. Nearly within reach and then a stray bullet severs the coming branch and the monkey falls.

With a heavy fall the monkey is cornered and its hunters swarm at it from all sides, shining there bright lights upon it, blinding it. One of them steps forward, hands open and at the peak of its fear the monkey huddles into a small ball, crossing its arms and legs and begins to glow. The closing hands stop in confusion and before they close in again the monkey hovers into the air, slams its long slender arms open and a shock wave sends its predators flying away.

The monkey still lost in confusion and fear then flies away into the night sky with out clear understanding of how it's accomplishing such a feat.

Pausing in front of the moon the little lemur's mind is expanding with rapid velocity. Suddenly its mind is adrift and it becomes self aware. Its mind is racing, brain waves surging and then it feels something. A presence far away and motivated by curiosity it flies off in search of a new meaning.


	34. Political Tides

Ch. 34 Political Tides

After the destruction of his space fortress, Apocalypse used his power to take with him only a few necessary items, Chaos, Billi, the fracture diamond and one lone clone tank. From that point he moved them all to a small uninhabited island from which he was able to create a new fortress and resume his hidden manipulation.

The new fortress consisted of four spiral towers, and a center dome. Billi's over all personality had dropped. She now kept to her self in the shadows and accepted her fate. Chaos was something else entirely. He is unpredictable and because of this, Apocalypse remains on edge. The brother of Immortal is indeed a willing servant but a threat to all life.

Apocalypse chose to use the center dome as the set up of the cloning tank from which its inhabitant was nearing completion. Brain activity was becoming more and more frequent and soon Apocalypse would control the greatest powers on the planet. With the Pheolvrom teams DNA already extracted, the clone would be the final source and then not even the universe would be safe.

**Bart's Maximum Security Prison**

Sitting in his white cell, in his white attire listening to one Mozart's classics, just unfolding today's newspaper Dr. Drollwrech is at peace. A middle aged man 34, Drollwrech has been deemed insane and sentenced to life in prison.

Sipping some water from his steel cup Drollwrech is fascinated with what he sees on the first page. He runs his fingers through his long messy black hair gently fingers at his scar running the length of his neck. The picture at which he is still staring intently is that of what appears to be a small group of mutants resisting a massive energy attack of a sort. Drollwrech is no idiot in connecting this event to New York's temporary power loss and suddenly hope flickers in his mind.

Looking up to a security camera monitoring him he waves his hand slowly, signaling for its watcher to come to him. Three minutes pass and then the night guard Burt is at his cell window.

"What is Doc?" asks the heavy set guard briefly grabbing at his testicles before hawking up a wad of mucus.

Drollwrech narrows his eyes briefly before answering. "Burt I was wondering if perhaps you could tell me as to whom these mutants are?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"I see. Well perhaps you wouldn't mind finding out for me and once you have, arrange a meeting for me."

"You crazy bastard. Why in hell would I even consider doing anything you ask for? Have you not forgotten Doc, you don't get visitations with the only exception being myself and you know I love our little chats."

"Well Burt it's a shame you won't do this for me, I thought you'd jump at the opportunity for advancement."

Burt wrinkled his face in thought, "Say what are you playing at? What advancement?"

"I mean Burt that if you were to help arrange a meeting for myself and these mutants I would confess to you what project X was. And if you were to know that, why you could say you used special interrogation methods to acquire the information. I'm sure the warden would have you promoted straight away and then you could leave your small compact video office and aspire to higher levels of success."

Burt rubbed his chin for a moment then corrected his eyes.

"How do I know you'd really tell me?"

"Because my friend, I know now that they will never let me leave this room and due to that I need to ensure the survival of my work. If I tell you, you tell the warden and eventually my work is preserved before I die."

"And just how would I find these mutants and what on man's green earth would they come to see you?"

"This particular group of mutants I suspect dwell underground for the city poses too many threats. Therefore all you need is a hollo pod to sniff them out and deliver a message which I will voice myself once you bring me the pod. Then when a meeting is confirmed I tell you everything on project X."

"Yeah that all sounds right but how am I to get a group of mutants through security with out detection?"

"Why Burt merely have them come through the same secret path ways you use to stop at your video shop between hours."

"How the hell did you know about that?"

"Because you have a certain walk and because the path way is directly under my floor. Now attend to these matters and all will come."

**Haven**

Having already contacted the other Pheolvrom members Roxie waits once more down in the Ruins. Angered by Marrow's distrust and accusations, a plan of action must be carried out. But Roxie is unsure as to what plan that is as of yet.

Back in the same decaying room the team arrives and settles in.

"What's up?" asks Luke.

Roxie remains standing as to better keep her authority. "Because of our actions in the past days, Marrow has threatened that if we do anything with out her approval we will be removed from this place."

"It never ends for us dose it," said Orchid. "Weather its hate from the world above or from our own down here. It never ends."

"Things change," said Ty. "In my short time of being here, I have observed that almost everyone down here is fearful of what is considered an unpredictable world above. Many know that the two kings are dead and that the sentinels are down but the mutants down here seem scared to emerge out of hiding."

"The conflict above," said Roxie, "Is the cause for that. It now seems that a final war has started and I know if we can unite things down here then we can stop this needless fighting above. The one opposing this union is Marrow. Marrow I believe has become a sad product of war. She is no longer fit to lead, which is why I think its time for us to enter politics."

Di Volo hissed out her tongue. "You're talking about overthrowing Marrow, a bold move daughter of Wolverine. It may raise many problems."

"Only if it's done wrong. I have observed Marrow's leadership and her role as queen, if you will, for some time and here is what I have learned." Roxie cleared her throat. "Morlocks are no longer the dominant group down here, meaning less power for Marrow. Two we are recognized as a team fighting for a better world, which will place support for our cause. Third, Haven is decaying and dying, so if it is to remain new leadership is needed. So if we manage to take control of Haven, our focus can be spent fully on ending this war."

"And what becomes of Marrow?" asked Luke.

"I'm not certain," said Roxie. "I have a feeling that she will become a thorn in our side but she would be powerless to interfere any longer."

Di Volo dwindled her fingers together. "And how to you propose ousting Marrow?"

"By taking this matter to the Haven Courts. I'm certain they will share our mutual views on these matters and they can take her out of power."

"But," questioned Orchid, "How will you get the courts to elect you in her position?"

Roxie gave a slight chuckle, "I'm going to cheat. Just this one time of course but, it's the only way we can get things moving. Well, that's all for now, meeting adjourned."


	35. Phoenix Reborn

Ch. 35 Phoenix Reborn

**Dark Island**

With in the walls of his new domain, he sits and watches her. Sipping down a glass of red wine, his eyes squirm with monstrous delight. Her vital signs are becoming active. Her brain waves are surging. The Phoenix is rising.

Afloat in her tank the clone is starting to become aware. Unconsciously her eye opens briefly then closes. The green tank water starts to churn.

Billi enters the room and comes to the side of Apocalypse. "My lord what's happening?"

Apocalypse remains seated and keeps his eyes fixed on the clone. "Be silent," he commands.

_Those voices……_

Chaos electrifies next to the tank, grinning joyfully. He touches a finger against the tank glass and taps, "Boobies."

_There outside, where I must be._

Raising a hand Apocalypse lifts Chaos into the air and tosses him over on the ground. "Enough you demented fool."

_I' am ready to be._

The tank, starts shaking ever so slightly and the water begins spinning. The various wires attached to the clone inside release there hold. Suddenly both her eyes flash to life and instantly turn to a hollow black.

_I see you!!_

_I see you all!!!_

Chaos looks on now with a slight caution and Billi backs away. Apocalypse rises.

The tank glass starts to crack, water sprays out and turns to mist. Then with one push of mental energy the tank shatters, the clone hovers in the free air as the falling glass swirls around her naked body along with the watery mist and then she falls upon the empty tank staring at the creatures before herself, her crimson hair dripping.

Chaos lets his mouth fall and points excitedly at the nude woman and laughs.

Apocalypse twitches with slight frustration and then he walks out to the woman.

"Alas you wake, my sleeping beauty. I was getting concerned that Sinister's work had been a waste."

She looks up at the bulking mutant in front of her, wet and dripping and with a sore voice asks, "Who am I?"

"You are a force of nature. A mutant with the power of the universe at your finger tips. You are the Phoenix reborn anew."

"Phoenix?"

"Yes. You see my dear you are a clone. The clone of what was at one point the most powerful mutant on Earth but do to a conflicted mind the mutant known as Jean was too weak to control her power and as a result perished." Apocalypse turned his back to her and pointed at a far way stone wall in which a liquid silver screen suddenly appeared. "Allow me to reveal to you the world as it is right now.

The screen flooded with satellite images from all around the world. War torn cities, violence, mass panic, fires, bombs, rockets, blood, death and murder were the images revealed.

"From this war," said Apocalypse, "Our Empire will be born into existence. A strong empire, one that will survive the test of time. With you at my side nothing will stop us."

Phoenix looked on at the continued images. "So I' am simply the end result of your experiment a mere copy of what once was. And I'm simply here to serve your purposes?"

Apocalypse kept his back to her. "Yes, that is why you have been created, to serve me and nothing else. I hope that's not a problem Phoenix but I own you know. You're my property."

Suddenly a vision past through her mind. One of an old man in a dark helmet speaking to her. His words were silent but she watched on as suddenly he became fearful of her and then angry. The vision passed.

Another vision came. This one, she seamed to be in a house of sorts and another old man spoke to her from a wheelchair, he was bald. But this time she could here what this one said.

"_You must trust me, you're a danger to everyone and yourself but I can help you!"_

Then the vision changed and both the man with a helmet and the bald one were standing together. This time she heard her own voice as well.

"_**I knew you'd come**," spoken by her voice._

"_Yes of course, I've come to bring you home."_

"_**I have no Home**."_

"_Yes you do. You have a home and a family."_

The vision ended and now the Phoenix was troubled. _Do I have a home and a family? _Her mind began racing. _What if I do have another life some where out in this world? Perhaps I could return to it. Yes this has to be both my purpose and destiny!_

She now focused on Apocalypse. "Who was I in my past life?"

"It's of no importance," said Apocalypse coldly.

"It is to me if I'm to understand who I am now. Please tell me."

"Very well. You were a mutant part of a team known as the X-men. And while you would have been the most powerful member on the team, a man named Charles Xavier tampered with your mind and concealed your true power from you. You then regained that power and joined alongside another mutant know as Magneto and marched along with his brotherhood. You were then killed by a man named Wolverine after your conflicted mind allowed him to impale you. That was who you were."

She looked at him angrily._ He lies. _The past memories of fire and water came back into her mind, the sea of destruction. _I did that._

She looked upon her hands and clenched them into fists. _And I can do it again. _

Though he kept his distance, Chaos was mesmerized by the beauty of the Phoenix. But just as he was mesmerized he suddenly sensed her building power.

Apocalypse noticed his withdraw and turned back to Phoenix. Her eyes had gone black again, her hair spread out in waves and she rose to her full height standing on broken glass which caused her feet to bleed.

"And what if I refuse this life you are trying to throw on me?" she asked.

And perhaps now the mutant Pharaoh realized his mistake or rather Sinister's trap. Sinister had told him that from Jean's dna he could extract a section that when cloned would be the Phoenix persona, the creature desiring total power and freedom. But it would appear that his loyal servant deceived him for the Phoenix before him was a hybrid of both Jean and the Phoenix turned into one. _Well played my servant._

"Then…I'm afraid you have to die!"

Apocalypse seized both hands around her throat and squeezed. She just stood there though for a moment and it seemed that her life would end when her true power came to life. A circular blast of energy emitted from her slamming Apocalypse into his massive screen which liquidated atop of him. The blast also knocked away Billi and Chaos merely fazed his body to avoid it.

Chaos now approached the red haired woman who was now causing the whole island to shake.

He went right up to her though she sent more blasts of energy around himself.

"Take me," he said to her. She didn't respond.

"Take me now!"

She looked down upon him in acknowledgement and spoke, "A twisted mind though not of your fault. A mind deceived as is mine…then yes, you shall come with me. Perhaps you may even help me and I you."

Spreading out her arms like a bird ready to soar, the Phoenix's body ignited in flames and a bird of fire began to grow. A mixture of red orange and yellow the fiery bird swept Chaos with in itself and with a massive flap of Hell's wings the Phoenix rose into the air crashing through the fortress top and soaring into the sky, releasing with her the bone shattering screech of a new beginning.

Climbing higher and higher into the sky until the blackness of space was reached the Phoenix flew. Searching. Searching. Searching for what though?

_The X-men. My home and family. I will find them. _She then thought of the man who had killed her, his wordless voice. _What did he say? _She played out the memory in her mind again to try and read his lips and was surprised with what she deduced. _He said, "I love you," Then why did he end my existence? I will find him as well._

Traveling across the planet the Phoenix glided off into the distance, Chaos along with her.

Staggering back to his feet Apocalypse approached the empty tank knelt down and pulled a red shard of glass from it. Billi came from behind.

"What is it?"

"Never mind!" he snapped. "Get out you idiot. I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn away this entire planet. Bur first it's time to bring the Pheolvrom team to an end."

Hundreds of miles away from the dark island a small black and white furred lemur glides across the ocean happily dipping its black fingers into the water. It's pleased and then it sees shapes beneath the dark sea. It flies higher into the air when the shapes rise to the surface, in groups of three's and two's. Weird water creatures it has never before seen with pointed arrows it seems on their backs. They keep rising and falling. The curious lemur extends a hand to try and grab one though it is much larger then itself. The water creature picks up on the lemur's incoming hand and dives back beneath the sea.

The lemur gives up the strange water dwellers when a flock of birds fly across over head. The lemur has seen these types of creatures before and it happily fly's up to soar with its feathered friends. The birds however act like the vanishing dolphin as they break formation and scatter. The lemur is confused but he chooses one and fallows it speeding up to meet it.

The bird tries various aerial tactics to escape the incoming creature when plop. The lemur catches the bird with both its hands flies higher into the air.

_Look my friend I can fly for you._

The bird bellows out in screeching cries and struggles to be free of its captor.

_Why do you struggle, there is nothing to fear. I'm not hurting you, merely helping you._

The bird keeps struggling and then it pecks at the Lemurs hands causing a finger to bleed and the lemur becomes angry. Releasing its clutch of the bird it makes a clamp with its hands and begins to squeeze, the bird starts imploding and just before its life end the lemur see's a creature it has never before seen. A creature in resemblance to a bird but this creature is exceptionally larger and covered in flames. It forgets about the bird that pecked it and instead decides to fallow this new bird, though he figures its best not to catch it.


	36. An Imperfect Beast

Ch. 36 An Imperfect Beast

**Haven**

Still in her office, Marrow is deciding how to best handle reports of two missing tech teams. Then she has an idea with sinister intentions behind it. _The Pheolvrom Team. _She sends out a signal to reach Roxie.

Roxie receives the message and sends a call out for the team. This time they meet in the tunnels.

"Ok," says Roxie, "Marrow has given us an assignment or mission actually. It appears two teams have gone missing. Our job is to find them and return them back alive."

"Sounds easy enough," said Ty.

"Not likely," said Di Volo. "These tunnels are massive and endless and theses teams were highly trained so if someone is behind there disappearance they would be even worse."

"Could it be those creature that are down in the ruins?" asked Orchid.

"No. As I stated earlier they live only in the ruins."

Roxie with drew a silver dagger from her right leg holster, twirled around her fingers and put back in. "The tunnels are massive yes but first we will head to the signatures of the two teams last transmissions. That should give us some indication if any of what happened down here. Let's move out."

Moving quietly, the Pheolvrom team approached the last signature of team 1. Roxie lead the group, her mind alert and searching for others. She detected nothing. Di focused her reptilian senses on smell and sound, though she too received no indications of other life. Luke and Orchid stayed close together. Luke was in metallic form while Orchid carried an open display of her barbed vines twitching in the air. Ty stuck close to Roxie, more for her protection then his, though she's not the one who needs it.

Coming upon a silver transmitter Roxie signals the team to stop. She proceeds on, keeping a mental link on each team member. The transmitter has been smashed and there is a clear thick fluid seeping into its cinched wires. Roxie lifts it telekinetically examines it a little further and then looks ahead down the tunnel. Nothing, save for an eerie mist and the sounds of endless water drops echoing endlessly.

"Well," she starts to say before a chunk of ceiling crashes down unleashing a small dust wave and catching the team's attention. Roxie leaps ahead and looks up into the blackness above. Her eyes can not penetrate the blackness while Di Volo's can.

Di Volo eyes halt when she comes upon the creature lurking in the shadows. "Roxie! Get out of there now!"

But before Roxie made it two feet the monster descended with lightning accuracy and slammed her from behind sending her colliding with Luke.

"Roxie!" screamed Ty as he rushed to her aid.

Orchid and DI Volo stood to face the terror of Jadalien.

"How?" staggered Orchid, "he was blown into a million pieces."

D tensed up, producing a fire ball from her narrow fangs and manipulating it, ready to strike the beast. Luke and Ty helped Roxie back to here feat and they all looked upon the new and apparently evolved creature.

From his last appearance Jadalien had morphed into a new form. His features were more human, standing on two legs and his muscle structure. His chest was fully armored in his own tough dark grey hide and his arms were lengthy and black. His face was menacing, with razor sharp teeth, white eyes and a new bone armor covering his cheeks and head. His legs were well developed as well and ended with two extending toes.

He let out a small chuckle. "Well, well we meet again. I'm glad to see you have a new member," winking at Ty, "And I'm glad your back," looking at Di Volo.

Roxie withdrew the dagger from its holster. "See you've acquired a little more knowledge sense last we met. What have you done with them?"

Jadalin continued his slimy smile. "With who?" he asked.

"You no God damn well who," bellowed Roxie.

"Hmm…" Jadaline raised his eyes, "Oh, your talking about those mutants I found down here. Yeah about that….I kind of….oh what's the word I'm searching for? Oh Absorbed. I absorbed them, that's it. And from them my body evolved as did my intellect. Pretty nifty huh?"

Roxie's hand was shaking, "You, monster!" and with a rush of energy she charged the beast head on, knife out stretched.

The team watched in horror as there leader confronted the creature with a rising power.

Roxie raised her fist, clutching the knife as she did and brought it down with tremendous force aiming for his head when he merely lashed out with his own beastly hand and stopped her assault. Roxie struggled to break free before she unleashed a blast of telekinetic energy which sent Jadalien back a few feet but he remained unphased.

Instead as Roxie went to throw her dagger, Jadalien preformed an upper cut, seized the knife in mid air and slashed Roxie, clear across the chest before executing another punch sending Roxie flying threw the air. She landed with a hard thump and skitted across the rough, wet flooring.

Stained with blood, Jadalien brought the dagger to his lips and slowly licked it clean.

Luke was ready to fight but he awaited Roxie's command. Instead he decided to make small talk. "What the hell are you?"

"What am I? What are you? A mutant by the looks, a regenerative metallic alloy able to battle on through the worst conditions. Your only weakness is extreme heat or extreme cold but it's the heat that will kill you. So what am I? The question should be addressed what are we? For I am many including your leader but why not ask what I once was? And that would be, a true alien from the far reaches of space. In fact part of the race in which mutants came to be such as Apocalypse." Jadaline tossed the crumbled dagger back to Roxie. "But it's what I can do that interests you all most is it not? And as you witnessed with our last encounter I am able take other mutants abilities by absorbing there blood, though now that's all I need is a slight drop of DNA and I replicate it up to the max. I'm a greater threat to you all now then you can possibly imagine."

The battles was about to ensue. Roxie contacted the team telepathically.

_Ok guys he's strong, but not invincible. While he may be able to absorb our abilities that doesn't mean he can handle us all. Luke you're going to have to manipulate your body so you can contain him. Di, you be on the ready to fry his ass as soon as he's trapped. This time we won't leave anything left at all._

_Orchid, Ty cover our backs incase he tries anything else. I'm going to attack him now and when I do make your move Luke. _

Severing the link Roxie used her power to rip all the wasted junk on the tunnel floor and walls and launched it at Jadalien.

He merely stood in place as his solid body was bombarded with multiple objects, and the soft skin that was torn healed instantly.

Luke picked up the cue right away as did D. Flying into the air D charged of four fire balls as Luke liquefied his body to engulf Jadalien.

But just as D was about to strike, she fell to the ground and withered in agony. Next to fall was Orchid and then Ty as Jadalien asserted a telepathic battle.

Roxie Rose to her feet and now the two were locked in a duel of the minds.

Luke still stood strong, immune to the monsters telepathic invasion as he attacked thousands of metallic spears of which he sent flying off his body. Jadaliens body was impaled in almost every direction, and immediately his body started healing, diverting energy from his mind assault. Roxie sensed the shift in power and let loose a full mental attack blasting the beast off balance which Luke then impaled again with his generated metallic tentacles.

The fallen team members rose to there feet as Jadalien's body started squirming. It was then an unknown voice spoke.

"**_Your destroying my beautiful creation. Fools, we'll kill you all!"_**

And suddenly Jadalien's chest started to part. The tough armor liquefied and an object was pushing fourth outward. Jadalin's own face was breaking out in a heavy sweat as his chest crunching apart and then the skin tore open and a new face was centered on Jadalien's chest.

The team stared in fright as what had to be impossible was staring back at them.

Roxie took a step back. "Sinister," she said.

The face of the once King, looking out at her stared with certain satisfaction.

"Why you all look as though you've seen a ghost," said Sinister mounted on his creature's chest. "I must say that my creation is a rising perfection. Two minds simultaneously working together in one body. My deadly intellect and Jadalien's deadly abilities."

Jadalien snickered a tune of Joy. "You see," said Jadalien, "after you two bitches thought you killed me, my exploded body started reforming and along the way we found our maker and absorbed him into our being thus becoming a far more powerful threat. And now we will kill you all."

The two beings in one surged into the air and attacked the entire team head on.

Landing with a bone crunching kick to Ty's ribs dropped the young boy hard on the ground, while then using telekinetic energy to reverse Di Volo's attempted fire attack back at both her and Orchid. Now leaving only Roxie and Luke standing, Jadalien enacted another telepathic battle with Roxie as both launched their arms to send a wave of energy at the other. Luke was just about to strike again when Jadalien diverted the energy between himself and Roxie at him sending the metallic mutant zooming upward; crashing threw the ceiling and all the way up to the city above. Roxie's eyes started to glow as a energy surge was about to take place before Jadalien landed a square punch right upside her cheek, knocking her on the verge of loosing consciousness. But the determined mutant fought fourth from with in her self a stronger power and taking the chance she sent Jadalien skyward until he made impact with the city above.

Recovering from the power assault Roxie aided Orchid and Di up as there fire wounds healed up. Then Roxie rushed over to Ty, to find him lying crumpled on the ground unconscious. She quickly noted his wounded side as a slight trickle of blood poured out.

"I've got to get him back to Haven," she said to Di Volo and Orchid. "His side is really busted up, but the two of you need to help Luke defeat Jadalien. Try using the same plan we discussed before. I'll return as soon as I can and with more help possibly."

Not needing to be told twice Di Volo flew up through the skyward hole made by Luke and Orchid used her tentacles to pull her self up too.

Scooping Ty, gently into her arms Roxie struggled for a moment with his weight and then had him in her arms and started walking away when a humming noise caught her attention approaching from deeper in the tunnel.

Turning to see what was approaching, a spotlight suddenly blinded Roxie, emitting from a small hovering object.

"Identification confirmed," said a mechanical voice from the small spherical object and then its spotlight blinked off and it lowered to Roxie emiiting a small holographic image of a man in white appeared.

"Greetings," said the computer image. "My name is Dr. Drollwrech and having recently read up on you I would like meet you very much and if you agree to chat with me momentarily I will intern provide you with the means to end this war in less then a day. Now you can either take a chance and hope what I say is true, or you can carry on about your lives. The choice is yours. This pod will provide you a detailed map of how to locate me if you should accept my request. Ta, ta."

The image faded and the pod's mechanical voice spoke again, "Do you accept?"

Roxie wasn't sure exactly what to do. Could this man truly have a means to end this war in less then a day? And if so could she afford not accept it?

"Do you accept?" asked the pod again.

Roxie observed Ty. His wounds weren't life threatening but required treatment none the less. She focused her powers to stop his bleeding and decided that she couldn't pass this opportunity up.

"I accept," she said and then the pod flickered a new holo map before starting to fly off. Roxie took to the air herself and fallowed the little pod off into the endless tunnels praying for this mans claim to be true and for the protection of her team mates.


	37. End Games

Ch. 37 End Games

_Those who dream by night, in the dusty recesses of their minds wake in the day to find that all was vanity; but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act their dream with open eyes, and make it possible_.

- _T. E. Lawrence_

_The end of an era is closing in fast, whether it shall be the mutants or humans to face extinction._

In the mist above Earth's atmosphere a burning Phoenix flies in the darkness. Hell fire wings flap effortlessly and endlessly as it searches. Searching for the promised home and family that belong to her and her alone. They are her reason for being and she is determined to find them.

But where is that home? She is trying to remember, trying to bring fourth this hidden memory that has been denied to her. A flash of fire and water pass by. A flash of a white haired black woman standing along her side.

But these memories serve her no purpose now, unless…they are her family.

_Could this be?_

Returning to deep inside her mind an image freezes in place. A mansion, her home.

_It has to be._

_But where is it?_

The memory continues on and then there's a sign.

**Charles Xavier's School for gifted youngsters.**

**Westchester New York.**

Then she remembers it in full. She knows where her home is. The mighty Phoenix flaps its wings harder and descends back into Earth's atmosphere.

Descending through grey clouds the Phoenix soars. Keeping a safe distance tailing this new bird fallows an exited and curious lemur.

_Almost there…so close to a home and a family._

_My home and family._

Thus the Phoenix arrives at her destination stops dead. The burning bird's fires start to swirl and then shrink as human form is taken again, releasing Chaos along with her.

They descend to the mansion grounds and Phoenix cloaked in a light covering of fire is motionless.

_My home…_

_Destroyed…_

_Ruins…_

_How?_

_Why?_

Phoenix walks through, scorched wood, ash covered stone, broken glass. This is no home. No family awaits. Continuing on with Chaos close at her side cackling to himself she comes across three grave stones. The first has stone head imbedded with the name Charles Xavier, the bald man whom she remembers in a past vision.

The next stone is smaller and has a circled X symbol with the name

Scott Summers. This name for what ever reason resonates something with in herself but no vision will come.

Moving on to the third stone she comes across the same symbol as before but this name she is familiar with. _Jean Grey_. This is her grave. Then this truly was her home and family, but there gone now. Broken memories.

_Who am I?_

_What is my true reason for being?_

The flames begin dancing on her body.

_Then I will find my own purpose and purge this world of those who would stand in my way._

_Human and mutant alike._

_The world will tremble at my becoming._

_The reign of the second Phoenix will soon begin._

Chaos stops his laughter and stares at her. To him her beauty is eternal. She is a beautiful creature.

She turns to him and speaks, "Your past has resulted in your present state. I can see through you and beyond and for reasons unknown I'm going to bring you back to yourself."

She gives a quick wave of her hand and Chaos falls to the ground peacefully. He is silent for a moment and then he starts to stir. She lifts him to his feat telekinetically and he is restored.

He stares at her in disbelief, "I'm, I'm whole."

She gives a half smile at him. "Your name, do you know it?"

A pause.

"Ja, Jason. I'm Jason. Thank you."

"Your gratitude is welcomed. Now tell me Jason, do you know who I am?"

Jason looks deep with in her eyes and looks into his own mind for an answer. He knows her name is Phoenix but that is not what she is asking of him.

"I'm sorry, I don't."

"Neither do I. Its not your fault so don't feel bad."

She looks back at the grave stones.

"Why did you take me," Jason asks.

"Because you requested me to."

"Yes but why?"

"Perhaps I was feeling alone, and companionship no matter the intelligence would be welcomed."

"Brother," Jason mumbles.

Phoenix tilts her head. "Yes, your brother Erik. The one I saw in your mind. He's your twin. Both of you share the same mutation and poor childhoods. Both of you belong."

"Belong?"

"You are of this world and I am not. But perhaps it dose not matter or perhaps it dose. Either way, I am ready to live and exist once more. Your welcomed to stay with me if you so choose."

"I will," he says without hesitation.

She is glad, for now she won't be alone in this world. At least not physically.

Hovering just above head the lemur watches the once flaming bird has turned into a new creature but one it remembers from the jungle. The humans that tried to kill it. Now it is weary for there are two.

It opens a link to its mind and calls out.

_Do you mean me harm? _

Phoenix turns in surprise to see the small lemur hovering low to her. She responds.

_No._

She breaks into its fragile mind and reads its history.

_Evolution leaps forward. What is your purpose?_

The lemur's current responses were limited and this question it had no answer for.

When it didn't respond Phoenix felt a slight chill of anger and the lemur picked up on this, and hovered away slightly.

Phoenix now became angry. "I am the _Phoenix. _Before me you tremble and rightfully so. You are a mere insect, a mere afterthought of the birth of creation."

The lemur sensed increasing danger and before the Phoenix could attack it, it abruptly vanished into thin air.

**Sewers**

Fallowing the holo pod Roxie tailed it until finally they stooped at a round silver platform.

Roxie still holding Ty, stepped on and the platform and instantly activated and rose up. The ceiling parted ways in a smooth octagon formation and thus Roxie found herself in a stone walled room, leading down a narrow hallway, which at the end stood a rather fat looking guard.

"Well I'll be damned," said the guard. "It actually found one of you son's of bitches, well who knew."

Roxie held on tight to Ty. "I'm looking for Dr. Drollwrech," said Roxie in a stern voice.

"Then fallow me," said the guard and she did.

She fallowed him to a small silver door which he then opened and motioned her in. She did so, cautiously and once she entered there sat Dr. Drollwrech at a small silver table.

His eyes lit up upon seeing her, "Ah, it found one of you. Good, good. Please sit down," and he pushed the chair opposite from him out.

Roxie was still on edge, more so when the guard left and closed the door.

_Could be a trap, _she thought. Pulling the chair farther away from the table, Roxie instead place Ty, in it positioning him so he would stay up.

Drollwrech gave Ty, a quick glance before returning his gaze to Roxie.

"Well, my young mutant, you must be very curious to hear what I have to tell you, as I am very eager to here what you have to tell me."

_His smile…it's evil._

Roxie stepped forward. "Your message said you have information on how to end this war, that's why I am here. But first, how do you know me and why were you looking for me?"

Drollwrech folded his hands and lessened his smile. "No doubt you're the team leader. Well my young mutant you might actually be pleased to here that I read about you in the news paper a few days ago."

_In the paper? When could…Of course, the city, against Chaos, Sinister and Jadalien. Interesting._

"You saw a picture of us and what? Just decided you wanted to meet us?"

"No actually, I wanted to know who it was the four of you were fighting."

"What? Why?"

"Because your opponent would be a tremendous help to my research and I would very much like to meet who ever it was."

_He's nuts._

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

Drollwrech's smile returned. "Well, I was a top scientist at ATC, I was on the brink of developing a technological break through when I was arrested and tried for the murder of my co-workers. I assure you I did not murder them, at least not directly. Anyway, I was convicted and sentenced to this prison for life. But I have information that is useful to you, if you will provide me with information on who that mutant was you were fighting."

_What could he possibly have to offer? He's been in prison for the better part of his life and he's a murderer._

"You first then," she said.

"But if I tell you my information, what's to stop you from running off with out giving me what I need to know?"

"I don't have time for this bull."

"I do. I have oodles."

"Fine, the mutant we were fighting was called Chaos. He can create and manipulate electric fields. Now it's your turn."

Drollwrech thought about what she had shared with him. "Chaos…did he die?"

"No. Now tell me how to end this war."

"Very well. With the passing of our two Kings, I suspect the true puppeteer came out of the shadows, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now he or she is the key in all this. With the world falling as it is this mutant will seek greater power for greater control. They will then use this control to stable the planet. Now what is your mutation?"

"I'm a telepath."

"Ah, and quite lucky to have such a gift. What's the extent of your power?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how many minds can you manipulate at once."

_So that's his solution!_

"You mean your great solution is manipulating the world's minds permanently. To take away there free will."

"Is that so wrong? Look how far it's taken them. If you can acquire the power to do that then why would you dare waste it on anything else?"

Because it's wrong, and would defeat our struggle in this war. We want toleration, not domination."

"Domination is inevitable, my young mutant. Evolution favors you over us."

"This has been a waste of my time, Dr. Drollwrech and now I must be leaving."

"You wouldn't even consider what I said? Even if it meant saving countless lives?"

Roxie picked up Ty, and turned to the door. His last words caused in her a slight hesitation.

"Good by Dr. Drollwrech."

"Ta, ta my young mutant."

The guard opened the door and Roxie left, traveling back out through the tunnel and on to Haven.

Burt entered after Roxie, holding a pair of electro cuffs. "Ok, Doc, I gave you what you wanted; now it's your turn. What was project X?"

Drollwrech stood up and placed his hands out stretched together, "Very well Burt, it's time I confess…" He walked over and just before Burt hooked on the cuffs, Drollwrech withdrew a makeshift knife which he then thrust into Burt's gut and just before he fell, Drollwrech caught him. "How much I really did hate your guts."

The guard passed away and Drollwrech strolled out of the interrogation room, whistling a slight tune to himself."

**New York**

Jadalien moves with a predators swiftness. His white screaming eyes never let his enemies out of sight. The metal mutant comes at him again with his organic spears while the fire manipulator shells out her multiple fire bombs while the living plant releases poison spurs.

Jadalien jumps into the air and lands on a moving sky car which he carelessly tosses out its driver to certain death.

Then turning the skyward vehicle around he speeds to the three mutants opposing him. His attack is fast, unexpected and merciless.

Watching the speeding Jadlien and the stolen vehicle racing down upon them Luke uses his magnetic influence to divert the vehicles path into a fire storm which Di Volo has created. Realizing his mistake to late, Jadalien flies head on into the flames and suffers at the explosion of the car.

Howling in pain his burning body drops to the ground. His anger deepens when liquid metal begins to wrap around his body.

"Ahh!! Away from me mutant," and Luke further liquefies his body around the creature and constricts.

"Di Volo now!!!"

The dragoness mutant aims her burning flames at the metal bonded creature and unleashes. Jadalien is struck with her full burning intensity and he begins to wither away.

The Sinister face cries out, "Do something you fool!"

But try as he might Jadalien is power less…against Luke, but not the dragon.

Forming a psychic attack he launches it at his attacker…she falls and struggles to free his grip. Controlling her body, Jadalien pits her against Orchid.

Pleased with his assault Jadalien drops his caring for the metal mutant even as he starts to movie his liquefied body to Jadaliens mouth and enters. Luke begins filling himself inside, forcing the creature to swallow him entirely. Jadalien starts gagging and then his body begins to expand. The mental hold on DI Volo is released as he can no longer concentrate. His body starts to split and tear. His regeneration is failing him fast. Jadalien it would appear is coming to an end…but then just before his would be demise, his remaining body changes in hue.

To _silver_.

Now pulling himself together he is absorbing Luke entirely. A furry of metal takes place, with some sputtering out and more being taken in. Orchid and D stand by idle know at a loss for what to do.

And all the while war is carrying out all around them.

Mutants have resurfaced in the wake of the sentinels' demise and hating humans are fighting back. The dark sky is filed with laser fire, sky cars with passengers shooting at each other, EMP's going off, and the collapse of various sky scrapers.

A final piece of metal escapes Jadalien and lands near Orchid and D and from it Luke is reformed.

"What just happened?" says Orchid tensing up.

"He some how was able to convert his form to my own."

Jadalien was still struggling to compose his new liquid metal body and he was getting close. From his goop came two make shift arms, a silent screaming head and then crooked legs.

"Listen," says Luke, "We can't stop him. As soon as he is finished with his new body he will be to strong for us all. We need to retreat."

Orchid however was fixed in her place. "We can't leave, if we do this will go on and on."

"I agree with Luke," said D, "That creature is invincible to us now."

Jadalien finished his transformation into the new metallic form with the face of Sinister still positioned across his chest.

"Ha, ha, ha. Fools, you're all going to die." Three metal bumps from across his right arm and travel to his fingers creating three fat stubs. "I'm going to acquire each of you completely into my being." He aims a finger at Di Volo and shoots of the first metallic ball. It's small at first and then it grows and upon impact begins wrapping itself around Di Volo's body pulling at her skin and brining her to her knees. "We'll be one big happy family."

The second ball was aimed at Orchid.

**Haven**

Having come away with nothing from the odd doctor Roxie returned with the still unconscious Ty to Haven. Taking him directly to Ava's clinic he was treated immediately.

"He has two cracked ribs and a bad gash on his left side but he'll be fine," assured Ava.

"Thank you very much," said Roxie, glad to know he would be ok.

"Also, having looked at his back I think he should be started on an antibiotic. Those wounds aren't healing well and I don't want them becoming infected."

"Sure," said Roxie grimacing slightly when Ava had to roll him on the table.

It was this cruelty, his mangled flesh that made Roxie start considering the Doctor's proposal.

_But even if I wanted to, there's no way I can generate that much power. Even if I lost control._

"Thank you Ava, I appreciate what you're doing, but if you will excuse me I have a fight which I need to be getting back to."

"Of course Roxie," and Ava focused her attention back on Ty.

Coming out of the clinic Roxie was stopped by Marrow. "And what fight is that Pheolvrom leader?"

Roxie didn't have time for a confrontation. "Your two teams are dead," she said bluntly. "A creature created by Sinister that calls itself Jadalien murdered them and now I'm off to prevent the same fate from befalling my team."

"I thought I said no missions with out first having discussed them with me."

"I don't have time for this Marrow," and Roxie went to walk past her when Marrow stepped over and blocked her.

"Oh, I beg to differ," said Marrow coldly.

Roxie went to pass again and Marrow struck her across the head with a boned fist.

"I won't tell you again, Pheolvrom leader. Nothing is getting past me with out my approval."

Anger flashed in Roxie's eyes.

_Very well then you crazy bitch!_

"Approve this," and Roxie slammed Marrow with a full unrestrained telekinetic blast sending her flying into a small hut.

Roxie didn't waste time in confirming the Morlock's condition and instead departed back into the tunnels to help her teammates.

**New York**

Jadlien had both Orchid and Di Volo confined to the street in an inescapable metal trap. Luke was currently resisting the same fate but Jadalien was using his own magnetic powers to bend his will and after a long struggle Luke was taken down in the same trap.

"Awe look at this," said Jadalien menacingly. "The Pheolvrom team brought down to there knees and soon to be killed."

"Yes," agreed the Sinister face, "Soon they will be no more but we shall wait."

"Wait for what," asked Orchid still struggling to regain control.

"For your precious leader," said the heads in unison. "We very much want her to see the destruction of her father's entire legacy."

And no sooner had those words been spoken when Roxie burst of from the sewers below.

She looked in horror at her fallen teammates and then at the new and improved Jadalien.

"What have you done," asked a power rising Roxie.

"What have we done," corrected Jadalien and Sinister, "and what we have done is cause your teammates to fall and await their deaths. But we wanted you to witness it."

And as if walls were suddenly closing in around her Roxie was starting to feel helpless. The metal incasing her friends was to much for her alone to remove, Jadalien who had now absorbed Luke's abilities would be completely resistant to mind attacks, and any possible physical damage and atop of all that he had her own powers with in himself.

_There has to be a way, come on think. _

"On second thought," said Sinister, "You might as well go ahead and kill her now. She already knows there's nothing she can do to stop us and we have no need to absorb her."

"I agree," said Jadalien and he stepped forward. "Time to die."

_It will be a cold day in hell before I go down with out a fight._

Roxie began gathering her power, brining it to a maximum in her current state.

"I will not submit." And as her body began to glow Roxie unlashed a telekinetic wave which she drove directly at Jadalien.

In response, the beast did the same in unleashing his own energy attack and with in seconds the two oncoming attacks met sending a horizontal shock wave out which brought down three sky scrapers.

Jadalien was converting his energy into a red heat. Super charging the atoms around himself and sending them at his opponent.

Roxie was struggling with her own attack in keeping it against the monster but she suddenly realized that her attack was sending his back.

_Yes! I'm doing it!_

And the three were locked in a final confrontation, winner take all.

_**Haven**_

Haven is exactly what its name means, sanctuary. Sanctuary from the fighting world above. A city of possible hope. Hope that may one day bring a peace in this ever conflicted world.

But darkness is approaching, one that wishes to crush out this lone candle forever.

Ava, had finished her work on Ty and Brought back to consciousness.

"Thank you Ava," said Ty in a strained voice.

His ribs were aching.

"You're quite welcome," she said tenderly placing a hand on his shoulders. And then she met his gaze. "But you are in no condition to fight, so until you are fully healed you can't go out on theses missions."

Ty didn't argue. He knew that in his current state he would only hold the team back and would be of no use. He hoped that they were faring well against that creature.

"I understand Ava, and thanks again." Walking out of the clinic, Ty kept his breathing shallow to avoid too much discomfort. Upon coming out though he was surprised to see Marrow gathering her Morlock troops.

_Wonder what she's up to._

The truth was that Marrow had finally gone over the edge. Having convinced her followers that the Pheolvrom team was a threat that needed to be dealt with.

Ty paid little attention as he headed off to his room when a slight wind made the air turn cold.

At Haven's city center two figures arrived. One was a previous resident of Haven.

The other was about to become its greatest threat.

Apocalypse and Billi stood side by side. He wore a big smile across his face while she held her head low.

One of Marrow's soldiers noticed the two and pointed them out to her.

She turned and instantly from the various reports she knew and her burning blood frosted over.

_Apocalypse…_

His glowing buffed body Apocalypse strolled forward observing the city with slight amusement.

"Gee, pretty shity. I guess if you spend your money unwisely over a multitude of years you wind up in a place like this."

One of Marrows soldiers somersaulted across Haven and punched Apocalypse square in the face. The giant gave an amused laugh and then blasted the morlock out existence.

This caught Ty's attention and that of everyone else in Haven.

Apocalypse continued his stroll, Billi didn't move.

"Who's in charge hear?" asked the giant.

Marrow was speechless for a moment and said nothing. Then in a weak, almost terrified voice she said, "I…I am."

Apocalypse was delighted.

"You know your little Pheolvrom team has caused me a significant amount of trouble in the past few days. And because you and all of you," he waved, "support them it's time to pay the piper."

He made a whistling noise and then raising his mega ton arms he attacked with out warning sending hundreds of black electric volts at Marrow who paralyzed by fear didn't move.

Haven's leader was killed instantly.

"Oh, the things that I have missed," continued Apocalypse as he now attacked the entire city and its citizens with more dark bolts. "The black plague," and he laid waste to hundreds of screaming mutants and humans sparring none. "The Spanish inquisition," and his bolts started exploding all structures of every type. Water pipes burst, fires tore loose and more died. "The Brady Bunch reunion," and cackling to himself Apocalypse continued his assault across Haven.

The black bolts seamed to have minds of there own. They lashed out, and sought there victims and with out warning lached on and drained them of all life, leaving behind withered corpses. The bolts then surged into electrical ports and generators from all over Haven exploded killing thousands more and the assault continued.

Billi wiped away tears of shame from her eyes.

Screams came from all through out the city and were then suddenly silenced. Apocalypse turned around and then spotted Ty.

"You," pointed the dark mutant, "Your dead." And firing his destructive dark bolts Ty was about to perish when leaping in mid air Ava jumped in front of Ty and took Apocalypse's blast full on. Her body crumpled to the ground and then with out hesitation Apocalypse attacked Ty with the same furious assault. Ty drooped to the ground besides Ava, falling into blackness.

The last sound he heard was the horrific laughter of Apocalypse along with more silenced screams.

**New York**

Back in the war torn city above Roxie was in the struggle of her life. Jadalien's attack was pushing hers away, her power was weakling.

_He's to strong…But I must stop him!_

It was a battle of telekinetic energies, and atomic fusion which currently was taking the advantage.

She looked over to her no longer struggling teammates.

_No…I'm slipping._

The silver Jadalien was closing in. "NO CHANCE!! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!!!"

Her arms are starting to weaken. The heat is falling upon her skin.

Jadalien spreads his hands and thunder claps, Roxie is blown onto her back. The Monster readies his final attack, her final fate.

The red blast comes flying at her. There is no escape. And as if time suddenly slows she hears her own rapid breathing. Her heart beat thunders in her ears and she looks upon her fallen friends.

_I'm sorry. I've failed you all._

The blast is closing in. She now ponders upon the future, a future she will not live to see. A world where the evil of men will consume the planet.

_Here it comes. My last good bye._

_**A flash of light.**_

For a moment she is blind.

_Am I dead?_

Then as if waking from a long dream she sees him. Right there in front of her eyes.

_Can it be?_

He is fighting the beast with his own immense power…he's keeping the monsters attack at bay for the moment.

"Erik?"

He looks over his shoulder. "I knew you would make it. Just like your going to now." His voice, though soft carries over the crackling sounds of lightning and plasma. His voice is soft, but comforting.

She looks up at him, searching for help. "Erik…I can't do it. He's to strong."

"Yes you can. What do you think he would say right now if he was watching you?"

"Who?"

"Logan."

_He's right._

"Roxie, you have the power with in yourself, all you need to do is release it. Don't fear it, but embrace it."

"You, don't understand Erik. Every time I give in to it, I risk loosing myself, what if it happens and I don't emerge out of it this time."

"Then consider the possibility if you don't. I can only hold him for so much longer; with out Jason I'm only half of what I was. I believe in you."

And then she felt the strength pouring into her arms again. She picked her self up and stood next to him.

"I'm ready."

And she looked with in herself and there it was, the power, all the power she would ever need.

She raised her hands and joined in, fighting alongside him. Just like old times. Before he left. Left her.

And as they combined their efforts she spoke to him in mixed tones, before she was lost.

"Stay with me?"

His head lowered.

"I can't."

Her power falters.

"Why?"

Jadalien pushes his assault.

"Because…I am no good. Love you I will always but I can not commit myself to a cause which my very soul is fighting against. My mind is darker then you might think. I won't risk hurting you or them. I can't"

Her power weakens.

"Erik…"

"Roxie you're slipping. Fight!"

The power is coming over her, its angry. It feels betrayed.

_Then leave us! _Cries the power.

Roxie's eyes change, fire and ash. Her power jumps and then she let's loose upon Jadalien. She can do it now, she has the power.

Erik steps into the shadows.

Roxie is winning; her power is closing in on that beast…That monster.

Jadalien sees it, his end is coming. But alas he has a final bout of his own.

"Pheolvrom leader!! Do you think you've won?" He laughs maniacally. "I share the same power as you do. I can reach into that well just as you can."

And the beast dose. Jadalien powers his attack and now he and Roxie are equal.

The roads begin to crack under the pressure of the two titans. A hurricane wind emerges from the center of the assault, sending all loose objects through the air.

Roxie diverts a portion of her power to her allies and there metal casing is up lifted and obliterated.

They quickly join in at her side and assist. Luke is using a magnetic force to falter Jadalien's position. Di Volo joins in her fire blast. Orchid releases her own solar harvested energy and the team is acting as one.

But even with all there combined efforts. The beast still holds, there so close…but he's regaining his power and pushing forward.

_No._

Then from her side again a voice speaks. _"Release it Rox, release everything. Remember the people' they've hurt the pain they've caused. Now make that your power!"_

_Erik? _She looks over and just for a moment she swears she saw a glimpse of adimantium claws, but perhaps it's nothing more then a passing memory.

_Ok dad._

"Say good bye!" screams Jadalien from across the battle field.

Then an arcing electric ball descends from the sky and hits the monster in the back. Jadalien turns to see this new attacker and up in the sky, "Immortal!"

With Jadalien's attention divided in that split second, Roxie let loose it all. Her entire body became a beacon of light and she walked forward to the monster, one hand raised.

Realizing their mistake and looking now upon their own deaths, Jadalien and Sinister stare wide eyed and in horror.

The girl is coming for them. It is now that there life flashes before there eyes and it is one that will fade away in time uncared.

Their body starts to break apart as Roxie's increased power dissolves them and then Jadalien's body bends sickly. The metal body expands and then starts to implode…Legs dissolve…arms become faded stumps and then the body is gone. Erased from existence for ever.

Roxie strained with excess power collapses. The team surrounds her tend to her immediately while the city has ceased in there fight to watch what has unfolded before there eyes.

And just before she slips to unconsciousness a voice echos in her mind.

"_I will be with you…always."_

_Erik?_ And then she fades.


	38. Bigger Problems

The last thing that Roxie had seen was the destruction of the creature and only when her friends had come to her aid did she allow herself to slip of into the darkness but something was strange. She wasn't in the void because she hadn't lost complete control but shouldn't she have? Shouldn't she have been thrown into the Void just like last time? What was the difference?

Before Roxie could answer her own question, although she doubted even she knew the answer, the darkness around her changed to a white room with three people, all of whom she recognized immediantly, now stood before her in some scene that she couldn't recall ever happening.

Her father, the Great Wolveirne, was on his knees before her mother, Yuriko, who's nails were extremely long. Roxie looked at her mother's nails once more and found that her nails were made of adimantium just like her father's claws. But her mother was human and had no powers or anything of the sort while she was alive. Confused, Roxie looked at the third person and anger came to her throat as she walked to the man who had killed her parents.

_**You sicken me!**_Roxie screamed at Sabertooth, _**I hate you with all that I am and to be honest I wish I hadn't killed you only so I could kill you again! I hate you!!!!! How could you have messed my life up so much? I wish I could kill you ad ruin your life just like you did mine!!**_

_You don't mean that Rox!_

Came a familer voice from behind Rox and as she turned around the scene faded and gave way to the darkness and standing before her was a man that she thought she'd never see again.

_Dad?_ Roxie asked, unable to move for amoment but then becoming over whelemed with emotion she ran the very short distance to her father and wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. Before she killed the creature, she could have sworn that she saw her father standing next to her, telling her it would be all right but she knew he wasn't really standing there.

_Shhh. Darlin'. Shh._ Logan said as he hugged his daughter and held her for the longest time and then said, _You don't really want to kill ol' furbal again._

**_Yes I do!_** Roxie cried angrily. She wanted to believe that this was really her father but she knew better. She knew that she was in her own mind and for some reason her mind was playing tricks on her and she didn't know why but for right now she didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that she got to be with her father one last time. _**I want to kill him again daddy! I want him to suffer for what he did to you and what he did to mama! It isn't fair!**_

_I know darlin'. I know it ain't fair but darling,_ Wolveirne said as he pulled apart from his daughter so he could see her wet face as he continued to speak, _As much as I've fought with Creed, I know one thing._

_What's that?_

_Killin' him, ain't gonna bring me or your mom back._

_Seemed to work in the past. At least for you._

_Not this time honey._Wolveirne said still looking at his daughter.

_I miss you!_ Roxie said clinging to her father once more.

_I know._

_Why'd you have to go?_

_It was my time._

_But why'd you have to go like that? Why couldn't you have gone out in a big battle or something? Why didn't you fight?_

_Rox, I fought my whole life. I'm tried o' fightin'. I had to go. My time is up but yours if just beginning._

_What? What are you talking about?_

_Pheolrom. You are the leader now. They need you._

_I know but I can't be the leader you were._

_That's because you ain't me. You're my daughter. Make a name for yourself. I know you will. You always have._

_What will I do with out you?_

_You'll do just fine._Wolverine said letting go of his daughter and said, "You just have to let me go."

_I don't want to_. Roxie said clinging to her father's hand, _I don't want to!_

_You have to darling! _Wolveirne said as he began to vanish but before he did he said, _I'll always be with you kiddo._ And then he was gone.

* * *

**"Dad!"** Roxie screamed as she woke with a start and found herself back on the streets of New York with Luke and Orchird on one side of her and Di Volo on the other. 

"Rox," Luke began, "You all right?"

"I don't know." Roxie said.

"You remember what happened?" Di Volo asked.

"Uh…..yeah we killed Jadalien and Sinister……."

"You mean you killed Jadalien and Sinister." Luke said quickly. They had been captured and Roxie was their only hope for survival.

"What else do you remember?" Orchird asked.

"Eric……"

"What about Immortal?" Orchird said.

"He was here."

"Rox," Luke said sighing as he helped Roxie to her feet, "Immortal is gone."

"No he's not!" Roxie said but before she could answer any more questions for the team to determine if she was all right or not, she got a strange feeling.

"What's wrong?" Di Volo asked as Roxie looked behind them and then at the swears below. Roxie had a look of worry, and fear upon her face, which were looks that she did not show lightly.

"Rox?" Luke asked, when she did not answer Di.

"Something's not right."

"What do you mean?" Orchird asked. Nothing was right anymore. There was too much fighting in the world but she knew that their leader was talking about something specific but no one knew what exactly.

"Someone has invaded Haven." Roxie finally said as she began to go down into the swears, her team followed her as they began to ask questions.

"What?" Luke asked, "How? Who? When?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know and while we were fighting Jadalien and Sinister."

"You don't know who has invaded our home?" Orchird asked.

"No, someone is blocking me telepathically."

"Who is powerful enough to block you telepathically?" Luke asked as they went down the dark tunnels. Roxie was using her telepathy for two things. One, trying to get past the mental barrier that the person had put up and two using Di Volo's eyes to see where she was going. She didn't have the ability that her father and Di Volo shared, being able to see in the dark, but she was able to use her telepathy to see through the eyes of others.

"I don't know." Roxie said but she knew that her team wanted answers and not for their leader to continue to tell them she didn't know what was going on but she wasn't going to lie to them and tell them that everything was fine. That's not what a leader did and that was certainly not what she was going to do. "I'm gonna contact Marrow and see if she knows what the hell is going on."

Roxie attempted to contact Marrow but something wasn't letting her. She then scanned Haven and stopped in her tracks, stopping the rest of the team as well.

"What's going on?" Orchird asked.

"Why'd we stop?" Di Volo whispered.

"Marrow's dead."

"What?" Orchird. Di Volo and Luke asked together, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I can't find her mind signature anywhere."

"Could she have left Haven?" Orchird asked.

"Not if it was bring attacked she wouldn't have." Di Volo said.

"Well at least we don't have to over throw her now." Luke commented.

"Yeah but that only means that we have a bigger problem on our hands." Rox said as she realized who was in the base. "Billi is here."

"That means that Apocolypse is here too." Luke said.

"Yeah." Roxie siad, "Like I said we've got a bigger problem on our hands."


	39. Ty

Ty lay on the floor, fighting for his life but not really sure of what was going on around him when he got a telepathic message.

_Ty,_

_Rox?_

_Yeah Rox said, Apocolypse is in Haven._

_I know._

_Are you all right? Did he hurt you?_

_Yeah actually. He shot me with some poisonus darts._ Ty said pausing for a moment to regain some streangth. He didn't want to worry Rox but he knew he was but he didn't want to lie to her either.

_Ty, hang in there_. Roxie said.

_Rox, I don't know if I can._

_You have to Ty!_ Roxie said bluntly.

_Marrow's dead._

_I know. I tried to contacted her but couldn't find her signature anywhere. Who all is left alive? Is Tyron there?_

_I'm not sure, Rox. My eyes are closed. I barly have enough streagnth to talk to you right now._

_I'm gonna get you out of there, Ty.I promise._

_Don't worry about me. You need to battle the monster._

_All ready taken care of, Ty._ Roxie said, _and even if we weren't, I wouldn't leave you to die. Your part of this team now, Ty. Hang on just a little while longer._

Ty did not responed and when he didn't Rox tried to talk to him again but he still did not answer so Roxie pulled out of Ty's mind and looked at her team.

"what's wrong Rox?" Luke asked.

"It's Ty."

"Is he hurt?" Orchird asked. She had grown to love Ty as a friend and didn't want to see anything happen to the boy but by the look on Roxie's face that would not come to pass.

"Yeah. He didn't tell me the extent of his injuries but his mind signature is extreamly weak. We have to get to him and fast. I don't know how much longer he has."

"If we go in there, we will surely be captured." Di Volo said.

"I'm counting on that." Rox said and was about to take off toward Haven once more but Luke's voice stopped her.

"Rox, Di's right. We can't all go in. Let me and Di find another way in and you and Orchird go inside now. If we manage to flank Apocolypse, then we will have the advantage."

"Aside from he fact that he is currently the most powerful mutant on the planet." Di Volo said and

everyone agreed but they all knew they had to try something now or never.

"Fine but Luke your with me and Orchird goes with Di. I'll keep us in telepathic contact at all times. I'm going to try and find Tron and gather the remaining morlocks that I can. Think of something and do it fast." Roxie said and as soon as she had said it, the team split into the groups and were on their way.

_Rox, you okay?_ Luke asked through the telepathic link that Rox had set up between him and the rest of the team.

_Yeah just peachy_. Roxie replied allowing him to feel her anger at the whole situation and with her rsponce he knew she wasn't all right and when he thought about it he realized how stupid his question really was but he needed someone to talk to right now. In situations like these, he didn't like silence because that left him to his own thoughts and sometimes his thoughts scared him but Luke's thoughts were interrupted when he and Roxie entered Haven and all ready they could see the destruction that had occurred. Walls were gone, bodies were on the floor and Haven was so quiet that it was unsettling.

"This isn't right." Luke said.

"No shit." Roxie said when Luke stated the obvious and was about to say something when she stopped and simply looked away.

"What is it?"

"Someone's coming."

"Where?" Luke asked as he looked behind him in to the dark tunnel that lead to the ruins and then in front of him down the two hall ways.

"The hall way to the left." Roxie said as Luke went to the some what dark hall way, stood flat against the wall and stayed there for a few moments and then said, "Rox you sure someone's there?"

"Positive." Roxie said as she did a mind scan and finally realized who it was but before she would say anything, Luke had gone into the dark hall way and a second later came flying backwards, landing a few feet in front of Rox.

"Tyron." Roxie said as the big black man came out of the shadows of the darkened hallway.

"Roxie. Luke why did you attack me?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you." Luke said pulling himself to his feet as he held his face.

"Are you hurt?" Tyron asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Tyron," Roxie said cutting in the converstation, "What the hell happened?"

"Apocolypse attacked and took out the one of the generators causing some of the lights in Haven to go out."

"How many?"

"I don't know." Tyron said knowing that that wasn't the answer Roxie wanted, "But I know that Marrow is dead."

"Yeah we know that much." Luke replied.

"Who was all with Marrow when she died?"

"Some morlocks, Ava and your friend Ty."

"Where is he?"

"Center of Haven." Tyron said and without saying anything Roxie took to the air and flew down the dark hallway leaving Luke and Tyron behind.

"I hate it when she does that." Tyon said.

"Really?" Luke asked, "I'm used to it by now. Come on." Luke said following Roxie's lead with Tyron right behind him.


	40. Change in leadership

When Roxie got to the center of Haven, she found that the lights were still on so she knew Apocolypse hadn't taken out all of the generators with his attack but she didn't like what she saw before her. Bodies, more than there should ever be, were lying on the floor. Marrow lay on the other side of the room from where Roxie was and as she scanned the bodies she found Ava and Ty nearly side by side. Roxie went to Ava to check for a pulse but found none besides her body was cold meaning she had been dead for awhile and so she went to Ty and found that he had a pulse but barley and she noticed that he was barley breathing.

Just then she heard Luke and Tyron's foot steps come into the room and she felt their precense behind her and before they could say anything, and without even turning around, with tears rolling down her face, Roxie said, "Go get Healer!"

"Roxie," Tyron said, "I don't know……"

**"I SAID GO GET HEALER DAMNIT!!!"** Roxie yelled turning around and glaring at Tyron, who looked and Luke who said, "Go." And Tyron did as he was told.

Luke knelt by Rox as he placed a hand on Roxie's shoulder and then said, "Rox, I don't know if Healer can do anything for him."

"He sure as hell better be able to!" Roxie said firmly as she held Ty to her chest and closed her eyes as she telepathically tried to contact him.

_Don't you give up on me Ty!_ Roxie yelled at him.

_Rox…….I'm sorry………I….._

_No!_ Roxie yelled again, _You will not give up!_

_I can't………….do…………this……….anymore._

_Ty, Death is not an option! Help is on the way._

_I'm sorry._

_**You will not leave me like your brother did!!!!**_ Roxie yelled as she disconnected the link and when she opened her eyes she saw Healer kneeling down before her.

"Give me the boy." He siad and Roxie complied and as she did, Orchird and Di Volo came into the room.

"Did you find him?" Di Volo asked referring to Apocolypse.

"No." Roxie replied holding back her tears as she once more became the team's leader and not Ty's foster sister, "I cant sence Billi anymore. I'm thinking they have left but just to be sure I want you two and Tyron to search all of Haven. Get me detailed reports on who all is dead and who is injured and what the damage to Haven itself is. Get it?"

"Got it." Orchird replied.

"Good. Now go." Roxie said as she turned to Luke and said, "Watch him for me." And then walked off.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked stopping Roxie in her tracks.

"Where do you think Luke? To settle a score."

"Like hell you are." Luke said.

"Excuse me?"

"Rox, there is no way in hell that you can take Apocolypse alone and survive! Hell I don't know if even you coud survive long enough to kill him. I know your angry but……"

"Angry? Luke I'm way passed angry." Roxie said in a level tone, which told Luke that she was truly way passed angry, "I am even way passed pissed off by this point! That Damn mutant kidnapped us, allows Sabertooth to kill my father, attacks my home, kills my friends and nearly kills Ty, who is practically my little brother now! You expect me to sit by and do nothing?" Roxie asked. She hated this war and everything that had happened and would happen if it did not end soon. That's when what Dr. Drollwrech said popped back into her mind. He wanted her to end this war by mental force. He wanted her to control every single living person on the face of the planet so that this war would end. But would that mean controlling her friends as well as Eric and the rest of the morlocks? She wouldn't ever do that but even if she did control everyone how long could she retain her grasp on every last person?

"Of course not." Luke said interupting Roxie's thoughts before she could come to terms with her thoughts.

"Then what the hell do you want from me?"

"Just wait."

"For what?"

"The rest of the team!" Luke said and about that time Ty began to cough and with Healer's help slowly sat up. This ended the small debate as Roxie went to Ty's side.

"Ty are you all right?"

"I feel like crap but other than that yeah." Ty replied and then Roxie looked at Healer who nodded his head and siad, "He needs rest but he will be fine."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now if you will excuse me I am sure that I am needed else where." Healer said excueing himself and just as he left Tyron, Orchird and Di came back.

"Report?" Roxie demanded.

"It seems that Apocolypse didn't do as much damage as he could have." Di Volo said, "He only attacked her and down the hall and took out two of the four generators and the exploding generators are what caused some of the walls to be taken out."

"This was probably a warning attack." Tyron said.

"He wants us to back down." Orchid replied.

"Like hell we will." Roxie said simply and then sent out Haven wide telepathic message.

_Attention Morlocks. This Is Roxie Oyama, daughter of Wolveirne and leader of Pheolvrom. The recent attack from Apocolypse has caused the death of Marrow, your leader as well as Ava and many others that were close to you and to me._ Roxie paused for a moment to allow what she had just "said" to sink in. She could "hear" the morlocks thinking to themselves as well as talking to each other and after a few moments she continued, _Because of your leader's unfortunate death, and since she never appointed anyone to take charge if something should happen to her, I am claiming leadership of the Morlocks._

When she said this, there were mixed feelings among the morlocks. Most of the morlocks liked Roxie and knew her well but some felt that Pheolvrom shouldn't even be in Haven and that they should just fend for themselves. It was these people that Roxie addressed next.

_If anyone has a problem with myself or any of the Pheolvrom members, then you do not have to stay with in the safty of Haven's walls._

_Some safty_. Roxie "heard" a few people think.

_As for Apocolypse, My team and I are take the means to see that he is brought to justice. No one need worry that he will get away with anything for I assure you he won't and you have my word on that!_

And with that Roxie ended her speech and disconnected her link with everyone in Haven and then turned to her team.

"We leave now!"

"Rox, he could be anywhere by now." Orchird said.

"Right now, I don't care if he is on the other side of Pluto! We are going to find he and we are going to bring him down and bring him down hard! We still have Ry's ship right?"

"Yeah, we never took it back like we were going to after we thought you were……..you know." Luke said not being able to say what he had thought when Roxie had lost control.

"All right then we will use that to find Apocolypse. It'll have a direct link to Ry. Lets go." Roxie said and as Luke, Di and Orchird began to head out Tyron and Ty both came up to Roxie.

"What about us?" Tyron asked.

"Tyron, you want to join us on this one?"

"Indeed. I believe a few of the others would as well. If it is all right with you that is."

"We could use the assiatance. You may gather whoever you would like."

Tyron nodded and as soon as he left, Roxie turned to Ty and said, "There is no way in hell I am letting you go on this mission."

"What? But Rox…."

"No buts about it Ty." Roxie said acting more as a mother than a sister, "You nearly died! I ain't gonna let that happen again!"

"Roxie..." Ty said but was cut off by Roxie's voice when Paris came into the room.

"Paris, would you do me a favor?"

"Certinaly."

"Keep an eye on Ty for me while I am gone."

"I was actually going to ask if I could accompany you on this mission but I will go where you need me."

"I need you here. Contact me should anything go wrong."

"I don't need a babysitter!" Ty said in a childish tone.

"Maybe not but I need someone to be my eyes while I am gone. I ain't gonna leave you unattened for awhile. Healer said you needed to rest and rest you shall. I will be back soon. I promise." Roxie said as she hugged Ty and kissed his head and then headed out.


	41. Final War

Ch. 41 Final War

With everyone safe and secure in the gun-ship Roxie started the engines and seconds later the ship took off. The crew consisted of Orchid, Luke, Di Volo, Tyron and 3 additional mutants whom he had selected. Flying out of the sewer passages, Roxie handled the gun-ship smoothly. It rose and dipped avoiding all obstacles until it approached its exit on the far side of the city and took to the open night sky. Roxie placed the ship on auto pilot and proceeded to the crew section of the ship. The ship though small and sleek offered enough room for everyone to sit comfortably in heavy armored seating built into the walls. Weapons filled the crew section interior, EMP Launchers rocket launchers, various forms of machine guns and a series of advanced laser M-16's.

Roxie surveyed the team and began. "Ok, this is operation **Final War**. The sole mission is to find Apocalypse and destroy him by any means necessary."

"How do we find him?" asked Tryon.

"I have a strong feeling he's going to find us," said Roxie. "His open attack on Haven seems desperate and think he's somewhere in the city. All we have to do is search for any sign of him."

Luke's face showed an obvious confusion.

"What is it?" asked Roxie.

"You really don't know?" asked Luke in shock. "Have you seen the city lately? Look!" and he pointed out a window near Roxie. "The entire city is tearing itself apart, how can we possibly find him?"

"Because," she said calmly, "He's making his move now, that much I am certain of. He's going to have to draw our attention in some way and like I said, he will more then likely find us-

Suddenly the ship jerked back wards sending Roxie flying back up into the cock pit.

"What the hell," shouted one of the mutant recruits? The ship lurched again, forward and then it began to plunge, falling out of the sky. Orchid looked out her circular window and watched as black bolts of lightning swarmed the ship and all hover pods were burned away.

"Were going to crash," said Di Volo. "Brace for impact!"

Roxie was stuck in the cockpit, caught in between the control panel and pinned in-between the seats.

"Rox!" hollered Luke, "Can you steady her?"

"I can't focus, I'm stuck, I need help."

The ship was descending faster now and from various explosions happening across the hull it was breaking apart.

Luke liquefied his arm and sent it up in the cockpit. "Grab hold," he cried out to Roxie. He felt her hands make contact and seconds later he pulled her free.

She let go and steadied herself in the ship and released a wave of telekinetic energy. The ships decent began to slow. Roxie closed her eyes, trying to focus but her powers were being interfered with. Then the cockpit of the ship blew apart as it slammed nose first into a sky scraper which it then bounced off. Roxie was struggling to steady it and then all she could do was to steer its fall safely.

She looked out the now opened cockpit and the ship was smoking and gliding down to the city streets and there along the stretch of the city was the source of the black energies, Apocalypse. The ship's engines screamed across the city and it passed over Apocalypse standing in the streets surrounded by various on lookers and then crashed down. It scrapped painfully across the war torn streets running over a few unfortunate souls who were unable to get out of the way in time. The ship slowed, started to half roll and came to a slide into the base of a building.

Despite the ships painful fall, no one was hurt. Unbuckling from there seats the team lead by Roxie departed from the fallen ship and into the street. 300 yards away laid Apocalypse, gathering his power. The only thing standing between them and him was a sea of fighting citizens. A mixture between mutants, normal humans and a class of undesirables all fighting for there place in the world. There right to live and exist. Shouts of anger, screams of pain.

Some wielded powerful hand guns; others used bats, clubs and metal crow bars. Hover cars passed by and series of bombs fell sending wave after wave of explosions and sending shrapnel everywhere. Apocalypse was waiting for them to make the first move. Roxie thought of how best to act and then decided.

"Everyone…this is it. Were going to come at him from all sides. Fire, metal, earth, and psychic. GO NOW!"

The team sprang into action. Roxie, D and Luke took to the sky flying over the fighting mobs while Orchid generated vines from both her arms to suspend herself high in the air and cross. The three recruits including Tyron were reduced to fighting through the sea of hate.

Apocalypse stood ready. To him this marked a final end. He had given the pathetic team the last warning by entering there precious city and corrupting it, but it seems his efforts were a waste. And there she was, the fearless leader of the team, coming in no doubt for the first shot. This amused him. Her fathers anger ran through her veins which while it drove her psychic powers over the edge, at the same time it removed thought from her actions. He would deal with her. Next on the list was the reptilian looking female, a dragoness. And what could she do? Fly and create fire? Not much of a challenge there. Then there was the metal mutant. Able to generate magnetic fields and morph his structure to any design the mind can conceive. Weakness of course includes extreme heat and extreme cold. Then there is the plant mutant, probably the weakest of them all, lashing tentacles won't stop him.

He directed his voice at Billi and spoke commandingly, "You have telepathic powers of your own my servant, use them on all but the leader. I will break her myself."

Billi stood behind Apocalypse lurking with in the confines of a fallen hover car. She said nothing.

"Billi? Oh I see you're confused. You have arrived to a fork in the road; one side will take you along with me. The other…will bring you to them and to your imminent death. Do you think that for one second they will hesitate to end your life? You must see the truth in what I say. When you were with them, you didn't belong. You were an outcast in a city of outcasts. They resented you, feared you, and hated you. But I am offering you a new life, a world in which you will stand by my side as no longer a slave, but a Queen and the gift of bearing my heir. The choice is yours my dear. I trust in your decision."

Roxie was closing in. _Dose he mean it? _Di Volo was generating fire bombs. _A Queen? _Luke had metal spears on the ready. _A place to finally belong? _Billi made a final decision.

And as a furious Roxie narrowed down on Apocalypse she failed to notice the fall of her teammates. Roxie swarmed down, a psychic blast at hand, Apocalypse winked an eye at her and just as she brought her attack down, he disappeared. Roxie was confused for a moment and then she saw Billi, hiding behind a downed hover car. Her eyes were glowing…._What is she doing? _Roxie turned and to her horror her friends had fallen down to the angry mobs and were….attacking them. Luke was hammering away wave after wave, Orchid dangled three people in the air before sending whipping them away into two passing hover cars. Di Volo was manipulating a fire demon and it was engulfing the crowds in a sea of flames. _No. _

Roxie tried to focus her mind and break Billi's hold when she was blasted off balance from behind. She twisted around in the air and fired two psychic waves; Apocalypse elegantly twisted his hands and responded with the dark torrents of lightning. It absorbed her attacks and continued on to her. Roxie shielded the attack and then summoned the sky car from which Billi was hiding behind and sent it spiraling to her enemy. A flash of light and he vanished again…a sudden laugh began to encircle her.

"You can't win Pheolvrom leader."

She was trying to sense him out, but he was blocking her thoughts, then he reappeared and continued his assault, sending the dark bolts along with debris he pulled from skyscrapers and launched them at her. _I can win. _But he was attacking her with more intensity then before trying to prove his will was stronger. She leaped into the air, her power rising, the black bolts surging towards her, she found the source of her hidden power and released it.

She landed in front of him, she had once again transformed into a creature of light. Her black hair lashed out gently in long waves, her angered eyes met his. She extended her mind to Billi….destroyed her hold over the team, lifted her into the air and blasted her off into the swarming crowds. She returned her attention to Apocalypse, "IT'S OVER!" she screamed and as the words left her tongue hurricane winds blasted outward from her body, the power was climbing she raised her own hands at Apocalypse, they started to shake.

He raised his at her, they were practically touching each other only inches away and then is if lightning had begun cracking all around the city they each released there powers of light and darkness. The battle was on.

Up above various news and media hover choppers circled the city above, there cameras focused in on what had to be the battle of the century.

**Mansion Ruins**

Standing in the ruins of what was supposed to be her home the Phoenix thinks quietly to herself. She rubs her hand on a broken structure beam. "From the ashes," she says.

Jason watches.

Phoenix gently hovers into the air, she begins to spin, _she_ will have a home. "I can remember it all, everything. This is my home and now and forever."

The rubble of the mansion suddenly comes to life, the ruins begin to move and then they amass into the air. Walls are reformed, wooden floors grow, metal squares appear and begin to circle…cerebro is re built. And from the ashes, she rebuilds her home from lost memories.

Jason stands in fascination, but his attention is drawn to the rising conflict in the city. Something of great importance is taking place. He feels he should be there. He turns back to see the ghostly ruins are returning to life.

**City**

A wind blows through out the city, currents engulfing everyone, both hot and cold. A battle is raging on, between a master of darkness and young woman bringing the light from with in herself and from her own shadowed past. Neither as given ground, there fingers are so close to touching; all that is preventing that are there combating powers.

From across the way Orchid, Luke and D watch on waiting for a chance to help or for a chance to be offered. Roxie reaches out her mind and contacts Orchid.

Apocalypse is focusing his attack, making it stronger, boosting his energy. Roxie can feel this rise and she can almost sense that Apocalypse is drawing his power from and endless well, but at the same time it feels empty. She raises her power as well, she can sense something is about to happen but she is unsure as to what it is.

Her thoughts are interrupted when Orchid contacts her, "_I understand. And you needn't worry about me. But should anything happen, take care of him and don't let him fall into that abyss."_

_**I won't**_

Roxie can see that Orchid is about to make a move when Apocalypse almost as if he sensed it explodes his power level and blasts Roxie away. He spins around to face Orchid and then he attacks. The black lightning strikes more fiercely then before. Orchid unleashes multiple vines, one for each strand of the dark energy.

Apocalypse is surprised when Orchid begins to absorb his energy. _Impossible, she's channeling it around and through her body. _He broke off his attack and charged towards Orchid. Luke morphed however and before as Apocalypse came he sent his metal speared fists straight through the titan of terror. D flew into the air and sent down spiraling waves of fire across the metal arms and down onto the darkness. Orchid sent her own tentacles racing to the wounds Luke had made and she entered as well, giving off poisonous spurs and manipulating Apocalypse's bio chemistry.

Screaming in agony Apocalypse grabbed hold of Luke's extended metal arms and yanked him into the air pulling him to his grasp. Luke instinctively separated his arms, generated new ones and began manipulating the metal left on Apocalypse around his body. Di volo's fire burned the metal and it graphed on to his flesh. Apocalypse struggled for a few moments more and then broke free from all there restraints and attacks. His wounds bled but he focused his power and moments later they were healed. He now attacked the entire team. Teleporting first in the air he punched D viciously in the head before he used concentrated power to twist her spine and snap her neck. She fell. Vanishing over to Luke Apocalypse released red super charged lightning which burned away at Luke's organic metal. Luke tried desperately to attack but he was reduced to a mere puddle of molten liquid. Apocalypse then manipulated the molten metal and sent it flying at Orchid. The metal splashed on her and her plant flesh was burned. She screamed, he raised her into a passing sky car which its engines set her ablaze. He laughed and then turned to the fallen Roxie.

And from the top of a skyscraper Immortal watched as the team he had once been apart of fell to the might of Apocalypse. _This life isn't for me. _He spotted Roxie, she was brining herself up again for another assault but what good would it do her, Apocalypse was practically invincible. He had a choice in which to make, fight or _flight_.

Roxie returned to her feat and sent a white beam of energy at the coming Apocalypse. He merely waved a hand and the blast was diverted. He held out his hand and pulled her into his clutches. "I told you….you can't win. You never even had a chance. All the wars, all the fighting, all the sacrifices you have made through out your life will mean nothing. And if you think I will turn a blind eye to the ones still in Haven…you're wrong. I'll kill them just as I am about to kill you." He squeezed tighter around her throat.

"Let her go."

Apocalypse turned and there before him stood Immortal.

**The New Mansion**

Her home was complete; she now had a place in the world. The X-mansion that had been dead for so many years and devote of life had been reconstructed a new, a perfect replica of what once had been. Phoenix was proud of herself. She descended next to Jason who looked out to the falling city. He could hear the screams. Everyone's.

Phoenix looked out as well. "If you wish to leave and fight then go. But, such chaos can not be repaired, save what you can and please return safely."

He turned and faced her. "If he's out there then I must find him. I thank you Phoenix, for all you have given me and I promise I shall not abandon you."

Jason electrified his body and soared up into the heavens of the blackened night sky.

Phoenix watched a little longer and then entered her home.

**City**

Immortal stood coolly with crackling fists, "Let her go," he repeated.

Apocalypse looked amused. "And why should I do that, we were just talking about you. It seems your dear girlfriend has traded up for the new ruler of this planet and soon the entire universe." Apocalypse turned Roxie's head so it faced Immortal. "Were very happy together, can't you see?"

Roxie was loosing consciousness and it showed not only by the fading of her eyes, but her power was disappearing. Immortal had to act. So with two flashes of light he phased to Roxie placed a hand upon her and zapped back to where he had been. He held Roxie in his arms and she looked up into his eyes. "Erik?" she whispered weakly. "Erik is it really you?"

He brought her head up gently under his lips and kissed her. "Everything's ok. I'm here."

Gently he placed her down behind him, resting up a pile of rubble. By now the fighting crowds with in this section of the city had stopped to watch the unfolding battle that was taking place before there eyes.

Immortal turned his attention back to Apocalypse, "I'm going to kill you."

Apocalypse chuckled and gestured mockingly for Immortal to attack, and before he could even finish the gesture Immortal had teleported behind him. Wrapping his arm around the neck of the darkness to form a solid head lock and using his free hand, he placed it on Apocalypse's back and sent millions of volts of electricity screaming up his spine and traveling across his body. "How dare you lay s finger on her." Immortal upped the voltage.

Apocalypse was flaying his arms, Immortal could feel the tyrant trying to teleport away but he wouldn't allow it "_Die now_," Immortal whispered into the ear of the darkness. Releasing his grip Immortal hurled Apocalypse into the air and blasted him with a full surge of electricity. But Immortal did not give the darkness time to rest as he flew up to combat his enemy. Apocalypse barley had a chance to react, but he did launching a muscled punch at Immortal who met it with his own. There fists locked briefly and the battle continued with the two climbing higher and higher into the air.

From below Luke was able to peel himself off Orchid whose wounds already started healing. The two were transfixed on the battle above, not because Apocalypse was giving a massive display of power but at who his opponent was.

Luke had his gaze locked on, "Erik…?" His mouth hung slightly open. He then slowly looked down to where Roxie lay. _Did she know?_

Both Orchid and Luke remained transfixed a moment more when they instantly remembered…Di Volo. As both turned there heads to find her there she lay, in a pool of blood. _No, _thought both Luke and Orchid as they rushed over. But a brief sense of relief came when it was realized that the pool of blood was not D's but rather a pool that she had fallen into left by the already dead. Luke gently reached out to her and scooped her up into his arms and instead of coming to, her neck went backwards….limp.

"No," said Orchid sadly. "She can't be…dead."

Luke fingered around her neck and then down to her spine. He placed a hand on her chest and moved it up to her neck and then he found it. A pulse. "She's alive babe, But he's snapped both her neck and at the middle of her spine. I can perform a quick surgery on her now by in fusing her bones back together with metal from myself. She won't be able to fight though." He brought her head up to his so she could look into his eyes. "Hey, I know you can't move but I need you to blink once for yes and twice for no. Can you do that?"

She blinked once.

"Good, now I can do a quick surgery on you now and set your bones back into place but there's a chance you could feel…me performing it, in which case I don't want to hurt you. Do you want me to perform?"

A single blink.

"Ok, then Orchid I want you to watch her eyes and if she blinks twice I'll stop immediately. He gently set D on her stomach and Orchid watched her eyes and held her hand.

"Were here for you," said Orchid and she held D's hand.

A single blink meant, "I know."

Back above the battle between the dark and the….gray was continuing on. Apocalypse, the mutant who had been in hibernation for so long, the mutant who had nearly ruled the entire planet so long ago was still discovering all of his new powers. Immortal could sense it, just as Roxie had before Apocalypse and ceased his battle with her.

Currently the two were locked in a ball of energy as dark lightning met with blue bolts. Apocalypse was no longer pressing his assault; he had no reason to be desperate for his power had virtually no limits. Immortal in the respective hand was maxing out at his power and a battle of energy alone would not win the fight. _Then how?_

Locked 120 stories above the city streets in between skyscrapers, a battle of life and death, winner take all, a shift was coming and Immortal sensed it. Various news aircraft still focused in on the battle as did the cities citizens from below.

Apocalypse generated a stronger wave of power and then he released it and a massive shock wave was emitted. Glass from the two sky scrapers shattered violently and thousands of pounds of razor sharp glass fell. Immortal was disoriented, he saw them falling out of the corner of his eyes.

He zapped himself back to the ground and raised his hands to the piecing shards of death and released and electric wave upwards. The wave traveled and sped too the falling shards. It connected with them and sent them in reverse, now traveling to Apocalypse. The angered titan vanished and reappeared down by Immortal and slammed him with all his might off into the crowds. The shattered glass returned to its decent and Apocalypse stretched out his arms to embrace to tiny bringers of death.

Orchid interrupted Luke from his task and he turned to see the falling dangers.

"Watch her," he said to Orchid his body exploded into a thousand pieces and individually he scattered his spheres to catch each piece and divert it way from innocent lives.

Roxie was coming back to consciousness and when her eyes opened Immortal was at her side, waiting.

"Hey," he said coolly.

"Hey," she said softly

And just for a moment, both of there eyes locked and all was as it once had been. Luke appeared at there side and broke the moment. "Great to see your still alive Immortal and back on our side it seems….but we have a bigger problem to deal with at the moment."

Apocalypse stood only yards away, the hieroglyphs on his body glowing….black. His power was climbing.

Orchid was kneeling by D who thanks to her neck being set was able to talk.

"What's happening?' she asked weakly to Orchid.

"Apocalypse looks like he's getting ready for a final assault."

And the tyrant was. His scream echoed across the city, gravity shifted and Apocalypse pointed a finger at Immortal. "**Die now**." A black beam of energy erupted out and headed straight for him. There was no doubt in his mind that it would kill him.

Immortal didn't even bother to brace himself as the beam closed in and just before it could pierce his flesh a blast from the sky diverted it. From the sky landed Jason.

"Jason or Chaos," Immortal asked?

"Jason," responded his brother.

Luke was dumbstruck as was Orchid. "I don't understand," he said.

Immortal turned to Luke and said, "Right now you don't have to, just accept it."

Jason turned to Immortal and asked, "So is it Immortal or Erik?"

A pause…

"Erik. Just Erik."

Roxie looked away and a tear fell from her eye. So the final choice had been made.

Apocalypse, was stirring in his power.

"I will be curious to meet our little brother," said Jason. "Its shame I haven't already."

Apocalypse was done waiting; he now set on the offensive. The black bolts were screaming to the team and Erik and Jason in unison launched there own electric energy to combat that of Apocalypse's. Roxie rose to her feat, unleashed her own hidden power and joined in the attack with a white beam of light. Luke returned back to D to finish the surgery. He came back down and Orchid said, "I'm going to help them," Luke seized her hand sharply as if to stop her and then said simply, "Be careful."

"I will," and she left him. And while he couldn't figure it out, something about her departure left him…unsettled.

With Jason on one side and Erik on the other Roxie fought with them to destroy the darkness but she new her attempts would be futile, as would theirs. The truth of it all was that this was a battle that could not be decided from a simple demonstration of power, whose will is stronger for if it was the battle would already be over and there fates would be sealed. Instead this fight, Roxie already new was going to end in a tragedy, someone was going to die and she felt that there was nothing she could do about it. It was this loss of control which made her heart freeze.

And simotainiously she felt something was off….and oddly she felt this disturbance from Erik.

_Why?_

She strained her neck to look at him, but she did. He looked as he had ever looked. Strong willed and determined, no matter how high the odds were against him. But still she couldn't help but feel that she was not fighting the darkness, but standing alongside it.

She turned back to Apocalypse and in between flashes of light and darkness she saw Erik on the opposite side. His face where that of Apocalypse should be.

_No._

His face faded and all the evil of Apocalypse returned.

Orchid appeared from behind her. "Well this is an odd turn of events is it not?"

Roxie was able to muster up a mild smile, "Yes, it is. Are you ready?"

Orchid turned and looked back at Luke, her hear sank into her stomach and she couldn't help but fell that this was all wrong. "As ready as I'll ever be." She returned her focus back to Apocalypse. "But unless you guys can break this assault for a brief moment, I have no way of attacking."

Roxie thought to herself. _There's no way we can. Even with our combined might he's still holding, if not pressing back our attacks. _

Then as if an answer from the heavens above came, a blast of red energy came down and crashed into the Apocalypse. Everyone turned their attention to the sky and nearly fell backwards at what they saw.

"Impossible…" said Orchid.

"Can't be…" said Roxie.

Erik and Jason looked above and merely kept their silence, for slowly descending from the sky was a white monkey.

"What is it?" asked Luke as he arrived with a weak D in his arms.

"I think it's a monkey," said Roxie.

"Not just a monkey," said Orchid, "But a Lemur monkey."

The little white haired creature descended to them and went right up to Roxie.

"_Hello"_

Roxie nearly gasped. _**You can communicate telepathically?**_

_Yes._

_**How?**_

_I don't know. Do you mean me harm?_

_**What?**_

_The last one didn't like me, wanted to hurt me. I ran away. Now I'm here. _It stretched out its long arm and pointed over to the fallen Apocalypse. _He's bad. I can sense that. I can help. _

Jason took a step to the Lemur. "What are you?"

The Lemur cocked its head at him and then back to Roxie.

_He was with the one who wanted to do me harm. He's different now then before._

Roxie looked at Jason and she instantly understood. When this creature had see Jason before it was Chaos that it had met. Then who was with Chaos at that time and who had changed him back?

"Jason," Roxie questioned, "How is it you returned to a sane state of mind?"

Jason's eyes lowered. "Someone helped me," he said simply.

Roxie returned to the Lemur.

_Can you show me an image of who wanted to harm you?_

The Lemur's head nodded and then an image flashed into Roxie's mind and this time she gasped. A woman, covered in flames, crimson hair flowing out in long waves and then her face. _Jean…she's alive? No! It's the clone. The reports from Alkon, oh my god they did it. What if…she can't control that power? Apocalypse could very well be nothing compared to her._

"Everyone," Roxie said, "We may have a bigger problem on our hands."

A hover car was blasted into the air and Apocalypse had recovered from the surprise attack. His shock was equal when he saw who the attacker was, but to him it was just another obstacle in his path. He would crush it.

"Orchid!" Roxie yelled and Orchid sprang into action.

Amassing her vines she sent them flying at Apocalypse. She pulled her self over to him and instantly her vines began to snare, to entangle. Weaving in and out of his body, the Dark screamed out in pain and then something unexpected happened.

Apocalypse grabbed hold of Orchids tentacles pulled her fourth and began to crush her. His power was rising and rising and then in one final dark blast his power consumed Orchid and turned her into ashes. A half scream escaped her throat and all was over.

Everyone stood still for a moment…Luke's metallic heart disappeared instantly and suddenly was filled with hate.

Roxie felt strange…she knew from the beginning what Orchid was doing, but….she was supposed to take Apocalypse along with her.

The Darkness laughed.

Roxie felt a sharp pain travel down her right arm, down to her fingers. She began to shake and then three wounds appeared upon her knuckles, they bled out.

_What's happening?_

Then with a fleshy wisp, three boned claws sprang out from her knuckles. She brought the hand up in amazement. The bones resembled her fathers perfectly but he had never actually possessed these natural features, his were adimantium. Grown in a wet laboratory.

_Impossible…_

She then looked up at Apocalypse and anger poured into her eyes. Luke with out ever giving so much as a warning sent a piece of liquid metal at Roxie which splashed over her boned claws and covered them in metal.

She knew what to do.

Leaping up into the air heading for Apocalypse her clawed arm was slashing through the air, and as if on cue both Erik and Jason sent electric shocks at her metal claws, which conducted the electricity perfectly and Roxie soared to Apocalypse.

She felt her heart beat…it thundered inside her and then aiming her arm at his head she pierced her electrified, metal claws straight through his head.

Electricity poured into the Darkness as did all of Roxie's anger and as she withdrew her arm, a wave of energy blasted out from the dark and with a sickening thud he hit the ground. The street cracked open and the darkness fell in, falling into the sewers.

The battle was over.

Turning to her team members, a look of despair had fallen on the faces of Luke and D. Jason and Erik remained cool, calm and complex.

_Why did she have to die? For nothing?_

The Lemur hovered over, its curiosity ever going.

Luke walked over to Orchid's ashes. He saw something, green. Running over to pick up the tiny object, the ground began to shake and the green object fell into the sewer from which Apocalypse had passed.

The ground tremors were increasing, this time it felt as if the entire city was tearing itself apart.

Roxie had a sudden sneaking suspicion.

"Everyone! Fall back," she called out.

The citizens of the city began screaming and the remaining Pheolvrom team ran for cover, away from the shaking. The tall sky scrapers were the first masses to fall around the quake zone. Screaming gunners who had been positioned up in the towers fell to there deaths, the team continued running away, along with all of the screaming mobs.

And at the site where Apocalypse had fallen, a new mass rose up, sending concrete slabs shooting into the air and a cloud of dust and debris into the air. The Pheolvrom team turned to witness the unfolding horror rising into the city tops. _**Apocalypse**_

The giant looked down upon the fleeing citizens and the team, in particular Roxie.

The team was in a daze for a moment and then engines from behind them caught there attention. Coming down from the sky at a lightning speed was a Morlock transport ship, and as it angled to its side, Roxie could see Tyron was piloting the ship and as the side door s opened, there stood Ty and Paris.

"Get in," said, Ty

The team did along with their Lemur friend and the ship launched itself into the air.

Ty stared at his brother or brothers it seemed.

"Erik?" Ty managed to whisper out. "You're alive?"

Erik smiled and walked over to him placing his arm on Ty's shoulder he spoke softly, "I promise, once things have settled here, I will explain everything to you, but right now I, we all need your help if we are going to have any chance at stopping this monster."

"Yes, were all curious for an explanation as to what's going on," Luke said looking at Roxie. Because in Luke's mind pieces were falling in place. Why Roxie was unsurprised at seeing Immortal or this apparent twin or clone. Why she wasn't so deeply surprised at Orchid's death. She knew things….and Luke wanted answers.

"First things first," said Roxie, "How do we stop him?"

"I have an idea," said Erik. "It's going to take all our efforts if we are to bring this monster down but we can do it. Jason and I can combine our powers to act as one. We can create our own giant electrical force but we wouldn't be able to act as one. Therefore we need your help," he said looking at Luke, "We need you to act as our core, the brain if you will of our power, manipulating electromagnetic fields. Then we need you Ty. You are able to manipulate various forms of energy, but not two at once. We need you to boost our power as high as you can. Roxie, if you can wage a psychic war with Apocalypse then his mental focus will be off balance, giving us the upper hand. Together we can do this, together we can win."

The plan was complex but it made perfect sense.

"Then are we set?" asked Luke.

"Yes," said Erik. "If you will come with us now, we can get started."

Opening the side door of the ship, Erik and Jason flew out, accompanied by Luke.

With in seconds, Erik and Jason electrified their bodies and a single being of pure white energy was formed. Then like curious snakes slithering out into the night, white electrical tentacles arced outward, illuminating the night sky and the city below, twisting and turning. The arcs expanded and soon a tangled confusion of sizzling volts hovered in the air.

Luke drifted into the middle of this crackling formation and instantly took control, creating an electro humanoid. Electricity cracked and crackled and growing exponentially a super being was formed, Luke at its core manipulating the currents. The being, landed down into the city.

Ty then from aboard the ship began to boost the energy levels of the electric titan and the intensity of its light became greater. Ty kept the power surge steady and held his concentration.

Roxie watched as the Titan of light began its march towards Apocalypse who reading to commence his own assault. She quieted her mind, pushing away all of her current problems and confusion to give her full attention to the task at hand. Luke's angry gaze flashed back to her though, he was angry at her and she knew why. But how was she to possibly help him? How to explain that she had not meant to deceive him but to protect what others had asked her too?

The city streets had deserted, its citizens in a rush of panic have cleared out, and all that remained were a few news crafts and the Titans. One of darkness the other of light. One fights for domination the other for peace.

Submerged, deep with in an electrical bliss Luke made the first move. As he raised his metallic arm, so raised that of the Titan. And as Luke pushed fourth the energy, the Titan unleashed a massive wave of crackling thunder at Apocalypse. Apocalypse thunder clapped his massive megaton hands together and an invisible shock wave consumed the blast and sent hundreds of waves of debris into the air, scraped from the tops of sky scrapers.

Titan pushed through unfazed and with two electrical teleportation's it seized Apocalypse by the arms and began its electrical shocks.

The darkness screamed out, "WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE JUST STAY DOWN!!!!"

Apocalypse pushed his arms out ward and broke free of Titan's hold. Apocalypse suddenly spotted Luke in the center of the electrical chaos; he was manipulating this giant the darkness realized. Apocalypse laughed a terrible laugh which shook the entire city and he sent his massive fist directly to the Titan's chest, towards Luke.

Luke was unprepared for the quick attack and as Apocalypse's fist made contact with his metal body Luke was sent flying out of Titan's being down to the city below. In turn Titan's body lost its form and zapped away into the heavens. A massive electrical storm began to form.

The battle was of the century was on….winner take all.

Aboard the Morlock transport ship Roxie had managed to quell her mind and she launched a psychic attack upon Apocalypse. Ty kept track of his two intertwined brothers, charging in the sky and he continued to boost their power. Lightning flashed in the sky and began licking its way down, down to the city, down to Apocalypse.

Apocalypse who was blasting away at the heavens with the dark lightning suddenly felt a presence trying to pierce his mind. He thought to himself, _Access denied._

He diverted his attention from Heaven and engaged in a psychic battle with none other then Roxie.

Roxie suddenly felt a twist in the darkness and found herself with in his grasp, he was trying to eat away at her mind, while she had been blocked from his.

"PARIS!" she screamed, "I NEED HELP!"

Paris instantly entered the battle her and sending out psychic shocks and now it was two against one.

Fallen to the streets, Luke flies into the air, waves of electricity striking him from the sky, but he is not yet ready to form the titan again, instead he plans to attack Apocalypse head on for the monster is un aware of his presence.

Dodging multiple chunks of falling buildings Luke spikes his fists and spears straight into the darkness, but oddly Apocalypse shows no sign of pain. Luke emerges out from the other side, covered in black blood. He looks up the massive giant who seems to be in a state of immobility. Lightning is still cracking in and out of the sky and raising his hands Luke summons the energy back down and with in seconds, Titan is reborn. And attacks, unleashing a dazzling display of white energy.

Coming back to his sense Apocalypse engages battle with the electrical mass once more. This time black lightning confronts white and now it is a test of who is stronger.

Waging a psychic war is unlike any other. No blood is ever spilled, no cities ever destroyed, the only lives in play are that of you and your enemy's. A constant inverse tug of war in which the goal is to either scramble all activity or to shut down your opponents brain waves so that they die instantly. Even with the combined efforts of Roxie and Paris, Apocalypse is wining. The only last protection both can summon is the void, a place which would bring each deeper with in there minds and shield themselves from certain death. But that is purely a last resort. In the still circling ship hovering in the air with Roxie, Ty and Paris is the ever curious Lemur. It's watching all three intently and now it's deducing there actions. The boy is focusing in on the storm, and the two women, on the dark giant below. The Lemur's mind is till expanding, bursts of knowledge are transforming inside its head and then it knows what to do.

Battling the electro titan, Roxie and another psychic individual, Apocalypse suddenly found himself on the loosing end of this war for a new foe had entered. One which had brushed off as a minor threat before now was using an immense power upon him. Titan raised its electro hands to the sky and sent torrent after torrent of electricity up the clouds. The bolts thundered through out the sky and then viciously descended down unto Apocalypse. The giant's flesh was scorched, he was unable to keep himself together and just as it seemed he was finally loosing, he found _her._

_There you are. I'll drain her of all that she is…_

With a final pull of power Apocalypse inhaled as much power as he was able to from the city before rising into the sky as a dark mass. Titan was not about to let his enemy escape this time and so in tern it shocked its body up as well. Now a chase continued across the sky. The psychic links between Roxie, Paris and the Lemur broke of. Roxie hollered up to Tyron, "Fallow that storm!"

Tyron kicked the ship into full gear and it sped after the storm of blue and white lightning, along with hundreds of other Morlock ships.

Phoenix had a home, but not a family. The one member she thought to have acquired seemed now lost. Sitting in an old office, Phoenix studied an empty wheelchair in front of her. _X….Xavier. _Still scratching away at lost memories. Eyes transfixed on the chair, growing light from outside began to pour through the windows and then a loud thud shook the ground. Phoenix did not need to look out to know that her creator had arrived, most likely seeking some form of revenge. She would not stand for this; no one would threaten her home.

Apocalypse fueled now only by an intense desire for an expansion of power landed in the X-mansion front lawn. He towered over the reconstructed house and soon he would crush it. Titan descended down behind Apocalypse and before the darkness could crush the tiny structure, emerging out from a window came a woman….wrapped in flames. Apocalypse transformed his hand as to swallow Phoenix whole but she….had other plans.

Phoenix rose to meet Apocalypse at eye level and gathering her power she sent furious waves of fire at her creator and simultaneously waged a new, more powerful psychic war.

As the Morlock ship arrived on the scene, Roxie felt her stomach churn at the sight of Jean.

_Oh god, she'll kill us all._

Roxie then noticed the mansion.

Titan lashed out from behind at Apocalypse with waves of arcing electricity while Phoenix's body was consumed with hell fire and twisted flames sprawled out from her being. Apocalypse was struggling now, but all he needed was to get her blood and replicate it further in his being to become invincible.

_Something stirred in the Earth below_…..

Apocalypse brought both his hands around Phoenix who was using her advanced powers to dissolve them while Apocalypse closed in with a fury of black lightning. In the confusion that was taking place above, Apocalypse, Phoenix and Titan failed to notice the green vines which were slowly rising up from the Earth below. Snaking out, the vines began coiling up, the legs of the darkness.

Watching the battle unfold from above, Roxie saw what everyone else was failing to. She signaled to both Ty, and Paris who with mild understanding knew….

Suddenly two vines snapped fourth from the Earth latching on to Apocalypse's arms and pulling them down. The darkness looked down in surprise as did everyone else and then the entire ground began ripple like water and suddenly thousands of vines lashed out to Apocalypse, piercing his body, wrapping them selves around him. A mixture of wet earth, minuscule creatures and power. Apocalypse unleashed the largest display of dark lightning that he could possibly summon and sent it down to the ground. Some of the vines seamed to scream out in pain, while others just continued to grow.

A green mass began to rise up, smooth vines began to converge forming a dark mass, comprised of light and dark shades of green. The mass grew higher and higher until the vines locked and a green titan now stood, Gaia, mother of the Earth. Wrapping its anamorphous vines around a struggling Apocalypse, spoors were released into the air. The spoors in circled the darkness and spun around and around. Luke emerged out of the electro titan in which Erik and Jason took back human form on the mansion lawns.

Luke hovered over, closely to the Gaia and its head turned to him and its shadowed eyes seemed to soften.

"Orchid?" called out Luke tenderly.

The giant lifted out a tentacle holding something small in its possession. Luke opened out his and the tentacle released a small seed. Luke looked up suddenly realizing that she was leaving him….again.

"**No!! Orchid wait!!!"**

But she didn't and with a stir of power she gently pushed Luke away while Apocalypse resumed his struggle sending out wave after wave of dark lightning which now took on an unexpected twist. As the dark bolts lashed out and hit the spores, it reflected back wards, and instead turned on its source. The darkness was struck with his own attacks, but this time he could not call it off. The spores were drawing Apocalypse's power out and then sending it back in on him. Gaia was caught in with the assault.

Soon the darkness began to weaken and could no longer maintain hold of his massive body….thus his massive body began to shrink away, and a feeble Pharaoh returned to his original state. Phoenix landed back on the ground and watched collectively as these new events took place. As Apocalypse was transformed, depleted of power, his alien technology turned on him. The devices of an advanced race now could no longer support his need and the turned to a black smoke and quietly dissolved. The glowing hieroglyphs, dimmed slowly before disappearing completely, and then Apocalypse's body morphed uncontrollably, a hole was forming in his chest, a black hole.

Luke had returned to his feet and was now running, trying to stop a second loss. Orchid too had returned to a normal state and she watched as Apocalypse, King of the would be future wither away into his own dark sole. Luke reached her, embraced her in a tight hug and then there lips met, in a long passionate kiss.

"Please, you don't have to do this," he pleaded with her. "There's got to be another way, stay with me, with me. I love you please Orchid."

A wind blew above in the sky, revealing the moon's pale blue luminescent light. Orchid pulled away from, Luke and took his hand. In it she placed another green seed. His eyes looked into hers and though he was living metal, at that moment his metal eyes reflected the moons sadness of being alone for eternity.

"I love you too," she said concealing the sadness in her voice. "I always will, but my existence will not end here. I will continue on as will you."

The black hole was expanding and there time was running out.

She pulled away, her hands leaving his and she turned and faced the darkness that had devoured Apocalypse. The mutant known as Orchid entered the hole and when she did it sealed and vanished.

_As silence over takes you begin to feel the place on your chest where a beating heart should be, turn to ash. Instead a cold, endless black hollow is left inside you. At first you don't entirely understand what's just happened. That she's gone and she's not coming back. How cruel…just as you finally found love, fate mercilessly takes it away from you and laughs behind your back, expecting that you will fall apart. Then you replay the event in your mind…could something have been done? Could you have saved her? Yes, you could have but something prevented that from ever happening, or rather someone. You look over at Immortal, standing there in his usual silence and you want nothing more then to kill him for his ignorance of what you just lost and his own inactions. But why did he not loose the one he loved? Shouldn't he rather then you who loved her more then anything in the world have lost his? And then you slowly realize that he is unlike you. He has rejected that love, possibly because he fears what would happen if he were to ever allow himself to love at all. Then you glance her, standing in the ship as it descends. It's her fault, you think to yourself. She has lied to you. Your greatest friend, your team leader has kept you in the dark for too long. She knew…that Immortal was never dead, that he some how has a copy and that Orchid was going to die. She knew. At first you want to lash out at her, vent all the hate you have for her and for a brief instant, the thought of death crosses your mind. But in the end you don't. In the end you don't even care. In the end Luke, the mutant of steel, member of the Pheolvrom team dies and all that is left is Assassin. Assassin, a cold unforgiving warrior, ready to rise and take his place in the world. He has a means, and he will do it. A wind blows across time and space and then just for a moment you hear something..._

"_**I will love you…always."**_

_You quickly turn, expecting her to be right there, but she's not. The voice though…Perhaps it was the last bit of your dying heart, withering away a final memory. You look at the seed she left you. A meaningless seed. You open your hand and let it fall out. For now you will carry on this charade a while longer but in the end you feel it in your core that the Pheolvrom team is over. A soon to be forgotten memory. At last you take a final breath, hold it in and let it all out. You are born anew._

_This is how it feels to be Luke Barron for the rest of your life…_


	42. The end of the Pheolvrom team

Ch. 42 End of the Pheolvrom Team

_In reality, hope is the worst of all evils, because it prolongs man's torments. _

_Anger is a killing thing: it kills the man who angers, for each rage leaves him less than he had been before - it takes something from him. _

_The night falls and history changes its course once more…_

Tyron landed the ship and its crew ran out.

Roxie, leader of the Pheolvrom team saw the end of a friend. Her heart though dosenot stray,for she knows that this night has marked a final end, to the final war. She hurries over to Luke who stands silent where she died and vanished.

In her mind Roxie hears Orchid's last request, _"But should anything happen, take care of him and don't let him fall into that abyss."_

Roxie won't let it happen.

"Luke?" she asks from behind.

He doesn't answer.

"Luke?" and she motions to place her hand on his shoulder and before she can he flinches away. He rounds on her and his cold metallic gaze meets her passionate eyes.

"Leave me be," and he walks away, heading to a transport ship.

"Luke," Roxie calls one more time but he is beyond her reach.

The way he looked at her…cold and unforgiving, but what did she do?

Her attention snaps back when Phoenix descends down to her. Roxie's heart beats faster.

Light flames cover the body of the Jean clone before she manipulates atomic structures and fastens herself clothing, black shirt and black leather pants.

Phoenix watches the young woman in front of her and some how…she feels as if she knows her. _How? _Something about her face….her eyes…Wolverine.

"Daughter, you're his daughter," she says.

At first Roxie thinks that her mind has been invaded but such is not the case. The clone has memories and it's putting them together to try and form a single picture.

"Do you know who you are?" Roxie asks.

The clone's face shows questioning, "Who I am?"

Roxie nods her head.

"I know what I am," the clone finally says, "But not who I am."

Roxie observes the new mansion. "You did this?" she asks.

The clone nods.

"How?"

"From what memories I could find," the clone responds. "It's my home. It's lonely though, a quite existence." The Phoenix senses a small current of fear from this girl. "Why do you fear me?"

The question takes Roxie by surprise but the clone deserves an answer. "Would you like me to explain who you are from stories that my father told me?"

The clone nods her head.

"You," Roxie says, "Were a member of a legendary team called the X-men. You lived in this very mansion with Charles Xavier, one of the greatest psychics of all time who along with you and others went on to fight for a peaceful world. Ororo Munroe aka Storm was a friend of yours, as was Logan aka Wolverine, aka my father and Scott Summers aka Cyclops. But there came a point in your life where you sacrificed yourself so that your friends and family could survive, and as you were thought to be dead, the team left. But sometime later you emerged again, alive and powerful. A power had been unlocked inside you, one that was greater then all others on the planet as it must be now. Soon you developed an alternate personality, the Phoenix. Your darker side which fought against your team members and your loved ones. In the end it was my father who you allowed to come close to you before you requested he end your life. He did and everything that was you died."

The clone was saddened by this; she had lost her family at her own will.

"What happened to them and to this world?"

"Hate," said Roxie simply. "The hatred of others amounted so high and a new world was conceived by dark minds. But tonight with the death of Apocalypse, no doubt the one who sought your creation tonight marks a new beginning. The beginning of what we hope will be peace and prosperity."

Di Volo limped over along with Paris and Tyron. "We can't hope to change the past," said Roxie, "But we can aspire to change the future and make it better for us all."

The clone seemed moved by Roxie's words and a tear fell from her eye. "You would try and help this world? Even after all it's done to you?"

"Of course. Because it's what I am meant to do, what I choose to do, what defines me."

"I could help," said the clone. "I have with in me the power to do anything, I can help you." She looked out across the field and saw all the Morlock ships landing and with them shy mutants and others came out.

"Do you already have a name," asked Roxie?

"Phoenix."

A twinge of fear passed over Roxie.

"My name is Roxie. This is Paris, Di Volo and…." Luke, Erik, Jason and Ty were gone. But she knew that the brothers simply needed time with each other, Luke was who she worried about. "The others," Roxie continued are Morlocks, other mutants and undesirables. Our home has been destroyed and now we are without sanctuary."

An idea popped into the cooling mind of the Phoenix. "You all are welcomed to stay here, with me."

A light of hope flickered in Roxie's eyes. "Then we shall, thank you. Together we will make this world a better place."

And so it came to pass that a new turn in history occurred, one for a better future.

Across the city, great destruction had been done. Buildings had fallen, lives lost and blood spilled. Walking alone in this nightmare was Billi. All her hopes and dreams of power had vanished as the Apocalypse came to pass. She found herself yet again, alone and defeated. _Hate_ coursed through her veins and she now had enemies. One day perhaps she would take them down for revenge but for now she explored this ruined city searching for a purpose, one that seemed lost.

The three brothers had taken a ship to the outskirts of the city, it was time there secrets were revealed. Erik explained to his brother Ty about his own dark past and that of Jason's. Ty in tern told them how he was able to rally the Morlocks and others and leave the city to help the others. Jason revealed what transpired between himself and the Phoenix. The three laughed, joked and for the first time in their lives felt hope in their hearts. A hope that was beating strong.

Luke had left the mansion, left the team. He had no intentions of returning ever again. Tonight marked the beginning of a dark chapter in his life. One which he would explore the full bounds of. Assassin disappeared into the night.

For Roxie this night marked an end to the darkest nightmare that she had ever fallen into. The morlocks, mutants and others made there new homes in the X-mansion. Phoenix retired to her own room while Roxie stood upon the balcony of the mansion alone. Her only regret was that she could not share this night with her father.

The moon was full and its beauty captured Roxie's heart. From the shadows behind her he emerged.

"Hey," came the familiar voice.

"Erik," Roxie turned with delight and the two locked warm embrace. And all was as it should be, Roxie thought to herself, but she knew all was not what it appeared to be.

"You're not staying, are you?" She pulled away from the hug.

His face was devote of emotion but he seemed to be wrestling with something in his own mind.

"No. I'm not."

Roxie's heart couldn't take much more and she pulled away from him.

"Why don't you love me?" she finally asked, tears in her eyes.

Erik seemed taken back by her question.

He held out his hand to her, "I do love you, I have for so long. And for so long I've wanted us to be together but, I can't. I don't know why, but as much as I want to reach out and seek happiness no matter how hard I try I'll never have it. I love you Roxie, I know that much but its not going to go any further then this." Erik lowered his hand. "I'm not going to hold you back from happiness though, I want you to find someone, someone who will cherish you and look at you the way I do now. I will always be with you Rox, in your heart."

Roxie's face gave way to tears and she turned from him. _Why is he doing this to me? Why? _She brought her hands to her face and he came up from behind her. "I've explained everything to Ty, and he's here. Jason and I are going away for a while but before we go, I was going to go one last time to Haven. Care to join me?"

She looked back at him and saw that this was a final attempt to smooth his departure.

"I'll come," she said and he wiped away two tears off her cheek.

He took her hands and clasped them in his own and seconds later the two rose up into the night sky and headed back for the city.

As they left, others in the mansion had fallen asleep. For the first time they all could sleep soundly.

Across the mansion grounds, the seed in which Luke had dropped sprouted vines and rooted itself into the grass. The vines traveled like Earth worms through the lawns until hundreds of vines soared up into the air and fell across the mansion creating what was now the complete and original X-mansion.

Back in the world, the news coverage of the Pheolvrom team's heroic actions were spreading. Stories of how a group of mutants came to fight an impossible evil and won. How they fought for all mankind.

Tonight marked the end of the Pheolvrom team as well. With in the coming days the New X-men would rise and continue to fight for the dream of peace, started by one man in a wheel chair all those many years ago.


	43. One last look around Haven

**_A/N: Enjoy_**

* * *

When they got to Haven, Erik asked Jason to wait for him in the main hall while he walked Roxie to her father's room. He knew that this was something that Roxie had to do alone but he didn't think she wanted to walk there alone.

As they walked, Roxie began to shake ever so slightly but it was enough to cause Erik to take her hand in an attempt to calm her. She was scared because she knew as soon as she walked into that room, she would truly have to admit that her father, the Lone Mutant, the Last of the X-men, was gone for good and there was nothing she could do to bring him back.

"Rox, everything will be all right." Erik said as Roxie placed her free hand on the door knob.

"I know but I just wish that none of this had happened." Roxie simply said.

"You sure you don't want me to go in with you?" Erik asked as if he had asked before, which he hadn't but that didn't mean that Rox hadn't heard his question the first time.

"Yeah I'm sure. This is something I have to do alone." Roxie simply said as she kissed Erik's forhead, "I should have done this a while ago."

"There was no way you could have." Erik said, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"All right." Roxie said as she let Erik's hand go and simply watched him walk down the hall until he turned a corner but even when he was gone she still did not enter her father's room.

Roxie simply stood there for a moment with her head against the door and her eyes closed as she prepared herself to go into the room. She knew as soon as she opened the door, she would be forced to admit that she was alone and that her life had been changed for good.

She would be forced to admit that not only her father and tha man that she loved so deeply were no longer going to be in her life but neither was Pheolvrom. Not the Pheolvrom that she had known when this while thing started. That team, orchird, luke, Erik, Di Volo and herself had died when Orchird had.

Part of Roxie believed that part of Luke had died as well but Roxie couldn't completely understand what was going threw Luke's mind or what he was feeling because the man she loved still lived. Roxie knew that she still had Di Volo and Ty as well as the rest of the morloks and even Phoenix but it was never going to be the same. Nothing was and because of this fact, Roxie took a deep breath and finally opened the door, walked in and shut the door behind her.

She sat against the door for a moment simply examining the room. The bed with its sheets tangled up with each other and untucked, and the pillows flat and unfluffed, just as the Wolverine liked them. It was funny to Roxie because this was the same way her bed had always been kept. She didn't see the need in making the bed when she was just going to get into it later in the day besides no one had ever been in Roxie's room for any other reason that to talk. Like Roxie, Logan had never been one for keeping a neat bed, well unless he had a red head in it of course but Roxie knew very little about that aspect of her father.

She moved away from the door and moved to the dresser where she saw a picture of her and her father and as she looked upon it a smile as well as tears came to her face. It was bitter sweet to look upon the face of her father and know that he was really gone. She didn't want to believe that her father was really gone cause he was all she had ever known but deep down she knew he was gone and this time was not coming back and knew that she had to let go. That's the whole reason she had come here tonight, well that and to be with erik one last time.

Roxie then moved to the closet where she was going to go through his stuff where she found a few pairs of jeans and his leather jacket, which he wore all the time, along with his uniforms but just as she was about to close the closet for there was nothing she hadn't all ready seen within the closet, something caught her eye. It was a box on the shelf above the clothes. She telekinetically pulled the box down and set it on the bed. She suddenly got a chill that she couldn't shake and so she grabbed her father's leather jacket that still had his smell on it, and put it on. True it nearly swallowed her but she didn't care because it belonged to her now.

Roxie moved to the bed, where she opened the box and let out a laugh because with in the box was her father's original X-men uniform and as she pulled it out of the box, she looked at it and said, "Dad, what ever possessed you to wear yellow and blue spandex? This is defiantly not you best choice you ever made."

Roxie placed the uniform, which showed its age, next to her on the bed and continued to go through the box and found pictures of the x-men and suprisdingly one of her and immortal before Pheolvrom was official. There was one of him with a black woman with white hair, wearing some kind of African outfit. Roxie knew the woman as Strom. She was one of her father's friends and as Roxie flipped through the pictures, she found that most of them were not of Strom but of Jean Grey. Roxie wasn't sure how she felt about this woman to be completely honest. She knew that her father had loved jean with all his heart but she had hated what Jean had done to him. She hadn't actually done anything to him intentinally but his dreams that he kept having about the firey red head are what made Roxie question Jean. Roxie placed the pictures next to her and then saw a silver heart locket and when she opened it, inside was a picture of her, her mom and dad. Why she never got it, she didn't know but now she placed it around her neck and thought that that was all that was in the box but a second look told her that there was a book of some sort with in the box. Roxie picked it up, leaned back against the headboard and opened it. On the inside cover was a note. It read:

_Dear Yuriko, _

_With in these pages, I hope you think of us. Good or bad. _

_I will always love you. _

_Love, _

_Logan_.

Her father was not a man of many words but she had never known that her mother had kept a diary but then again, she was just a kid when Sabertooth killed her mother. Roxie flipped through the diary and as she did, she was getting images in her mind of the same scene she had seen earlier with her parents and their killer. Only this time it was different because her mother was speaking to her father.

"_**You killed my father Wolveirne and I've waited for this moment for along time!" **_

The image changed to her father standing on his feet but not being able to move for some force unknown to Roxie was holding him and Sabertooth back. AS Wolverine stood there he screamed_**"ROXIE!!!"**_

But why? What did all this mean? None of it was making any sense because as far as Roxie was concerned this never happened. She remembered her mother coming back but Logan had told her that that hadn't been her real mother but a clone and that her mother did die at the hand of Sabertooth but why couldn't she remember any of this? One would think that she would remember unless…….

Roxie's thoughts were interrupted as she flipped to the back to see what the last thing her mother wrote was but when she got to the last page with writing on it, wasn't written by her mother, but instead, was her father's hand writing. Roxie began to read the diary aloud to help her understand what her father had written.

_"Today, was the worst day of my life. My wife, Yuriko, who had tried to kill me for my skeleton, died at the hands of our daughter, Roxie. Yuriko pissed Roxie off by using her to get to me. Yurkio was blinded by her revenge for me that she didn't realize that she had hurt her own daughter. Roxie lost control of her powers and killed Yuriko in the process. However, Roxie doesn't remember a thing. Which I am grateful for. A daughter should never have to deal with the fact that she killed her own mother. When she asks what happened I will tell her that she destroyed the building we were in but nothing more. I will also tell her that the Yuriko who called herself Lady Deathstrike was a clone of her mother but her mother died years ago when she was but a child. I know it's lying to her but maybe some day I'll tell her the truth. I just don't want her to have to deal with this right now. Not at the age of 17. This will be the last thing that is ever written in this diary." _

There were a few more lines but Roxie didn't need to read them for she knew what had happened. Her mother had tricked her into bringing Wolverine to her by saying they would be a family again but when Rox had brought her father, they had run into Sabertooth and were captured.

When Roxie came to, her mother was standing over her father, long adimantium nails, thinner than her father's claws but much longer, pointed at his head and Sabertooth stood in the back ground.

She was saying that her name was no longer Yuriko but Deathstrike, the name she had taken when she was rescued by the cyborgs who found her after Sabertooth nearly killed her and turned her into one of them, and that she had wanted to kill Wovleirne for killing her father after he became what he was then.

"_You killed my father Wolveirne and I've waited for this moment for along time!" Deathstrike had said aiming her adimantianm nails at Logan and said, "Your skeleton shall be my trophy!" She had go in for the kill, while Logan got out his claws to defend himself but that was when Roxie had made her move by telekinetically holding her mother. _

"_You used me!" She had screamed. _

"_It was a necessary step…." _

"_You would use your own daughter to get what you want? You told me that if I got Wolverine to come here then we'd be a family like we should have been! But insteand I find you working with that piece of shit and you want dad dead! Ya know I had deamped of finding you alive and wondering what would happened and a thousand senarious played in my head, all except this one. I don't know was dumber, you using me or me believeing I could be happy!" _

After that the memory was very vage and all she really remembered was her father screaming her name over and over and it was then that she realized that what was written in her father's hand writing was true.

She had killed her mother.

Anger and tears surfaced as she chunked the diary and the mirror sitting on her father's dresser and began to scream at the walls.

**"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?!?!? WHY DID I HAVE TO FIND OUT THIS WAY!?!?!? WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!?!?!?!"** Roxie screamed as loud as she could and as she did, she released some of her engery by using her telekinetic abilities to shake the walls and at this particular moment, Roxie didn't care.

_**Erik's Room: **_

Erick and Jason were in Erick's room going through his things when Jason came across a picture of his brother and Roxie. At first he wasn't going to say anything and simply place the picture back into the drawer but Jason's curiosity got the better of him.

"When did you two take this picture?" Jason asked as Erick turned around and took the picture from him. Jason watched his brother and saw a smile come upon his face as he began to speak.

"Wolverine took this picture shortly after I joined the team." Erik said simply and then placing the picture back on the dresser.

Silence filled the room as did tention and finally Erik broke it by saying, "there is something on your mind isn't there."

"What would make you think that?"

"You keep starring at that picture and you haven't put my clothes into my bag yet."

"Well it's just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't understand you."

"What do you mean?" Erik asked confused and hoping that his twin would explain.

"Well I may be your twin and all but you've got a great girl here and you wanna through all that away?"

Erik rolled his eyes and took a deep breath as he knew that he'd have to explain himself once more. This was getting kind of old but he really did want Jason to understand why he did the things that he did.

"I don't want to through it all way but I just can't seem to reach happiness no matter how hard I try. I don't want that for Roxie. She's been through enough loosing her father, Orchird and possibly even Pheolvrom. She deserves to be happy with someone other than me."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe she doesn't want anyone else?" Jason asked but before Erik had a chance to respond, although he wasn't entirely sure what he was going to say, the walls began to shake violently.

"What the hell?" Jason asked but Erik knew exactly what was going on and proved it to his brother as he flew out of the room and down the hall. Jason ran after him asking, "What's going on?"

"It's Rox!" Erik shouted back. "Something's wrong!"

"What do you want me to do?" Jason shouted unsure of what he was suppose to do. Was he suppose to rush off with his brother to help or stay here and simply wait for Erik's return?

"Stay there." Erik replied just before turning a corner and heading to Wolverine's room.


	44. monster

_**Wolverine's Room: **_

Roxie now sat on the floor by her father's bed facing the door with her knees up to her chest and her head buried into her knees crying her eyes out when the door flew open and Erik came in as fast as he could.

When he saw Roxie he immediately went to her side and wrapped an arm around her and said, "Rox, what's wrong?"

At first Roxie didn't say anything but simply curled up into Erik's arms and continued to cry. At that moment, Erik wished that he had the power to travel back in time and fix what ever was making Roxie so upset at this very moment. He had never liked to see her cry and it tore him apart when there was nothing he could do to make everything better for her and so all he could think of doing was holding her.

"Darlin'," Eric simply said stroking her head, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

The walls were still shaking violently. They hadn't calmed any but they hadn't become anymore violent than they all ready were and Erik felt that that was a good thing. "Rox, at least calm the walls. I think your starting to scare Jason."

Erik wasn't sure if that was true or not but if it helped get rox to calm the walls then so be it. Finally, Roxie sat up and placed her head on Erik's shoulder and when she did the walls became still once more but her tears continued as she spoke.

I'm a monster."

"What?" Eric asked confused, "What the hell are you talking about? Your not a monster. You're the kindest person I know."

"Eric, I killed my own mother." Roxie said looking Erik in the face to show him how truly upset she really was.

Erik was a little taken by Roxie's comment. He knew that he was capable of killing his own mother because he had but not without good reason but Roxie? This wasn't something he had expected from her. True she had killed Sabertooth but she had lost control and well Sabertooth was evil and killed Wolverine without a second thought. Personally, Immortal thought that Roxie had had every right to do what she had done. Perhaps the situation was the same for when she killed her mother.

"How did you find this out?"

"My mother's diary. Wolverine said I was extremely pissed off and killed her."

"So you don't remember doing it?"

"No and I never will but I do remember all the events leading up to her death." Roxie said laying her head on Erik's shoulder once more as well as taking his hand in her's.

"Why won't you ever remember?"

"Because when I loose control, my powers are in charge of what happens and not me. I can't believe it! I lost complete control for the first time in my life and killed my own mother! What kind of leader kills her own mother? I must be some kind of monster."

Eric closed his eyes for a split second when Rox had said what she said but not because he missed his own mother, for he didn't, but because he didn't want Rox to have to deal with this but she did and he would have to convince her that she was not a monster.

"What kind of monster am I that I kill my own mother?!"

"Rox, your not a monster."

"Eric, how the hell can you say that?" Roxie asked jumping to her feet and looking at Erik not understanding how he could believe what he did, "Didn't you hear what I said? I murdered my own mother?!? I took her life!! How could I have done that and not be a monster?"

"You wouldn't kill in cold blood, Rox." Erik said standing to his feet and grabbing Rox's shoulders and looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "I know you. You would rather someone go to jail than you kill them for what they have done."

"Then how could I have killed my mother?"

"Because it wasn't you that did it."

"What?" Roxie asked confused because she had to have done it. There were only four people in that room that day and only one was capable of doing what had happened. She did it and there was no doubt.

"Rox," Eric said and then began to think about how he was going to say what she needed to hear, "You lost control right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then it was your powers that did it not you. When your powers take over, you have no control and don't remember anything right?"

"Right."

"You don't remember actually killing her because you never did. Now I bet your powers would remember."

"You saying I have a duel personality?"

"Actually yea I am and besides the mere fact that you are standing here beating yourself up over all this proves that your not a monster. A monster wouldn't think twice about what he did to someone else in this kind of situation."

Roxie thought about what Eric had said for a moment and then her anger that he had subsided came rushing back.

"But why didn't he tell me?"

"Who?"

"**Wolveirne!"** Roxie yelled as she walked around the small room and the back to place where she had been standing by the bed. **"Why didn't he tell me what I had done? Why did I have to find out this way?" **

"Rox," Eric said as her put his hands on her shoulders once more to steady her for she was shaking because she was so upset, "I can't speak for him but I'm sure he was just trying to protect you."

"**Protect me? From what?" **

"From yourself perhaps. What happened right after all this?"

"Well I lived with dad for a few months before we started Pheolvorm and moved underground."

"If he had told you what you had done, would you have stayed with him?"

Roxie didn't answer as tears came rolling down her face for she knew where Eric was going with this but when Roxie didn't answer, Eric asked again, "Would you have stayed?"

Roxie simply shook her head and said, "No. I would have gone off on my own and probably still be living like that. I wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to dad."

Roxie began to sob and so Eric took her into his arms and allowed her to cry for as long as she needed. He ran his fingers through her short hair and gently patted her back as he didn't say anything for nothing_ needed_ to be said right now.

"I miss dad, Erik!" Roxie said through her tears as she clung to Erik as if she was drowing in the ocean and he was her life saver.

"I know and darling I'm sure he would have told you eventually but babe, you've still got the Pheolvrom.

"The team?" Roxie asked, "What team? Orchid's gone. Luke ran off and is probably never coming back. He is pissed at me and I'm not sure why."

"I'm sure he's not pissed at you, Rox. Perhaps just the situation." Erik said trying to ease Roxie's worries but she simply shook her head.

"You didn't see the way he looked at me, Erik. I think he hates me for what happened to Orchird. I gave the order for Orchird to do what she did and she died because of it. I don't blame him if he never speaks to me again."

"Nonetheless, you are the leader of the Morlocks and the remaining members of Pheolvrom right?"

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You're the leader now but a leader with out a codename? That isn't right."

Drying her tears, Roxie pulled away from Eric as he held her around the waist and looked at him and said, "What's wrong with not having a codename? Xavier didn't have a codename and he was the leader."

"True but he wasn't the field leader that you are. He didn't have a codename because he didn't need one. However, every other member of the team had a codename. So you need one."

"Well what do you purpose then Great Immortal?" Roxie asked using Erik's codename one last time. Eric throught for a moment and said, "It needs to be something that applies to the amount of power you have as well as the leadership position you are in. There's got to be a word that says all that."

For a moment Eric wasn't sure there was a word that meant everything he wanted it to say but as he thought for a moment longer he found what he was looking for.

"Prestige."

"Prestige?"

"Yeah. It means great power and authority and you have both. Why not?"

Roxie smiled through her wet face and said, "It's perfect." As she kissed him on the cheek.

Eric lowered his head and said, "Rox, I've got to go in a while."

Roxie simply lowered her head as Erik looked at her and said, "You know, I thought I'd get used to you saying that but I'm not."

"Tell you what," Erik began, "Get your things and I'll take you home before I leave."

"You know I can handle myself, Erik." Roxie said as she telekinetically grabbed the box that she had thrown onto the other side of her father's bed.

"I know." Erik said taking the box from the woman he loved and carried it out of the room for her and headed to the main hall, where he had left Jason.

"Then why do you worry about me so much?"

"Because I love you." Erik said gently and then turned to Jason, who had Erik's things in had, and asked, "You ready?"

"Whenever you are." Jason replied, "Is she coming with us?" Jason asked quickly.

"No." Erik said, "Her place is at the mansion but we are going to take her home."

Jason nodded his head as the three of them exited Haven, took to the sky and headed for the new mansion.

Once at the mansion, Jason landed on the ground to wait for his brother, while Erik and Roxie flew to the balcony of the room that was going to be her's. Erik placed the box on the balcony floor as he took Roxie into his arms once more. For awhile neither one said anything because they weren't sure what needed or didn't need to be said but finally Roxie broke the silence.

"You and Jason are leaving but what about Ty?"

"You are taking such good care of him for me. I'd hate to spoil your fun with him." Eric said with a smile, which made Roxie smile as she gently hit him on his chest, "Rox, seriously, you're his sister now. He doesn't need me."

"Doesn't need you? How could you say that?" Roxie asked, "I know you explained everything to him but a boy still needs his older brother or brother's in this case. I don't think it's fair to Ty to have let him believe that you were dead, come back and leave again and the only reason I didn't tell Ty in the first place is because I love you."

"Say that again." Erik said with a smile. It wasn't that he was surprised that Rox had said she loved him. No that wasn't it at all. He knew she loved him but he just loved to hear her say it.

"The boy thinks…….."

"No no, the last part."

"Oh." Roxie said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and said, ' Erik Mantras I…love…..you."

Erik smiled as he kissed Roxie as if he would never see her again, which may have been true, and then said, "I love you too, Prestige. I should go before we get caught." Erik said. Even though it was late, he figured someone was still up waiting for Roxie's return. Ty more than likely.

"Who's going to catch us?" Roxie asked. "My father? Marrow? Do we really care if your brother catches us together or any one else for that matter?"

"No but I should go." Erik said. He knew it was getting late and he had kept Jason waiting long enough although Erik had a feeling that Jason would wait as long as Erik needed to be with Rox.

"Eric, just stay with me tonight and then in the morning, before anyone wakes, you can go." Roxie asked as she held Erik's hands in her's. This was not a usual offer from the daughter of the Wolverine. She would never have offered this to anyone unless she was deeply in love and when it came down to Erik, she was as deep as she could get. Eric considered this offer and he was so very tempet to spend the night with his love in his arms but he knew he had to decline. Things were better left the way they were without making them complicated and spending the night together would just make things worse when he had to leave.

"I'm sorry, Rox." Eric said, "Its best if I go."

Eric began to pull away when Roxie caught him and said, "Then take this with you."

She said as she kissed him as romantically as she could as she placed something around his neck. The two never wanted the moment to end because this was the moment they both had been waiting for. Yes, they had kissed mentally when Rox was in the void but that wasn't the same as this. This seemed more real, not that the first one hadn't been real at all but this was how they should have had their first kiss and even the telepath felt that way.

When they finally did part he looked at the locket that she had placed on his neck and asked, "Where'd you get this?"

"That box that is at your feet. It was a locket that my parents were going to give me on my 18th birthday but everything happened."

"Rox, I can't take this." Erik said trying to take the necklace off but her hands were placed firmly on his chest with the locket beneath her finger tips.

"You can and you will." Roxie said simply. If Erik was leaving her then she wanted him to take something with him to remember her by. Not that he could truly ever forget her but all the same, it made Roxie feel slightly better about this whole thing.

"Open it up." Roxie said and when Erik did as he was told, for once in his life, he saw the same picture of him and Rox that Jason had found earlier that evening. "I remember when we took that picture." Eric said, "I'd just come to Haven what three days before?"

"It was one day but close enough."

"Yeah and your father was the one who took the picture." Erik said and a smile came to Roxie's face and a laugh escaped her lips.

"The whole time he was joking about how we'd end up together and make a perfect couple."

Silence fell between the two, as they left Wolverine's room and walked to the distance to the main hall, where Jason had been waiting for his brother, when they realized that what Rox had said was true. Maybe they weren't the perfect couple but they had ended up together. Roxie laughed slightly again for all her tears had been spent and she had nothing else to do but laugh and said, "It's funny." Roxie said holding Erik's hand.

"What is?" Erik asked.

"That I always thought that dad would never approve of our relationship and here he is the one who out us together."

Erik kissed Rox's cheek as he said, "Thanks Rox. For everything."

"Your welcome."Roxie said gently and taking a deep breath said, "Now if you wanna get out of here then get."

Eric smiled as he hugged and kissed Rox one last time and said,

"I'm always with you."

"And I with you. Now go."

With that Eric, the love of her life, jumped off of the balcony, lowering himself to the ground and then taking off once more with Jason by his side. Leaving Rox, to attempt to move on with her life and so Roxie took a deep breath as she thought about everything that had happened and she knew that this was a new chapter in her life and the lives of the others as well as the team itself. There was no turning back now. They were one step closer to achieving what they wanted.

"Orchird, I'm sorry it had to end like that." Roxie said into the night time sky as if Orchird could actually hear her, "I know I promised to take care of Luke for you but I don't know if he will let me. It's ironic how his role and mine has changed so quickly. But I am a woman of my word. Take care of dad for me. He's stubborn but so am I. We'll never forget you Orchird." And with that Roxie, picking up her father's things, headed into the room that she would now call her own, but as her back was turned when she entered the mansion, the wind plucked a single red rose from the garden below and gently placed it on the railing of the balcony.


End file.
